Queen of Arrakus and Prince of Krypton
by MilkSapphire
Summary: Extreme DC Elseworld story. Princess Diana is in an alliance marriage. Themyscria is on a planet called Ammos along with ONE other country called Arrakus. Certain prince from Krypton visits a certain princess of Themyscira and stuff begins to stir and alliances and empires begin to fall.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In vast space, there are many galaxies of which people of Earth do not know of and will not know of their existence for hundreds or thousands of years later. Beyond Cigar Galaxy, Virgo and Hydra galaxies there is a galaxy by the name of F8215-67. For the shorter –Fylis.

Beyond the starry galaxy hidden deep in space there is a planet named Ammos, planet of sand and desert. The planet was once all deserts, and through telescopes seen by other planets surrounding one could see swirls of sand moving about on the planet. Many sand storms flourished through the villages on Ammos. Some thousand years ago a new civilization came about to bring forth new life and serenity to Ammos.

The original founders of this planet were the Royal family, Arrakus, believed they were the only living beings on the planet and had not looked across the desert world to find other life. If they had not found animals roaming in their villages they would have not gone looking on all sides of the planet. Only did they not find only animals on their journey across Ammos but many women in a land of water and greens. For centuries the Arrakus dynasty borrowed water from space pirates and other planets around them to keep their people alive. The people of Ammos did not require animals to fuel their bodies. Earthlings will soon find out that Ammosians are very inventive and found other ways to fuel their bodies by using their resources and what better resource to use other than the sand their feet rest on every day?

The Arrakus family was able to speak with the newcomers and they shared their stories of their lives on this desert planet. These women were not regular women, they were a lot taller, some muscular and some not so much. Although there was no monarchy these women were able to live peacefully and govern their land without any feuds. Although the elders of this land have become aware in order to keep their civilization alive they would need men and that they did not have, but since they had discovered other beings on the planet, minds began to tick.

Over the years the Royal Arrakus family and other chosen people in the villages were able to mate with these women in order to keep both the Royal family and their civilization growing for hundreds and possibly thousands of years. The women of this new land called their established country, Themyscira. The Arrakians spoke to these Themyscirians to sign an agreement that they should share things such as water and greens instead of using their sand to process food and drink for their people. The women agreed, but also wanted something in return. It seemed they only lived in dark ages as the Arrakians called it. They had invented many wonderful gadgets. Space pirates travelled to other galaxies to study their cultures and ways of life and would later return to Ammos and other planets to tell them of their inventions and how they could improve on it.

The Arrakian royal family agreed to share their technology with these women. For five hundred years the two countries got along and never had any problems whatsoever, but a greedy son from a union between a Themyscirian woman and Arrakian Prince went into the villages of Themyscira to rape and pillage and he brought friends with him. The King unaware of this went about his duties in the Arrakian kingdom, but his beloved Queen and wife, had been murdered by their own son. Days later he finds his wife in her quarters, dead. Her black trapezoid headpiece had been tattered and all gold chains and jewels sprawled around her. She looked as if she was trying to get away and her expression was but frozen in time and he was forever alone.

His son, Prince Aleyus, arrived with several enslaved women and beautiful jewels and animals to his kingdom. He thought his father would be so proud of him. Over time the generations saw the trade between the two civilizations and started becoming filled greed and what happens to greedy people? They steal and take advantage.

Prince Aleyus presented his women to the King, his father, and all the gifts he had stolen. Horrified, the King saw all what his son took and most of all he took his beloved wife. The elder women were cuffed with laser bracelets and unable to move. If they tried to get out of their cuffs they were zapped instantly. Automatic lasers –one of the famous Arrakian inventions of many.

He said, "Look, father, what I have brought you, I have brought you a harem of women," he smiled looking so proud. His father had a look of shock and disgust on his face. Aleyus grabbed one of the elder women and brought her to the front. "This one was very conniving. I thought she would be excellent as one of my wives." He looked at the raven haired woman and she did not dare look at him.

The raven haired woman spoke, "We have lived among the Arrakian kingdom for hundreds of years, do not let your greed blind you, boy." This one received a slap in the back of the head by the Prince.

By Royal decree the King of Arrakus ordered execution to his son in the following week. Following this, the women of Themyscira no longer wanted any kind of treaty or trading of the countries. Many months passed and the countries warred over trading and travel between the lands.

"If you cannot respect our wishes we will retreat to our peaceful land without your technology. We were just fine without you and will continue to do so." The raven haired beauty spoke to the King in a private meeting.

"If we cut off trade our civilizations will fall and your civilization will die out. You need us."

"Then we shall split the planet in half and border control will be advised. Trade will be limited and there will be no intermarriage."

"Mark my words, woman, there will be a time when this problem will arise and your land will thirst for technology otherwise it will fall. You cannot live the way you live and expect to survive. I do believe Arrakians have the best technology to offer. There will be a day when you have a daughter; she will marry into the Arrakus family to prevent war. The prophets say so."

"Your prophets or mine? Your Gods are but dust. Mine will see through 'til my death. What have yours done? They have caused nothing but trouble. How stupid of we, Themyscirans, to sign a treaty with you Arrakians. Destruction of our land has risen!"

There was silence at that very moment.

"Prepare the ship, I wish to leave at once." The Themyscirian woman stood and left the King's throne chambers to leave the desert palace of Arrakus.

Over the next hundred years the Arrakians and Themyscirians went to war and the borders were constantly being shot at and crossing illegally. The King of Arrakus sensed death near and passed on, but he warned her of his prophet's words. She shall listen, for she is prude and her daughter will be the key to end destruction.

After the miffed King found his beloved wife dead and his son was executed, Themyscira and Arrakus have been at war ever since. Themyscira founded a Queen, her name was Hippolyta. She was the raven haired beauty that stood against the immorality of the Arrakus Themyscirian warfare.

Queen Hippolyta _did _have a daughter many years later by the blessing of her Gods and Goddesses. Space pirates often gave Ammosians information on other ways living beings strived on their home planets. The Themyscirians adopted the Greek ideology and modeled their island off of ancient temples of Athena and Aphrodite and so forth. They praised the Greek Gods and Goddesses as opposed to the Arrakians who praised to their own Gods for guidance. Although, Hippolyta could only see death and obliteration with those Arrakians.

As the new Queen began governing Themyscira she trained her women to be the fiercest warriors and so they called themselves Amazons. These women were about two thousand years old or even older. Their Gods granted them immortality after they sought out help after the warfare. Hera gave the women immortality and although the Arrakians lived to be almost two hundred and fifty years old, they would die out eventually and their kingdom would become deceased.

Hippolyta now held her daughter in her arms as she approached the second King, which was the previous King's younger son. His name was King Cuzar. He married a runaway Amazonian woman by the name of Aline Majel. Their race was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as the years went on.

"Your majesty I am so enthralled that you have come to meet me." He smiled as the Amazon Queen sat down across from him with her baby in arms. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Diana."

"Beautiful name," he kept smiling. His wife was not present with him. "Queen Aline is with our son. He just turned two today."

Hippolyta was not amused. "That is nice. Why am I here?"

He cleared his throat. "My father told you before he passed that your daughter will marry into the Arrakus family. As you can see our race is dying out and there are barely any of us left. Your daughter is Royal blood and both my son, Prince Amayn, will marry when they are of age."

Queen Hippolyta was appalled at this. Sure, the previous King had said this, but she never expected to believe it or have a child many years later. Queen Aline, once an Amazon had left Themyscira to marry the Prince so she could be part of the Royal family. She saw the red-headed Queen approach the conversing families and she snarled. _Traitor_, she thought.

"I will not let my daughter marry your barbaric son especially if it came from that woman," pointing her eyes towards Queen Aline.

The opposing Arrakian Queen narrowed her eyes, but King Cuzar sighed. "Your majesty if you refuse our planet could be in grave danger. What will be left of your country? Nothing. Your daughter will save this planet. If you refuse I will have no choice but to retrieve the gifts we bestowed to you all and strip you of your rights."

"That is not very democratic your highness," Hippolyta's eyebrow rose.

"Arrakus is not like Themyscira, Queen Hippolyta. Accept my offer or die." He stood and walked out with arm and arm with his Queen.

Hippolyta stared down at her infant daughter and she was so unaware of the importance of this conversation. Her ice blue eyes stared back into Hippolyta's sea blue eyes and she smiled at her mother.

"What do I do now?" the Amazon Queen asked her daughter.

* * *

The year is 11,293

Princess Diana was now the age of twenty one and she liked to sleep. She was a lazy princess on days she did not have to train to please her mother. Ever since she was a young girl she had trained to be the best fighter and scholar. Now with nothing to do today she decided to put the sleeping simulator on. All her windows that would shine bright sunlight into her room now dimmed to dark-lit skies. Her sleeping simulator could change the appearance of the sun to darkness when morning came around. This also could be used as a sleeping medication.

Slipping the needle in her hand Diana began to drift to sleep and her bed never felt more comfortable. The covers wrapped around her like tar. Her head sank into her pillow and she passed out.

Outside the Princess's door there was another Princess, Diana's younger sister by the name of Donna. She crept into her elder sister's room and found her asleep. Quietly closing the door she stepped over to the control panel plastered on the wall and pushed a few buttons. A voice came over the system and shut off the simulator, letting the sunlight shine into Diana's room. Diana's heartbeat quickened and she slowly woke up and saw her little sister staring at her with an anxious expression.

"Donna! You imp! Get out of my room!" Diana threw her pillow at her sister to leave and turned over on her stomach to go back to sleep, but that wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry to wake you from your slumber _your majesty_, but you need to get up. Mother has been waiting for you for half an hour and so have our guests."

Diana sprung up and moved her hair out of her face. "That is today?!" she hit her forehead in frustration. "Oh Gods, I forgot that was today."

Donna sighed, "Can't believe you forgot. It's not like we haven't been talking about this for months, no wait, for years, yeah. Get up before I turn the aqua simulator on in your sleep."

Diana gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." The sixteen year old smirked and folded her arms under her breasts.

The sleepy princess rushed to the shower and Donna waited outside until she finished, speaking to her sister through the sliding metal door. "You know Diana, I don't think your new fiancé would like you being late to every function. Will you be late to your own wedding?" she heard the air vents come on and Diana stepped out dryer than the sand on Ammos.

"I don't even want to be married to that man. He stares at me."

Donna began zipping her sister up in a skin tight white jumpsuit and clasped a burgundy cloak under her collar bone.

"You're a beautiful woman, Diana."

"He stares as if I have a disease. I think he has a problem with his glands too. He sweats every time he is near me."

Donna pulled Diana's hair into two large buns on both sides of her head. "But he is really handsome."

Diana couldn't disagree with that, "Except for his sweaty hands. Let's hope he is not sweaty anywhere else, if you know what I mean."

Setting the final piece to complete the attire. A black trapezoid headpiece with gold chains and jewels guarding her face. Diana's face hidden behind long gold chains that dipped down to waist length.

"This hat is atrocious. I wish they would come up with a new style after hundreds of years." Donna looked at Diana's headpiece with shame. She shook her head.

Her outfit was a lavender mesh cloak and her hair was pinned like a beehive atop of her head. Only women that were betrothed covered their hair, face and flesh.

"I feel so confined." Diana took one last look in the mirror before she was being dragged off by her sister's arm.

Arriving in the dining hall almost an hour late angered the Queen mother and Diana could tell by her facial expression and especially in her eyes. Her eyes said more than the words she spoke. She grabbed Diana's arm forcefully and pushed her forward.

"Princess Diana has finally decided to join us, say hello to our guests." She gestured for the guests to rise.

"Good morning…"

Donna whispered, "It's afternoon now"

Diana cleared her throat, "Good afternoon, your majesties. I apologize I am late. Please, sit and enjoy."

Diana's fiancé, Prince Amayn approached her and held her hand and kissed it. Diana felt the sweatiness of his hands and tried her best to remain poise and be the princess she is.

"Good afternoon, Princess Diana. It is always a pleasure to see you." He smiled and winked at her. Donna is right, he is handsome. His eyes were black as kohl, matching his hair and thick sculpted eyebrows. He was tall and not too thin. He wore something extravagant. The Arrakian royal family was famous for their extravagant outfits.

"You look beautiful, as always."

Diana smiled nervously, "Thank you, you do too, I mean…, thank you again."

Prince Amayn looked confused but then smiled and grabbed her hand showing her to her seat at the table. She sat next to her mother. Hippolyta hit Diana's shin and she shot her mother a look. Her mother gestured for her not to show any abruptness and crudeness with their guests watching. It was considered improper for a bride to be to compliment her fiancé. They should not stare at their husband to be until their wedding night. Diana knew this, but had a hard time registering it. She had been trained for this her whole life, but it was harder than it looked. Anyone can pretend to act coy, but nobody can pretend to love somebody. Prince Amayn stared at the Princess throughout the whole lunch and Diana tried her best not to give any indication that she knew he was watching. She ate quietly and didn't join in any conversation with anybody at the table.

After lunch the elders retreated to the throne room to discuss political matters and wedding plans. Diana and Amayn went to the Royal gardens to roam around. King Cuzar and Queen Aline had two more children after Prince Amayn. The second boy, named Prince Shufa was two years older than Donna and they are to be married once Diana and Amayn pass. The youngest of the three children is a Princess a year older than Donna, her name is Princess Xedea. Though it was largely conversed being that the Queen of Arrakus gave birth to a daughter that she will have nobody to marry since the Amazons seemed to only have women in their country. It was a large decision to keep her alive, but the King refused and would find a Prince from another galaxy if need be to keep the dynasty alive.

Prince Amayn and Princess Diana strolled in the gardens quietly. He looked around admiring all the shrubbery and fountains. In his country everything was so mechanical and the buildings were made of glass. Ships were used daily, but here he could feel serenity.

"Princess, I want you to be happy. Anything you want, I will get for you." He smiled and Diana continued walking without answering.

"I believe on our wedding night I shall be able to see your beautiful face," he grabbed her hand and Diana cringed a bit. Hera, why are his hands so sweaty.

"I do believe so." She finally answered.

"You will make a great Queen and we will have many children together to continue this dynasty of the Arrakian royal family." He said looking so proud.

Diana's eyes widened. Children? He wants children?! Lady Athena grant me strength for this marriage.

* * *

**AN: Don't own anything DC related! Elseworlds story. Had some help revising! Thank you SMWW group.**

**Pronunciations:**

**Prince Amayn = Ameen**

**Prince Shufa = Show-fah**

**Princess Xedea = Zy-ida**

**King Cuzar = Koo-zar**

**Queen Aline = Aye-leen **


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

Princess Diana dressed in long burgundy robes and hid her hair beneath a mesh cloth that dragged the floor. She donned many bracelets and anklets to show devotion that she is engaged to a man. She walked down the marble halls to greet her mother in her bedroom. Her mother had requested her and Diana dressed accordingly and knocked on her mother's bedroom door.

"You may come in," Hippolyta said softly knowing that it was Diana at the door. Once she opened the door quietly and closed it behind her, the Amazon mother looked up from her book and saw Diana dressed in full garb. She looked beautiful but she did not look very comfortable.

"You called for me, mother," Diana came forth and put her hands behind her back.

Hippolyta patted the bed for her to sit and Diana slowly sat down on the bed. Her jewelry jingled every time she moved. She sounded like a walking instrument. Hippolyta fixed Diana's headdress and straightened one of her necklaces around her neck. Although her whole body was covered she looked very beautiful.

"Mother, I do not wish to wear these outfits. I look ridiculous."

"You do not look ridiculous. You look every bit as beautiful as you did when you were a little girl. You must dress this way according to Arrakian law."

Diana copied her mother and both said at the same time. "_A bride to be must be eloquent and dress modestly for her husband and must not be productive in any daily activities until the wedding_." Hippolyta had a smug look on her face. Diana continued, "Yes, mother, I know the laws I just don't want to walk around doing absolutely nothing. I am feeling so restless."

King Cuzar and Queen Hippolyta agreed that Diana and Amayn should marry within a month and it has been three months since their official engagement. Finally meeting Prince Amayn face to face was a challenge in itself. She had heard and seen him on large screens presented in the throne chambers, but never met him in person until she turned twenty one on her birthday a few months ago. King Cuzar said it was a custom for a man to see his bride to be prior to the wedding or engagement and let them spend a night together and talk. Well, that did not go very well. Diana was too much in shock to say anything and all he did was stare at her. Barely twenty three, the prince of Arrakus did not know what to say. He was not able to see her face as it was shielded by a white veil. He did notice her hands and they were the most beautiful hands he had seen.

Her fingers were slim and long, also decorated with many rings on each finger. She had bracelets travelling up her arms and her feet had tattoos tracing up her legs. He would reach for her hand and Diana pulled her hand away not wanting him to touch her. That was the most awkward night of her life.

Hippolyta brushed Diana's head-veil off and touched her daughter's head then her hand travelled down to her cheek. "You will make a wonderful wife and Queen, my daughter. I know you will."

Diana sighed, "I do not know why I am put in this position? Why can I not go travel the galaxy like everybody else does?"

"Donna does not leave Ammos to travel with friends."

"Mother," Diana huffed, "We do not have any friends! We are betrothed to these Arrakian heathens!"

Hippolyta could tell that Diana was not happy about this alliance marriage. She had told Diana she was already betrothed to a Prince when she was the age of ten. That is when she began training to be a Queen and a wife abiding by Arrakian law. She would cover herself by the age of fifteen and then hide her face until she married the Prince. Hippolyta knew that what she was doing was against her beliefs, but her country, the planet depended on Diana. Without her the world would end in war and death and she didn't want that. She had told Diana half the truth about their alliance, but left out the part about Diana being destined to marry to prevent chaos.

After a few minutes of spacing out Hippolyta saw Diana was not on the bed anymore, but by the window with her veil on looking out on the grounds of Themyscira. She was unable to leave the palace unless escorted by Amazon guards. She felt like she was a prisoner.

"Mother, I…I do not know what to do. How can I feel so alone in such a vast world?"

Hippolyta cleared her throat and picked up her book. "Sometimes Diana, we do things we do not want to do in order to keep the peace."

Diana heard this answer over and over again. It was getting to be a little annoying. There was a month left until her wedding and she felt knots in her stomach. She did not want to marry this Prince no matter how handsome Donna says he is.

"I need some fresh air," with that she strolled out of the room and jingled down the echoing marble halls. Everyone working in the palace knew those sounds and it was Diana walking down the halls. Sometimes she flew down the halls in order to avoid the sounds of jewelry clinking every time she moved.

She approached the main entrance to the palace and spoke to the guards, "I wish to go outside."

The two guards nodded and opened the doors for her. Two other Amazons waited outside the doors and Diana covered her head with her veil and began walking down the steps of the palace into the sunlight. She sighed knowing she was never going to be alone. Behind her two guards walked with laser spears in hand and glass helmets. Donna ran up to her sister. She was in battle gear and sparing with one of the Amazonian sisters.

"Diana! I mean…your highness. What brings you outside?" outside of the palace Diana was to be addressed only as Princess, majesty, highness or your grace, but not her personal name. Diana sighed, damn Arrakian laws, she thought.

"I am just enjoying the lovely scenery," Diana batted her eyelashes and sarcastically smiled.

"Well," Donna scoffed, "I was just asking. No need to be rude," she threw the spear at her opponent and decided to take a walk with her older sister.

* * *

_Arrakus Palace_

Prince Amayn lay in his bed with his brother, Shufa, across from him in a chair. Both were watching televised speeches given by the council. Both speeches were spoken in Themyscirian and Ammosian. Amayn took it upon himself to learn Themyscirian for his bride to be and Diana already knew how to speak, read and write Ammosian. He did not know what Diana looked like, but he remembered her beautiful soft milky hands. That is the only part of her body that he saw. He was a step closer to seeing her but those gold chains blocked his view.

He sighed and sat up turning off the screen. His brother crossed his arms. "I was watching that, Amayn."

"Shufa, can I ask you a question?" Amayn toyed with a small invention he made. It was a holographic displayer and could display photographs of people or things.

"Sure," still a little ticked that the screen was turned off.

"I am not sure what father is doing is the right thing to do."

"What? Marrying the Amazon Princess?"

"No," he sighed, "not that. I'd love to marry her. She is so beautiful."

Shufa laughed, "You have not even seen her face, brother. She could be ugly as sin, although her sister is gorgeous and her mother is not ugly." He stopped, and then continued, "She could be the ugly sister, you never know. Either way if you get the ugly one, I'll have the most beautiful one in the galaxy."

"We aren't the only galaxy, Shufa," Amayn pointed it out and rolled his eyes.

"Even better! I'll have the most beautiful woman in all the galaxies!" he cheered and Amayn was unimpressed.

Amayn rolled his eyes for a second time and sat up on his bed. "I was not talking about Lady Diana, I was talking about what father is going to do. Is he doing the right thing?"

Shufa grabbed the control and switched on the holographic screen and the speech was now on in Themyscirian. "For the love of Iha, I am not fluent in Themyscirian. Thanks a lot, I missed the whole speech in Ammosian."

"Shufa, this is serious," Amayn was not playing games anymore and he eyed his little brother.

"I…" they were interrupted by their sister knocking at the door.

"What is it Xedea?" the brothers said together. The young princess opened the door and she had on all white robes with a headpiece made of hand-woven strands of gold and silvers covering her red hair.

"Mother wants to see you Amayn. It is about Princess Diana," she said quietly.

Shufa teased his elder, "The faceless Princess of the Amazons."

"Shut up, imp," he shoved his brother in the chair and he fell over. Xedea raised a brow but did not help her older brother up.

Prince Amayn arrived in the large throne room made of glass to see his mother, Queen Aline. "You sent for me, mother?"

Queen Aline stepped down and came to her son's side. "Yes, it is regarding your wedding to Princess Diana."

"I gathered that," he smiled.

"You're quite eager to see the princess in the flesh are you not?" her son did not disagree with her there. His mother had seen the Princess without her veil in a private meeting with Queen Hippolyta in the Themyscirian palace, but she is not to reveal what she looks like.

Queen Aline's quarrel with Queen Hippolyta had been going on years before she gave birth to Amayn. Due to the corruption in Arrakus at the time before Cuzar became King after his brother was executed, Hippolyta was voted upon the Gods to lead the women as a monarch. Many years before Themyscira and Arrakus had joined together and worked as a team, but after the warfare started many now-known Amazons did not agree with Hippolyta's decree to secede from the Arrakian Themyscirian Empire, but to choose to do what they want in free will. About one hundred Amazons went rogue and left Themyscira to either join Arrakus or leave the planet entirely to live on another planet. Queen Aline just happened to marry with Prince Cuzar, now known as King Cuzar.

"I am elated to see her face, mother. I can hardly wait for the pre-ceremony." Amayn said keenly.

This special ceremony was three days before the wedding occurred and the husband was able to see his bride for the first time without her veil and jewelry. He was waiting this day for the past few months when he _saw_ Diana for the first time on her twenty first birthday.

* * *

_Themsycira_

Two weeks passed and only two more weeks until their wedding. The queen had every Amazon working from morning until night preparing for this wedding. Arrakian weddings were grand so they say. Hippolyta was invited to the wedding of King Cuzar and Queen Aline but she did not attend as she felt it was a bad omen to something greater. There had been Themyscirian weddings in the past with the Arrakians and they were grand, but this one was extra special and she had to make sure of it.

Diana arrived in the ballroom looking at all the beautiful decorations adorning the walls and balconies. She wore an extra bracelet, necklace and anklet every day to add to the days her wedding date approached closer and closer. Her veil was dark purple as were her robes.

"Mother, what is all of this?" she gestured to the decorations.

"I am preparing for your wedding, Diana," she folded her arms and watched the Amazonian sisters get to work.

"I do not want all of this folly for my wedding, mother. This is all too much. I want my wedding to be simple. What in Hera's name? Are all of these glass flowers? Why not use real flowers?" she picked up the colored glass flowers. Although they were beautiful and even had the scent of lilacs, they weren't the same as real flowers.

Her mother did not look at her, but said, "Prince Amayn suggested those. He thought you might like those."

"That man knows nothing of what I like and do not like!" Diana threw the flower on the hard marble floor and it shattered into a million pieces.

The queen's mouth dropped and servants came to clean up the glass surrounding the queen's shoes. That girl, Hippolyta felt a headache coming on.

Diana picked up her heavy robes and ran outside of the palace as fast as she could. She pushed the doors open and knocked over the guards standing outside on the steps.

"Princess, wait!" one of them called out to her.

Diana heard them but she did not stop. She was angry. She was angry at her mother, at her situation, at the Arrakians and most of all at the feud between the two royal families. She lifted into the skies and flew deep into the woods.

"Leave me alone!" she called out and the guards stopped as they could not follow her now. They ran into the palace to alert the queen immediately.

Diana let her feet touch the grass at a secluded beach on the other side of Themyscira. She took off her clothes and slowly walked into the water to relax. Arrakus did not have beaches or natural springs. This might be one of the last times she will be able to do this. This thought only made her angrier. Tattoos on her arms were visiable and it looked as if she hadn't stepped into the sunlight for months. Her body was always covered so no sun was able to get to her skin. Her olive complexion was now a soft milky color. Her mother always told her to stay out of the sun as the Arrakian family does not like dark women.

"Stay out of the sun Diana, don't do this Diana, do this instead," Diana mocked her mother as she floated in the water.

She then thought about the glass flowers Amayn sent her for the wedding. "Stupid flowers. They aren't even real." She held her breath and dove deep into the water, trying to forget everything even if it was just for a few hours.

Back at the palace, Hippolyta retreated to her throne room and a sister approached her. "Your majesty, Queen Aline is requesting you speak with her at once."

Queen Hippolyta sighed, "very well," she sat down and pressed a button and a holographic screen appeared in front of the queen. "Good afternoon your highness," Hippolyta tried not to sound as if she had malice in her voice, but it was hard to mask it.

"Afternoon your majesty," Queen Aline cordially nodded her head to the opposing queen. "I need to discuss something with you about the Arrakian customs. We discussed that Princess Diana and Prince Amayn will need to meet three days before the wedding to have relations."

Hippolyta cringed at that word. Only remembering what happened so many years ago.

"Also Prince Amayn has a request for the Princess."

"Go on," the Amazon Queen was getting a little annoyed with this woman.

"He wishes to see her sometime this week."

This made Hippolyta sit up straighter and furrow her eyebrows, "Before the wedding?"

Queen Aline nodded firmly, "Yes, your majesty, but on Arrakian grounds. Only Princess Diana. Nobody else."

"No." there was no questions asked. She disagreed. Plain answer, NO!

"I am sorry, but the Prince wishes to see her. As a bride of Arrakus she is not allowed to refuse this request made by a husband and a royal family member. And you are not to make the decision for her."

"I will not allow her to leave Themyscira, _alone_." She narrowed her eyes, but the red-headed queen said nothing only sighing.

"She is allowed to bring maids, servants, whatever she wishes to help in her travel over to Arrakus, but only she may come."

Hippolyta pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "When is this..._engagement_?"

* * *

**AN: alright this chapter is not so long and they will get longer probably in the next two or so. I usually write very lengthy chapters, but not at first. Hope this makes a bit more sense. Like I said, go reread the first chapter if you haven't already.**

**What is Amayn so worried about with his father? **

**And why does he want Diana to come alone to the Arrakian kingdom?**

**Yeah, well, the third chapter will have to wait for a while lol. Got college work to do.**

**RR (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No," Diana sat next to her mirror brushing her hair extensively.

Just a few minutes ago her mother decided to tell her about the scheduled meeting with Prince Amayn and his family in the Arrakian kingdom in a few days. Diana had sat in her chair for a few silent minutes until she finally answered. Hippolyta swore she was holding her breath, but only let out an exhausted sigh when her daughter's reply came forth.

"Diana, I have already agreed with Queen Aline that you will go."

Diana stopped brushing her hair and swiveled in her chair facing her mother. Hippolyta sat opposite her on her bed and stared at her nervously. She could tell that her mother was nervous about talking of this subject, but it had to be done.

"I do not see why you have to agree with that woman. She left Themyscira to marry the Arrakian prince. How does it make you feel when you see her? You despise one another, but yet seem to pretend you like each other for the sake of Donna and myself."

She continued, "I also can't believe you of all people would let allow me to go the Arrakian palace alone with that man. He is to be my husband, not by my choice but by yours and the King. I am surprised that you would agree to such blasphemy."

Hippolyta blinked a few times completely in shock that her daughter talked down to her. by no means was she wrong, but how could she speak to me that way? The Queen wondered.

"I am your mother _and_ your Queen; you may not and will not talk to that way, Diana!" The queen was now on her feet staring down at her saucy daughter.

Diana stood up and was now eye level with her mother. "Fine. As you wish, _your majesty_," she bowed mockingly and stormed out of her room only wearing her robes and white gown. Her exposed hair dripped down her backside as she walked down the hallway. The sun was down and the lights were still on inside the palace as well as the rest of the city.

Hippolyta walked behind her yelling at her to come back to her room. Diana rolled her eyes and continued on and was now on the outside of the palace grounds heading towards the small villages.

Cydippe came to Hippolyta's side of the palace doors. "My queen what brings you to the east side of the palace?" she smiled.

"Diana and I had a disagreement. She has left the palace without a headdress on." She pointed at Diana still walking heading towards the villages.

"I should follow her. Make sure she does not get into any trouble," Cydippe was already heading towards the doors.

Hippolyta stopped her with a gentle hand, "No, leave her be. If she is forced to return she will only grow angrier and more distant from me." The queen turned and walked away to go back to her quarters.

Diana's pace started to slow as she realized her mother was not following her anymore. She smiled and continued onward and heard a familiar voice ahead. Many women were around a fire in the village square, most likely drinking, Diana thought. She smiled and headed over there.

What she did not expect to find was Euboea, Mala, Clio, Pallas, Artemis, four other Bana Amazons, and…

"Donna?!" Diana exclaimed as she saw her sister inhaling wine like it was spring water. All eyes went to the Princess and they straightened up and stopped laughing. Donna turned and looked at her sister and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, good evening Diana, what brings you out here? And where's your headdress?" Donna tried to cover for herself and she pulled the goblet of wine behind her like she never had it.

"What are you doing here and drinking wine?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Donna…."

The younger princess sighed and brought the goblet forth, "You're not going to tell mother are you?"

The other amazons looked at the princess waiting for a reply, a little nervous that she might tell the queen and they would all get in trouble letting Donna sit with them late at night.

"Only if…" all eyes went to her, waiting for her reply. Diana smiled, "If I can join you all."

Mala smiled, "Sure princess come sit with us!" she made a spot for her on the ground.

"Please, just Diana for tonight."

All others smiled and continued with their partying.

* * *

_Arrakian Kingdom_

Prince Amayn paced in his room thinking through the arrival of Princess Diana. He requested they'd get to know each other for a few days before the pre-wedding ceremony. Of course he would not be able to see her face until that engagement but he thought this might be better. He hoped he had done the right thing about asking his mother to approach Queen Hippolyta on the matter and ask her to come alone, but she may bring as many maids or servants as she wishes.

He decided to wander outside of the palace and go to the market on his bike. Stepping outside the sun was shining brightly and the glass buildings reflected against each other creating light-highways high above in the air to guide them to each part of the country.

Amayn hopped on his bike and lifted in the air to travel to the markets deeper into the city. It wasn't rare that he came out of his home. Many villagers greeted him and treated him with respect but he never acted differently around those people. He hoped Princess Diana would be the same with her people and once she moved here she would travel his country with him.

King Cuzar and his wife, Aline sat together in a private study across from the palace's library free to the public. The walls were encased with special metal so even someone with the greatest of hearing or hearing devices could not hear inside. They sat opposite of each other debating over the marriage between their son and Queen Hippolyta's daughter.

"I do believe that my father warned Hippolyta of this day and she is now facing the consequences. She wishes to keep peace with the Arrakian family, but yet she relents you and our sons."

"That woman is a man-hating harpy." Queen Aline chimed in folding her arms. Her red hair was covered with a black headdress and it also wrapped around the sides of her cheeks. She put her hand over her husband's. "I do not hate Princess Diana, but I have a strong feeling that she is against this marriage and will not comply with Amayn's commands. She will do what he says, or she shall reap the penalties."

King Cuzar rubbed his bare chin. His dark hair complimented his facial features and his mind seemed to wander. "Princess Diana is a beautiful young woman; she will do just fine in this palace. If she does not obey then as my father said, destruction will arise in the Themyscirian kingdom."

"But what of our armies my husband? You realize I was once an Amazon. They are always ready for battle. They are born for battle and death."

"Then if war is what they want, we shall give it to them." He smiled.

* * *

_Themyscirian Palace – Diana's room a few days later_

Diana lay sprawled across her bed in a deep sleep with her arms spread across her pillows and her legs barely covered. She had stayed out with Donna and the other Amazons for three days partying. She didn't really care if her sisters saw her acting ridiculous or if she appeared un-princess-like. She just wanted to enjoy herself and be Diana and in those adventurous nights she was just that.

Over the last three days Donna spent her early mornings training with Phillipus and Epione on the healing isle. Sure in the mornings she was very groggy and blurry eyed because of the previous night. Diana was able to swim at her free will, play games like chess, she loved to play chess. She mastered her mother, Mala and her sisters several times in the past. Since she was officially betrothed to Prince Amayn she hadn't done anything for herself lately. For those last three days and nights she felt she had just accomplished a week's worth of entertainment and especially the wine.

Myrrha, one of Diana's chambermaids, came into her room and punched in a code to the simulator. She rolled her eyes. Diana always had the simulator on these days. She must really not like to wake up and get her day started. Two other sisters came in after Myrrha and laid out clothes, shoes, jewelry and headpieces. They also carried several bags and started packing Diana's most beautiful clothes.

Diana awoke with the bright sun shining in her face. She groaned and rolled over to the darker side of the room.

"Princess, we must accompany you today to Arrakus," Myrrha shook Diana's arm gently.

"Five more minutes, please," Diana covered her face with a blanket and the other amazons tried not to laugh. They had raised Diana since she was a little girl and usually when she asked for more sleep she had a full night of staying up playing games and drawing. Since she was older they figured she wasn't doing these things anymore, but in a higher advance.

Cydippe smiled and walked over to Diana and pulled down the covers. "Princess, you will be late. I will start the water for you."

The sleepy princess opened her eyes and felt like her head had a stone in it, rolling around every time she moved her head in a different direction. She got up and saw Myrrha and Hellene packing clothing, jewelry, toiletries, shoes and many headdresses in large bags.

"What…ah…what are two doing?" Diana got up holding her left side of her head to keep it steady.

Cydippe finished with the water and stepped out of the bathroom, "Hellene and I are coming with you to Arrakus and we are packing the most beautiful clothing you have to impress the Prince."

Diana didn't roll her eyes but she thought of doing it. She just sighed and closed the bathroom door.

Myrrha smiled, "It seems that she did a bit of drinking last night."

Hellene chimed in, "I heard she was with Clio, Mala and Artemis for the last three nights."

All the women gasped. This sort of behavior was expected of Donna but not from Diana. Donna was more of the trouble maker, and Diana was sometimes as well, but Donna was free to do as she pleases. Diana had a leash and her mother made sure to keep her on a short one.

Fifteen minutes later Diana had Cydippe and Hellene pulling on her hair trying to get into three long braids and wrap it into a low bun. Myrrha was dressing Diana's legs with jewelry and her arm bands were gradually being put on one by one. Her necklaces were last. Hellene placed a gold headband on Diana's forehead and the jewels dripped down to her eyebrows. Lastly Cydippe held the famous black trapezoid headpiece and Diana looked at herself in the mirror. A lot of gold, a lot of jewelry and _a lot_ of clothes. The Arrakian palace was in a desert land and it was hot. She was sure she was going to sweat.

"Bend your head over, Princess," Cydippe held the hat over Diana's head and slipped it on carefully trying not to disturb the gold headband. She pulled her head back up and straightened the headpiece for it to be center. Cydippe then grabbed a mesh black veil and draped it over the trapezoid hat and it covered Diana's face to the fullest.

"You look beautiful, Princess," Hellene smiled as she was putting on an additional necklace. This would be the eleventh necklace on Diana.

Diana shrugged. She couldn't even see her face. All she was black and her robes were dark green. Yeah, she looked really beautiful alright- looking like a walking dead woman. She had help standing up and Myrrha walked her to her door as the others carried her luggage.

I can't believe my mother agreed to this, I can't believe I have agreed to do this. Diana thought this and contemplated it as all four women strolled down the hallway to the entrance of the palace. There at the end waiting was one of Prince Amayn's gaurds, Queen Hippolyta, a groggy Princess Donna and General Phillipus. Diana saw all of these people staring at her smiling as she walked down the hallway. She hid her expression and her legs felt like they were an extra five pounds with all the jewelry that she was wearing.

"Princess Diana, this is Prince Amayn's bodyguard. He will escort you and your maids to Arrakus as safely as possible," General Phillipus guided her to the tall muscular man. "His name is Barhut"

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Princess," he smiled and nodded curtly. Diana bowed and welcomed him to her home. She was sure her mother tried to offer food and drink but seeing as though this trip was going to be awkward, he would probably refuse. He didn't seem too happy about picking her up. The journey would be short, only four hours at the most, but it would be the longest four hours for Diana.

"Shall we go? I will get your bags for you, Princess," he took the luggage from the Amazons and put them aboard on the ship. The ship looked three times as big as the ships they had on Themyscira including their invisible jet. Diana looked at her mother and even though Hippolyta could not see her face she knew what she was thinking.

"Do not worry, Diana. You will be safe. Cydippe and Hellene will travel with you. I would come with you if I could. Or I could send Donna," she shot a look at Donna. She looked as if she was going to fall face first right then and there. The young princess saw her mother glaring and she put on a smile and then yawned. "We will talk later, Donna."

"Hera…" Donna was too exhausted to even respond to that. She just went along with it. Diana smiled and gave her mother a hug and Hippolyta kissed her daughter's forehead and walked her outside.

Diana got a look of the ship and was amazed. "By the Goddess…." Her jaw dropped seeing the size of the ship in front of her. Cydippe and Hellene waited for her outside the ship.

Barhut came up to the awed princess and waited. "Prince Amayn asked for you to be as comfortable as possible." He gestured for the women to aboard the ship, "Please,"

Diana looked back at her mother one more time and then she left to get on the ship. Once she stepped inside she was even more in shock than a few moments ago.

Cydippe and Hellene gasped as they looked inside. The walls were lined with white marble and the floors were made of glass. The sitting area had white pillows on the ground with built in tables attached to the walls and several choices of wine to choose from. Diana looked on the ceiling and it too was made of glass but it was red glass. The same glass he must have used for those flowers.

"Your room is in the back of the ship. I put your bags outside the doors. Please, make yourself comfortable." He attended to the front of the ship to take off.

The three women travelled to the rear of the ship and opened the door to her bedroom. Cydippe stepped inside to set the luggage down. Red glass outlined the walls and ceiling, but the floor was made of exceptionally soft animal fur and her bed was centered in the middle of the room.

"These Arrakians have weird taste in décor," Hellene said aloud. Diana sat on the bed and let her hands glide against the fluffiness of the blankets.

"This is very elaborate just for a short trip," Diana lifted her veil and rested it on her hat. She wandered around looking at all the intricate details. Secret buttons lined the walls and one button she pressed her hand against and a large closet appeared. "Hera," she stepped inside and it looked like another room.

"Wow," Cydippe looked inside and then many lights turned on and there were shelves and rods for clothing and shoes and other things. There was even a wall length mirror for her to dress in front of. "I think I am beginning to like this Prince."

Diana looked at Cydippe and rolled her eyes. They closed the sliding door and while they waited, Diana was tired, but didn't want to take a nap, she wasn't hungry and she wasn't bored. She was nervous and anxious. She had never been to the Arrakian palace, especially alone for the first time. Only Zeus knows what he will do to her while they are alone.

"Princess, are you hungry?" Hellene approached Diana. She was laying on the bed dressed only in her jewelry and under-gown.

"No, Hellene but thank you." She continued to stare at the ceiling. The red glass constantly changed colors because of the sunlight coming in the windows.

Diana drifted off to sleep even though she was determined not to sleep. Cydippe decided to read a book until it was time to land. Hellene made sure to lay out Diana's clothes accordingly for the next few days they were spending in Arrakus.

* * *

The ship came to a settle stop and the engine turned off. Diana woke up from the sound of the ship shutting off. She looked around and found she was on the bed, lying down like a corpse. She felt stiff as a board, but the blankets were really soft. Ship travel was not her favorite. Cydippe gathered their things together and put on Diana's robes and tied a sash around her waist. Hellene adjusted the hat and pulled the veil over Diana's face.

A knock came to the door, it was Barhut, "Princess, we have arrived in Arrakus. We will take a hover bike the rest of the way with Prince Amayn."

"A hover bike?" Diana asked. What in the name of Hades is a hover bike?

The three Amazons walked out of the ship and Prince Amayn, his younger brother, Prince Shufa and two other bodyguards were with them. Princess Diana lent out her hand so she could be "helped" out of the ship as she walked down the ramp. As if she needed help, but she did this more for appearance than anything else.

Prince Amayn's smiled linked from ear to ear as Diana came closer and closer to him. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Good afternoon your highness," he walked her over to his brother. "Do you remember my brother?"

"Yes, I do. Pleased to meet you again," she was lucky that a veil was hiding her face so they couldn't see the fake smile on her face. Shufa bowed and smiled at her presence. He muttered something in Arrakian-Ammosian slang and Amayn glared at him. He had called Diana "_O faceless one of the Gods_,"

Diana heard what the young prince said and shot him a look, like he could see it, but she still looked at him. She decided not to say anything but kept staring at him. He was becoming nervous with a black veiled face staring at him. He could feel the burning of her eyes. Shit, did she understand what I said, he thought.

"Come, Princess," Amayn pulled her along with a gentle hand and she followed behind him. "We will travel by bike the rest of the way. It won't be but ten minutes. The ships of that size are not allowed within the city limits." He slide open the glass door. Diana looked at it and found it rather small, but she picked up her dress and got in. Prince Amayn was able to see the Princess's feet dressed in leather sandals that laced up her leg. He saw her feet, and she had gorgeous feet that were lined in gold jewelry and symbolic tattoos.

Prince Shufa and his bodyguard climbed into the other bike and headed off before the Prince and Princess.

"Are you comfortable, your majesty?" He looked at Diana who was having a bit of trouble getting in earlier, but seemed to be alright now. She didn't say anything and he just smiled and the door slid closed. Diana looked at all the controls and buttons inside the bike. She wouldn't know where to start and what button did what.

Then she had a realization, "You are going to fly us there?"

"Why, yes, of course. Don't worry you will be safe with me," he winked. Diana wasn't so sure about this. She was strapped in tightly and thank the Gods for that. "This bike is the largest we have. I don't normally fly a bike this size."

There's bikes smaller than this? Diana looked around. There's only room for two people. The driver and one passenger. He must be talking about a personal bike. Dear Hera please let me live through these few days. Prince Amayn's bodyguard was on a bike behind them so they could travel safely to the palace.

The lift-off was slow and easy, Diana had a sigh of relief and they lifted high in the air above the large glass buildings. She admired the Arrakian architects. She still preferred the marble and stone of Themyscira but this was nice too. A little too sterile for her taste though. Just as she was beginning to enjoy the scenery she felt a jolt in the bike and she grabbed onto the seat and held tight. They were going up in speed and she panicked as she was so high up. Normally she was alright with heights as she could fly, but this was different and she was also with someone unfamiliar.

Prince Amayn smiled and looked into his mirrors to see that his bodyguard was having a hard time keeping up. His brother Shufa came in over the intercom.

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you trying to race or something?" he came in kind of concerned.

Diana stayed quiet but was tempted to just jump out of the hovercraft.

"I wanted Princess Diana to meet some friends and see different scenery before she is placed into palace lockdown for a few days."

Palace lockdown? What in Hades' name? "Are you sure you know how to fly this?"

He looked at her and then back to the traffic in front of them. He held her hand and kissed it. "Of course Princess, no need to worry."

Sure, no need to worry, Diana sank in her seat and wished he would stop kissing her hand. She discreetly rubbed her hand with her robe's sleeve while he wasn't looking.

Amayn was able to maneuver this bike very well considering they were flying five times as fast as everyone else around them. Diana believed she was beginning to sweat beneath her clothes from the anxiety. Finally he came to a stop and slowly landed on the sand. A big sand storm surrounded the craft and he waited until the small sand storm stopped to help Diana out.

She noticed that this scenery was filled with livestock and water, from Themyscira, of course. There were many people and buildings made of blue glass lined up one by one. He came to her side and slid open the door. He held out his hand to help her.

"Sorry for doing that earlier. I wanted you to meet a few friends of mine." She walked hand in hand with him feeling very awkward. She followed his lead and then saw the sky above them change to an evening-lit sky once they were in the tunnel full of buildings.

"This is the party side of the city. Every hour of the day there are parties. As you can see if we step out of the tunnel it is sunlight but if we step inside it is night. You like?" he smiled.

She didn't know what to say other than these Arrakians must love to party. As this "night party tunnel" as she saw it, seemed to go on for miles.

"It _is_ interesting," Diana said quietly. She was noticing that this prince was not only a nervous wreck around her, but he also liked to party and most likely secretly behind his parent's backs. She also noticed that he was beginning to become really comfortable with her as he started to rub his thumb on the backside of her hand. She cringed, but said nothing. Finally after walking for a while he decided to stop into a small underground place.

As they entered he didn't need to show his I.D. and neither did she. As if she had one, she didn't. Her country was very small compared to his and there were only women on her land. This country had men and women of all ages, shapes and sizes. She looked around while still holding his hand. There were colored lights everywhere and men just as handsome and young as him. They approached them and Diana readied herself.

"Hey everybody, this is my soon to be wife, Princess Diana." He smiled as he presented her to his friends. Her face and whole body were covered so they couldn't see anything but her hands, but they said hello to her.

"She travelled from Themyscira today to come spend a few days in Arrakus. I figured I could show her a little more than the palace. Could you get us some drinks Kasul?" he snapped his fingers and lead Diana to a corner of the place. She wasn't used to all of these bright lights and people were staring at her like some kind of alien. The women here were not dressed like she, but in shorter outfits with extravagant headpieces and jewelry. The women and men knew she was royalty immediately by looking at her clothing and especially since she was with Prince Amayn. Out here they treated him like everybody else because that is what he wished, but in the palace he was just a prince born from his royal mother and father.

They sat together and he sat a little too close to her and she tried to scoot away but there was nowhere to scoot. She looked all around and he could tell that she was looking at the décor because her head moved constantly.

"Something not to your liking Princess?" he startled her and crossed one leg over the other, waiting on the drinks.

"No, I was just admiring this atmosphere. It is very different from my country."

"Of course it is. Have you had Arrakian wine?"

Diana has had wine before but was hesitate about trying new things. Even though he was her fiancé she still did not trust him. "I've had wine, but not from your country."

He poured her a glass of the wine and gestured for her to drink it. The wine was a blue color at the top and orange at the bottom. This didn't look like any other wine she had seen before. All their glasses looked the same as hers and he kept staring at her. "Go on, try it, Princess."

Diana kindly refused, "I do not wish to have wine today, I am actually tired." No she wasn't, she slept on the ship for four hours, but she didn't really want to be here. She only wished to go home and lay in her own bed.

Prince Amayn furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his friends. He set the glass of wine down and got up lending his hand to Diana. "If you are tired. You should rest. I will take you to the palace. Come," he waited for her to grab his hand.

She slowly grabbed his hand and he yanked her up and they quickly left the underground club. She felt as if he was upset with her, not like she cared but she was going to spend the next few days with this man and she'd rather be on his good side instead of his bad side.

Once they were situated inside the hovercraft he lifted and took air, slower this time at a normal speed. The afternoon sun was beaming brightly and the air was hot and barely any wind was present. Diana was beginning to sweat in her clothes.

In twenty minutes they arrived at the palace. They didn't exchange any words on the way there and Diana was fine with that, but he seemed a bit upset. She wasn't sure what his problem was. Once they arrived there he helped her out and they walked hand in hand up to the palace doors. They were opened and Diana noticed more glass ceilings. They must really love glass, she thought.

Glancing at the end of the hallway were his parents talking amongst themselves and they turned to see their son and his bride approaching them. Queen Aline smiled as did the King.

"Good afternoon, son, I see you finally brought us the Princess. We were beginning to wonder where you two went." His father eyed his son with a questionable look.

"I showed her around the city, no worries. Hello, mother," he kissed her cheek and she smiled. Princess Diana just stood behind them all and the queen came forth to hold her hand. Diana did not hold the woman's hand but just stepped forward. This did not go unnoticed, but she didn't really care.

"Ahm, well, your maids are waiting in your room, Princess. I thought you would be more comfortable in the far west wing of the palace."

Diana said nothing; all she did was stare at the three monarchs. Prince Amayn coughed nervously. "Princess your room is only a few doors down from my little sister's room and my mother's maids' rooms. My room is on the east wing of the palace."

This seemed to ease Diana and she followed a servant waiting for her at the west hallway so she could be lead to her room.

Once she reached her room she thanked the young woman and saw Cydippe and Hellene waiting in the room reading and straightening things up. Diana removed the headpiece and brushed back her sweat on her forehead. That headdress was very suffocating. She then noticed something was _familiar_ about this bedroom. She saw the columns were not glass, but marble and her bed was not made of metal, but of wood like hers at home. The floor was tile not glass and there were rugs and a balcony.

"What is _this_?" she pointed to everything in the room. It was a replica of her bedroom on Themyscira.

Cydippe shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe the Prince wanted you to feel more at home."

Diana scoffed, "unbelievable. He tries too hard," she threw her hat on the chair and unwrapped her hair from the braids. Her hair was now extra wavy and she sighed in relief. Those pins in her head were beginning to give her a headache. She decided to go run a bath for herself before they met for dinner. She walked into the bathroom and frowned. It was exactly the same as hers back home.

"Is he serious? Hera," she face palmed her forehead and walked out. "How does he even know what my room looks like?"

"I do not know princess," Hellene said.

* * *

Dinner had been a bust last night. Diana hadn't said a word all night until she was asked a question and usually the questions were about what she liked and what she didn't like. She felt pressured to answer in front of the family so tried to answer to the best of her abilities. Prince Amayn seemed a tad irritated with her and she wasn't sure if it was because she made him leave that club-like place or because she wasn't being talkative at the table.

The following morning was going pretty smoothly. She got to sleep in until ten o'clock which was late compared to her time she got up on Themyscira. Seven was considered late. Ten was a luxury so she took advantage of it. Cydippe and Hellene shared a bedroom across the hall from Diana's room. She thought it was kind of the family to give her sisters a room even if they didn't ask for one.

It was 9:37 when Cydippe and Hellene walked into her room. Diana was wide awake but leisurely lounging in bed.

"Good morning, Princess how was your sleep?" Cydippe started setting out clothes for the morning and Hellene started the shower for her.

"It was fabulous. I have never stayed in bed so late." She smiled. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Your majesty. I thought we would skip breakfast and go to sand dunes outside the palace." He said through the door. For a second Diana he was going to open the door.

She wasn't really that hungry so she didn't object, "Of course, I will meet you at the back entrance in twenty minutes."

"Could you make that ten," he asked of her.

Hellene was annoyed that he was asking her to hurry. It did take a while for them to don her clothing.

"I will go as fast as I can," Diana was heard long moments later. He didn't respond so he must have left.

"The nerve of that prince. Rushing you like that," Hellene opened the bathroom door to say the shower was ready. Diana got out of bed and stretched. Her hair was disheveled, and she really wanted the warm shower. It was deathly hot out here in this desert.

"No matter, we shall take our time," Diana smiled smugly.

Not ten, not twenty but thirty minutes later Diana arrived at the large doors at the back of the palace. Amayn was waiting on a bench with his head his hands. He looked a little upset and annoyed at how long she took.

Finally Diana arrived dressed in all white, without her hat but with silver headbands dressed around her white veil. She was barefoot and her toes were decorated with silver trinkets.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting for half an hour!" he grabbed her upper arm and although it did not hurt Diana, she was alarmed he did this so. Although she wasn't so surprised. Acting very sweet to her, but once they were alone he acted completely different.

Once he realized what he'd done he sighed and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, princess. I was just so eager to see you."

You don't even know what my face looks like and you're so in love with me, Diana thought to herself.

After a few awkward stares he opened the door to the back of the palace. The sand garden as he called it had many glass sculptures and flowers. It reminded her of a much more sterile Themyscirian royal garden.

"This reminds me of home," she said aloud.

"I am glad you think so. Once you are married to me, I will change the whole city to your liking if you wish." He held her hand again and Diana rolled her eyes. This man and her hands.

They sat down on a stone bench under a shady area away from the sun. There was a gentle breeze today and Diana leaned her head towards the sun. Her nose and lips outlined the white veil. Amayn looked at her facial features that were outlined by the snug veil pressing against her face and he took his hand to gently lift her veil.

Diana slapped his hand away, "What are you doing?" alarmed she scooted away from him folding her arms.

"I…I'm sorry. I am so curious to see your face, Princess. I was out of line." He put his hand on her leg and she slapped his hand again.

"_What_ are you doing now?!" she stood up and brushed off her white skirt with her hands. "You cannot come close to me until three days before our wedding. If you break your promise I shall alert my mother and there will be hell to pay!"

Prince Amayn didn't want Queen Hippolyta to lash out at him or possibly kill him. He apologized to her and promised he wouldn't touch her for the rest of the day. Diana debated this and decided she didn't want him touching her for the rest of her visit here in Arrakus. He solemnly agreed.

* * *

**AN: this chapter is a bit longer. Amayn is a little handsy lol. Trying to explain the scenery in my head is a little hard to write at times. The glass buildings reflecting light to create "highways" for bikes or cars is from the sunlight. If that makes any sense. They designed the buildings this way for **_**that**_** reason.**

**Any who people, thank you for reading. Shall update soon (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am trying a request by someone who I do not know if they want to remain anonymous or not. Let me know if you guys like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Krypton_

Kal-El sat on his bed looking out of the window of his bedroom. He saw all the people flying about minding their own business. He slipped into his black and grey suit with a black cape. Around this time his mother would have gotten him out of bed to join them in brief morning conversation, but when she didn't come in his eyebrows furrowed. His mother was never off schedule in her morning rituals and this bothered him. Washing his face he headed out of his room to find his parents sitting at the table eating and his father was studying a map of some sorts.

The holographic chart built into the table occupied his father and he did not converse with his wife. Kal-El approached his parents and sat next to his mother. She had a tablet in her hands looking very busy as he would describe it. The table was just a little too quiet.

"Mother?" Kal put his hand on her arm and she looked up quite surprised to see him awake. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at her only son. She touched his arm back setting the table down for a moment.

"Good morning, Kal. I am glad to see you are up," picking up her tablet again she began scrolling through a long list of some sort.

He tried to see what it was, but no luck. "You didn't come into my room this morning." He stated matter-of-factly.

Lara-El didn't look up but continued scrolling on her tablet. "I had some business to attend to, I'm sorry, Kal."

Kal looked at his father but he didn't appear to even bother with the subject and stuck to his studies.

"What kind of business?" Kal continued getting a little more comfortable in the seat.

Lara pulled up something on the tablet and showed it to her son. "We have been invited to a wedding by Queen Aline and Queen Hippolyta of Ammos."

Kal raised an eyebrow. Is she serious? A wedding? When was the last time he had been to one of those, even on his planet, he didn't know, but all he knew was that they were boring and full of stuffy diplomats. Trying not to roll his eyes he looked a bit interested as his mother kept staring at him.

"Whose wedding is it?"

"Marriage of Prince Amayn of Arrakus and Princess Diana of Themyscira," she set the tablet down and smiled. "I do not know if you have seen Princess Diana, Kal, but she is a beautiful woman."

"So are many women here on Krypton," he folded his arms becoming a little bored with the conversation. "Besides if I do remember correctly nobody has ever seen her face, she hides behind a large tent. That, I do not know why if you say she is so beautiful how would you know?"

"I have seen her in her pre-woman years at the age of twelve."

"Of course you have," Kal-El got up to take a walk outside. This conversation had become too boring for him.

Stepping outside he looked into the sky and saw the infamous star, Rao. He said a silent prayer as daily rituals went. He closed his eyes and sighed. If there was a wedding being announced in the entire galaxy he knew that his parents especially his mother would make him attend. Although weddings weren't his specialty, actually anything to do with love was not his specialty, it wouldn't hurt if he went. Perhaps he should meet other people on this planet and at least he did get to see the princess of Themyscira.

His mother mentioned her to him once about seven years ago. She must have been thirteen or fourteen at the time because he was seventeen. She mentioned that she had officially got engaged to a Prince. Though he seemed to have forgotten as the invites were just sent out he did recall some desert prince being engaged to an Amazon princess. Kal shrugged his shoulders and went back inside, but as soon as he turned around his mother, Lara, approached him.

Her raven hair was covered with a silver and black headpiece that tied like a braid lying on her backside. Her clothing was skin tight just as everyone else's clothes on Krypton. He always thought his mother was so beautiful.

"Kal, the wedding will be in five days. We need to leave tomorrow so will arrive at least a day before the wedding. I have already notified Queen Hippolyta we will be staying in Themyscira."

Kal-El seemed to remember that name. Say, wasn't that the same country that split with Arrakus to keep the peace? "Isn't that the man-hating country full of Amazonian women?"

"They obviously do not hate all men, son; after all they are allowing their princess to marry one."

"Right…" he nodded and thought silently to himself. Or, the mothers are forcing their offspring to marry one another. It wasn't uncommon in this galaxy for people to do this to their children. He was surprised his parents had not married him off yet.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Diana was outside in the royal gardens toying with her red robes. She kept twisting the fabric around her fingers and biting her lower lip. The last two days of her stay at Arrakus was immensely awkward and only made her want to go home even more. Less than a week until her wedding and she was a wreck. She could run away, to another planet. No, she wouldn't get very far. Diana twisted her robe around her fingers repeatedly. Donna, her sister, came around to sit next to her.

"Diana?" she touched her elder sister's shoulder. Her touch alarmed Diana and she gasped as she saw Donna sitting only but a few inches from her face.

"Donna…when did you get here?"

"I just got here only a few seconds ago. If you keep twisting that fabric you are going to put a hole in it, Diana." She smiled.

Diana looked down and let go of her robe and put her face in her hands mumbling, "I'm so nervous about this marriage."

"Why? Prince Amayn is a nice prince."

"You obviously haven't been _alone_ with him," Diana's eyes narrowed. She pulled her black veil over half her face, wishing to shield herself from the world.

Donna sighed and pulled back the veil from her sister's face. "Stop hiding like that. You look like death walking."

"I feel like that," Diana sighed and looked at the flowers on the ground next to her feet. She didn't notice her mother coming up behind them.

Hippolyta stood in front of Diana's view of the flowers and she stepped on them, without noticing of course. Diana's jaw dropped. She found the simplicity of the life of those flowers so beautiful and her mother just crushed them with her shoe. She felt like her mother was crushing her life and heart by agreeing to this marriage. She frowned and looked at her mother.

The queen was alarmed at Diana's foul expression and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Diana?"

Diana sighed and decided not to fight this. She had no choice either way. "No, mother. What is it you need to tell me?"

"You didn't forget about the pre-ceremony did you? It is in two days."

"No, mother, I _didn't_ forget." She said with a little attitude. Her mother raised an eyebrow and walked away back to the palace.

Donna whistled, "She's going to get you later for that, you know," she patted her sister's leg.

"I know," Diana barely showed any emotion towards the subject.

* * *

The following day Diana, Cydippe, and Myrrha helped pack for her trip back to Arrakus for the infamous three day pre-ceremony where the bride gives herself to the husband before the wedding. As if Diana didn't have enough torture in her life. She packed some clothes, but not many clothes, not this time. She didn't need that many as she would finally reveal her face in front of Prince Amayn.

Queen Hippolyta entered Diana's bedroom and all the Amazons bowed and quickly left. Diana was unaware and continued to pack her clothes, waiting for the next folded batch to be handed to her.

"Cydippe, clothes?" finally she was handed some clothes and she stuffed them in her bags. Looking at the hands that passed her the clothes she saw olive soft hands donned with many rings and bracelets. Those weren't Cydippe's hands, those were her mothers. Diana looked up to see her mother smiling at her. When did she get here?

"Mother, I did not hear you come in," Diana pulled over her veil to shield her hair.

"I see that. You are very distracted, Diana. You let your guard down. Perhaps I could have been an intruder, would you have been more alert then?"

Diana sighed, "Of course I would have, mother."

"Who is to say I could have not been an intruder?"

"Is something bothering you, mother?" Diana eyed her queen mother.

Hippolyta didn't answer for a while and this worried Diana. Usually when she didn't answer it meant there was some anger behind her behavior. She didn't flinch, but inside she was nervous.

"Is something bothering you, Diana?" she spat the question right back to her. Diana didn't know if she should answer that or not so she kept quiet.

When her daughter didn't answer, Hippolyta had more concern. Had she said something wrong? "Diana?"

"Yes?"

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing."

The Amazon Queen approached her daughter and closed the bag and sat on the bed urging her daughter to sit with her.

"Tell me, what is wrong? You used to tell me everything now we do not talk at all."

Diana sighed, "That is because we are growing apart. I see things differently than you, mother. You look through everything through a Queen's lens but nothing through a mother's lens anymore. I am to marry a man I do not even know anything about, except that his family is controlling. Look what I am wearing does this say freedom to you? I don't think so. He and his family expect a lot from me and I am worried I will not satisfy them especially his father. Prince Amayn and his father expect children from me soon and I don't want to jump into anything. I…this is a lot for me to take in at once." Diana held her face in her hands and silently sobbed.

Hippolyta realized the pressure under her daughter was getting to her, but she really didn't want her country, her people, her daughters to suffer, but what is the real reason for this marriage? She doesn't want people to suffer, yet her eldest daughter suffers into a loveless marriage. All of this trouble to keep the peace? Perhaps there is another way, but at the moment this is the right thing to do.

She tried to comfort her daughter by holding her close and rubbing her hand across Diana's back, but her daughter continued to not respond and give little feedback. Was she really pulling away? Hippolyta thought.

* * *

Kal-El and his parents were boarded on their ship travelling to Ammos for the wedding between the Arrakian Prince and Amazon Princess. He gazed at the stars as they ship passed by other planets. Lara and Kal's father, Jor-El, stood in the front of the ship, guiding it making sure nothing would obstruct their view and path to Ammos.

Slipping into the back room he slid the door closed and turned on his computer. He commanded the computer to search for Princess Diana of Themyscira. Many results came up and he scrolled through the computer's database. A picture of the princess in a white gown and veil over her face was seen at the announcement of their wedding a few months ago. The prince was smiling and even though Kal could not see the woman's face he couldn't help but think she looked uncomfortable. Her posture, her body language towards this man, everything screamed uncomfortable.

"Arranged marriage," he concurred. He heard his mother approach and quickly shut off the screens.

"Kal?" Lara entered the room wearing a red suit with a black cape draped around her body. "What are you doing? We are to land in 48 hours."

"I was looking up something. Perhaps I should get some sleep before we land."

His mother smiled then left the room and let him sleep for the rest of the way. He really didn't need to sleep, but there was nothing else to do.

* * *

Diana and Myrrha carried the luggage to the ship Prince Amayn sent for her two days later. She wore a simple green gown with a matching veil to shield her face. The ship was the same as the last one, but when she boarded and went to her private room, by herself, she noticed a letter on the bed with another one of those glass flowers.

Of course, glass flowers, like his heart. Made of glass. She picked up the letter and opened it as she unveiled her face.

_Princess Diana,_

_I am very eager to see you tonight. Your mother has sent out invitations to all the planets in our galaxy and other galaxies not too far from ours. Hopefully they will enjoy their stay. A kingdom from Krypton is coming as well. I am sure they were forced to come; they do not enjoy the entertainment of the Arrakian kingdom. I will make sure that you will feel the most comfortable tonight._

_Before we begin our consummation I have some business to attend to, but you are welcome to stay in my room until I come for you._

_Love you very much, Princess_

Yuck, is all Diana could think. She snubbed the letter and put it on the desk across from the bed. She looked at how the room was arranged and thought that it was strange he had the bed in the middle of the room. She noticed it the last time, but she wondered if his room was the same and with all the glass used as furniture.

Arriving four hours later Diana did not have enough time to fathom what was going to happen this evening. The sun was setting as she glided off the ship. Many maids came to her assistance and kneeled down to her as she approached them. None of her sisters did this at home so she kindly told the women to stand and not bow to her like she is some Goddess. They obviously didn't listen or maybe did not understand her very well. The Arrakian villages surrounding the kingdom spoke much slang compared to the proper Ammosian. If she couldn't understand them they probably couldn't understand her. She took note of that.

Queen Aline smiled as Diana entered the glass palace and greeted her with a hug which Diana did not return.

"Welcome, Princess. Prince Amayn is not here at the moment but will return in roughly two hours. The maids will show you to his room."

Probably at that night tunnel, Diana thought. Shaking her head she continued on walking through the palace halls with the maids. The walk was longer than she anticipated or maybe it was her nerves getting to her.

Finally reaching the Prince's room she looked all around and saw his bed was definitely not in the middle of the room but it was a large bed. Something was different, though; his bed was not metal like it was on the ship he sent her. His bed was built into the floor. This might not be too comfortable. As she walked around the room she saw the glass shaped figures of their Goddesses and Gods and many gadgets that she had no idea what they were and what they did.

Looking on the walls there were no tapestries or decorations other than sun lights that were slowly being dimmed as the sun was setting. The maids that escorted her to the room bowed and tried to kiss her feet but Diana picked the two women up.

"You don't have to do that. Thank you for taking me here. I shall keep myself company," Diana smiled and they seemed to understand but they had a sense of fear in their eyes and quickly shut the doors and Diana was left alone in the room.

This was it, this was the night. She would spend three days with this man and they would travel back to Themyscira for the wedding. She had fifty minutes until he arrived. Looking into the mirror she unveiled herself and took off her gown and put on another gown that was less heavy. The veil she pulled out of her bag was a thick burgundy veil with amber beads draping the sides and back. This veil came to her waist and there she sat on the bed with her knees up to her, waiting.

Diana looked outside the glass windows and saw it was pitch dark outside and this only meant the time was coming closer. She heard footsteps outside the room and then the doors opened. It was Prince Amayn. He was dressed in all black with gold trim around his cloak and boots.

He took off his heavy cloak and then looked on his bed to see Diana curled up, waiting for him. He smiled and came to sit next to her.

"Princess," he put his hand on her knee and lowered her legs so she sat criss-crossed. "I am sorry I am late. I had to clear a few things up."

Diana noticed a cut on his hand and arm. What in Zeus's name was this man doing? She briefly looked at the cut but didn't utter a word.

"I will be right back, please, feel at home," he retreated to the bathroom and water started running. He took off his shirt and his lean frame appeared staring back at Diana. He was cleaning the cut on his arm. Then he grabbed a device the side of a pen and held it over his arm to heal the wound. Diana raised an eyebrow at this. Such technology this kingdom has and why Themyscira hasn't been given more of it over the last few hundred years, she wondered.

Soon enough he returned only with his dark pants on and shirtless sitting next to Diana. Diana became stiffer as he came closer to her. He put his hand on the nape of her neck and trailed his fingers along her exposed arm. She could feel him coming closer, but she didn't want to look.

Amayn took his fingers and traced it over her veiled face feeling all of her facial features. He smiled, "You have a beautiful face."

Diana said nothing. She didn't really know how all of this was supposed to go so she sat very still and let him do all the work. He came in front of her and took the veil by her waist and slowly lifted it up. Diana's eyes shut as she didn't wish to look at this man. He pulled the veil off and Diana's hair came tumbling down her back and on the sides of face.

A look of surprise came to the Prince's face as he finally got to see Diana's face. Diana lifted her eyes to meet with his, but they were not eager eyes like his. He was clearly in shock.

"You…," he touched her raven locks and they were shiny and soft in the dim light. He let his fingers gently caress her cheeks and nose. "You….I would never expect you to look like this."

Diana wasn't sure she liked his response to her unveiling. "Do my looks _displease_ you?"

"No! You are the most stunning woman in all the galaxies, Princess." He kissed her hand and Diana tried not to roll her eyes. He really likes my hands, Diana noticed.

Slowly he pushed her back and he lay next to her. He looked at her feet and they were tattooed with ancient Greek symbols and the Themysciran language. He traced his fingers up her leg and then to her arm and up to her neck.

This process might take a while. Diana was stiff as a board. The first thirty minutes was Amayn just touching every part of her body almost examining if she were real. He didn't do anything, yet. She thought this was good. Maybe he wouldn't do anything the first night.

Speaking too soon he started to travel beneath her gown and came up to her chest. Diana's eyes went wide, although she had read in books how this was supposed to go. To have an exchange of love making was to be with someone very special but she didn't feel too loving or special right now. Beneath her gown was a skin tight bathing-suit like armor in the color gold and silver. Barely covering anything he took off the gown and finally saw her body.

"Iha…" he awed over Diana's body like the new sun that rose every day.

Well, this is a step. He touched her upper thigh and came closer to her. Amayn then looked up to see Diana's face stiff and emotionless. He frowned at this.

"Is something wrong, Diana?"

Did he just call me Diana? "No…I am just taking everything in."

"This is not a game of your chess, you are to feel comfortable about this. You are to give yourself to me." He traveled up to her face and leaned on his elbow to talk to her. "What is the matter? Shall I remove my clothes so you will feel relaxed?"

Oh Gods, please don't do that, she thought. She was at a loss of words. This only frustrated the Prince even more.

"Does my body disgust you?" he held up his other hand and furrowed his eyebrows.

"No! I mean no, your highness."

"You can call me Amayn now. We are to be married, enough with the diplomatic greetings," he smiled kissing her cheek. Still no response from her. He began to wonder if she loved him or not.

"Do you love me, Diana?"

Do I love you? Diana was going to do something she didn't normally do, she lied. "Y…es"

"Then what is the problem? You act as if I have a disease!" he sat up looking at her in anger now.

"I am new at this, I am sorry. Can we not just talk for the first night? I have not even gotten to know your favorite color or your food or anything of that

Amayn sighed and laid down next to her twirling her hair around his finger. "Just talk?" he seemed disappointed.

Diana smiled and nodded her head, "Please?"

"Okay, fine." He didn't really know how to start this conversation.

"So," Diana began, "why do you keep giving me glass flowers?"

He seemed taken aback and looked at her strangely, "Many women die for those flowers. They are very expensive. Do you not like them?"

"On Themyscira we have natural flowers. I like real flowers." She answered in a quiet voice.

He seemed to consider this, "I shall get you real flowers, then." Waiting for the next question he pulled her closer. Oh gods, why me, Diana said silently to herself. "What was that, Diana?"

"N-nothing. What happened to your arm?"

"My arm?"

"You hurt your arm when you came in. What happened?"

Seeing that she looked concerned he supposed he could tell her what happened. "I was sparring with another guy that I train with. He cut my arm for the first time in twelve years."

Diana realized he said spar and instantly she thought of her and Donna sparring on the training grounds back home.

"You spar? With swords?"

He laughed, "No with lasers. Swords are ancient history."

Diana furrowed her eyebrows and he didn't seem to care or notice. She decided wisely not to say anything.

This conversation of small things kept going on for another two hours. He seemed to be getting tired and Diana couldn't be happier. He put his arm around her midsection and closed his eyes, nudging his nose in her neck.

Oh great, back to this again. Diana looked at him and started covering herself with the blankets. She could hear pieces of sand hitting the windows. It must have been a sand storm. She looked out the windows and saw whirls of sand picking up.

"It is just a storm, Diana, do not worry. It will pass." He cuddled closer to her and she didn't give in nor resist but remained neutral. He let his index finger trace her strong core up and down causing her to shiver beneath his touch. He smiled as she flinched by his touch.

He said softly to her as he grew sleepier by the minute, "I am anxious to have children with you, Diana."

"Is that so," Diana said stone-faced not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Of course." His hand was placed on her midsection, "When the child first kicks in your womb I will be there, when you are in need I shall be there and when you are in labor I will be with you."

Diana looked at him and noted he hadn't moved his hand away from her abdomen but then noticed a sudden slow in his breathing. Looking down he saw he was asleep on her. Gently pushing him off, she curled into a ball beneath the blankets.

This was going to take some getting used to. She closed her eyes and waited for sun to rise.

* * *

Kal came up to the main controls where his mother and father were. He could clearly see the desert planet approaching. Half the planet was green and the other was sandy.

"We will land in ten minutes," Jor-El announced not taking his eyes off the coordinates.

He left to retreat to his room to gather a few things he would need for the stay. Of course they would only stay a week as weddings in the galaxy seemed to never end and their weddings went on for centuries it seemed like.

Gathering his belongings he decided to look up more on the Arrakian Prince marrying this Amazon woman. He searched on the database the ship had and saw the young man was the same age as he. Kal scoffed as he read the weight of this man. He was lean and had no special build to him. At least not like Kryptonians did. His physique lacked, but he was still a good-looking prince he had to give him that. He couldn't find much on the princess other than that her mother is older than his parents combined and her little sister is basically betrothed to the younger brother of Prince Amayn.

As he was finishing up researching he felt the engine stop on the ship and it was dead quiet. He looked outside and saw a lush green landscape with waterfalls and Grecian-like temples and structures. Yes, this place is definitely different than Krypton.

Only a few moments later he followed behind his parents to meet the famous Queen of the Amazons, Queen Hippolyta. She was standing in front of the ship along with five other Amazonian guards it appeared to be. He noted that they did not look pleased he was there, but no matter, he was forced to come here. They wouldn't bother him. If he really wanted to he could kill them right then and there, but he wouldn't. He is a guest.

Jor-El and Hippolyta exchanged bracelets that were able to translate both languages so they could understand one another. Lara and Kal wore bracelets as well. Both were greeted warmly by the Amazon queen. They headed into the palace grounds by foot. Kal looked at his surroundings and was not accustomed to all the trees and animals around him. He also felt a sense of strength here, more than on Krypton.

Reaching the palace his eyes went wide. Although he had seen it in pictures on databases he calculated how large the palace would be, but when it was in front of him he saw the structure was unbelievably... "Ancient" he said aloud. Lara, Jor and Hippolyta turned around at his sudden voice behind them.

He looked at the three elders and didn't care what they thought. The Queen looked a little baffled though.

"Princess Diana is away in Arrakus until tomorrow. Mala and Cydippe will show you to your rooms. After you all settle in we shall await for the other guests to arrive."

With that the Kryptonians followed the Amazons down the long marble hallways.

"This palace is magnificent, is it not?" Lara said looking at all the art painted on the ceilings and walls.

"It is incredibly primeval looking," Jor commented.

"They have adopted the Greek way of life from Earth," Kal noted and his parents nodded their heads. His parents were set in a room together and he had a room next to theirs. Looking at the furniture it was a mix of Greco-Roman and strange metallic technology most likely from Arrakus he detected. The bed was made of fine wood, but the bathrooms were made of metal and a system that was alien to him. Though he could figure out how to work it in a few minutes it still looked rather odd. He also noticed there were no windows in this palace –only large burgundy curtains and shutters.

"How do these Themyscirans live with this prehistoric technology?" he wondered. He looked on the wall and saw a painting of the Princess Diana and her sister when they were very young. He studied it and it looked like Princess Diana was about ten and her sister was roughly five years old. Both had raven wavy hair and bright blue eyes similar to the Queen's appearance.

A few hours later Kal and his parents went into the common area and greeted with many other travelers from other planets and galaxies nearby. He was never the greeting type so he left that to his parents. Wandering around he was able to spot Princess Donna standing with her mother near the front of the commons. He glanced at her and she wore her hair up in a tall bun with jewelry weaved in her hair and her exposed arms had subtle tribal markings as did her neck. These Amazons are very strange, he thought.

* * *

_Wedding Day_

Diana and Amayn were on their way back to Themyscira. The Arrakian family travelled in separate ships with their belongings and Diana and Amayn had a ship to themselves. The way back to her home was really awkward, actually very awkward. They didn't talk to one another but stayed on opposite sides of their room. No consummating happened during those three days. She was unwilling to participate and because of that, the prince was frustrated with her and his needs only increased every time he looked at her face. She veiled her face the rest of the way home so she would not distract him.

Everybody exited their ships and the Queen sent special guards to escort them to the palace. They all walked as the Amazons carried their belongings to the palace.

Amayn and Diana did not hold in hand or come within a few inches next to each other. He had a frown on his face and she stayed quiet. They entered in through the side of the palace and were showed to their rooms. Diana was not escorted to her bedroom but to another room across the hall so she could be with Amayn.

Once they were inside the room he sighed. "We are to be married today and you will not even let me touch you!" he was angry. He punched the wall and Diana removed her veil.

"I..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you. How are we supposed to have an heir if you will not let me even come close to you? I will undergo any surgery to make my appearance more to your liking if you wish."

"No, don't do that," Diana unpacked her things in her drawers and unwrapped her hair from the tight bun.

"Then what's wrong with you? Why won't you come near me?"

"It…it is not the right time."

He laughed mockingly, "Then when is it the right time, Diana? When I am old and about to die? How about then? Will you make love to me then?" he grabbed her arm and his eye appeared to twitch and Diana brushed his hand off. His grip did not harm her, but she seemed alarm he would grab a hold of her in such a way.

"Do not touch me. Let us just get married and we will go through the stones as they skip, yes?"

He groaned and went to the showers. He would take a long one after that discussion.

* * *

**An: going to stop here! I want to have the wedding day in one whole chapter alone. Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Wedding Day Part II_

Diana stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror towel drying her wet curly locks. No doubt Amayn was waiting outside for her, pacing around like an idiot. She placed a robe on and let her hair air dry. Her suspicions were correct. He was pacing back and forth speaking his native language.

"Is something wrong?" her voice seemed to startle him. Since she was back in her home turf she only spoke Themysciran-Ammosian. Sometimes Amayn stared at her blankly as he tried to process what she was saying. He obviously was not fluent enough in her tongue.

"Amayn?" she asked once more. He finally was able to answer her, thank the gods.

"Oh, sorry. Why you are not dressed yet! You do realize that the ceremony is less than an hour away do you not?" he stood and slowly walked in a circle around Diana as she brushed her still-wet hair.

Diana held her breath to prevent her from losing her temper. "I am aware. Mala will be here to help dress me in a few minutes."

Amayn sat down on a chair close by and sighed heavily as he crossed his arms. Diana turned away not wanting to address his behavior.

Waiting in the ballroom were all the guests and they sauntered their way through the room to greet people from other planets and close galaxies. Queen Hippolyta stood at the front of the ballroom next to the altar as did Donna. They smiled the whole time and waved and casually conversed with others as they passed by.

Donna smiled and waved at other young princes that looked over her way. She turned to her left and saw her mother's smile vanish from her face and her eyebrows furrowed. The Amazon princess faced to the front and kept smiling, this time she watched who smiled and waved to.

"Mother, my face hurts from smiling so much. Can we not take a break and mingle?" Donna said through her teeth.

"No, dear, we are to wait for Diana and Prince Amayn to arrive then we can mingle as soon as the ceremony is over."

"My face is going to be _so_ sore after this," she muttered and kept waving.

Kal-El stood in the back of the room sitting down in a chair propped against one of the marble walls. A young man with blonde hair approached him and sat down sipping on his drink. Kal scooted over a bit as he didn't want someone so close to him. The young man wore black boots, skin tight pants and had a gold sash around his torso. He was no doubt royalty from another planet in the galaxy.

"Did you see Princess Donna at the front?" the blonde prince asked Kal.

Kal turned his head and looked ahead and saw the dark haired princess smiling and waving to others. He didn't respond to the prince.

"If she is that beautiful I can only imagine what Princess Diana looks like," he smiled and nudged Kal in the arm.

Kal stood up and grabbed the prince by the arm causing his drink to fall and hit the ground. A loud crash from a glass goblet hit the tile and others looked at them. The blonde prince was at least a foot shorter than the Kryptonian. Lara looked their way and left her husband to attend the situation.

"Kal, what are you doing? Put him down!" she grabbed her son's arm and had a frown on her face. He looked at his mother and grunted, but let the young man down back in his chair. He walked away and his mother trailed behind him. Her height didn't quite reach her son's but she was tall enough to reach his eyes. She caught up to him and touched his shoulder and slightly pulled him back. "I am talking to you," she said sternly and in Kryptonian so nobody around could understand them.

He looked back and did not see a happy mother. "Sorry about that. He just touched me and was too close."

"So you will beat him up for that?"

"I wasn't going to beat him up mother," he tried not to answer her in a tone she wouldn't like.

"Then what do you call _that_? Do not embarrass the House of El here, Kal. We are guests and I expect you to behave." She raised a strong dark eyebrow at him. He stood stone-faced.

I'm not a baby. "Okay, mother." He turned and walked away heading into the crowd to get a drink and sit down so nobody would bother him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Mala finished putting on Diana's white veil and gown. She wore no shoes, but a lot of jewelry on her ankles and arms. Amayn waited outside the room as the Amazons dressed his soon to be wife. Finally Diana placed a white veil covering only half her face. Her lips and jaw were visible but not her eyes nor nose.

"Are you able to see, Princess?" Mala asked holding a mirror behind Diana so she could see the back of her gown.

"Yes, Mala. I see white. If white is so pure how come I feel so _black_?"

Mala looked at her friend and princess a little stunned at Diana's profoundness. "I…am afraid I don't know what you mean. I am sorry."

"Of course not," she mumbled and picked up her gown and walked towards the doors. Amayn was leaned against the doors and was pushed aside once Mala opened the doors.

"Oh I am sorry your highness," Mala bowed and helped Diana through the doorway. He looked at her in all white and barefoot and breathed it all in.

"Are you ready?" Diana asked holding her arm out.

The stunned prince smiled and gladly took her arm and strolled down the hallway with Mala several feet ahead of them.

"You look very beautiful, Diana." He whispered in her ear. Diana rolled her eyes and sighed. She realized he was staring at her so she smiled, but said nothing as they kept walking down the hall. Why does this hall seem so much longer?

They stopped at the end of the hall in front of a big arched doorway leading into the ballroom. Mala notified one of the guards to address the entrance of the princess. Everyone in the room looked at the guard and stepped back as the Amazon guards formed an arched pathway with their swords. Diana walked in together and the Amazons tried not to make a face at him, good thing they wore helms. Diana looked around and her lips turned into a smile as the crowd looked at them approaching the altar. Hippolyta and Donna stepped off the altar and stood a few feet away in front of it.

Since this wedding were two cultures coming together, the Arrakian royal family decided to do their version of the ceremony first, then the Themysciran version.

The two sat down on the bench facing each other. Amayn held Diana's hands in his and he smiled at her. All others stood watching. The altar was decorated in glass sculptures and flowers as well as real flowers just as Diana wanted. She at least had some say in this marriage. A man dressed in gold and brown robes with a white headdress spoke to them in Arrakian. He blessed Diana with a pendant and placed it around her neck. The pendant was shaped like a diamond with blue sand inside of it. The pendant was of course, glass.

Five minutes later this man blessed them both to join their alliance in marriage. Amayn and Diana stood and walked around the altar three times and he kissed her lips gently. Everyone smiled and Diana tried not to make a face. It was a good thing her eyes were covered.

Sitting back down on the benches, an Amazon sister came up to bless them in Themysciran and Amayn received a laurel crown made of gold. They stood and he placed the band on her finger on her right hand. He kissed her on both sides of her cheeks and then her hands as per instructed by the Amazon woman. Then he kissed her lips for the second time. All around clapped and smiled and they stepped down and the crowd made a walkway for them to pass. Hippolyta watched the couple walk away to disappear. They would return in about ten minutes.

Diana and Amayn held hands and walked through the crowd noticing everybody. She saw a tall dark haired young man standing near the ballroom doors. She looked at him carefully and almost tripped over her gown gazing at the man. By the look of his posture and his clothing she saw he was a prince as well. He looked back at her and could only see her lips. He could see straight through her veil, but he didn't use his special vision in that way.

Amayn saw Diana looking over to her right at the raven haired prince and frowned. He whispered to her, "Beloved, watch your step."

Diana looked up at him and picked up her gown as they exited the ballroom.

Kal watched the princess walk through the crowd and exit the room elegantly. He heard the now-married prince whisper in her ear and didn't bat an eye. Of course, she is married now, but is she not allowed to look at anyone? Kal was unfamiliar with these being's customs so he'd rather not ask or care frankly.

Fifteen minutes later the couple came into the ballroom in different clothing. Diana still wore white, but a much lighter gown and still wore the same veil covering half her face. Amayn strolled along side of her wherever she went. Diana was getting a little annoyed that he had to stand next to her the whole time. She wished she could mingle freely.

Donna came practically running up to her older sister with smiles. "Diana! I mean…your highness, might I steal her for just a moment, your majesty?" the young princess addressed Amayn. He looked hesitant but relented and allowed her to go with her sister.

"Oh thank you Donna." Diana breathed a sigh of relief.

"You looked like you were going to hit him, sister." She smiled and hooked arms with her sister. Their mother was talking to a Queen of a fire planet, Ischa, in the same galaxy as theirs. Her face was covered with a silver mask, unable to see any of her features. Her body was draped with burgundy robes and her hair had a veil over it, matching her clothing.

"Mother," Donna called out.

Hippolyta turned and saw her daughters walking towards her.

"Ah, this is my younger daughter, Princess Donna," she grabbed Donna's hand and gestured her to come forth.

"Very nice to meet you, Princess," the masked woman said and bowed her head slightly.

"And you," Donna had a painful smile plastered on her face.

Diana found the time to escape before her mother says something. She walked to the refreshments and a servant poured her a drink and she watched all the delegates talk about the most boring things there were.

Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for the raven haired prince. She couldn't find him anywhere. He was rather tall, he should be easy to spot, she thought. She found him finally in the very back talking to very tall people with hair as black as his. She set down her glass and casually walked over to the three tall guests.

Amayn looked over and saw Diana was walking towards that man. He grunted. He was in the middle of having a conversation with a few of his friends from the club he goes to. "Excuse me," he left the group and made his way through the crowd.

Diana, finally making it up to the guests, they turned to her and bowed their heads.

"Princess," Jor-El smiled. His wife smiled at her and took her hand and bowed.

Lara looked at her son waiting for him to greet the princess. Kal bowed his head and touched her hand gently.

"Princess," he looked at her. Diana's noticeable smile grew.

"Forgive me, but I am afraid I do not know you all," Diana told the Kryptonians.

Jor-El spoke first, "We are from Krypton in a neighbor galaxy. Our monarchy is the House of El. I am Jor-El, this is my wife, Lara-Lor Van-El and my son Kal-El."

Ah so they _are_ royalty, she thought. "Lovely names, I…"

Amayn came up to the group and hooked onto Diana's arm. She turned swiftly around as he interrupted her mid-sentence.

"My dear princess, are you not tired?" he smiled.

"No, I am most definitely not tired." A little more annoyed than earlier. The Els' could sense tension in the air with these two.

"Good afternoon your highnesses," Amayn bowed his head as the Kryptonians did the same. He eyed their son carefully. The Kryptonian was aware of this and just kept staring back blank faced.

"Princess, will you travel to other galaxies like the previous Queen in Arrakus did?" Lara asked Diana.

Diana looked stunned at this. Her mother mentioned nothing of travel to her. She almost gaped, but stood poised and gracefully. She cleared her throat and nudged Amayn in his side.

"Well, I do not know but I am sure I will be looking forward to it very soon," she smiled.

Amayn held his side and breathed heavily. The _aliens_ looked at the prince strangely.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Jor asked.

Diana rubbed Amayn's shoulder and smiled, "He _seems_ to be having some trouble. Excuse us," she escorted them out of the room and she pushed him against the door. "Why do you keep following me? I am not your pet!" she snarled.

The prince gritted his teeth and held his side. "You didn't have to hit me, you know! I can put you to death for that!"

Diana leaned back folding her arms. She lifted her face veil, revealing angry ice-blue eyes. "Do not make me show you what an Amazon is capable of_, your majesty_." With that she walked away pulling the veil over her face again. He was sure that his ribs would be bruised. Queen Hippolyta mentioned she was blessed by their Gods in extraordinary powers, but he was not expecting this. He caught his breath and followed her back in, keeping a good distance. He returned to his posy to resume conversation.

As the new Princess of Arrakus walked back into the ballroom she saw her mother and sister chatting away with the Lady of the House of El. Diana saw this as an opportunity to go find the young Kryptonian prince. She scanned the crowd and saw Amayn talking with his friends and many other princesses around her age with their parents. The families often talked to other delegates from different planets and galaxies so they will be married in the future. She sighed, but kept looking in the crowd. Ah-HA! She smiled and Diana casually strolled through the crowd. Many cleared a path for her. Her bare feet graced the cold marble tile as she came closer to the Kryptonian.

Kal was sitting in a chair waiting for his mother to finish talking to the Amazon Queen. He didn't look too excited to be at this wedding, but put up with it. He was surrounded with these kinds of events all his life. He looked up and saw the newly wed bride coming his way with a subtle smile on her face that was visible. Easily he could look beneath her veil, but decided that it would be rude. His mother taught him better manners than that.

"Prince of Krypton, may I speak with you?" Diana held out her hand. Her white sleeve slipped and he saw her arm covered in tribal markings.

He lifted an eyebrow and looked to see if his mother was still talking and it looked like she was. Looking back to the Amazon princess he took her hand and stood.

"Of course, your highness." Diana led the way out onto an open balcony with two statues of Greek goddesses. He looked around him and saw the many stars and other planets in the sky. Their garden was lit by torches and other Amazons were walking around in the gardens.

"Is this proper for a married woman to converse with another prince, your majesty?" Kal inquired not looking at Diana, but at the stars.

Diana looked up at him and smiled, "I have heard of you before. My mother has told me many things of the Kryptonians." She leaned against the balustrade and continued to stare up at him. He was at least seven inches taller than Amayn and larger physically. His hair was black as night but his eyes were so blue, a different kind of blue. He finally looked down at her and Diana blushed and pulled her veil down further on her face.

"I am sure whatever your mother tells you is a lie and only tells you those things because you were betrothed to the Prince of Arrakus." Kal stated matter of fact and didn't bat an eye.

Diana's eyes grew wide and she tried not to let her jaw drop, but how…how could he just assume this? How rude of him!

"You do not even know what my mother has had to say! You are implausible!" Diana crossed her arms and turned around.

Kal looked at the princess and almost smiled, but kept a straight face. She throws tantrums at anything thrown at her.

"I am sure your mother has told you _and_ your sister, that Kryptonians are harsh, sterile-like, dismal and cruel. Am I wrong?"

Diana's features began to soften. Her mother's words were something of that origin, but she didn't want to admit it in front of him. He was annoying her.

Her silence told Kal-El that he was correct in his descriptions, but didn't want to gloat in her face. He wondered why she dragged him out here to talk to her anyway. He thought he should ask her, but he could barely look at her.

"Why did you bring me out here, your highness?" he put his hands behind his back, still not looking at her. "You do not worry what others will say? Think? Judge? You are now a married woman, I am an unmarried prince."

Diana cleared her throat and looked up at him. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he was being serious. She wanted him to look at her, but he would not.

"Let them say what they wish. I know where I stand and they are on _my_ land. They are guests." She simply smiled at her last words. Guests, yes just guests.

Kal nodded, "I see. I hear my mother. It has been a pleasure talking with you Princess," he bowed and left the balcony to find his mother.

Diana looked on as he gracefully sauntered to meet his mother. She had a look of concern on her face as if he had been missing for days or if he had done something he was not supposed to. Both Kryptonians took to another spot in the room.

* * *

Lara and Kal-El left the ballroom to go to their rooms. They were accompanied by two Amazonian guards. Jor stayed in the ballroom as he was talking with other monarchs.

As the mother and son retreated to their rooms Lara pulled her son into her room and closed the door. The guards stood outside their door as did the other guards at several other guests' rooms.

The Lady El took off her large headpiece and let her dark hair tumble down her back. Her hair was straight and reached her mid-back. She took her bracelet off so the Amazons outside couldn't understand them.

"Kal what is the matter with you?" she stood to face her son and not happily. He looked a bit confused but didn't answer her. He could tell his mother was rather upset at him, but for what?

"Are you not answering me because you are afraid or are you not answering because you are being stubborn? Kal!" she put her hands on her hips now.

This woman was angry. Kal put his hands up. "Mother, I do not know why you are so angry at me."

She rubbed her temples. "I saw you conversing with Queen Hippolyta's daughter, _alone_. Why you did this, I do not know, you are a foolish boy. You will never learn. You do not take your place of your kingdom seriously. Every princess I interview she is unwilling to marry."

Kal always got lectured by his mother about this marriage business. "Maybe they do not wish to marry me because you 'interview' her and the family. Have you ever thought of that?"

Lara's eyes glowed red and Kal ducked and she let her heat vision burn a hole through one of the statues in the room. She was really upset now. He put a hand on his mother's shoulder, but she brushed it off with a cold shrug and went to her closet to brush her hair and fix her robes.

Lara sighed, "Kal, you will marry a woman one day and you will give her beautiful children. I only wish to see that before I pass on with your father." She closed the closet door and exited the room and activated her bracelet again.

Kal sat on his mother's bed and thought of what she said. She was correct, he knew this, but why did she have to force things on him that he did not want? He couldn't figure out why she was so angry about him conversing with the Amazon-er…Arrakian Princess. Besides she was the one who pulled him outside. Alien women. He sighed and left the guest room to go back to the ballroom.

* * *

The next day Diana woke up to Amayn next to her and she was glad he was still sleeping. He tried to get her to have sex with him again, but she insisted she wasn't ready yet. Walking over to the window of her room she saw Donna was outside in battle armor sparring with one of their sisters. She smiled and wished she could join them.

Ten minutes later Diana was showered and fully dressed and Amayn was still asleep –no actually, he was dead to the world. Nothing could wake him up. Diana opened her doors quietly and found that all her guests were still here and probably had a hangover and still sleeping. She and her mother decided that the guests could stay for an extra few days is they liked and even could join them for breakfast. It was at least ten past eight and as she reached the dining area she saw many monarchs dressed and eating with the Amazon Queen.

Diana joined the guests and sat next to her mother and another Queen was to her left as another was across from her next to her mother. Her dress was dark green and her face veil only covered her eyes and nose like her wedding gown.

"Good morning your highness," the Queens around her greeted her. Diana thanked them and began to eat the given fruit and varieties of cheeses and breads on the table.

The same Queen from Ischa was across from Diana. She wore that odd mask over her face, but this time it was gold. Her mother never really mentioned the Ischas, but she did remember that most of their planet was very dry and had no green life. They made their own food out of the dirt and other things they could find much like the Arrakians did before they found Themyscira. Diana never understood why the Queen wore those masks, but she didn't question it, after all she was wearing a face veil.

Diana looked down the table and noticed that all the Queens and princesses were present and not their husbands or sons. She scoffed inwardly. Drunks, she thought. Typical, of course. Looking down towards the center of the dining table was the Lady of El sipping her soup in front of her. She looked distraught and somewhat depressed. Others conversed with one another, but she stayed silent.

* * *

Hours later Amayn was dressed and in time for lunch. All the men and women gathered in the ballroom to eat and drink once more. It was a nonstop party. Diana decided to skip lunch and wander in the royal gardens alone. She sat on her favorite bench and pulled the veil over her face and held a flower in her hand.

Kal stood at the balcony just finishing his lunch and looking at Diana alone in the gardens. She is a strange one, this alien princess. He sipped his wine. He didn't get an effect from the alcohol but the sweetness of the wine was very nice. He heard his parents talking in the background and could hear his mother berating his father about they raised him and why he wasn't married by now. Kal rolled his eyes and continued to stare and pretend not to listen, although his mother knew he could hear her.

Diana had plucked all the petals off the flower and put her veil over her face and turned around to head back inside. She froze as she saw the Kryptonian prince was staring at her from the top balcony. She wondered how long he had been standing there looking at her. The prince turned and headed back into the ballroom.

Amayn saw Diana walk into the ballroom and she was looking for somebody. He looked around and saw Prince Kal-El wandering around with his goblet and finally stopped and stared at Diana and she returned the gaze. Amayn growled and walked over to his bride.

"Afternoon, darling," he kissed her cheek and Diana seemed to snap out of her gaze and stare at her husband.

"Ah…afternoon," she rubbed her cheek feeling a little grossed out. He seemed to be waiting for her to return the kiss, but she didn't. When she didn't, he felt a bit annoyed. Diana started to walk ahead of him and he grabbed her arm.

Diana felt the yank back and she pulled her arm forward and he almost fell flat on his face. "Let go!" others looked at them and Amayn smiled at the eyes around them.

She didn't stop nor apologize to him. He rubbed his arm and caught up with her, but instead of heading her way he saw Queen Hippolyta talking with his mother, Aline. He smiled smugly.

"Mother, Queen Hippolyta," he bowed to them both. He knew his mother was not exactly on best terms with the Amazon Queen, but for the public's sake they better act like friends.

"Amayn," Aline smiled.

"Your majesty," Hippolyta said flatly.

"Your highness," he addressed Hippolyta, "Your daughter refuses to give herself to me and throws me on the floor like a ragdoll. If she does not obey my commands I will alert my father and our alliance will dissipate."

Queen Aline had a look of disgust on her face and Hippolyta was blank, not surprised at her daughter's behavior. Her eyebrows creased. She felt sadness and regret at this moment.

"Hippolyta, I suggest you control your daughter!" she frowned at the Amazon Queen.

Hippolyta grinned, "Of course," she waltzed off to find Diana. She stopped and found Diana talking to the Prince of Krypton. She heard from an Amazon guard that they were spotted on the balcony last night. She didn't know whether to be upset and grab Diana or to scold the Els on their son's manners.

"Diana!" she yelled and Diana turned and saw her mother marching towards them.

"Oh Gods," Diana started to back up and Kal didn't know what to do. He should really leave this place before it gets him into big trouble, especially with the scary Amazon Queen coming up to them at a fast pace.

Diana started to lift off the ground ready to take off if her mother was going to scold her and embarrass her.

Kal looked over at Diana and noticed that she was hovering off the ground. His eyes must be playing tricks. This woman can fly! He could fly, what other powers does she possess?

"Diana do not fly off! Stay right there!" Hippolyta came up to them and Diana let her feet touch the ground. She saw the shocked look on the Kryptonian's face.

"Must you stare, _Kryptonian_?" Hippolyta said aloud. Kal straightened up and cleared his throat and left the two women to talk amongst themselves.

Hippolyta led her daughter down the stairs from the balcony and into the stone garden. "I told you to stay clear from those Kryptonians. They are nothing but unfriendly beings."

Diana folded her arms. "He treats me more like a woman than my _husband_ does," she scoffed.

"You are to serve Prince Amayn as his companion and wife. I do not want you near that Kryptonian prince any longer or I shall have an order against you."

Diana felt a sting in her heart. Her mother would do such things to her own daughter? She felt her mother a backstabber and more like a Queen instead of a loving mother. She had not been a mother to her since she was a little girl. She looked up at the stairs and saw the balcony was empty.

"If you want his majesty to have a companion maybe you should have married him, mother! All you talk about is the alliance, the alliance that. Do you not care of my feelings anymore? Do you wish me to suffer and Donna as well when she comes of age? Do you not want us to be happy? You are a heartless woman and a horrible excuse of a mother!" the veiled princess marched up the stairs and headed for her room for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Hippolyta sat in her bedroom thinking of what Diana had said to her earlier in the day. A third of the guests left a few hours after lunch, the rest were in their rooms and would depart tomorrow. Was she really as heartless as Diana made it seem? Did she really push her daughter to be in something she didn't want to be in all for the sake of an alliance? Hippolyta remembered when the Arrakians first discovered Themyscira and both sides were weary. The men seemed to be very friendly to her sisters, and many married into the royal family to continue both races. Once she arrived there the Arrakian power became corrupt and they started to rape and pillage.

She didn't want this to happen to her sisters and country any longer. She did not want her sisters to suffer. Right then and there she decided that she would either go to war with the Arrakians or come to an alliance with them. A group of rebellious Amazons disagreed with Queen Hippolyta's decisions and left for Arrakus and one of the Amazons married into the family. That Amazon was now Queen Aline. Since then both had children. Awhile back the former king of Arrakus told Hippolyta of the prophecy of the child she would have.

Looking back two decades ago when she held Diana in her arms she vowed to protect her like a lamb. She put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. Now, here she was, with a man she didn't love, a man that wanted to control her and Diana was already rebelling. She did not want to see the future of this marriage/alliance. Her eyes shot open when suddenly she remembered that Kryptonian prince. She snarled and thought of Diana talking to him on the balcony. Why was she so interested in that race? Diana has lost her mind; yes that's what's wrong with her. That's why she's not obeying. Her eyes became tired and she slowly drifted to sleep.

Hippolyta couldn't help but think that she was doing something very wrong and selfish. Should see wait and make this marriage work or call everything off? No. Finally her brain shut off and was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Kal lay in bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He could hear his parents across the hall in their bedroom arguing about him again. He sighed; this was going to be a long time. He thought back to Diana and her powers. He only knew she could fly, but what else? There must be more. She was more like him, than any other alien princess he had met. For years his parents told him to stay away from the Ammosians, that they were backstabbers and unkind people. He did not see that in Diana. Themyscira was a new country compared to the others on many other planets.

He liked being off his planet and was able to use his powers as there wasn't a red sun reflecting on his skin. This alien princess was obviously more than a regular princess. He never cared much about other planets or galaxies around him, especially the Ischas. His father never liked them. Found them to be too cold, despite that they live on a fiery planet.

Kal had yet to learn more about these Themyscirians but he liked that they were a country of all women, but what he didn't like was that husband of hers. He was annoying, scrawny and a little creepy. He wasn't sure if he liked the way he treated Diana but who was he to judge? He was not the one married to the man. Thank Rao for that!

* * *

The next morning all of the remaining guests gathered their belongings and started boarding their ships. All the ships were different shapes and sizes. The Ischas travelled in a large red spaceship with eagle wings on the sides. Others were standard and usually grey or blue. The Kryptonian ship was large, extravagant and the colors were blue, black and silver. The wings of the ship glowed bright blue as the engine started itself. It took several minutes for the guests to board their ships as they filed out of the palace guest quarters.

Diana stood at her bedroom balcony dressed in half her garb. She wore a purple robe that revealed her eyes, but not the rest of her face this time. She looked at all the ships start up and take off into the sky and disappear in a matter of seconds. She came closer to the edge of the railing and saw Kal, Jor and Lara-El boarding their ship in a timely manner. She hoped that he would be able to see her from her room. She sat on the balustrade and smiled, although he could not see beneath her veil. Maybe that was a good thing. She never said his name aloud, "Kal…" she liked his name.

Lara tucked her hands inside her robe sleeves and walked up the ramp into the ship. Kal was finishing some touches on the outside of the ship as his father was saying his farewells to the Queens and princesses and princes.

Kal looked up and heard his name come from a distance, but not too far from where he was. He searched the area and saw a woman in deep purple robes staring at him. Her eyes were sea blue. He recognized her, it was Diana. He noticed that Diana had figured out he was staring at her. She turned away and went back into her room quickly. He thought for a moment, "Diana," he nodded his head.

"Are you ready to go, my son?" Jor-El laid a hand on his son's back.

Kal nodded and looked back at Diana's balcony and saw she closed her windows and didn't come back outside. He boarded the ship and they left.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Princess Ellah of Jehas, planet of water, which was next to planet Ischa and Ammos, was present on Krypton, sitting in the House of El throne room with Lara and Jor-El. Kal was sitting beside them, but looked positively bored. He didn't want to see anymore princesses for a while especially if they were talking about marriage.

He stared at the Princess Ellah and thought she was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was light blue and her eyes glowed blue. Her skin was milky white and her smile was very sweet. She was rather short and petite. Kal sat with his hand underneath his chin and listened to his mother question the princess for more than an hour. Rao save me, he thought. Usually he was more into these meetings, but since that visit to planet Ammos he wasn't quite himself lately. He had seen four other princesses in these three weeks. It seemed like his mother wanted to get him married faster since they came back from the Themyscrian/Arrakian wedding.

Finally his mother dismissed the alien princess, "Thank you Princess Ellah, you may wait outside." She smiled and waited for the young woman to leave the room.

"Kal, what do you think of this princess? She is very beautiful, smart and skilled in water sorcery and has many other fabulous qualities. What say you?" Lara waited for her son's answer. He had rejected the other four princesses. She hoped that this one was a keeper. She was everything he needed, structure, he needed structure, Lara thought.

Kal sighed and looked at his parents. His father wasn't very intuitive to these sort of things. He just wanted to please his wife and Kal didn't like to disappoint his mother, but this was not the woman for him. "She's a nice young woman, mother…"

Her smiled started to disappear. "But, she's not for me. I am sorry."

Lara frowned and crushed the throne arm with her fingers clenching it tightly. She knew that her son was thinking of that Amazon Princess and knew that he could not have her. she was already a taken woman, but he needed to find somebody else. He was not focused and only thought of that princess. He was beginning to get on her nerves.

He began to walk out of the throne room to tell the water Princess the bad news. Lara said calmly but loudly, "You cannot have her Kal-El. She is not yours to take. You need to move on and you _will_ move on quickly or shall face my wrath." He turned to look at his mother and surprised by her tone. Her eyes flashed red for a second and he just turned and walked out.

* * *

**AN: alright, I have been so busy with college and getting sick and ugh. I have finally decided to finish this. Only took me two weeks to write this because of my schedule. Sorry about that! Lara and Hippolyta do not seem to want their children to see each other at all lol. **

**Shall write again soon, lovely people (: **

**Any errors found in this, so sorry I am sick at the moment so forgive the grammar mistakes if any. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know what you all are thinking, the last chapter –the two got married and Kal and Diana barely spoke. Well no worries it will change. I need this chapter to settle things out before they get to see each other again. Don't worry it won't be long. Perhaps you all will get lucky if I finish this I'll post another chapter by the end of this weekend!**

**And thank you for all wished me to get better. I was deathly ill, but am feeling tons better now! Thank you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Diana quietly crept through the dark hallways of the palace of Arrakus. She thought these guards had a very good sense of hearing so she decided to lift a few inches above the floor. Slowly she floated around to find someone, but she couldn't seem to find anybody. The halls were dark, empty and quiet. Finally she heard two voices speaking in hushed tones in a library a little further down the hallway.

Appearing in the doorway she saw it was the King and Queen conversing something of importance. They noticed her and stopped talking. Queen Aline looked a bit stunned that Diana just stood there floating, not saying a word.

"Princess, what are you doing awake at this hour?" Aline now had a look of concern on her face.

Diana had moved into the family's palace shortly after the wedding, but she didn't feel too comfortable here. She did not know her way around the large palace and the place was eerie and not friendly. She felt like she was confined to her room most of the time, even though Amayn said she was free to roam the halls if she wished. Amayn, she growled.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you both," Diana set her feet down on the cold tile. "I was wondering where Amayn was? Have you seen him?"

Amayn's father smiled and got up to bring Diana to sit down with them. "Diana, my dear, you must understand that Amayn is a free spirit,"

Diana tried not to raise an eyebrow at that comment. Her face was not hidden and her hair flowed freely unveiled.

He continued, "I am sure he is not far. He will come home soon. Now why don't you go back to bed?" he smiled.

His smile was not satisfying her at all. "Where could he have gone at this time of night? This is the fourth time this week he has not been back until dawn." She couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Perhaps he was at that club he really liked. Diana nodded.

Aline set her hand on Diana's lap, "Diana, do not worry, he will be back," her smile was spooky too; Diana just got up and left the study. The two monarchs' smiles dissipated and they frowned when the Amazon princess left.

"That princess is like an insect," she sat back, eyes narrowing, "Like her mother."

* * *

Diana closed the bedroom door quietly and went into her closet and grabbed a dark cloak and a black face veil. Slipping on her boots she flew out the window and landed in the armory of the palace. She knew this is where Amayn liked to keep his bike. She looked around and saw his bike was definitely gone. There were six other bikes, some two seaters and others were a one-person bike.

With a nervous sigh Diana climbed onto one of the bikes. She looked at the alien technology and didn't know how to work any of it. She tapped several buttons, but nothing happened.

"Why won't this work and just turn on…" Diana looked underneath and suddenly the bike was glowing blue and everything was on. "Voice recognition, of course…" she figured it would be safer not to fly there, not for her safety but for his.

Slowly she leaned forward and set off, hoping not to wake anybody else up. It was rather strange that in the middle of the night people were riding on the highways like it was daytime. Although nobody was walking on the streets this could be a sign of a very dangerous place to be at night. Looking up she decided to get off the sandy ground. Now…how to do that…she looked at the controls and found a lever on the side of the bike, raising it she shot high into the air vertically.

Finally leveling herself she breathed heavily. "By the Gods, I think I will stick to walking from now on," looking to her left she saw someone on a bike coming straight for her. The bike dodged her. Clearly she was in the way. Following the highway to the west she saw purple and blue lights. She was getting nearer.

* * *

_Moments earlier…_

King Cuzar and his wife, Aline, sat in their library together conversing. Aline had a glass of wine in her hand and her husband did as well. Aline leaned forward setting her glass down on the table.

"I do not see how this plan is going to work. Hippolyta has made it very clear that we are in an alliance with her and her country. The alliance is between our son and her daughter. I'd much rather have him marry somebody else." She rolled her eyes.

"You were once an Amazon too, if I do recall." Cuzar smirked at his redheaded wife.

The queen folded her arms, "I _was_ an Amazon. I do not agree with Hippolyta and how she governs her country like the pompous queen she is. If I were queen each side would not have an alliance marriage and certainly would not put a border between the two countries. She is ridiculous and has lost her mind."

Her husband eyed his wife. He knew she hated Queen Hippolyta, but could only see envy in his wife's eyes. She wanted to be queen? She is a queen! Queen of Arrakus, far more superior than Queen of the Amazons! He felt anger in him as he realized what she said. Did she marry only to make the Amazon queen jealous? Or she married him out of love?

"But you are a queen, my dear," he said in a sweet voice coating his anger.

Aline looked at Cuzar and could see he looked upset. She caught onto this and moved closer to him. "Of course I am queen, here." She sat on his lap and smiled. Leaving Themyscira and joining the other kingdom in rogue marriage, the Gods revoked her immortality and although the Arrakians could live a long life, well over one hundred years –Aline was not Arrakian. The once young king of Arrakus was coming to his last years as was his queen, but nervous about leaving his kingdom in the hands of his son, Amayn, he devised a plan when he was born more than two decades ago.

Aline sitting back down across from him, Cuzar began to think. He pulled out a tablet and searched for the plans. He brought the screen to double its size so his wife could see it as well.

"What is this?" Aline asked, very confused.

"A plan…a plan to save our kingdom," he looked on scrolling through each page. All written in Arrakian-Ammosian and pictures were drawn to show what would become of the Amazons. Aline stood to face the screen and saw Hippolyta and all her Amazons at Athena's temple, looking like they were praying. Although in the next panel there were three girls standing next to each other. All had black hair and blue eyes. Aline guessed these were the daughters of Hippolyta. Wait, Diana, Donna and…

"Who is that littlest one there?" she pointed to the last girl with dark hair and blue eyes.

"I do not know. The oracle told me there were three little girls."

"Hippolyta only has two daughters, dear," perhaps this oracle was wrong. If this was that same oracle that was blind and deaf, Aline was sure he was wrong. Most oracles are wrong, or perhaps, misguided with the facts. She stared at the little girl, knowing that the drawing wouldn't respond back to her. The blue eyes of the girl were large, and mysterious.

Moving onto the next panel on the screen Aline saw the three girls were older and the smallest looked like the Amazon princesses. "In the name of Iha, _who_ is that?" becoming a little frustrated looking at the mystery girl. She appeared to look like a princess. She wore sandals, her hair was groomed and she was in fine silk robes.

Aline thought. Did Hippolyta have another daughter and not tell anybody?

Cuzar rubbed his chin and zoomed in on the girl. He pulled up several drawings of the girl. "She is the ultimate weapon the Amazons and _we_ have been waiting for." Staring at the young girl's blue eyes and high cheekbones he narrowed his eyes. Hearing someone coming down the hallway from far away he closed the tablet.

Appearing in the doorway Diana saw it was the King and Queen conversing something of importance. They noticed her and stopped talking. Queen Aline looked a bit stunned that Diana just stood there floating, not saying a word.

* * *

_Krypton – House of El_

Today was one of those days when the El family comes together to plan for their next assignments for the following year. It was one of those days when the parents did their thing and the children did their own thing.

Kal was wandering the halls of his home, admiring the tweaks that needed to be done to the structure of the palace. He put it in the back of his mind that he would fix those minor details later. Hearing a familiar voice at the end of the hall he turned and saw his cousin, Kara Zor-El and her parents, Zor-El and Alura In-Ze El. His elder cousin looking just like her mother. Kara was ten years older than he was, but since both families did not have brothers or sisters they enjoyed their company whenever they got the chance to get together.

"Kal," Kara came up to her cousin, almost as tall as he, she smiled. Her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail. He smiled seeing his elder cousin and shared a brief hug with her. He kissed the cheeks of his aunt Alura and shook the hand of his uncle Zor-El. He looked a lot of his father, but with dark brown hair instead of black. Kal showed them to the throne room where his parents were.

After the adults spoke a little bit about each of their kingdoms and how they were doing, all sat down and started to discuss the next assignment for their scientific research.

Not that Kara didn't enjoy listening to their parents talk of microbiology and alien genetics, but it was always a bore and looking over at her younger cousin, she could tell that he did not want to be in this room either. Slowly getting up to leave, Kara waltzed down the hall and disappeared into a large arched doorway and typed in a code and let herself in.

Kal looked over and saw his cousin gone, but the adult monarchs did not seem to care or notice. He quietly disappeared as well and listened to her heartbeat. He turned to the right and went through the doorway. He found his cousin looking through his tablets, discs and computer software.

"Kara, what are you doing?" he quickly went to her side and she smiled still looking at his private belongings.

"You study the stars, cousin?" she smirked, "I heard that aunt Lara and uncle Jor took you to an alien wedding."

Kal rolled his eyes. Not this again. He folded his arms again, "Yes, they did."

Kara looked back at him, expecting him to continue. She sighed, "How was it? The Amazon Queen sent us an invitation as well."

"Why didn't you attend?" he would have felt a little less awkward at that wedding if she were there.

"Science Guild meeting," she smiled continuing to look through his things until she got bored and set the discs down. This eased Kal a bit. She at least at the decency to reorganize them in their correct order in which she found them. She sat on a chair close to a window, crossing one leg over the other.

"So..." she smiled a little wickedly. He didn't like it when she gave him that smile. "Have you found a princess to marry yet?"

Not this again. "No, Kara, I have not."

She huffed, "Kal I do not know why you refuse so many princesses. You are running out of choices. Your mother will have to go to another galaxy to find the woman you want. You are incorrigible."

He sighed listening to his cousin reminded him of his mother gripping at him the other day about rejecting the water princess of Jehas. He didn't want to marry her, or any of the women she presented to him. He didn't really want to marry anybody, actually, but what to do with the rest of your life except live on Krypton, travel the galaxy, eat and die. Very exciting. His mother said he needed structure, but what else could give him more structure? He lived in the most structural planet in all galaxies he thought –the most advanced as well.

I am incorrigible. He thought.

* * *

_Western Arrakus_

Diana stepped off the bike and entered the brightly colored tunnel that she stepped foot in nearly two months ago. People were lined up outside the specific hangout Amayn loved to go to. It was also the place where he took her the first time she came to visit him. He was not going to be very happy when he sees me, Diana thought.

Walking in front of the line of people she heard people cursing at her and calling her names. Suddenly she took off her hood and her face was shielded by a black veil. All fell silent and bowed at her presence. Instantly she was let in and kept her cloak wrapped around her. Gliding down the stairs she saw many women dressed in metallic clothes drinking strange alcoholic drinks she had never seen before. She scanned the room and saw Amayn in the corner with two other girls and four of his best friends.

Diana was not jealous, but upset that he would stay out late instead of fulfilling what he promised her weeks ago. He had been gone four nights in a row, not counting the other two weeks he was absent for most of the daytime as he was passed out in his bedroom...err...their bedroom.

She approached the prince, he sat down on a large rounded sofa with the two girls speaking with him. She folded her arms and the girls looked at the veiled woman a little shocked. They thought her attire was rather strange for this atmosphere.

"Amayn," Diana said through her teeth. The women around were shocked she called him by his personal name instead of his royal title.

Amayn looked up to see a black veiled woman staring at him. He couldn't see her eyes, but could feel them jabbing into his own vision. "Ah…Diana, what brings you here?" he stood nervously and they left the corner and went out of a backdoor to speak privately.

"Diana, I thought you were asleep, why are you here?" he was really close to her face. She pushed him back with her index finger and folded her arms once more.

"You leave me in _your_ palace so you can party with whores?" Diana said a little too loudly. Others were watching them outside and he stared back at the black veil.

"No, no, no, no, you have this all wrong princess. We were just talking that is all." He spoke quietly.

"Just _talking_." Diana was started to fume.

"What does it matter if I come here a few times a week? I know I'll always have someone to come home to and that someone is you, Diana," he rubbed her arm and she slapped it away. "Ouch! Lord of Iha you have the strength of a God."

"We are leaving," that was the end of that discussion. She started to head inside. He shook his hurt hand and followed her in setting his drink down on an abandoned table.

She didn't stop to wait for Amayn. He grabbed his jacket and ran after her. She was heading towards the parked bike in the back of the tunnel. He finally caught up to her. He saw her get on top of one of his hover bikes.

"Whoa, whoa, who said you can ride one of my bikes?" he pointed at the blue bike she was sitting on top of.

Diana donned her big hood and smiled beneath her veil. "I thought we were partners. Everything you own is _mine_ as well." She started the bike and took the air. Amayn scoffed and jumped on his red bike and followed behind her back to the palace.

* * *

The following morning Diana was in Amayn's bed and she insisted he'd sleep on the floor on the other side of the room. He argued that he shouldn't have to do anything she said; it was his room after all. Diana awoke to find Amayn still asleep sprawled on the floor with a sheet over his bare body. She grabbed a quick shower and dressed in a lavender gown.

She put on her leather sandals and took a sheer white veil to go around her hair once she left the bedroom. Her arms were uncovered as she walked through the halls of the palace. The place really looked so much better in the light. The glass palace spawned rainbows all over the walls and floor during the day. Princess Xedea closed her door and saw Diana walking the halls. The young princess's red hair was covered with a long beaded blue fabric.

"Princess Diana, good morning," Princess Xedea was close to Donna's age, but she was so prim and proper. Always so serious. Diana thought she could make friends with Xedea, but their conversations were very awkward and only spoke of when dinner was ready and when important mail came to the palace for Diana. She sighed as they walked on opposite sides of the hall. Diana saw a letter from Themyscira and she smiled as she ran to the table.

The Arrakian red headed princess shocked to see the tattooed Amazon run to get some letter.

The letter was from her mother and wished her the best, also reminding her that she must return for the feast of the Goddesses. She completely forgot. This is an excellent opportunity to leave Arrakus. The festival was not for another two weeks, but at least she had something to look forward to.

Midafternoon Diana returned to the bedroom and changed clothes. She was able to go outside and enjoy the sun. There wasn't much scenery other than sand, tall glass sculptures and buildings, but it was something. She often wondered if they had any animals near the palace. On Themyscira they had many animals and when she felt alone those animals would be by her side.

She turned to look as she stepped out of the bathroom with fresh clothes on, Amayn was finally waking up. About time, she thought. He looked a little groggy and the sun was shining in his face as he was right underneath the window. He reached up to the wall and pressed a button. The window was shut with a metal sheet to block out the sun.

The whole room was dark now, she clapped her hands and all the lights turned on in his room. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. The sheet slipping and revealing his bare chest.

"Get up," Diana kicked the side of his ribs. He moaned and once his vision was clear he saw Diana standing over him with her hands on her hips. He began to rapidly stand him and wrapped the sheet around his body.

"Don't you touch me, Diana," he made his way to a nearby chair.

Diana came closer to him, "Why not? I am your wife. I can touch you anytime…" coming closer to him. He seemed to fear her touching him now. She hurt him twice already. "Anywhere…" she was now kneeling on both knees with her elbows on Amayn's knees with a sensual smile on her face.

"I…uh…" he gulped staring at the blue eyed Amazon inching closer to him.

Diana began to pull the sheet further down on his body, "What's wrong, _dear_? I thought you wanted me, all of me…" pulling the sheet further down.

Amayn kept looking into the Amazon's eyes. He wasn't sure if he should give into this or not.

Her fingers trailed up his arm as she smiled, now sitting on his lap, toying with his hair. "Now, my dear husband, tell me of the wonderful time you had last night, was it _extraordinary_?"

Her sensual behavior was beginning to make his brain focus on other things. He didn't know how to respond to her. All he could say was "uh"

"I think you should give a better answer than that," Diana stood up holding Amayn now against a wall with both of her arms by his head. "I _suggest_ that you treat me like you said you would. Or so I will tell my mother and resolve this whole alliance. And trust me if you are afraid of my strength, I pity you, because you should be more afraid of my mother's blade," she dropped him and he fell back in the chair.

Diana was putting more jewelry on her arms and earrings. She saw him through her vanity mirror and he was still stunned. "And could you put some clothes on, please." She didn't want to kill Amayn, just scare him a little bit. If she was going to be stuck like this forever she wanted to be at least noticed and not forgotten getting smashed at a club.

Diana then turned as Amayn was about to get in the shower, "Amayn…"

He looked back at her. He was nervous to answer, "…yes?"

"Did the Queen of Arrakus get to travel to other planets and galaxies?" still putting on jewelry.

"Well…from time to time, yes she did. Why?" he stood at the door waiting for her reply.

"I want to travel to other galaxies. Everybody at my –our wedding seemed to know everything about me, but I knew nothing of them. I have only seen every inch of Themyscira and now Arrakus. I want to see more." She looked over at him and he had wide eyes.

He didn't want to get into a deep conversation with this crazy Amazon lady right now. He just wanted to get in the shower and get rid of the drug and alcohol smell he had stained on his body. "I...hmm…princess, we can discuss after my shower."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later Diana waited patiently for Amayn to step out of the bathroom. She waited in a chair opposite the bed. Finally he was dressed and clean.

"So?" Diana hoped they could talk now. He sighed heavily. He thought she would have forgotten about this by now. The truth was he didn't want to discuss this with her or with anybody.

"Right, the space traveling thing," he rubbed his side that Diana kicked earlier. "Listen Diana…the truth is…I don't want you to travel alone in space."

Diana eyed him suspiciously but this didn't stop her. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"I do." He thought of how to put this. "My mother was able to go on explore other planets and galaxies before she had me and my siblings. The queen or princess may travel alone but with at least four bodyguards and…"

"…and," Diana wished to hear more. She liked the sound of this.

"And it does not matter how long you stay on your journey to each planet."

Diana smiled and sat back thinking of how much time she will have on her hands. She met most of the delegates at the wedding, but had no idea who they were and where they came from. She then thought of those Kryptonians. Why her mother did not like them, she thought she would never know. With this opportunity she could find out for herself, she could go to every galaxy there is to be found.

Diana's smile growing as she planned in her mind. Amayn stared at her strangely and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Diana?"

"Oh…" she was out of her daze. "When can I go?"

"What? You want to leave? But…"

"You said I could go, your mother went. Perhaps she could accompany me to each planet."

He didn't think that was likely. His mother was old and she didn't really like Diana as it is no matter how hard she tried to pretend. Amayn shook his head 'no'.

"Then I shall take my sister, if she wishes to go."

"If your mother permits it, Diana."

Diana began to think of the wonderful time they would have together. They had been locked away in the palace all their lives unable to go anywhere else because of their mother's fear, but this would be perfect.

"I will leave today and ask her. Let me pack my clothes," she darted to her closet to grab a bag and start throwing gowns in.

Amayn sighed, "Today? You're asking her today? You know you have to set up times with each planet to see how long you want to stay there and how long they permit you to stay."

Diana stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh…"

He smiled thinking he caught her in her excitement. He spoiled it. He didn't want her to leave him.

"How long does that take?" Diana asked.

"It depends." They both paused, thinking of obviously different things. "…Why are you so eager to leave and travel all of a sudden?"

This question Diana didn't know how to answer other than the desperate need to leave this planet and explore more. "I…want to see more out there. My culture has adopted the culture of the ancient Greeks from planet Earth. I have not been to that planet and it is so far from our galaxy. I want to travel while I have the chance." A look of sadness crossed her mind.

Amayn looked at his wife and could see her sadness. He promised to make her happy, but was fearful to leave her alone in space travel, fearing she might not come back alive or might get lost. He thought about this, but finally relented.

"I will arrange the meetings with the monarchs of each planet." He sighed. Diana's face lit up and she continued to pack her clothes. "I suppose I should get a ship for you to go to Themyscira," he left the room and walked down the hall to consult with Bahrut about the princess's travels.

An hour later Diana was boarding on the ship to go to Themyscira. She had a big smile on her face. Amayn briefly discussed the travel situation with his mother and father. Both were okay with it, in fact it looked like they were happy to see her leave. His parents were being very strange he thought.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Hippolyta walked to her balcony in her throne chambers waiting for Diana to arrive. Queen Aline spoke with her virtually briefly about Diana's proposition to take Donna with her to travel the universe it seemed like. Hippolyta didn't totally agree with her daughter on this decision, but she hoped she could talk it out with her once she arrived. That conversation had been almost four hours ago. She should be here any second now.

Donna flew down the hall as she saw the large spaceship land on the soil of Themyscira. She ran towards the ship as Diana emerged with a small bag with clothes in it.

"Diana!" she hugged her elder sister and Diana returned the hug. She had been without her sister for nearly three weeks but it felt like three years. They had never been separated for more than a few days at a time their whole lives.

"Sister you are too anxious for my arrival." Diana breathed the fresh green air and exhaled. "I miss home."

Donna linked arms with her sister and they walked to the palace together. Diana was able to unveil herself in front of her mother and sisters now that she was finally married.

"It appears nothing has changed since I have been gone."

"I changed your room into a painting room," Donna smirked. Diana looked like she was going to poke her eyes out.

"You what?!"

"It was a joke, Di, I'm sorry," the younger princess laughed. Diana didn't think it was that funny so she hit her sister on the back of her head.

Arriving in the palace, Myrrha smiled and gladly took her bag and went to the princess's quarters on the other side of the palace. Both sisters finally looked at the throne room and saw their mother waiting for them in her throne, looking blank faced. Diana was unsure about this expression. Often it meant that she was angry or incredibly depressed or something far worse.

"Mother," Diana smiled and Hippolyta smiled back meeting her daughter to embrace her tightly. Diana laughed. "I miss you too, mother." She didn't stop hugging, "mother…."

Hippolyta finally let go and looked at her daughter. She looked a bit tired and stressed, and maybe a little pale, but still beautiful. "We have things to discuss," she gestured for both to have a seat.

The amazon daughters sat down slowly, waiting for their mother's 'discussion'.

"I hear that you want to engage in space travel, is that so Diana?" Hippolyta asked her eldest.

Diana sat up straight, "Yes mother I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for both me and Donna," she didn't bat an eye.

Donna looked at Diana and had a look of shock on her face. "Me? You want me to come with you? Oh Gods, Diana, oh my…I…" she squealed then saw her mother's expression and piped down, slumping in her chair.

"Yes, I want you to come with me Donna. It would be a great experience. Amayn is already setting up the meetings with the other planets and Queen Aline and King Cuzar gave me permission to leave. It is…" she paused, "up to you if I can go now, mother."

A long silent moment passed before Hippolyta spoke.

"Why?"

Diana was taken aback by her response. She expected her to throw a fit or show sorrow or something! Not this, she wasn't prepared for this. "Excuse me?"

"Why? Why do you wish to leave Ammos, Diana? Does this planet not serve you enough?" her eyes becoming more narrow as she spoke.

She was getting a little angry, Diana noticed. "I love my home very much, but there is so much more for me to see _and_ Donna. I think we have missed all of it. We were not raised like all the other spoiled princes and princesses of our neighbor planets and galaxies. We were kept here and trained to be wives of distant strangers. We are blessed by the gods and they gave us power for a reason. Exploring other life out there will give us opportunity to be friends with others and possibly trade with other monarchs. At the wedding ceremony I did not know most of the kings, queens, dukes, duchesses and so on that attended, but they all knew me. They have traveled, I…_we_, have not."

With that said Hippolyta's brain began to tick a little more. She rubbed the bridge of nose with her thumb and index finger. She sighed, "So you wish to leave to better yourselves? Is that it?"

"Yes mother."

"Are you both going alone?"

Was she actually agreeing to this? "No mother, Amayn said we must bring four male body guards from Arrakus to accompany us to each planet and/or galaxy."

She got up from her throne and moved to the window and folded her arms. The room was silent and the two daughters sat in silence waiting for their mother's response. Donna tried to hide the eager look on her face while Diana tried to hide her uneasiness on hers.

The queen mother turned her head slightly around and said quietly, "You may go,"

Diana thought she heard wrong, but knew not to ask her mother to repeat what she just said.

"Really mother?" Diana was ecstatic now. She went to her mother and hugged her from behind. Hippolyta jumped, but then smiled and kissed her daughter's knuckles and Donna hugged both of them.

"Oh my gods, this is so exciting, when do we leave? What do we pack? We're going to need some of those bracelets so we can communicate with others!" she rushed out of the room.

Diana laughed at her younger sister's excitement. She could feel her mother's sadness radiating off her, but afraid if she pried it would change her mind. She quietly left the throne chamber to leave her mother in deep thought.

* * *

_Planet Ischa_

"A planetary visit from an Ammosian?" a messenger looked at the screen and ran to tell the King and Queen.

_Planet Jehas_

"Princess from Arrakus and Themyscira will come to Jehas as part of their space travel from Ammos"

_Planet Krypton_

"A message from the King and Queen of Arrakus permitting the former Themyscirian princess and her sister to visit each planet and galaxy as they wish. Each planet will be assigned how much time the delegates will be able to stay and are required to greet them when they pass by your kingdom." Jor-El read aloud for his wife, brother, niece, son and sister-in-law to hear.

Lara frowned thinking of that Amazon princess coming to visit them.

Kal shook his head and sighed. That princess is very strange and she will be coming here for a visit…however long that visit may be she doesn't have to stay here does she?

* * *

**AN: and leaving it there until I write more, sorry people. Aha. I could write less for each chapter but that's hard for me to do, I like to put a lot in each chapter, plus I hate when I read stories and the chapters are very short. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one while you wait for the next.**

**Who is the third raven haired princess Queen Aline and King Cuzar have discovered and what are they up to? What do they know that the Amazon Queen doesn't? Is Hippolyta really comfortable letting her daughters leave their home planet?**

**Also, I read in Earth-One that Kara was older than Kal. I don't really know what Earth I am using for this, I guess a little of everything in order for this to be a decent read.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amayn sat at the dinner table with his siblings and parents scooting his food around on his plate with his fork. He didn't seem too interested in engaging in any conversation with the rest of his family. Diana was on a fast due to the festival coming up in her homeland, so she skips meals regularly throughout the day. Instead of joining them in their daily dinner she spent most of her time in the small prayer room Amayn made for her a month ago. She insisted that she had a private room to pray for herself and not to be disturbed.

Aline looked at her eldest son with concern. He hadn't touched his food all throughout supper. "Amayn? Is something wrong? Does the food not please you?"

He didn't notice his mother speaking to him until the table became awkward and silent. "Oh…no, mother, the food is fine."

Shufa scoffed, "I don't see how you would know, you have not taken a bite of it all night!" he continued to eat his food not worrying about his older brother.

Princess Xedea looked back as she heard Diana's sandals clacking against the glass tile beyond the table. She narrowed her eyes at the Grecian princess as she came closer to the dining hall. She wore a simple white gown and let her hair flow freely. Covering her arms with her mesh shawl she approached her new family at the table.

"Good evening everyone," Diana smiled and sat in the empty seat next to Amayn. He didn't even look at her.

"I…ah, think I will retire for the evening. Excuse me, mother, father," he bowed briefly and let himself go to his room.

Shufa eyed Diana as she was across from him. He smiled at her, remembering that he called her O faceless one, before the marriage. Suddenly he felt Diana's eyes on him and he quickly kept his eyes on this fabulous meal.

"What is the matter with him?" Diana asked innocently. She watched the prince retreat down the long hallway. He had a slouch in his posture as he walked.

King Cuzar cleared his throat, "I am unsure, Diana. Perhaps you shall speak with him." He did not even look at her, but continued to eat. Everyone at the table ate and didn't look at Diana. She eyed everyone and raised an eyebrow. They were acting so strange.

Queen Aline lightened the mood, "How are your prayers going, Diana?" asking as if it was a sport or something. Diana made a note of this.

"They are quite lovely, as usual. I do not mean to sound discourteous, but there seems to be some tautness in the air. Have I done something to cause this?" her voice sounding stern, but calm. Underlying she knew that she was the cause of every awkward moment in this palace.

Everybody stopped eating and looked at their Queen to answer this question. Diana noticed their expressions and tried to remain composed.

"I do not believe so, Diana. If there is any tension I am sure it is all in your mind. You shall not be worried."

"I see." Diana stood and left the dining hall and retreated back to her room to see Amayn. All others continued eating as if nothing weird just happened. Princess Xedea watched Diana walk swiftly down the halls and could hear her heels click in a loud fiercely manner.

* * *

Finally reaching their bedroom all the way across the palace, Diana shut the door and growled. She saw Amayn just coming out of the shower and he kept his distance from her. He looked a bit…scared?

"Your mother is not fond of me," Diana huffed as she sat in a chair close to the window. She heard another sand storm coming. Four nights out of the week there were sand storms and all were advised to stay inside their homes until it passed. She stood to gaze out the window and watched the sand swirling in the air.

Amayn started to walk towards his closet to dress in casual attire.

"Not going out tonight are you?" Diana asked sternly. He didn't respond right away.

"No," he said barely above a whisper. He sounded defeated. Diana looked back at him. His slender frame dressed in a tight black long sleeve shirt and black baggy pants that barely covered his calves. She came closer to him and touched his shoulder. He didn't look at her, but shrugged her hand off.

Amayn moved away from her and flopped down on his floor bed. She looked over at him and wondered what was he thinking? Has she done something to upset everybody in this home? She sat next to him, but not too close. Diana resisted the urge to put her hand on his knee. He quietly played with a piece of string, making it into different shapes intertwined in his fingers.

"Amayn…have I done something wrong?"

He looked at that beautiful olive skinned face. Her eyes filled with honesty and question, but he simply smiled weakly and kept playing with his twine. "No princess, nothing."

"I feel like you are lying. We are married, you need to tell me what is wrong." Her words were truthful and strong. He looked at her again and could see he wasn't going to get any sleep with her staring at him like that.

He sat up and sighed before he began, "Diana, you and I are so different. I thought we would grow to be the same, but we are not. You are so strong and gifted by your gods. I am just a normal guy who happened to be born into royalty. Frankly, Diana, you scare me."

His words did mean something to her as her eyes flashed with surprise. I scare him? Oh Gods, "I scare you? How?"

"If we ever had sex you would probably break me."

"I would be careful. I am not as destructive as you think I am." Suddenly she realized that she said too much.

Amayn's eyes lit up. She didn't ever want him to touch her and now suddenly she said that she would be careful. Does this mean that she wants to make love to him?

Diana mentally kicked herself as those words came out of her mouth. "This does not change anything, though, I am sorry. I am…not ready yet." She said quietly. The gleam in her husband's eyes disappeared and he sighed.

His face turned from sadness to anger. "When will you be ready Diana? When I am dead?"

He stood and threw his hands in the air. Diana touched his hand, "No. I don't…I don't know."

"Of course you don't. Your name should be _O clueless one_. You say your Gods gifted you wisdom, but I do not see any wisdom that comes from your mouth. You are uncertain of everything, Diana!"

Diana's eyebrows furrowed and she stood and came closer to him. "How dare you?" her fists clenched tightly, turning her knuckles white. "Perhaps if I do not give you what you want you can go to your little hideout and have sex with your whores?"

Amayn folded his arms and turned to look at her with hate. He looked disgusted with her. "Whores? You think I have sex with those whores? What kind of man do you think I am Diana?!" growing angrier he was inches from her face. Their eyes leveled and both were starting to flush.

"I do not know, perhaps we shall ask your ancestors? Do you not recall what they did to my sisters? To my mother?" she turned away with her arms folded beneath her breasts. She huffed to calm her nerves.

He looked clueless and then realized what she was talking about. He rolled his eyes. This woman is ridiculous. My mother was right; she is just like her mother. Beauty is not all what people say it is.

"I am not like those men, Diana. My father is not like them either. If you do not wish to see that then I am glad you are leaving." He walked over to the window, staring at the sand storm.

Just then Diana turned and became very irritated with this man. Who does he think he is?

"If I am such a burden to you, then why don't you divorce me?" Diana asked in a calm voice –still angry.

He didn't look at her, "Because it is for the good of our countries –our planet. You know if I do this, it will look bad on both of our parts. I should divorce you. You do not fulfill your duties as my wife. This is not a traditional way of an Arrakian wife. You do not know how to wash clothing, gods forbid if you cook in the kitchen and you do not have relations with me. Diana, you are an awful wife." He finally looked at her and Diana's eyes were filled with shock. She had never heard him speak his mind. Before they were married he was so different. He was too sweet to her, too nice and too touchy. Now, now she could not even stand him. How would this work? She would make it work, but for tonight…

Her hand met his face and he knocked into the wall. He felt the burning sensation on his cheek, his cheek hot and burning like hot coals. With that she left the bedroom and walked down the hallway, not knowing where to go. She could not just leave the palace; the guards would see her and of course, follow her. She was not in an attire to leave, but at the moment she didn't really care.

Diana found a room across the study and sat in one of the chairs. The room was dark and she could see rain, and sand hitting the windows surrounding her. The sand made it unbearable to see through the glass. Lightening lit the room as she put her knees to her chest. Silently she said a prayer that everything would resolve itself. She sobbed and fell asleep in the chair a half hour later.

* * *

Donna woke up in her bed, heavily breathing and saw her curtains blowing from the heavy rain and wind. She got up and closed her window and saw rain water all over the tile. She held her heart, feeling pain and sadness. Diana, she thought. Grabbing a lantern she left her room and walked down the hall. All guards were asleep in their rooms except the guards at her mother's bedroom. They didn't notice her as she slipped by and flew out the back of the palace to go to the temples in the forests.

Arriving at the Athena temple she put her lantern down by her side. The trees swayed with the harsh wind and they were talking. Donna knelt down in front of the large statue of the Greek Goddess and held her palms up to pray.

"Lady Athena, I pray that you watch over my sister. I sense pain in her heart. I fear that she is immensely unhappy. I only wish you grant her your strength to help her through this time in her life." She opened her eyes and saw the large statue just staring out in thin air. She frowned and took the lantern to return to the palace.

Silently she crept back into the palace and closed the door as quietly as she could. Donna backed up slowly and then ran into something. Her eyes went wide and she turned around to see Phillipus standing there in the dark.

"Oh…good evening, General. Lovely weather we are having." Donna smiled nervously knowing that she was caught.

"Aha. What are you doing princess?" the dark skinned Amazon folded her arms unimpressed with the princess's poor excuse.

"Well…ah…I…" she could see that she wasn't going to win this battle. "I'm going back to my room." She marched down the hall back to her bedroom.

Back in her room she could not help but feel Diana's pain. She sensed something was wrong and she couldn't just go over to Arrakus to find out what it was. She lay in bed thinking of her elder sister, wishing her sweet dreams and clear thoughts.

"Goodnight Diana."

* * *

The next morning Diana was packing her belongings to stay the week on Themyscira for the festival. Amayn and she did not speak as they passed one another or even looked at each other. She was still upset from last night as was he.

Princess Xedea knocked on Diana's and Amayn's door. "Yes?" Diana called out slightly annoyed, trying to pack as many robes as she could into three bags.

"Diana, my mother and father wish to say goodbye to you before you leave."

Diana turned as she heard the redheaded princess talking. She never came to speak with her. Something was off. "I see. You may tell them that I will not be long."

"Of course," Xedea left and closed the doors. Diana continued to pack her clothing.

Twenty minutes later Diana's bodyguards boarded the ship with her bags and she donned her veil. A blue one, this time. The king and queen waited for her at the front of the palace entrance.

Aline had a smile on her face, "I wish you a safe journey, Diana." she kissed the princess's cheeks. Diana simply nodded.

"Safe travels, princess and I hope you enjoy your festival," King Cuzar kissed Diana's hands. Diana looked back and saw Amayn standing alone by the side wall of the palace. He was twirling a laser saber and then caught her gaze. Both darted their eyes away and she boarded the ship, not looking back.

* * *

_Private Royal Chambers – 11:32pm eight hours after Diana's departure_

Queen Aline gathered around the large holographic screen in front of her, scrolling through the information. She stood quietly observing the pictures and documents from the Amazons hundreds of years ago. Some of the information she was unaware to.

Her husband was on a tablet scrolling through a plan he had devised long ago. He looked up at Aline as she was very into studying the material.

The picture of the third princess came up again. She was tall, thin and had straight hair. Her face contorted into confusion and she groaned. She pulled up the picture and as much information on the girl as she could, but nothing came up. It was like she was nonexistent.

"Darling, who is this? Have you seen her before? It was driving me mad."

The king sighed, "I do not know who she is. She is just in the documents I have gathered up over the years." Going back to his tablet.

Aline kept scrolling to find information and on the screen a ripped piece of cloth with writing on it pulled up. She clicked on it and zoomed in, trying to decipher the poor hand writing.

"I think I may have found something…"

Cuzar looked up and saw her looking a foreign document. "What does it say?"

"I am unsure of half of it. It was written a long time ago. The dialect has changed since then. I am sure it says that the prophecy will be fulfilled with a daughter that is long awaited." She paused, trying to read the rest, but it was unrecognizable. She thought for a moment. "I thought the previous Arrakian king said that Hippolyta's first born was the devine prophecy of Ammos?"

Cuzar rubbed his chin and looked over the document again. He wasn't sure now.

"Perhaps he was misguided," she mumbled, "like they always are…oracles!" she groaned. "So, what? This princess is the prophecy of our planet? How is she the savior of Ammos if none of us has seen her before?"

"I do not know. It is very strange and unexpected indeed."

"Maybe Hippolyta had three daughters and she is keeping the third as a secret."

"That is highly unlikely, my queen." He pulled up another page. The young girl showed up. It was not a photograph, but a very detailed drawing. He zoomed in and the girl had striking features and blue eyes. "She does look like Diana and her sister and of course their mother, but I highly doubt Hippolyta would hide something like this from us."

"Says you. That woman is irrational."

"We will keep this a secret between us. No others shall know about this. This could be dangerous."

Aline nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

A month later Diana was packing everything she had in the Arrakian palace. It was decided that she was going on her space travel later today. Donna would meet her in Arrakus so they could travel together. Amayn had not spoken to her since she got back from the festival, but she didn't seem to mind. Although she didn't like leaving loose threads behind. This was a big decision to leave her home planet, but she thought it would do her some good to leave and explore other people's lives.

Later in the afternoon Donna arrived in a ship Amayn sent over to Themyscira and he chose the largest ship with the most luxuries they had for the two princesses. Diana had three men carrying her belongings onto the ship and Donna jumped out so excited.

"Oh good afternoon, Diana! I am so excited to go on this trip with you! I cannot believe mother said yes! Oh Gods, this is…so…exhilarating, but magnificent all at once!"

Diana smiled at her younger sister. She hugged her tightly, "I am thrilled that you are able to join me. First stop is our neighbor planet, Ischa."

An hour later after Diana and Donna got everything situated on the ship, diana stepped out to say goodbye to everybody. She looked around for Amayn, but couldn't find him. Donna was able to turn on the ship easily. She was more into these alien technologies than Diana was. She was always studying foreign technology as she was bored most of the time.

Diana looked around and when she did not find or see Amayn she sighed. She turned to the queen, "Your majesty, can you please tell Amayn of my departure. I cannot seem to find him anywhere."

The queen did not take notice in Diana's concern to see Amayn. Clearly she knew where he was, but did not want to tell her. she simply smiled creepily to Diana and replied, "I will tell him. Safe journey, Diana. oh and to your sister as well."

Diana stood for an awkward moment then boarded the ship with Donna at the controls looking over the manual.

"Can we leave now? I am eager to leave!"

"Oh…yes of course, Donna. You may close the hangar now."

Donna smiled and nodded, "Mala and Euboea are in the back rooms."

Diana nodded and watched the sand swirl around the ship. She sat down and unveiled her face.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**AN: sorry guys, short chapter! Amayn is tired of Diana's 'crap' lol. sorry if this chapter is kind of a filler, but eh I had to write something!  
**

**Next will be Kal and his family dealing with the arrival of the princesses.**

**And Hippolyta with the Arrakian family. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hippolyta gazed out her private balcony as she thought of her two only daughters travelling the universe alone, well with the exception of Mala and Euboea. They had only been gone for two days and already she missed them. Although she didn't see Diana too much that only made her miss her even more. Donna sometimes annoyed her tremendously with her constant boredom, but she still cherished every second she was around her. It was almost like she was saying goodbye to her daughters for the last time. 'They'll be back, they will', she kept telling herself this. 'Everything will be fine', she had to keep reminding herself that they were on a short trip, a trip that could last weeks, months or years, but they will be back.

The queen's thoughts were interrupted when Phillipus tapped her on the shoulder. Hippolyta turned around to the general and noticed her expression was of royal duties. Her stature changed and her face was unreadable.

"Majesty, Queen Aline sent this for you." She handed her the letter that was in her hand.

It was very unlike the Arrakians to send handwritten letters, but Hippolyta reluctantly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. Her handwriting was beautiful, just like the calligraphy on Themyscira, which she had learned many years ago. She had to admire the Arrakian Queen for keeping something of her Amazon background. Once finished reading the letter she looked up at the General and raised an eyebrow. She then folded the letter back up and gracefully put it back in its envelope and placed it on a table against the wall that was facing a round mirror.

"My Queen?" Phillipus watched Hippolyta walk away and sit in her chair and put her hands beneath her chin, in deep thought.

Hippolyta looked back at her dear friend, "Yes?"

"What did the letter say? Is it horrible news? Has something happened to Diana?" she was becoming worried now.

She simply shook her head no. "Nothing has happened to Diana. The _Queen_ and her husband simply want to meet with me." She was staring off into space again.

Phillipus looked at the queen studying her features. "Is this a peace meeting?"

"I am unsure. We will prepare our jet and leave tomorrow early in the morning." Those were her final words before she left her chambers and walked down the long hallway of the palace. The palace was very quiet without Donna here. She sighed and decided to take a walk outside, unattended.

* * *

_Arriving on Ischa_

Donna had control of the ship most of the way to the fiery planet. Slowly she landed the spacecraft and Diana came out of her bedroom with a face veil on and a black dress with a large gold belt at her slim waist. Donna wore a simple red long silk dress with her hair in a long braid. Her tribal markings clearly visible to the public as opposed to Diana's that were completely covered.

"Diana, why are you wearing that? Amayn is not here to boss you around."

"It's the law, besides these people will report back to the Queen and King when we arrive. I do not like it any more than you do, trust me." She pulled the veil over her face and the ramp was ascending down onto the sandy surface. Down below she saw the royal guard, and many palace attendants around the ship. Diana searched the crowd for the Queen and King, but wasn't able to spot them.

Donna came out after Diana and the two Amazons came after the younger Princess. Donna gaped in awe at the sight before them. It was very hot on this planet, but Donna and Diana didn't seem to mind. Diana lived in a desert and Themyscira had its hot days too.

Diana saw four young men dressed in all white tight uniforms with gold boots and caps on. Donna saw them and a smile came to her face. She whispered to her sister, "Why are they wearing those funny looking hats?" she tried to stop herself from giggling.

"Donna, be quiet! We are their guest."

"I feel like an intruder," she whispered still smiling about the men's' apparel. Suddenly the four men approached the princesses and Diana almost backed away but stood still. Donna was firmly standing behind her sister with her hands behind her back.

A tall young man, looked a bit older than Diana herself, he had redish brown hair and copper eyes with a wide smile. He took Diana by her hand and kissed it. She made a face of disgust, luckily he couldn't see it. I don't like it when Amayn does it, what makes him that I'm going to like it when he does it, she thought to herself.

"Welcome, Princess Diana." he looked over to Donna in the back. Her face was very beautiful, her raven hair in a braid and her toned arms visible. He smiled to her and kissed her hand. Donna forcefully smiled.

"And welcome, Princess Donna. I am the eldest –Prince Halil. My mother and father await you both in our palace."

Diana cleared her throat, "Shall I tell my sisters to bring our belongings with us?"

"That is not necessary. We have servants for that. Come this way." The princesses followed cautiously. Three other men followed beside them. Two of them looking virtually the same.

"Hello, Princess," one of them said addressing Donna. "I'm Prince Kesser." His green eyes with red hair gleamed under the hot sun. Donna simply smiled and nodded her head. The two identical young men stepped in front of Donna and she gasped stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hello, I'm Prince Jass and this is my brother, Prince Naza."

Donna smiled nervously. "Pleased to meet you all. We must catch up before we lose them." She continued walking ahead. Both princes had dark brown hair with black eyes and freckles. They seemed to be a bit younger than Donna. She quickly caught up to Diana and Prince Halil.

It was quite a walk to the palace from where they landed. Perhaps they should have landed a little closer. Finally reaching the palace Diana took everything in. She looked back to see the three young princes ogling over Donna and she smiled. She had a pleading look in her eyes, like 'get me away from them!'

A few days passed and Diana was able to explore the whole city with Donna, but two of the princes came along. The elder princes came. It appears the twin princes were forced to stay home. The Queen, Ranin, always had her face masked by a hard silver or gold mask. Diana didn't question it in front of her. finally alone with Prince Halil she was able to ask why his mother wore the mask.

"My mother dons that mask because she suffered a horrible accident when she was a teenager." He kept walking in the market and Donna followed them behind with Kesser.

"What happened to her?" Diana inquired looking at all the bizarre foods. Some she had never seen before. Her appetite was not present most of her time here and often ate food from their ship when alone.

"Her cheeks were charred when she was courting a man from your planet actually, princess. He was also Arrakian. That was over fifty years ago, though." Both kept walking but Diana simply stayed quiet. Why was it that everybody married or courting a prince from Arrakus had a horrible fate later on?

"How were her cheeks burned, your majesty?" she asked quieter this time. Halil looked at the veiled face beside him and stopped. Diana turned and was just a few feet away. Drawing her closer, he said quietly…

"He burned her with hot glass." His eyes dropped to the sandy ground and Diana touched his shoulder.

"I am so sorry. Why did he do this?" he face written with concern. She quickly glanced around to see where her sister was. Luckily Kesser was showing her beautiful gowns across the way. She eyed her for a moment longer.

Halil took a deep breath, "She was accused of adultery, which she was not. Our kingdom sided with Jehas and we are now no longer friends with the Arrakians."

Diana pondered, "But I am here. I share the same soil as them. You and your mother agreed for my sister and I to stay here. I am now married to an Arrakian Prince. You are breaking your treaty with my planet."

"You are not Arrakian born. You will cause no harm. The previous Queens and Princesses have travelled to our planet before with no trouble. We are a peaceful planet, princess." He gave her a reassuring smile. Diana nodded her head.

Donna came running over with a bright blue transparent gown in her hands. "Look Diana! Isn't it so beautiful? Kesser said I could wear it to the formal dinner this evening. What do you think?"

Diana examined the gown and raised her eyebrows beneath her white veil. She folded her arms and grunted, clearing her throat. The blue gown was completely transparent except for the chest and further down below and behind.

"What would mother think if see saw you in that?" she said in a stern sisterly voice. Donna rolled her eyes and tried not to pout.

"It's glittery…" she mumbled.

* * *

_Arrakian Palace_

Hippolyta sat in a private room in the west wing of the palace sitting across Queen Aline and King Cuzar. They sat in silence for several awkward minutes. Hippolyta arrived just twenty minutes ago. The trip was short for it being four hours, only because she slept on the way there. Phillipus came along with her and so did Aella. The blonde warrior stood at the door with the General, listening to the clanking of the glasses and shifting of their bodies on the furniture.

"Hippolyta, have your guards leave, this is a private matter." Queen Aline said as she drank her beverage. It was an odd color. Green with a yellow mist lingering over the top. Hippolyta was very hesitant to try this, but once she did it tasted almost like their wine on Themyscira.

"I am sure it is nothing my sisters cannot hear. They are my royal guard."

Aline's eyes narrowed. "This concerns nothing of your sisters. This concerns your daughter and my son and our countries."

The Amazon Queen's eyes widened then turned to her guards and gave them a nod to leave the room. Both Amazons quickly left the room and closed the doors.

Setting the goblet down, Aline leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. Age was very clear on her face and her once vibrant red hair was now a soft pink and her frame was no longer the toned body it was. Now her body was very slender and her face was boney, but she was still very beautiful. Hippolyta looked no older than thirty-five and was much older than Aline. Her black curly hair draped over her shoulders, covering her bare tattooed arms. Her neck revealed blue markings as well. Aline always kept her arms and legs covered as her body was filled with Amazonian markings. It only pained her to see herself in the mirror to remind her of her Amazon heritage. She would never be able to run away from it, but she can hide it.

"I should have known you'd bring those two with you. You can never travel without them." Aline said snidely sipping her drink.

Hippolyta cleared her throat, "You would know _your majesty_. You used to work in the palace many years ago, but it seems you have blocked this from your mind. Denying yourself truth is denying yourself sanity." A silent moment passed as she took another sip of her drink. She laced her fingers over her left knee and smiled. "Now, please, do not waste my time. Speak of what you need to and let me be on my way. I have duties to attend to, as you should know, you are a Queen yourself."

Aline tried to regain her composure. This Amazon Queen one-uped her and she couldn't show weakness around Hippolyta. She knew this Amazon mother was very strong and they didn't call her Queen of the Amazons for nothing. Once she slashed her arm for stealing in the market. She was sentenced to work in the Calyce's stand for the next two months. The sting from her sword still haunts her. Hippolyta looks so beautiful and yet here she is, old and withering away, soon to die in a few years, or sooner, maybe. Her husband was older than she, and she knew that he would die before her, making her son, Amayn the king and Diana the new Queen. She inwardly scowled at that thought. Diana, the Arrakian Queen.

"Your daughter won't have sex with my son." She said flatly and Hippolyta blinked a few times, choking on her 'wine'.

"…what, what do you mean?" the Amazon queen said trying to gain composure. She didn't want to talk about her daughter having relations with a man.

"Do you want me to draw it out for you, your majesty?" Aline raised a brow and smirked. "You know very well what I mean. It is obvious that my husband and I will not live very long. Our kingdom needs an heir. Your daughter is unwilling to have sex with my son. This presents a problem."

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed. "If she is forced I will end this marriage right now!"

"You are the one who gave her up to be married to him did you not? She belongs to us now! She will do what we say or she shall face the consequences!" both Queens stood to face each other. Both had fire in their eyes. Hippolyta stood at least four inches taller than the red head, but this didn't faze Aline.

Cuzar stood and gently pushed on his wife's shoulders to set her back into her chair. She slowed her breathing and Hippolyta slowly took her seat as well.

Clearing her throat, Hippolyta said, "I do believe that we had agreed to treat with my daughter with respect. For whatever reason she is not having relations with your son, I am sure they both have come to an agreement that you may not be aware of."

"An agreement of what, Hippolyta? She probably does not even know what a _man_ looks like." She snapped at the opposing queen. "For all we know, she could like women."

That was it. Hippolyta had had enough of this woman talking down about her daughter. She was not even here to defend herself. "That is **quite** enough, Aline. If you disagree with this marriage we shall have it disbanded then you will not ever have to deal with us again."

The red head laughed and sipped her wine. "You signed a treaty with us Hippolyta. She is not allowed to divorce Amayn. If she does, she will be exiled from this planet. I thought we had made this all clear prior to the engagement." She nodded her head with a smile on her face.

Hippolyta put a hand to her chest and no words escaped her mouth. She was appalled of this woman. This woman was not the Amazon she knew before and would never be. She had never mentioned any of this in the treaty and she was there in person when she signed it? How could this be? Had she signed the wrong piece of paper all those years ago, reading a fake document? How could this be? She suddenly felt sick to her stomach that she had done this to Diana. She had imprisoned Diana and without even knowing it. Her breathing was slow and her mind wandered everywhere. She had let Diana marry this man and now she wished she hadn't.

These people had their morals all wrong. Hippolyta started to back away and Aline sat there with a smirk on her face. "How dare you?" Hippolyta yelled at the red head. "How dare you trick me…how…"

"You're the one who agreed to this. Maybe you should have read _all_ of the document, your highness." Aline pulled out a tablet and scrolled through a few pages to find the treaty. She threw the thin tablet to Hippolyta and she gracefully caught it with ease. She scrolled through the treaty and shook her head unbelieving what she was reading. This was not what she had signed.

"You…you are a monster!" the Amazon Queen looked up at the red head and scowled. "How dare you do this to your princess?!" she came towards her and Aline stood starting backing away, grabbing a dagger on a tablet behind her just in case this lady was going to attack her. Hippolyta was coming closer and Aline withdrew the dagger which the raven haired queen caught and fought the opposing queen's wrist coming closer to her heart.

"Hippolyta….you…you are the monster. Submitting your daughter like so," she grunted and then Hippolyta grabbed the other wrist.

The King dare not break up a fight like this, especially in his old age. He called for guards, which seemed to take an eternity to arrive. He ran back to the two crazed women, holding each other's wrists fiercly. He could see sweat beads trickling down Aline's face and Hippolyta was dry as ever, but gritted her teeth. These women were so violent.

"No…Aline...the only monster here is…._you_!" Aline lost her grip aiming for Hippolyta's heart but the dagger struck Cuzar on his left side of his ribcage. He clutched her side and dropped to his knees.

"Oh gods!" Aline gasped and held her husband's head in her arms. Tears began to form in her eyes. Hippolyta huffed, but her eyes did not wager. She simply was blocking Aline's attack, although she did not mean for this to happen. Her breathing finally slowed and her eyebrows titled upward, realizing what happened. He was dying and Aline was crying, slapping his face and cradling him like a hurt child.

The Arrakian guards came rushing in and gasped at the sight before them. The king and queen were on the floor. The king was dead and his wife was crying. Hippolyta stood with a daze in her eyes, not able to move. Aline looked up and saw guards watching, she pointed her finger at the Amazon Queen.

"_Murderer_!" she growled. The guards crowded around Hippolyta and she held her hands up.

"I have not done anything," Hippolyta pleaded.

"Murderer!" Aline chanted once more. "She killed my husband!" even though she knew very well Hippolyta was blocking her attack.

Hippolyta was surrounded.

* * *

_Leaving Ischa, arriving on Jehas_

Diana and Donna didn't stay too long on Ischa. Time was different on Ischa than it was on Ammos. Time moved at a different pace. They stayed for at least a month, but on Themyscira it had only been a week. Donna discovered her love for clothing on this planet, but she was not fond of all the princes following her, especially the dark haired twins, Jass and Naza. She willed herself to be married to Prince Shufa, instead of those creepy boys.

They had refueled and were able to arrive on Jehas two days later, earlier than expected. Donna notified the Queen and King that were arriving early. Looking down at the water planet Diana thought this might be a better place to stay. Less dry and hot, more moist and green. She smiled as they landed on an odd surface. Both sisters looked at each other strangely. Finally letting the hangar open, they were greeted with a larger crowd than the one on Ischa.

Stepping down Donna wore her knew baby blue gown Prince Kesser bought for her in the market while on Ischa. Diana wore a dark green gown with an eggplant veil that had gold beads around the trim of the fabric. Donna saw that most of the Jehasians had similar tribal markings to the ones she had all over her body. She smiled as she recognized some of the letters and symbols on their arms. Others seemed to notice this well and smiled back at her knowingly.

Approaching them was a beautiful princess named Ellah. Her parents, Queen TarTr and King Mourd were behind her. Diana bowed graciously at the three.

"Welcome to our planet princess!" The young princess smiled eagerly and showed them the way to their palace. Donna made sure she landed closer to the palace this time. Both Amazon princesses marveled at the palace. It looked like it was a castle under the ocean. Finally realizing what they landed on, it was glass. This city was in a dome surrounded by water. Each city was surrounded by a dome around the planet.

"By the gods, this is so beautiful!" Donna looked at all the creatures swimming around the dome in peace. All seemed well. A jellyfish was stuck to the dome and she smiled, then realized she was behind and quickly caught up to her sister and Princess Ellah.

A day of combat always seemed to lighten the mood with Diana. She was sparring with her sister in a private room across the hall where they slept. It had been two weeks staying here and they really didn't want to leave. Although Jehas was very busy and always had other delegates coming to their planet, filling up their rooms quickly. The two were able to meet some of them as they passed by, travelling to other planets. They explained what they were doing. Others were wary of the Amazons, but others were curious. They had never seen these princesses before. They knew of the Arrakians on Ammos, but Themyscirians were new to them. Some of the duchesses, princesses, baronesses, queens and kings bored Donna and Diana to death, they simply excused themselves to retire for the evening.

But today, Diana was simply herself wrestling her sister. A knock came to the door. Diana quickly put her veil on and said sternly, "Enter,"

"Oh did I interrupt something?" the sweet voice of Princess Ellah filled the room. Donna had her hair up in a messy bun with a black body suit on, as did Diana, but Diana wore a black veil in case someone came in.

"No, it is quite alright, we were just sparing. Care to join us?" Diana twirled her sword in her hand.

"You can spar with her, princess, I am whipped! She is quite a fighter," Donna patted her forehead with a nearby towel and sat down, drinking some water a servant brought in a while ago.

Princess Ellah picked up Donna's sword and stood in a stance against the veiled Diana. she smiled and began circling her. Diana thrust her sword at the young woman and smiled. She was quick and this water princess was pretty quick herself.

After about an hour of sparring, Ellah finally resented and Diana lifted her veil slightly to drink some water.

"You are very good, Diana." the princess said drinking her water rapidly.

"Why thank you very much, you are not so bad youself. I used to train with General Phillipus back on Themyscira."

"Yeah she can kick some Amazon –"

"Donna!" Diana chided her younger sister knowing what was going to come out of her mouth next. She sighed, "Well I said we would leave by morning. It is a shame we cannot stay longer, but I see you have your palace filled. We are only taking up space."

"Oh you don't have to go, princess! You can stay awhile longer!" Princess Ellah begged and the two Amazons began collecting their equipment and heading out of the training room.

"It is quite alright, Princess. We have enjoyed our stay here and hopefully we can visit again, if you allow us..?" There was a hopeful tone in Diana's voice. She really did enjoy staying here, but she knew she couldn't stay here as long as they did on Ischa.

Ellah jumped up and smiled widely, "Oh of course princess, of course! My parents adore you and your sister. I hope you will come again. Where will go to next? You already met most of the delegates on their pass over." She giggled.

Donna thought about the map around the galaxy. Next stop was Krypton. She smiled deviously. "Oh, Krypton is next, your highness."

Diana turned and blinked several times. Krypton? That strange Krpytonian. Oh Gods.

"Oh, Krypton." Ellah deadpanned.

"What is the matter with Krypton?" Donna asked.

Ellah sighed, closing the door to the room and heading to the showers with the two Amazons. "Oh nothing. I was supposed to marry that Kryptonian Prince, Kal-El. He refused to marry me, so I had to cut my trip and return home without a fiancé. It was such a shame, he is really handsome."

Diana remembered this Kal-El very well. His tall, full framed physique, much more built than Amayn, his blue eyes matching hers with raven hair. She remembered his strangeness as well as his abruptness. His mother even made an impression on her. she was thinking as Donna and Ellah spoke.

"What do you think, Diana?" Ellah spoke.

"What?" Diana snapped out of her dream.

"What do you think about Kryptonians? Are they as cold as others say they are?"

Diana thought for a moment before a smile escaped her lips. "We shall have to wait and see."

* * *

_Krypton_

Lara walked in her bedroom gazing out of her palace at the Kryptonians below her. They were several levels up. This palace was different from all others. Instead of being spread out across the land it was built very tall with many rooms and clouds sometimes blocked their view of their red sun.

Jor wrapped his arms around his wife and looked out her balcony with her. No doubt their son could hear them as he was in the room across the hall, studying.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Jor said calmly as Lara sighed heavily.

"Nothing. I just wish Kal would be more…decisive."

"You're not talking about marriage are you?" He looked at her and kissed her.

"Of course I'm talking about that, Jor. I want him to marry someone worthy of him but I am afraid we will have to go to another galaxy to find a woman for him. He declines all the princesses brought to him. What was so wrong with that water princess? She was perfect! So sweet, kind, willing to obey, very smart and good in combat. I don't understand."

Jor let go of his wife and sat on their bed. "Perhaps he is waiting to find the perfect woman."

"We could marry him to a Kryptonian or perhaps a woman from Argo." She simply folded her arms deep in thought.

"There are no other monarchs there besides my brother, Allura and Kara." He raised an eyebrow at his wife's thoughts.

Lara thought of this. He couldn't marry a commoner, not that the Kryptonians are any less of a Kryptonian than they were, but social status was important. They were scientists.

"You are right. What are we going to do?" she sat down with him, still with her arms folded. Her straight black hair draped over her shoulders coming to her elbows. Her curl on her forehead dangled and Jor pushed it away with his fingers.

Kal could hear his parents in the next room and he groaned. He didn't want to marry anybody and especially not a Kryptonian. They were sometimes too cold and stern. Others feared them and he could understand why. A signal came in on his feed. He clicked the approve button. Princess Donna was on the screen and she was working the ship. He saw a veiled figure walking in the background, speaking a foreign language.

"Oh!" Donna realizing she was on the screen and the Kryptonian prince was on the other feed. "Hello, Prince Kal-El. We will be arriving early to your planet. We shall be there in an hour or so. We had to cut our trip to Jehas short." She smiled.

Kal stared at her for a while. Suddenly it donned on her that he couldn't understand her. She had forgotten to press the translator button. Then he opened his mouth, "That is alright, princess. I shall alert my parents. I will see you both soon." He cut out the signal.

Donna gaped and Diana saw Donna was sitting in silence. "What is wrong sister?"

"He answered in Themyscirian!" still impressed that he could. He had only visited their homeland one time.

Diana folded her arms and narrowed her eyebrows. This one will be difficult. He is up to something, she thought.

Donna landed the aircraft in front of what seemed to be the palace. She had never seen a palace like this before. The building was very tall and not to mention boring. Diana looked out the windshield and saw Kal, Lara and Jor-El standing in front of their palace dressed in classic Kryptonian garb of course.

All four amazons got out of the ship and were not greeted as warmly as the last two times, well last several times. Kal stood with his hands behind his back as did his father. Lara came to the women first with a smile on her face. She kissed Donna's cheek and Diana's veiled cheeks.

"Welcome to Krypton, princesses," she said as she gestured to the others flying in the air and many buildings surrounding their palace. Diana looked around and saw others flying. She was in awe. They can all fly too. They have powers like I do. She suddenly felt like she wasn't alone anymore.

Walking into the palace she looked around at the furniture and interesting plant life in glass cases. Creatures were in glass cases too. Sea creatures swam above her head in a large tank that was the ceiling. Donna awed at the site before her. She had never seen anything so interesting before.

"Princess, one of our servants will show you to your rooms." Lara told them to follow the tall woman who was dressed in similar garb as the monarchs. Diana and Donna followed. They walked several floors up; each floor had something new and interesting. They seemed to be across from seemed to be a ballroom? All the furniture was aligned symmetrically. Diana began to feel like she was in geometry lessons with Clio when she was in her teens.

"Here is your room, princess. Your room is across from your sister's, Princess Donna." The tall blonde added. Diana set down her belongings on the bed. She looked out her balcony and saw the whole city from her view. She was rather high up. It must have been sixty floors. She wished she could fly out the window right now and feel the breeze against her skin. There was a knock on her door.

Diana placed the veil over her face again and the door slid open. "Oh, it's you," Diana said not impressed. Kal had come to show her around the palace as it was a custom to newcomers. She had been through this several times now.

"I have come to show-"

"Show me around the palace, I know." She finished. Kal eyed her but didn't respond. He walked on without her. Diana closed the door and practically ran to catch up.

"You did not wait for me!" Diana stated in a princess-like voice.

He could tell she was a bit irritated. "Were you waiting for an invitation, princess?" he said not looking at her, but ahead to the ballroom.

This one, Diana scowled. He already annoyed her. She didn't think she was going to stay here for long if he was going to be like this the whole time.

Later in the evening they sat down for dinner. Plates were served and Donna looked at her food fuzzily. She didn't know what kind of food this was. It looked strange, even stranger than the food on Ischa. Jehas food was a lot of seafood and salad, which she didn't really mind. Diana too stared at the food. What in Hades is this? She thought.

Lara noticed the princesses were hesitant to try the food. "It is good your highnesses, try it." She put the food gracefully in her mouth. One type of meat on the plate looked like squid, but Diana wasn't sure. Slowly she lifted her veil and ate the bizarre meat on her plate. It was unsurprisingly bland. They were stern, cold and their food was bland. They needed some herbs in their food and spices. She continued to eat in silence. Nobody really talked much at the table. Occasionally Lara and Jor would talk of their upcoming project for their science meeting coming up in a few weeks.

Lara smiled at the girls. "You are both so quiet. Please tell, was your travel safe? How did you like the other planets?"

Donna waited for Diana to speak first. "It was interesting travelling to Ischa and more enjoyable on Jehas. Princess Ellah is a wonderful hostess. We will be returning there if we are able to." She continued to eat. She drank some purple liquid she had no idea what it was. Kal sat in silence glancing at Diana every now and then. She noticed this, but he didn't.

"Oh I see. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Hopefully Kal has showed you around our palace." She looked at her only son with a bit of a glare, hoping he did what he was supposed to.

"He did, your grace, your palace is…intriguing. Nothing like Themyscira." Diana eyed Kal once more.

After dinner was over Diana retired to her room and took off her veil. Looking around she didn't like the way the room was set up. It was giving her the creeps. She didn't really fancy math or symmetry. She rearranged the chairs and moved some lights around the room to a way it looked friendlier when somebody walked in.

"Much better," she smiled and got ready for bed.

* * *

**AN: oh gosh, I've wanted to update this but classes got in the way. I was able to finish my essays and do my reviews to finally write this! I will be writing a second part to this. It was getting too long.**

**There isn't much Diana and Kal action here but in the next part there will be. I am writing it right now actually. Maybe if you guys get lucky, I will post another chapter before I go to sleep lol.  
**

**Meanwhile, what will happen to Hippolyta?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: today is your lucky day guys! Alright I'm heading to bed. Got glass in about five hours. It's 1:30am here! Finally some Di and Kal action here. If he acts like a douche-bag it's only because he's NOT Kal-El that you know from the comics. He is living on Krypton, which I tried to my best to visualize it. Good night!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

The following day Diana showered and donned a white gown with a gold belt and a matching veil with gold trim. She laced her sandals and walked out of her room. She saw that everybody was awake. It was almost seven in the morning. She figured these Kryptonians would be up early, their lives didn't seem too exciting.

She saw Donna was still asleep as she did not see her anywhere. Casually she walked down the hall and heard noises coming from a far room to the right. She followed the noise and saw Kal was sparing with robots his father built no doubt. She looked at his form and style of fighting. It was so predictable. 'I would slaughter him instantly,' she thought. A smile came to her lips as she continued to watch. She figured he was not aware that she was watching.

Slowly he turned around and was not even breaking a sweat. "Good morning, princess."

"G-good morning," she faltered in her words a bit. He typed in a code and closed down the simulation and the robots' life died and he closed the door walking right passed her. "What are you doing today?"

He stopped and turned to face her. Was she going to follow him all day?

"I am not sure. I already did my morning workout."

You call that a workout? Diana inwardly scoffed.

"Perhaps I will go tend to the animals on level 37 and then study."

"What will you study?" she stepped closer to him.

He turned once more and found her closer to him. He stepped back. He didn't like this princess so close to him. She was invading his space. "Science of Krypton and many other planets. Languages, maths." He seemed to shrug it off like some kind of ritual he did every day.

"What kind of languages? Perhaps I could assist you. I can speak seven different languages including dialects." She stepped closer, hopefully trying to get him to break a ritual he usually does.

Kal turned and folded his arms. "Are you going to follow me around all day, princess? I showed you around, why don't you go out into the city and explore? Isn't that what you came here for?" he left to go to a separate room. Diana gaped and followed him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"If I wish to go to the city, you must accompany me, your highness. I am not to be alone."

"Isn't that what your Amazon guards are here for?"

"They are merely my helpers, they are not my guards! Take me to the city." Diana ordered.

Kal's deadpanned expression didn't help the situation. "I do not have to take orders from a spoiled princess like you. Excuse me," he snubbed her and went to his room.

The nerve! Diana went to her sister's room and barged in. she was still sleeping. "I cannot believe him! He is ridiculous! Donna I want to leave right now!"

Donna was half asleep, "Wha? We…we just got here" she yawned and squirmed on the bed to get comfortable again.

"He is very rude! His parents are not like that I do not understand! Get up Donna I am speaking to you!"

Donna groaned, "What did he say to upset you?"

"He called me a spoiled princess," Diana huffed and folded her arms. Her sister began to laugh and fell back on the bed. The bed wasn't that comfortable anyway. "What's so funny?" she was becoming angrier now that her sister was laughing.

"You can be bossy at times, sister." Donna told her elder sister and finally got up to change and bathe.

Diana scoffed, "I am NOT bossy." She stated matter-of-factly.

Leaving her sister's room she saw Kal was standing at the opposite room, across from her and he looked deadpanned as usual. She stormed off and the clacking of her sandals against the floor followed all the way down the hallway until she reached a different floor. Little did she know that Kal could hear everything she had just said.

It's not that he didn't like Diana, but she was a spoiled princess. He was tired of seeing those princesses. Used to getting their way, bossing others around, and she was very, very strange. Her face was always covered. He could always look beneath her veil but he willed himself not to. That would be another thing on her list for her to hate him for.

* * *

Later in the day, Diana sat in the jungle room she called it. It was filled with vegetation and animals in cases. She wished they weren't caged like this. She'd much rather have them in the wild, like in her homeland, but she wasn't home. She wanted to go home. She wasn't having much fun here.

Kal-El came around and saw her sitting by herself looking at all the animals. Her heart rate was normal and she was breathing normally. He could finally approach her. He didn't want to upset her again, but his mother heard what had happened. She suggested they go into the city so she could see what Krypton had to offer.

Slowly he came next to her. "Princess," he stated quietly. She whipped her head around to see the tall imposing prince standing next to her. She stood and walked the other way heading back up the stairs.

"Would you like to come to the city with me?" once he asked this Diana stopped and turned to face him with her white veil.

"Are you trying to apologize to me?" she asked folding her arms.

He wasn't apologizing to her. He had nothing to apologize for, "I asked if you wanted to go to the city. I already asked Princess Donna. She agreed to go. She seems eager; it is only fair for me to ask you as well."

Diana wasn't sure if she should accept his offer, but finally relented. She did want to see the rest of Krypton. That was the whole reason she came here for.

Instead of flying or walking Kal took them in a small craft, much like the one Diana rode in when she first went to Arrakus. She did not like these hover crafts. They weren't safe to her. Kal helped her out and they began to walk through the city. Many stared and bowed slightly towards him. Some looked afraid of him and others gave no expression. So all these Kryptonians are like this, not just him. Diana took note of this.

Stopping inside a building was filled with Kryptonian suits and boots. Donna looked around as she did all other clothing stores back on the other planets. She always ended up getting some type of clothing. Diana looked at all the suits. They all looked the same!

Kal came next to Diana, "do you like this one, your highness?"

"They all look alike. How can I like simply one? They are boring."

He groaned inwardly. This woman insulting his culture again. "We all dress alike so we feel equal. Do you wish me to get something for you here?"

Diana spotted a necklace with the same S shaped symbol on Kal's uniform. She noticed this was different from every other uniform. "Why do you have that symbol on your uniform but nobody else does?"

He looked down at his chest. "That is my family crest. Only my family wears this type of uniform."

Diana nodded and then looked at the necklace. She had a lot of jewelry and received interesting jewelry from the princess of Jehas. "I will take this one," she held up the necklace.

He took the piece from her and asked Donna if she wanted anything. She didn't seem to be interested in these clothes as much as the other planets so she kindly refused.

Following Kal down the city streets they stopped inside yet another tall building. Diana didn't know how he could tell them apart, they all looked the damn same. She sighed, but then realized they were about to get food. He led them inside and Donna looked around at all the tables and levels in the building. There were so many food choices, which she had no idea what they were. Diana followed behind Kal quietly, just admiring what was around her. she was tired of getting odd stares and some gave her glares.

"Kal-" she realized she called him by his name. He turned slightly surprised. "I mean, your majesty," she cleared her throat, "These people keep staring at me. I am tired of getting strange glares. Could we eat somewhere else?" she asked in a sweet voice. He seemed to consider this at they were getting looks. He left the building without saying anything retreating back to their hovercraft.

Arriving back at the palace they were on the 56th floor. His parents were in their study on floor 73, he could hear them talking of molecular compounds and nuclear bombs. He gestured the princesses in first. He asked one of the servants to bring all three food as it was late in the afternoon now.

Diana sat across from her sister and Kal sat at the head of the table. Kal knew that he was being watched through that veil of hers but he didn't look at her, not even once.

* * *

After dinner Diana sat out in the jungle room looking out at the stars. She had never seen stars so bright, especially the star in the middle of the sky. She had changed into a lavender gown with a robe and a sheer lavender veil to match her ensemble. Kal finished training again and heard Diana talking to herself in her native language staring at the stars. He found her on the balcony.

He approached her slowly and abruptly said, "Why do you wear that over your face?" his body was dim and the stars shown inside the room very brightly. Diana was startled as she didn't hear him come in.

"Excuse me?" she said still a bit stirred.

"That veil. Why do you wear it?" he was naturally curious. This woman may be a spoiled brat, but he didn't know much about her.

"I wear it as it is the law in the Arrakian kingdom. I must only wear it when I meet unfamiliar people. I am allowed to reveal my face at my home and in the Arrakian palace only."

This answer seemed to satisfy him but he didn't understand why she obeyed their rules. Her culture seemed like they wouldn't take orders from others easily, at least not without a fight. He had done some research on these new-found Amazons.

"Why?"

Diana turned to face him as she sat back down on the bench near the balcony. "Why what?" she asked confused.

"Why do you obey the Arrakians? You do not have to wear that if you do not wish to."

Diana sighed, "It is the law. I must abide by their law. I am married to their prince. I am his wife." She didn't like saying it, but it was true.

"So if you are married to him, you must wear this? The Queen of Arrakus does not wear such fabrics over her face."

Diana thought about it and seemed to consider his analogy. This was true she did not and she didn't know why. She didn't have an answer for him. Instead she became a bit defensive. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Kal shrugged, "I am curious. Your culture is so _ancient_. You adopted the ways of the Greeks from planet Earth. I have not visited that planet, but it seems utterly dull and not advanced in my opinion. Kryptonian technology is far superior." He held his chin high as he spoke of his planet, his culture, his home.

Diana rolled her eyes. Oh gods, he thinks he is superior to everybody else. "Your culture is too distant from others. You say your technology is superior yet you lack personal communication, animal contact and sterile environment is not a healthy way to live. If you are so superior how can you be so dismal and unanimated?"

Her words began to make his mind tick. Not only did it piss him off, but he kept looking at her as she did to him. Neither was backing down from their words. He turned and left the room and she continued to watch him leave.

* * *

Four days passed and there wasn't much conversation except the occasional good morning and good evening and light talk at the table. Lara was very inviting and always had something to talk about. Diana saw he got his looks from his mother. Her big blue eyes and curl that never seemed to stay in her hairline, her wide smile and long nose.

Diana was noticing that most of the Kryptonian race was not only distant in communication but not very loving at all. She hardly saw his parents hug or talk sweetly to one another. On previous planets she noticed that's all she would see or even hear when they didn't know she was around. The Kryptonians were nothing like that. They were not very loving people.

She heard Kal sparring alone in that room with robots and simulation again. She marveled at his technique which was poor compared to her Roman style fighting. She walked in dressed in a black jumpsuit she picked up from Jehas and a black mask, covering her face fully. The veil would only get in her way. The only flesh that was visible was her hands. She walked closer and tapped Kal on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." She said loudly over the robot smashing.

He turned to look at her and could see that the black jumpsuit was hugging all her curves and her face was covered in a black mask. Not even her eyes were visible.

"May I spar with you?" she inquired to the room they were in. Kal eyed her and she walked around him with a hand on her hip. She wrapped bandages around her hands and stood in a fighting stance. He continued to watch her unsure what she was doing and why she was doing it. Suddenly she kicked him in the jaw and he fell to the floor. He rubbed his jaw as shooting pain went through his whole head. He groaned. Nobody was able to hurt him like that before. He was aware that she could fly as he remembered that one night at her wedding. Strange mother she had too. Slowly he stood up and she was still in a fighting stance.

"Fight me, prince of Krypton," she breathed steadily.

"I do not want to hurt you, your highness," he lamented, but rubbed his jaw again. She could pack a kick.

"Fight me!" she threw a punch at his ribcage and then another on his left arm. He didn't really hit women, even if he was sparring with them. He had never sparred with an actual person before, only simulations and robots. His mother would never engage in such a sport and his father was far too busy with his science.

She threw a kick and knocked him off balance hitting the wall causing it to vibrate. Diana smiled beneath her black mask. She ran towards him about to punch him in the jaw again when he caught her hand and pushed her back with his strength. She was fighting to push forward and kneed him in the gut and he let go, falling to his knees.

"Fight. Me. Kryptonian." She said gritting her teeth.

Kal looked at her and felt his eyes sting and become red for a moment. He didn't fight women, but this woman was very persistent and she was annoying him, which she was very good at.

"Very well, if that's what you wish, Princess." He stood in a stance, circling each other slowly waiting for the opponent to make a move.

Diana knew what he was going to before he did it. He started to throw a punch at her but she blocked it and kicked him off his feet causing him to land on his back. He saw Diana fly to the ceiling and come down towards him with full force. His eyes widened and he rolled out of her way. Her fist met the floor and caused a dent in the ground. She looked up to see he was moving slowly to the other side of the room. Diana sped to the other side and pulled his arm behind his back and he groaned. She flipped him over onto his back and she was on top of him with his hands on either side of his head.

He was beginning to get angry at a woman beating him, especially this princess. He read that these Amazons were great fighters and warriors but he didn't think the princess would be one of those people. He head butted her and she got up holding her head and stumbling into a wall.

Once her vision cleared she saw he was coming for her and she flew to the ceiling. Kal went over to the far wall and turned off all simulation and blocked all the windows red sunlight. He commanded something in his native tongue and bright lights came into the room. Diana was blinded for a moment. She let her feet touch the floor once more. She was waiting to see what in Hades he was doing.

He was standing with his legs apart and hands out to the side with his head up, breathing slowly. Oh this is too easy, he is serious? He is leaving himself so vulnerable right now! Diana couldn't miss this chance. She ran towards him about to kick him in his crotch, suddenly he leg was caught by his strong wrist. She felt his grip tightening and she gasped as the pain shot through her leg. He banged her body against the wall and she clumsily slid down it, groaning at her aching ankle.

What did he just do? She looked up to see he was not on the floor he was flying above her. She lifted off the ground and he grabbed her around the waist and squeezed her until she couldn't utter a word. He slammed her on the floor hard! Now he was on top of her and had her strapped to the ground. She groaned as she couldn't get free of his grip.

Kal's eyes began to glow red. "How's the fight now princess?" his eyes becoming redder and Diana looked a bit scared now. She was just trying to show him that he wasn't the only one who could fight, but he had actually become angry now. He was going to kill her! Diana head butted him and he lifted off her and she backed against the wall breathing heavily.

"What is the matter with you?!" Diana yelled at the prince.

He rubbed his head and felt his eyes go back to normal.

"I just wanted to spar with you! You almost killed me!" Diana held her chest and steadied her composure and breathing back to normal, but was still a bit startled.

Kal looked at himself and then at the black figure hugging the wall. He turned off the sun lamps and the room went black and the windows were visible again, allowing sunlight to come into the room. He could see Diana's chest rising and falling, but her heart rate was coming back to normal. He didn't mean to scare her, he had gotten out of hand, but it was normal for his race to kill, but he didn't want to do that to her.

Diana had nothing else left to say and she quickly left the room heading to her chambers where she locked the sliding door and pulled off her mask. Sweat dripping down her face, she started the shower and stripped quickly trying to get into the warm water. She washed herself free of the sweat. She noticed her ankle had red marks all over it and a bruise was forming on her arm and both of her wrists.

She had only sparred with Donna, but that was friendly sparring. That was not friendly at all. He is trained to kill, she realized. That was so sad, as she washed her black ringlets. He does not know love and compassion. He only knows how to think one way. This Krypton is a dictatorship, not alike her home at all.

* * *

The next day Diana dressed and when she came out of her room she saw Kal and he didn't look at her. She simply stared at him as he passed her. Well at least he has a conscious, she thought. She suddenly remembered at her wedding when he nearly beat up another man and his mother scolded him in their tongue. His mother seemed so kind and yet he was not, well at least that's what he wants everybody to think. He wants to be like his father –the great scientist.

Diana didn't like to waste time in awkward moments. She liked to forward with everything. She tapped him on the arm as he was in his study. Everything was in Kryptonian so she was unable to read what he was looking up.

"May I talk with you, your highness?"

"Have a seat," he didn't look at her. There was a chair next to his and she sat down slowly trying to read his expression but nothing was there. She thought she'd just come out and say it.

"You almost killed me yesterday," she said firmly but quietly. He didn't look at her still. "Why did you?"

An awkward silence fell between them and he looked at her. "We all don't live on paradise-like islands with magical creatures. Some of us have to work for a living."

"In a world where there is no love and compassion at all? What kind of life is that? I may not have studied this race, your majesty, but I can tell that this planet is corrupt."

He finally looked at her, but with a shocked look this time. He didn't seem angry at her, yet anyway. "You do not live here, princess. Who are you to judge?"

"I judge because I can see the truth and you can't!" Diana was becoming more defensive now. She didn't know why but this man made her angry with anything that he said.

Kal fully faced her now, "I don't need a spoiled princess to tell what I can and cannot see."

"Then you will live and die alone, _Kal-El_ of Krypton. You may marry a woman one day, but you will not love her the same way a woman and made is supposed to once in union."

The Kryptonian prince narrowed his eyes at the Grecian princess. "Don't you live in a loveless marriage, _Diana _of Themyscira?"

Diana stammered a bit. This man was backfiring at her! "That is totally different!"

"Is it now? How is it different? You are only married to him because your mother and his parents wanted an alliance between the two countries. Don't lie to me princess I've seen those marriages all the time. They are the most loneliest marriages of all." He looked back to his computer and kept scrolling through the pages.

Diana felt a lump in her throat. She was unable to talk. "Fine."

"Fine what? What fine? It's true is it not?" Kal looked back at the veiled woman.

She couldn't deny it. It was the truth, but what else could she say to him. "Why are you so angry at the world?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I am not angry at anybody your highness. I am very busy; I don't really want to talk about this right now."

Diana stood to leave and she slide open the door, "When you are ready to talk, let me know." She left him alone in his thoughts.

Kal seemed to think about what Princess Diana was saying to him. Was he really lonely? No that woman is mad; she lives in a life of hypocrisy, going everything she is taught to hate. She is married to a man and obeys his word. She wears that ridiculous fabric to cover her face. He hasn't seen her face yet, but he hasn't steeled himself to look. He thought it rude without asking her permission first. Love and compassion. He knew Kryptonians lacked this. He didn't really know what this meant. He had seen it in _movies_ from planet Earth, but never experienced it or even seen his parents express this emotion. His parents are scientists. They all about math and science. Their life revolves around science. His older cousin, Kara, often came to visit when he was younger and that gave him incentive to come out and play with her, but even then her parents were busy with math and science projects. These emotions stirred inside him. He didn't know what to feel or what to think. He had to keep studying.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: it's such a lovely evening with all this rain and flooding. Perfect time for me to reject my studies and write lol. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Lara stood in a fighting stance with sweat beading down her forehead and neck. Her fighting stance was low to the ground and a staff was in hand as she circled her invisible opponent. Kicking in midair and twirling around landing on the balls of her feet she heard someone come into the armory room.

Diana stood at the doorway admiring all the weapons these Kryptonians stored, but she wouldn't know how to work half of them. When entering she heard someone waving a weapon as she could hear the crisp sound of the weapon hitting the air swiftly. She saw Queen Lara practicing by herself with a long blue staff. Lara stopped and the staff returned to its normal six inch size from the six foot length she was practicing with.

"Princess Diana," she said in between breaths. She unwrapped her hands and went to sit down on the nearest bench. Her hair was in a very tight slick bun and she wore a red bodysuit with their family crest in the right hand corner. "You startled me." She smiled, unwrapping her hair from the bun.

"I am sorry, your majesty. I just wanted to look at your armory. Your husband said most of the weaponry is yours and I wanted to see for myself. I am sorry I disturbed you," Diana said quietly. She was not afraid of Lara but she was rather imposing and not to mention tall. Taller than her own mother. She was about the same height as Diana, except maybe a bit thicker everywhere. Kal really did resemble her greatly.

Lara stood to the face the veiled princess, "no need to apologize princess. I was almost finished anyway."

Diana held her breath, not going to say anything as the Queen slowly made her way out of the armory hall. "Your highness," she called out.

The Krypton Queen turned and smiled with her disheveled hair cascading down her backside. She nodded her head slightly for Diana to continue.

"I saw you were sparring alone. Perhaps one day I could spare with you? I am quite good. My sister, Donna and I used to spar back home. Nobody was able to test our full abilities but ourselves. It can get a bit boring at times." She hopefully smiled beneath her veil, knowing that Lara couldn't see.

"That would be lovely, perhaps tomorrow early in the morning if that is alright with you?" the Queen smiled and Diana nodded her head in agreement. Both left the armory and parted ways down the hallway.

Diana never knew that Lara could fight and fight well. She used a lot of the moves that Diana was used to. She remembered when she tried to spar with Kal-El but almost died in the process of it. This angered her and that was two days ago. She sighed thinking of her mother and sisters, and dare to say Amayn. It's not that Diana missed Amayn, but she and he did not part on good terms with him before this trip.

The princess walked down the hallway and she saw Kal waiting by her bedroom quarters. She frowned. She didn't like this prince especially after what happened. He was so cold.

"Your highness," Kal addressed her emotionless.

Diana folded her arms, not giving in to whatever his game was. "Your majesty," she spat back.

He couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was angry at him. She wasn't enjoying her trip here, but why would she stay? "I want to talk with you."

Diana's mood lit up, but then slowly died down and she became cautious. "Why and what for? Have I done something to upset you once again?"

Kal-El started walking away from her quarters and down the hall to another room. Diana followed. He wasn't that great at addressing conflict especially when that's all they seemed to do is argue since she got here. Finally reaching the floor he wanted to go Diana stared in awe. The room had several galaxies on the walls, the floor and ceiling.

"This is where my parents conduct experiments." He pointed at the glass table and board hanging in midair with many different formulas. He touched the glass table and the formulas changed, causing the galaxy-like room to transform into a room full of just stars and other planets. Diana looked around very fascinated. She had never seen such technology, even on Arrakus.

"This is so stunning. I wish I could understand this language," she studied the formulas. A lot of math was involved and it looked a lot harder and more complicated compared to the math she learned when she was in her studies years ago.

Kal just stood there not saying anything but simply looking at the work his parents have been doing since before he was born.

Finally it donned on Diana. He brought her here so they could talk, but about what? "You wanted to talk to me?" realizing that they were alone in this room and the doors were closed.

"Yes. I thought we should talk here since this room is lined with lead so nobody can hear or see through these walls. Come sit down," he gestured to the large chairs in the center of the room. Diana slowly made her way to sit in the chair next to his. The center of the room was lower than the rest, surrounding the chairs were many computer screens and keyboards with a lot of notes on the desks. She sat still, not really liking sitting in one of his parent's chairs.

A few silent minutes passed until he finally spoke, "Princess I…I am not one to apologize. I am not good at it."

Diana looked at him for a moment. "That is alright." Accepting his lame apology as she knew that's the best she was going to get from this prince.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Diana asked.

He shook his head in the negative. He folded his arms just staring at the veiled princess. "I thought you should know that I thought about what you said."

This got her attention and she told him to go on. She sat with her leg crossed over the other.

"On Krypton we are raised never to have faults and to never make mistakes. We are raised to be warriors and I am to follow in my father's footsteps. I will have to marry but I choose who to marry. This is a heavy burden especially on my mother. She only wants what is best for me. When I was young she used to sit and make me study for hours until I could recite the material backwards. My cousin, Kara, would be a relief for me when she came over. She is older than me, but when she was there, we didn't have to talk about science, or combat or anything. We would simply be children, but not in the prying eyes of our parents." He paused.

Diana looked at him with sorrow. She could see that he never really had a childhood. When she was a little girl she would get into all kinds of mischief and return home with new animal friends. When Donna was old enough to walk Diana would take her on these wild adventures, and not return until nightfall. Even though this worried their mother to death, she knew that her mother would forgive them and she would do it all over again. She inwardly smiled at those memories and suddenly a frown came to her face. She was now in a loveless marriage with a family that hates her mother and all her culture. She was just as unhappy as he was, but in many different ways. She put her thoughts aside as she listened to what he was saying.

"If our parents found out that we were playing around in one of their studies or just in general I am sure I wouldn't have hands anymore." He looked around feeling a bit awkward telling a stranger this, especially a stranger that shielded her face.

Diana stared at him for a long time. She remembered that he said the walls were lined with lead so nobody could hear or _see_? Could he see her face? Her black veil shifted from left to right and his face puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked leaning in closer.

"You can see through objects you said? I remember, but I thought…only through some objects. Can…" she gulped, "Can you see my face?" she leaned in closer to him, only a foot away from each other's faces.

He looked a little nerved just staring at a black veil staring at him, not knowing her expression. "No." he leaned back into the chair. "If I thought you were a threat I would have already looked at your face, princess. You are no threat to us, my mother told me only to use my abilities for the better. I cannot say the same for my father at times, though."

Diana touched her cheek and remembered that they were still talking about his parents. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Kal sighed, not really wanting to talk about himself. He had never done it before; it was something new to him. "When I came to your wedding I could sense the pain that you and your husband were feeling. I told you I have seen those marriages many times. I am sure if Kara was not my cousin, my mother would have me married to her already. She wants to keep the Kryptonian gene alive, but many of these other aliens are not compatible with our genes. Perhaps she will have me marry a robot." He smiled faintly.

Diana smiled, finally seeing him smile for the first time she was here. "You're smiling," she said bluntly. She felt her cheeks become heated and she was a bit embarrassed. Lowering her head and sinking into her chair she wished she hadn't said anything.

His smiled disappeared and he cleared his throat. He didn't want to be caught being weak so he controlled his emotions. "I…I can't do this." He stood up his back facing hers.

"Kal-El," she put a hand on his shoulder and turned his body to face hers. "I understand this is not normal for you to let your feelings out, but I wanted you to do that. I want to understand why you are the way you are." She took a deep breath, "You tried to kill me. Are Kryptonians trained to kill as well? I saw your mother sparring by herself in the armory. Is she…a warrior?"

He looked way, "Yes. We are trained to kill. Kryptonians are to show mercy to no one. I don't know when to shut it off, but you were angering me. I had never had a partner challenge my abilities."

"That does not mean you have to kill them because they can best you in combat!" she folded her arms, still looking up at him.

"My mother used to be the elite guard at our military academy. She is trained very well and she is trained to kill, but only when necessary. She taught me how to fight." He nodded his head remembering late nights when she would make him stay up and practice until he got every move correct.

Diana touched his arm and she noticed he stiffened. He was never touched lovingly by his parents or another woman. She came closer to him and he stood there looking down at her veiled face. She realized what she was doing, getting too close. She thought of Amayn, she was married. Queen Aline would have her head. She backed away and sat back in one of the chairs.

Kal looked at his hands and then sat down next to the princess. He held out his hand towards Diana and she just looked at him confused.

She didn't know what he was doing, but she slowly let him grab her hand. He just looked at her hand, flipping it to the back and front several times and his fingers grazed her long slender fingers. She was blushing again she could feel it. Diana shifted awkwardly trying to find a reason why he was doing this.

He looked down at the floor where her feet were and they were exposed by her gold sandals. She looked down, but didn't question what he was doing. His eyes seemed to be in deep thought and almost in awe? Over touching her hand?

"Your highness?" Diana caught him out of his gaze. Her voice cracked a bit.

He looked at the black shielded princess and back down at her olive toned hand in the palm of his hand. He felt the heat of her hand against his and was able to feel all of her skin rubbing against his palm. Her skin wasn't like the rest of the princesses he had met. He could actually feel her skin.

Kal let go of her hand and she brought her hand back to rest of her leg. "I did not hurt you did I?" he asked quietly.

Diana took a while to answer this, "No. You didn't. Why did you touch my hand like that?"

"I can feel your touch."

She was a bit confused by this answer. What? She thought.

Looking at her in such a quiet state he realized she didn't know what he was talking about. "I told you Kryptonians are not compatible with most aliens. We have special abilities as you know and one of them is strength. When coming in contact with others we have to hold back, barely being able to feel their hand when greeting them. I am able to use my daily strength when I took hold of your hand." He looked a bit excited and Diana could only smile at this.

"Well I…" she got cut off when the doors opened and Lara stood at the doorway with Jor. Both looked up and Kal stood up quickly. Diana slowly lifted off the chair and by the looks of his mother she was sitting in _her_ chair.

"Mother, father," he bowed his head slightly at his parents. They didn't look too pleased that their son and guest were in their study at all. His mother had her arms folded. Her hair was braided and she wore a brown and gold uniform that exposed her midsection. She had several bracelets traveling up her arms and they clinked together when her arms were folded. Jor and his wife made their way down the steps.

"Kal," Lara's chin lifted higher. Diana knew this woman could be intimidating.

"Come your highness, we will go somewhere else." Kal was talking to Diana and she nodded her head and they left quickly.

"This is not over, Kal-El," his mother said before the doors shut behind the two young heirs.

* * *

_The Senate_

"**Not** guilty!" Acantha shouted at the opposing Senate. The Arrakian Senate was able to have a virtual debate as the Amazons resided on Themyscira and all were not able to meet as time was precious. Their Amazon Queen was on trial for murder of King Cuzar. Queen Aline sentenced Hippolyta to immediate death out of her own rage, but their Council says otherwise.

Senator Esme of Arrakus spoke up facing opposite of Acantha, "Your Queen is accused of murder. It is true that she came to the palace to discuss matters with our Queen and as told by Queen Aline, 'she was out of line and violent and stabbed the King using brute force.'"

"This is outrageous! Queen Hippolyta is not a violent woman. Your Queen is lying!" Hellene spoke up and all others agreed, talking amongst themselves, becoming angrier at Queen Aline for accusing Hippolyta of such a crime.

Kemam, another opposing Senator quieted down both Houses. "Whether or not Queen Aline is lying, the King of Arrakus was pronounced dead on the scene. It has been five days since the murder. Both monarchs will report for our hearing tomorrow morning. Meeting adjourned, ladies." The screens cut out and the Amazons growled in anger.

Timandra spoke, "Queen Hippolyta had shown no sign of malice before she left to see the Queen of Arrakus. She is not guilty. As we both were not there we have to trust what the witnesses will say. Queen Aline was once an Amazon too. She has been known to steal and twist the truth. She is not to be trusted!" With that the senate dispersed and they would wait until morning to hear both sides.

* * *

_Arrakian Palace_

Amayn paced around his room as his brother and sister was watching him go back and forth. He kicked a nearby vase and it shattered in a million pieces. She sat down on his bed with his head between his knees. His little sister, Xedia came next to him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Amayn," she kissed her brother's head and hugged him closely.

"Why did this have to happen?" he looked at his siblings with glossy teary eyes. If his father saw him cry that would be the end of it, but he didn't really care right now.

Shufa came to sit on the opposite side of his elder brother. "The gods have willed it to happen. Things happen for a reason."

"I knew you should have never married that Amazon princess," Xedia scowled. "I never liked her."

"It is not her fault. It is her wretched mother's fault our father is dead, not Diana's." Amayn defended Diana. He did miss her, but at the same time he hated her for this. He hated Diana's mother. He hated that the fact she was related to Hippolyta. He tried to visit his own mother, but she wanted to no visitors. She sat in her bedroom crying for days. Amayn wanted to contact Diana to tell her what happened but he didn't even know where she was right now. He knew that she wasn't dead because recently she passed Jehas, as the King notified his father earlier, but who knows where she was now.

He sighed thinking of that crazy Amazon wife of his. He didn't really know anything about her except that she had a bad temper, she got jealous easily and she didn't want to be touched intimately in any way. Right now all he could think was about his hurt mother. If he had been there he could have saved his father.

"That Amazon Queen shall pay dearly," he narrowed his eyes, thinking of horrible ways to torture her once she was in their dungeons.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Hippolyta sat in her room with her legs crossed on her bed, looking over petitions and scrolls from the Senate weeks prior to the current situation. She sighed throwing the scrolls to the side on the floor as she could not concentrate. She had read the same first sentence for the last two hours. She rubbed her eyes and lay back against the pillows staring at the mural painted on her ceiling. She would give anything to talk to her daughters right now. Only the Arrakians knew where they were, supposedly, but she doubted they kept track of every place they both went. She rolled over to her side thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow morning. Aline was going to come to Themyscira to sit in the Senate for this trial.

She was not guilty. "Not guilty," she said to herself and shut off her lamp so she could only lie awake for a few more restless hours.

The next morning Queen Aline and her elite guard came through the palace of Themyscira and Hippolyta was escorted by Phillipus and five of her guards to the Senate which was further away from the palace. As they reached the House the two sets of guards stood at the doors and the Queens stood opposite of each other as the senators sat in balconies above them.

"Queen Hippolyta," Hellene announced, "You are here for the murder of King Cuzar of the Arrakian Kingdom." Her face pained to say any of this to her Queen. "And Queen Aline you are here as an ex-Amazon of the hearing of your husband's murder."

Both Queens nodded and finally sat down as Hellene finished the announcement.

Acantha spoke first for both sides of the Senate. The opposing Senate was there virtually and all women had stone expressions and waited for Acantha to finish.

"Hippolyta it is said that you were with Queen Aline and King Cuzar discussing business in a private study. Queen Aline accuses you of becoming outrageously violent and had a dagger and stabbed her husband through the ribcage."

"That is not true!" Hippolyta called out, standing up.

Kemam called out, "It is also said that you never wished your daughter to marry the Arrakian Prince, Amayn. Is this true?" all the Senate was quiet.

"Of course I never wanted them to marry, but this vile woman tricked me into signing a false treaty!"

Aline gasped, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing," she knew very well Hippolyta was telling the truth, but she didn't want the others to find this out.

Esme spoke over Hellene, "Is it also true that you want Princess Diana to disband this marriage?"

Hippolyta composed herself and took a deep breath. "Sisters, this woman deceived us in the past. She is a rotten liar! A fraud. She is only framing me to get back at me all those years ago. She had me sign a false treaty between our alliances of our offspring. She is the deceiver, the murderer!" she pointed to the red headed queen with narrowed eyes.

Aline stood up and pointed at Hippolyta, "If anyone is lying it is you, Hippolyta! You have done nothing but make your daughter miserable. My son is perfectly capable of taking care of her yet she refuses intimate contact with him." All women of the Amazon senate gasped and whispers were spread across the balconies. Hippolyta looked around at all the women carefully. She looked back at the opposing Queen. She was trying to embarrass her, but it wasn't working. She kept her chin held high and stood deadpanned in the face.

"Is that so Aline? I do recall that she is confined to the palace and is not allowed to come visit us whenever she likes. She may not be intimate with your son, but she _is_ unhappy."

"Well, I suppose she has _you_ to thank for that isn't that right your majesty?" Aline smirked, knowing that would get a rise out of the Amazon queen.

"That is quite enough!" Timandra shouted over the bickering monarchs. "Back to the trial." She organized her papers and passed them to another senator until they reached Clio.

Clio cleared her throat, "Queen Aline may we see the guard that found you three in the study after the stabbing took place."

She nodded her head and the guard was let in by one of the Amazons. He came and stood next to his Queen. He looked a bit nervous.

"Come to the front guardsman," Clio instructed. He did as said and both Queens were looking at the man. Hippolyta hoped that Aline didn't bribe him with something to make him lie to the senate. "Tell us what you found when you walked in on the scene." She laced her fingers together.

He gulped nervously and finally spoke to the senates, "I…I walked in with Hippolyta holding the dagger and Queen Aline holding the King in her arms. Most of the blood was on our Queen and not Hippolyta."

Hippolyta interrupted, "She attacked me, I was only defending myself, she has grown weak and as she was aiming at my heart I forced the dagger to my right and it went through the King's ribcage. I am right handed; the dagger was in my left hand! The wound is on his left side, if I had attacked him, I would have used my right hand, not my left."

Conversing went throughout the House and Aline shot a glance at Hippolyta, knowing that of course her Senate would take her side.

"MY husband is still dead! She clearly murdered him! She just admitted it!" Aline was outraged and it showed. Her voice became louder with every word she spoke.

"Your highnesses," Acantha calmed them down. "Guardsman, was Queen Hippolyta would you say, in a state of shock at the scene?"

"Well…I don't know. She stood there motionless. I suppose she was. Our Queen told us to surround her so we did. I was not there when it happened, but I believe Queen Hippolyta is guilty of murder."

Hippolyta closed her eyes and her head lowered. She heard the Queen talk to the guardsman, thanking him. She shot a glare at the opposing Queen and scowled.

Hellene spoke next, "We will gather all our information and our next session will be held in three days." All the senators stood and started to leave. Queen Aline and her guards made their way to their ship to return to their palace. Hippolyta was the last to leave the room.

* * *

_Krypton – Armory_

Diana said she would meet with Queen Lara to spar and that's what she did. She could see that she might be late? She saw Lara already warming herself up. She wore a white suit this time and her hair was in a long braid. She reminded her of her mother when she looked this way when sparring alone. They had that same look in their eyes – so serious. It was 6am when Diana arrived in a black uniform and black mask to spar with the Kryptonian Queen.

"Am I late?" Diana hestitantly asked.

Lara stopped her battle gaze and looked at the young princess. "No, you are right on time." She threw a staff to Diana. Of course Diana being more familiar with swords and shields she had no idea how to use this. She pressed the blue button and the staff grew to a six foot staff. She was very impressed. "Impressive, is it not princess? I hear you do not use such advanced technology when sparring."

"Oh no, definitely not. Only swords, wooden staffs and shields are used or maybe hand in hand combat." Diana was still looking over at the staff. Suddenly she felt a strong kick to her midsection and it sent her flying to the wall. She was stuck there for a few seconds before she slid down in pain. She coughed and saw Lara in a fighting stance.

Diana slowly got up and went to the circle and thrust her staff towards Lara's head and she ducked instantly and swept Diana beneath her feet and she fell flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. She hopped up and was getting a little angry at the Queen for catching her off guard twice in a row. She grunted as she circled the raven haired Queen.

The princess's staff was smacked away from her and Lara was swinging hers at Diana and she ducked and jumped up and grabbed the Queen by her waist and pulled her over her head and she smacked head first on the mats. The staff slid across the floor and now they were using hand in hand combat. Diana finally got the Kryptonian. Two to one, she smiled.

The alien queen stood and furrowed her eyebrows and both now held each other's wrists circling one another slowly.

Kal heard a lot of banging around in the armory and he looked through the door and saw his mother and Diana were sparring. His mother was probably getting upset that Diana was besting her in combat. Although she has not been in the academy for years, she still could fight well, but often had nobody to practice with. She had become rusty.

Diana head butted Lara and the queen fell back holding her head, moaning. Two to two now.

Kal saw Diana head butted his mother and his jaw hung open. What in the world…

Donna saw the prince was looking in the armory.

"Good morning, your highness. What are you watching?" Donna tapped his shoulder.

"Uh...ah...the princess is sparring with my mother. It does not bode well." He continued to watch the spar.

Donna peered through the window, "Oh dear, I think your mother is a bit upset. Diana is very good in combat. She bested me many times throughout our childhood. She might as well be called champion of the Amazons."

They stood in silence as they watched the two monarchs spar. Finally Lara had Diana pinned to the floor and Diana could not move or find a way out of this. Her stomach was on the floor and being crushed by the Queen's knee and hand on her head, crushing her into the mat.

"Do you surrender, princess?" Lara asked, pressing harder into Diana's back.

"Amazons never surrender!" Diana murmured as her head was being crushed into the floor.

Lara narrowed her eyes and picked up Diana and threw her against the nearby wall and pinned her to the wall again. Diana was breathing hard and she kicked Lara in the shin and ran back to the center of the mat.

Kal and Donna continued to watch and the opponents unaware that they were watching. Kal continued to watch the look in his mother's eyes and couldn't take it anymore. He slid open the door and strode in.

"Stop!" he boomed through the room. Diana and his mother looked at him and said nothing. "Mother that is enough."

Lara's breathing began to slow down back to normal. She looked at her son and then at Donna standing in the doorway and back to Diana. "We were in the middle of sparring, Kal. What is the meaning of this?" clearly upset at her son for stopping the session.

"You are getting too hyped up sparring with Princess Diana."

Lara stood almost eye level to her son, "I had her in a lock! If you had not distracted me I was abou –"

"About to what?" he folded his arms.

Diana looked at all three people in the room and her eyes glanced down at the floor, finding it more interesting than this awkward conversation.

Lara stared at Diana, then her son and left the room, starting to take off her uniform before she reached her room.

He breathed slowly and then left the room, leaving the sisters alone in the armory.

"Whoa, what just happened there?" Donna asked Diana. She sat down on the nearby bench and crossed her legs. She wore a dark green gown with a gold belt and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"I have no idea," Diana said, taking the mask off her head.

* * *

Later in the evening Diana came out of her room to go look out at the city. She liked looking out at Krypton's city with all the lights and people flying around late at night. It wasn't as beautiful as her home, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

She heard someone come behind her and she knew who it was. It wasn't her sister. Her sister was often in the city with special guards surrounding her at all times. She didn't enjoy much of the clothing here but she did enjoy looking at the buildings and she found some necklaces and vases to take home to their mother.

"Hello," Diana said aloud.

Kal stopped in his tracks, amazed to see that she knew it was him. "Hello, princess."

"Please, will you just call me Diana? I am hardly ever called by my name anymore. I am always addressed as princess, your highness, your grace, your majesty, my lady. It is quite annoying. Sometimes my mother does not even address me by my name."

He came closer to her but not too close and he was still standing as she sat on the seat closest to the balcony. "Okay. Diana," she smiled when he said her name, finally. "And I suppose you can call me Kal."

Diana turned and looked up at him. "Kal." She nodded her head slowly. "Would you like to sit and look out at the city with me, Kal?"

He eyed her carefully and sat next to her. His face had more emotion showing in it but he wasn't sure how to feel so he mostly remained deadpanned in the face as usual. Diana thought of this as an improvement so she didn't antagonize him about it.

"If you want to see the city I have a better way," he said roughly five minutes into the gazing.

"And what way is that?" she asked. Kal gestured to take her hand and he slid open the door by voice command and he was able to fly in the air. Diana looked down at the street below them, and they were almost at the top floor. Their palace was several stories high and very, very tall! She lifted off the ground and he slowly flew to the top of their palace and sat on a wide enough ledge. Diana gaped and she was able to see the whole city and possibly another city further away from where they were sitting.

"Oh this is wonderful!" she saw many lights atop of the buildings and crafts flying through the cities. She smiled and he sat next to her just watching the city.

"I used to come up here with my cousin so our parents couldn't find us. We would play up here while our parents worked in the study several floors below us. That way they couldn't hear or see us. If they knew we were up here I am sure we would be punished severely."

Diana thought about early this morning when she was sparring with his mother and looked over at him. "What happened in the armory this morning with your mother, Kal?"

The white veiled woman looked at him and he had a hard time looking at her. "She was getting ready to step out of her boundaries. I had to stop her before she…."

Diana wanted him to continue, "Before she what?"

He almost felt like it pained him to say it, but he needed to say it. It wasn't very accustomed to lying, "Before she _hurt_ you."

Diana felt a sense of shock. Was he starting to look out for her? He defended her over his mother? Perhaps there was hope for this Kryptonian after all. He just needs a friend that is all. He has nobody to tell his problems to, she thought. He is always in the palace with his parents and rarely gets to see his cousin, Kara. He needs to be socialized. I will be his friend, she said to herself.

She scooted closer to him. "You are not like the others of your planet, Kal-El. I know you are not. It took great strength and courage for you to talk to me about your inner feelings. I greatly appreciate that and I am glad you let some pain out. You are not meant to be cold and distant. You are more than that, I know you are," she touched his upper arm and he once again stiffened but seemed to relax when her fingers rested on his shoulder.

"We should get inside. It is getting late," he abruptly said, destroying the sensitivity of this moment. Diana flew inside the window after him and he shut it and she quietly walked to the hallway. He followed behind her. Kal walked her to her room and they stopped in front of the door. Nobody was around as they were sleeping.

He took her hand and just continued to be in awe of it. Diana laughed, "You are very captivated with my hands." He looked at her and then her laugh slowly died. She became serious and he could hear her heartbeat speed up a bit. She boldly took his hand and placed it on her forehead, leading his fingers slowly down her closed eyes, nose, lips and chin beneath her cream colored veil. As his fingers stayed on her lips her mouth slightly parted and she gasped turning away, cursing herself.

Diana wanted to be his friend and only his friend. She couldn't be more than friends, no not at all. Her voice trembled, "Good night Kal." She didn't wait for him to respond and slid the door closed.

He stayed facing the closed the door, "Good night Diana." he said quietly.

* * *

**AN: aweh yeah some heated stuff going on here! Five hours later I am done writing this chapter. I like this chapter and it has a lot of emotional feels in it. Until next time….RR**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Remember that third princess earlier in the story? Well she's coming back, so keep that in mind throughout the rest of the story okay? Onward! Massive headache writing this. Oh yes and to all guest reviewers, you're awesome wish I could reply to you guys!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

He took her hand and just continued to be in awe of it. Diana laughed, "You are very captivated with my hands." He looked at her and then her laugh slowly died. She became serious and he could hear her heartbeat speed up a bit. She boldly took his hand and placed it on her forehead, leading his fingers slowly down her closed eyes, nose, lips and chin beneath her cream colored veil. As his fingers stayed on her lips her mouth slightly parted and she gasped turning away, cursing herself.

Diana wanted to be his friend and only his friend. She couldn't be more than friends, no not at all. Her voice trembled, "Good night Kal." She didn't wait for him to respond and slid the door closed.

He stayed facing the closed the door, "Good night Diana." he said quietly.

Kal slowly walked down the hall to retire to his room.

Behind the corner was Lara in a black gown with her hair piled atop her head and a frown on her face. She had come to tell her son that they would need to go to the city tomorrow afternoon for a publicity speech. She scowled and looked towards Princess Diana's door and then down the hall at her son's room. She could see him in his room, undressing getting ready for bed. She marched down the hall and slid open the door.

The sight before her was her son just in his pants and boots. He was folding his long sleeve top and placing it on a chair nearby.

"Mother, it is rather late. This is very sudden, what brings you here in my room at this hour?" he took off his boots and placed them near his bed.

She folded her arms, "I just wanted to remind you of the conference tomorrow afternoon with your father and I. You _do_ remember that do you not?" her voice sounded a bit off and more firm than usual. Kal took notice in this and was cautious of his words.

He cleared his throat, "Of course mother I did not forget about my duties. I will be there. Will princess Diana and Donna come with us as well?"

Lara raised a brow and looked at her son carefully, "You need to stay away from her, Kal-El."

He looked up at his intimidating mother in the dim lit bedroom. She must have seen what happened in the hallway, he thought. His cheeks began to redden. He didn't know what to say to her or what to think.

"She is a married woman. She is of a race we do not get along with. Stay away from her, do you understand me? If I catch you and _her_ in a room alone again I swear by Rao you will not know what hit you, Kal." He saw her eyes flash red for a second and she turned on her heel and stormed out of his room with her gown flowing behind her graciously.

Kal sat on his bed and thought about what his mother said. He didn't like Diana at all. She was just a friend, why would his mother be so mad at him for that? She was just a friend, right? He could still feel her touch lingering on his fingertips. Looking at his hand he could just feel the parting of her lips. From the feel of it she had beautiful lips, but only he could imagine.

* * *

_Arrakus Palace_

Queen Aline looked over all the documents that her husband kept in secret files. She had at least twelve different tablets around her and five holographic screens, scrolling through all the documents. She found the documents of Princess Diana before she got married. Both children were to send their backgrounds to each kingdom before marriage. Even though both parents had signed an agreement when the children were young, they still needed every detail about them.

She found the file of Diana and scrolled through all her documents. A picture of her popped up and it was of her smiling, sitting on a bench with a very formal gown. Her Aegean Sea blue eyes shining brightly as her white teeth gleamed when she smiled. Her raven wavy hair falling passed her shoulders and looking as elegant as ever. Aline huffed and kept looking. She came across her sister, Donna and she too was just as beautiful as Diana. Dark blue eyes, raven locks and dimples on both sides of her mouth.

If one Amazon princess wasn't enough, she didn't know how she would be able to handle two of them in her kingdom. She figured Donna and Shufa wouldn't be engaged until Amayn and Diana decided to step down from being King and Queen. Although these Amazons were all immortal, Diana would live what seemed like an eternity, while her sons died off and the kingdom would be no more. This also didn't help that Diana did not have any intimate contact with Amayn and would not be able to produce an heir or heirs to her throne. Aline groaned as she thought more of the princess, only reminding her of Diana's dear mother, Hippolyta.

Finally coming to the document she was searching for. She had been searching for a couple of hours, but she finally found it.

Amayn knocked on the door and came in and saw his mother with many screens surrounding her. "Mother what are you doing? What is all of this?"

"Your future," she grabbed the document and was able to print out the drawing of the third princess standing next to Diana and Donna. She was much shorter, but had beautiful big blue eyes, just like the other two princesses. Her face didn't look too much like Diana's nor Donna's.

"Who is this? Where did you get this information?" Amayn grabbed the paper from his mother and looked at the drawing. He saw Diana, Donna and an unfamiliar face.

Aline smiled, closing down all the screens and files. "Your father's assistant had all of the Amazons files on hand just in case. Although this was added not too long ago. It is supposed to be a prophecy from our oracle. I do not know what it means, but perhaps we will find out in time."

Amayn looked at the document carefully examining every bit of it. "A third Amazon princess? There is a third one? How come we have not seen her?"

"That is the one question I have been seeking answers to, Amayn. I do not know myself. Meanwhile I have a plan for the Amazon Queen and her sisters."

Her son's face lit up very intrigued with what his mother had to say. "I'm listening."

* * *

_Krypton –mid afternoon_

Kal traveled with his parents through the city's streets and all stood and smiled as they walked passed them. He looked back at his palace and could see Diana staring out of the top balcony with her little sister, just watching the crowd gather around. His mother furrowed her eyebrows and made a low whisper to her son.

"Kal, keep up please." She turned back to everyone and smiled. He followed behind them quickly with his hands behind his back as his cape draped around his shoulders. His mother had a long white cape while he and his father wore a red cape.

Up in the El palace, Diana sat with Donna watching the Kryptonians gather around to listen to the monarchs give their speech on modern science and medicine. She watched as Kal turned to look at them, she could still see him even in the sea of people around the city towers.

"Diana?" Donna put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Diana was still looking outside until she realized her sister was touching her. "Oh, sorry, sister. I am not myself lately."

"I noticed. Is something wrong because you know you can tell me anything!" she smiled.

Diana rolled her eyes beneath her red veil, "You have a mouth as big as a whale, Donna. You blab about everything I tell you."

"Oh Diana please, I won't say anything please tell me!" she clasped her hands together and pouted staring at her sister.

Diana sighed and turned to face her unveiled sister. "I have done something very wrong, Donna."

Donna noticed that her sister was now serious and not playful and this was no joke. "What happened?" touching the small of Diana's back.

"I…I am letting myself get too close to Kal-El," she folded her arms and turned away so she couldn't face her sister.

Donna didn't know who she was talking about until it hit her. "The prince? Prince of Krypton? Diana what did you do? What did you _both_ do is what I should ask."

"It was nothing really. I just wanted him to feel like he was not alone in this universe. There are many people he has not met yet. He is different than all the rest of his race, I know he is."

Her sister shook her head and sighed, "Oh Diana…" she sat down on the bench and put a hand underneath her chin.

"You didn't let him see your face did you?" Donna asked realizing this was the ultimate question and test of rules given by the Arrakian King and Queen.

"No of course not. He touched my face; well it was more like I let him touch my face."

"What?" Donna was very confused. He didn't see her face but touched it?

Diana sat down next to her sister. "Just my facial features through the veil I wore. That is all," she shifted uncomfortably.

Donna punched her sister in her arm and Diana yelped and rubbed her upper arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You are falling for him aren't you? Diana are you crazy you can't do this! This is…is…_sacrilege_! If Amayn finds out about this he'll –"

"He's not going to find out because nothing happened alright!" Diana got up and went to look at the crowd. She saw Lara was giving the second part of the speech and next would be Kal. Donna came next to her and rested her head on her sister's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Diana.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Diana. These Kryptonians are not like any other alien we have met before. They are different in the way they think, talk, walk and even eat! I am just looking out for you is all. I'm sorry."

Diana shrugged her sister off her body and retreated towards the exit of the room they were in. "I don't need you looking out for me, Donna." She closed the doors behind her and Donna was left very confused and worried for her sister.

* * *

Later in the evening Diana sat at the dinner table with everyone. Dinner was quiet this evening and she eyed Kal who wouldn't even look at her. Lara seemed a bit upset and didn't glance up one time.

"I saw some of your speech on the broadcast earlier today. The speech was quite good." Diana spoke up. Lara was first to look up and stared at the princess as she drank from her glass.

"I am glad you enjoyed it princess. What did you both do today?" she smiled weirdly Diana noticed. She looked like she was forcing herself to smile. Kal still wouldn't look at her but he glanced at his mother's expression and kept eating not saying a word.

Donna cleared her throat after swallowing, "Well, mostly we read. Euboea packed books for us to read when we had down time." She smiled trying to make light conversation as she felt a lot of tension in the air.

Lara laughed, "You are still reading those ancient materials? I am surprised one who is married into the Arrakian family still reads books. Most of their library is full of electronic 'books' if you will or tablets." She chewed another piece of her food.

Diana raised an eyebrow at the Queen. She was being very short and cocky with her, which was highly unusual and out of character for her to do and she knew that she was the target, not Donna.

"Well, your highness, sometimes books are better than technology. What happens if your tablet breaks?" Diana sipped her beverage seeing the militant Queen narrow her eyes, but stay quiet as Jor-El interrupted the soon to be heated conversation.

"Lara, I think that is enough talking about books don't you agree?" Jor had a hand on his wife and she looked at him and let out a deep breath, deciding to drop the subject.

After dinner Diana went to her room and Mala was there organizing her clothes and getting Diana's shower ready.

"I won't need your help for the rest of the evening Mala. I want to be alone, please. If you do not mind." She pulled her veil over her face and it rested on top of her head. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She felt like a person pretending to be Diana. She didn't feel like herself at all and her eyes were very tired, super tired. Diana would rather have a veil on, not able to see her reflection than to look at her face right now.

"Of course Diana, I will come to your room tomorrow morning. Good night," she smiled crossing the hall to her room that she shared with Euboea.

Diana stepped into the shower and ran her fingers through her hair. Her hand skimming over her face, remembering how she let Kal touch her face. She opened her eyes as she thought of his hands. They were strong but gentle hands. She knew he was different, but somehow he still needed more convincing.

Fifteen minutes later Diana dried herself off and slipped on a silk floor length gown and brushed her hair in front of her mirror in the room. She heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called out yanking the brush from her wet locks.

"Kal-El, princess." He addressed himself and Diana turned and ran into the closet and pulled a black robe over her gown and a black veil to quickly cover her face, but her wet hair still exposed on her back. She went to her door and slowly slid it open.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to speak with you, but not in the hallway," he looked around for his mother but he heard her talking with his father in their bedroom. They were discussing how the conference went and how non respondent he was. Resisting groaning he waited for Diana's response.

"You may come in," she moved aside so he could step into the guest room. He looked around and saw Diana had all the shelves filled with her books and body oils. Her clothes were in the closet and all her toiletries were scattered across the countertop. He didn't like things disorganized but this wasn't his room. She sat down at the mirror, but aware that she couldn't brush her hair she just sat there staring at him.

"You wanted to speak with me didn't you?" she began, trying to cover her legs with the robe.

"Ah, yes. My mother wishes us not to speak or be in the same room with each other for the rest of your stay here. I understand if you want to leave tomorrow or whenever. You are always a welcomed guest here in the House of El."

Diana smiled, he was rambling. She had never seen him so scatter-brained since she got here. He was always so orderly. Perhaps he was nervous around her?

"Kal, do not worry. Your mother fears what happens when you become close to anyone. She does not even like it when you look at other women. I noticed watching the speech she gave. She is very protective of you and that is a quality all mothers have; even my own mother." She nodded her head agreeing with her words.

Kal nodded his head and sighed. "I…this has been bothering me, but…I don't know how to feel about this. I have never experienced this type of emotion before."

He has emotions? She thought. No of course he does. "What is bothering you, Kal?"

He didn't look at her, "You. It's you that is bothering me."

The air was still for a second. "Me? What have I done?" Diana put a hand to her chest.

"You being here is bothering me. At the table, in the next room, sitting in your room. I don't understand how to analyze this feeling I have, but it is very bothersome." He admitted and fidgeted a bit.

Diana now understood what was happening. She stood and came to stand next to him. Her fingers touched his arms and then landed on his shoulder. She looked at his hands and felt the gentleness and softness of his hands against her own. Lacing her fingers with his she held her breath.

With all her time being married to Amayn he had touched her but it always felt so wrong and so creepy; she never liked it. He used to kiss her arms and legs and never quite reached her mouth because she refused that offer several times. Over time he came to realize that she was just not ready to be touched, but was she not ready to be touched by him, but by someone else?

Kal stood there looking down at Diana lacing his fingers with hers. He felt heat between their bodies and her black veiled face looked up at his. He didn't know what to do since he couldn't see her expression. Her nose and lips outlined beneath the fabric and his lips parted. He took his free hand and grazed his fingers over her lips and cupping her cheek, feeling all the contours of her face.

His fingers traced over her nose and he could feel her high cheekbones and high arched eyebrows beneath his touch. Her cheeks were hot he could feel them under the dark fabric. He felt Diana's grip tighten as he began to touch other places of her face. He let go of Diana's hold and took both hands now to put them on either side of her cheeks and looked at the veiled figure in front of him. He saw her lips part and her eyes blink as her long eyelashes smoothed along her veil.

"Your face," he began.

Diana put her hand on his as he was still cupping both her cheeks. "Yes?" she whispered.

"It is very," he thought about the words he wanted to use, "proportionate."

Diana wasn't really expecting this word, but she decided she would take it.

"I mean, symmetry is attractive in the eyes of a Kryptonian." He explained in more detail.

Her cheeks rose as she smiled wide beneath the veil. She could see a loving way about the Kryptonian Prince, but it only took a few weeks for it to shine through. As his friend, she loved seeing this side of him. She knew that he wasn't like the rest. Wait a friend, right? Then why did this not feel like just a friendship?

Silence filled the room and her smiled died down, getting caught up in her own thoughts. Their faces moved closer together and her veiled lips touched his in a soft kiss.

He could feel Diana's lips even through the fabric. He wished she would remove the veil, but then suddenly it hit him, he was kissing the Princess of Arrakus. He pulled away quickly and Diana put a hand over her already covered mouth.

"What just happened?" Diana said barely above a whisper.

Kal fumbled with his words. Too many thoughts were racing through his mind. He had disobeyed his mother and kissed a married woman of an alien neighbor planet.

"I should go," he said and started to make his way to the door.

Diana put a hand on his shoulder, "Kal," when she called his name he looked at her. "Have you ever kissed a woman before?"

He didn't want to have this conversation with her right now. For one it was awkward, and two they were in big trouble. "No I have not."

Another thing they had in common. Diana had never kissed the opposite sex before. She moved closer to him. She didn't want to feel like she was betraying Amayn, but her emotions couldn't help it. When she first got here she realized what a jerk Kal was, but he was slowly learning to come around. Perhaps they should stop.

"You should go, Kal." She pulled herself back into reality and turned away folding her arms. Kal turned and left. She heard the door close and she pulled off the veil and sank on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands, not believing what she just did.

"By the gods."

* * *

_The Senate –Trial: Day Three_

Hellene ordered everyone to be silent in the room. All sat down. Aline came three days later from her kingdom as promised and decree of the council.

"Hippolyta, we have gathered that you said Queen Aline was attacking you and you were trying to defend yourself. Explain why and how she was attacking you." Hellene asked of the Amazon Queen.

Hippolyta stood, "Of course. Queen Aline and I were having a discussion about my children's marriage. She had started bringing up past events when she lived on Themyscira. Through her jealousy she somehow got a hold of a dagger and came lunging at me with it in her hand. Of course I am to fight back and defend myself. I heard King Cuzar was to get the guards to stop our argument. After that it was all a haze. She aimed the dagger at my heart, but luckily her weakened strength was not able to succeed in her plan and our wrists swerved to the right and the King was caught in the wrong place and wrong time. So you see I did not murder him, she tried to murder me!" she growled at the Queen sitting next to her.

"That is not true!" Aline stood and tried to defend herself.

"It has also been proven that most of the King's blood was on you, your majesty and not on Queen Hippolyta. The dagger please, Phillipus." Acantha called out for the weapon to be exposed to the public.

The dagger was sent by the Arrakian council and they watched as the Amazon senator unwrapped the dagger in a glass box. She used a special tool and scanned the weapon and a screen popped up in front of everybody. Queen Aline's fingerprints all over the weapon.

"This weapon proves most of the fingerprints are yours and Hippolyta was able to grab the dagger once you thrust the weapon into your husband's ribcage on his left side. The guardsman revealed that you were holding each other's wrists which I assume that the weapon was still in your hand isn't that so Queen Aline?" Hellene examined the weapon and had a smirk on her face.

The Arrakian queen was speechless. How could she be losing this battle? She couldn't lose! She knew what happened to those that attempted murder to a Queen.

Timandra, "And it is also true that you have lied and stolen from your fellow sisters when you once an Amazon. You went rogue and joined the Arrakians. You have tried to kill Hippolyta in the past as well. You are a deceiver and an envious woman, Aline."

"With that said. I hereby sentence you, Queen Aline, guilty of attempted murder. You are to be sent to the Themysciran dungeons until further notice to decide what your punishment will be." Esme announced for the Arrakian senate.

The red headed Queen was floored. She didn't believe what just happened. She looked around at her own Senate and the Themysciran senate and could feel the embarrassment creeping on her. Amazonian guards came to her side and escorted her out of the House.

Hippolyta breathed a sigh of relief. "Someone try to contact my daughters."

* * *

_Krypton_

Diana had been on Krypton for more than a month now and she had been regretting her decision coming here. She wished she could contact her mother and see how she was doing. She didn't want to show her face to Amayn when she returned. She could only feel shame upon herself but why did it feel so right? She cursed herself.

Walking down the hall she saw Kal and she averted his gaze and he pulled her side and sped to the other side of the room.

"Kal!" she felt a bit dizzy. "What are you doing? If your mother sees us she will hurt you." She whispered and looked around.

"My parents are not here. They are at a meeting in Argo with Kara's parents for the next two days." He sounded sure of himself that nobody would catch them.

"And Donna?" not remembering seeing her this morning.

"She is on the bottom floor looking at all the statues of my family ancestry." He looked through the floor and saw Donna walking around with three bodyguards and the Amazons of course accompanied her.

"I…wanted to talk about what happened between the both of us a week ago. I have been thinking about it a lot." Kal confessed to Diana.

Diana didn't know what to say but she felt that pain in her heart again. "Kal I don't think it is a good idea that we talk about this." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Why not?" he didn't understand her sudden change of subject.

"It isn't right for me to being doing this. I am married, you know this."

"I know that you liked what happened, Diana. I could feel it in your body chemistry. Your heart raced much faster than normal. I don't understand these emotions like I said. I…."

Diana waited for him to continue and he slowly breathed in and out. His steely gaze sometimes unnerved her but she remained still waiting.

"I want to understand."

Standing motionless she didn't know what to say. Suddenly he took hold of both of her hands and placed them on his face.

She was a bit confused.

"Close your eyes, Diana." he asked her to do it, knowing very well that her eyes were still open.

"But I..."

"Close your eyes." He ordered her to do so. Diana slowly closed her eyes, and he guided her hands down his face, tracing his nose and stopping at his lips. He parted his lips to speak.

"I want to understand _this_," her fingers laid on his lips as he spoke, feeling his hot breath on her fingertips she parted her own lips. Her eyes shot open and her hand jerked away.

"No, we cannot."

Kal furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed her arm so she couldn't just walk away from him. "Diana." he said in a harsh voice.

She looked back at him. "Diana," saying in a much softer voice now. She stopped trying to pull away.

Diana was very unsure of her emotions right now. She wasn't sure what to do or how to think. All she knew was that this was wrong and she could hear her sister's voice in her head telling her not to do anything. Then there was her own voice saying do it, do it. She knew that she was never going to let Amayn touch her in any way, but she was not one to commit adultery.

Diana slowly removed her veil to only reveal her lips. Kal looked at her lips and they were plump and pink. He had never seen such beautiful lips before on a woman. They looked better in person instead of in his mind.

Not wanting to be in caught they went to his bedroom instead of his. She looked around his room and saw it was indeed very symmetrical and orderly just like he was.

He looked at her and the lifted veil that revealed only her chin and lips. He took hold of her jaw and slowly kissed her lips, finally his skin actually touching hers, it felt so much more real now that the shield was broken.

Diana felt an urge growing deep within her, and she couldn't will herself to stop. He stopped kissing her and just looked at the rest of the veiled face in front of him. She wore a dark magenta long sleeved gown. His hands traced her upper arms and she shivered under his touch. He examined her body like she was a science project. Diana stood perfectly still not knowing what to do next.

His hands came up to her face and he grabbed the fabric that covered her face. He looked at her waiting for her permission.

Diana nodded her head and he lifted the veil, revealing a soft slightly olive toned face. Her eyes were looking down at the ground and he lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his.

She said in her mind, "_sacrilege_"

* * *

**AN: Its getting a little hot in here. Diana definitely let her guard down, but she shouldn't be under the law of the Arrakians. Next is Amayn and his plan. What will happen to his mother, Queen Aline? Will Hippolyta finally get to speak with her daughters, hoping the Arrakians will let her communicate with them?**

**Oh and what will happen with Kal and Diana? What is Kal's reaction after the unveiling?**

**I was in a horrible mood so I decided to write this, hopefully speeding up my slow paced writing, but not too fast! That will ruin everything (; Enjoy because I will be gone this week and all next for my finals. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kal slowly lifted the veil and exposed Princess Diana's face. His eyes widened as he looked at the blue eyes staring back at him. He didn't know what to say or think. Diana just kept staring into his dark blue eyes, not knowing what to do next.

He put his hand and lifted her jaw to the left then to the right slowly, examining every part of her face. He touched her nose then her lips with his fingertips ever so gently. Her eyes cast down towards the floor. Now putting both his hands on her cheeks he lifted her face up so their eyes could meet. Honestly he had a smile on his face. Just then he noticed that her veil was still covering her hair.

"Can I?" Kal asked unsure if she was willing to totally unveil herself.

Diana nodded her head and waited for him to take off her veil. He took the trim and lifted it off her head revealing dark raven hair tied back into a bun. Diana took a few pins out of her hair and it tumbled down her shoulders and back.

The Kryptonian slowly grazed his hand over the top of her head, allowing his skin to feel the softness of every strand of hair. Diana wasn't sure what he was doing and this seemed to be taking an awful long time, but she stood still the whole time.

Kal was now staring back at her face and still smiling as she was not. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No. I am just unsure of what I am doing that is all." Diana said quietly. He came closer to her touching the side of her face.

"Your face is so…" he looked like he was having trouble finding the word. It took a few moments, "You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in all of Krypton," he smiled. Diana finally cracked a small smile and turned away blushing.

She walked to his bed and sat on the edge of it and patted the spot next to her. Kal took the seat next to her, not being too close, but close enough.

"Amayn used to tell me I was beautiful all the time. Every minute of the hour, every hour of the day. He would hold my hand, touch my thigh beneath the dinner table and talk sweetly into my ear when he thought nobody was looking. As the weeks passed by he started to drift away and would not talk to me. He says he fears me now. I am not surprised."

Kal realized that he could not be with her, she was married. He had got caught up in the moment with whatever this emotion he was feeling right now. Suddenly he was a bit…sad?

She sighed and continued, "His family does not like me at all. They despise me even when I just appear in the room. I fear the worst for myself when I return to the Arrakian palace. It is said that the wife is supposed to call it her second home, but I do not see that palace a home at all. It is very lonely, oh so lonely." Diana sighed and turned away not willing herself to look at the blue eyed Kryptonian.

Kal looked at her turned head and took her hand in his. "I know how you feel."

Diana slowly turned back to look him in the eyes. "How?"

"Krypton is a confining planet princess. We may have all this technology and power, but what will we do with it? We are not a planet of war or peace, but a planet just in-waiting. My parents have been designing spaceships for our planet for many years now. They are equipped to withstand anything. Currently they are working on a protective dome for Krypton."

"Why are the leaders of Krypton so afraid that they have to lock their people in their own planet?" Diana wondered, moving closer. This seemed a lot more confining than the Arrakian palace she was currently living in.

"Point being Diana, if anyone decides to attack Krypton, we will be ready and their planet will be destroyed. That is the ultimate objective. We have not been to war with any planets for many centuries, but the Kryptonian council believes the time is coming."

"You too have an oracle?" Diana asked quietly.

Kal gazed with a confused look, "Oracle? No, we use science to determine these happenings. We do not believe in such fables oracles tell to predict the future of our planet, our people."

Fables? Diana furrowed her eyebrows, but then realized that Kal-El is not from her home, her world. He is from another planet with different beliefs. She couldn't wrap her head around all the logic they used. She was beginning to think the Kryptonians had android hearts and brains of geniuses with no common sense, no sense of love at all or any emotion for that matter.

She then asked, "Do you like all of the destruction and science your planet has to offer?"

"Of course, but at times it has become a bit of a bore. My parents want me to follow in their footsteps to become a scientist. I do not mind this."

"What do you want to be, Kal?" Diana put her hand on top of his, looking deeply in his dark blue eyes.

For a moment he fumbled with his words, which he never does. "I…I…am unsure."

"There are many other worlds out there Kal, just waiting for us to explore. I feel like I am not to be at my home planet for my entire life. I have a purpose and _so_ _do_ _you_," she pointed her finger at his chest and he smiled as did she.

After their smiles died he grazed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes willingly as he took over, holding her face in his hands. Leaning back they laid on his bed. Slowly he paused and her eyes abruptly opened. He was looking down at her clothing.

"Your clothes," he touched the magenta fabric that lay against her olive skin. He began to take off the sash at her waist, releasing the dress from its hold. Slowly he took off the sleeves from her shoulders and the dress fell lazily on her elbows, exposing her gold under armor and fully tattooed body. His eyes widened as he saw all the blue and red markings all over her body. The tribal tattoos in her native language and many symbols inked on her skin before his eyes.

"Your…skin is inked," he stated just looking at all the symbols.

She smiled and continued to take off her gown, only wearing her shoes and bangles on her arms. Still in her gold armor it exposed her midsection which was free of ink. She stood and unlaced her sandals and slid off her bangles of her arms. The mirror in front of her she saw she was almost naked and she gasped as she saw Kal staring at her body from behind. A feeling a betrayal and remorse came over her. Her heart sank and she dare didn't look back at his intense gaze.

As she turned Kal saw the look in her eyes. "What is the matter?" he sat up on his bed.

"I…we should…_I_ should not be doing this. This is wrong and immoral."

He stood and came next to her holding both of her hands. "What is so wrong about this?"

"Do you not understand what is happening?" she felt tears about to flood her eyes.

Kal looked at her unsure what to do. She had never seen a woman or anyone _cry_ before. Kryptonians do not express this emotion. "What, why are you crying?" he asked obviously concerned.

Diana put her hands up to her eyes. Amazons don't cry she reminded herself. She stopped her tears and wiped her eyes from her cheeks. His hand wiped away the remanding tear drops on her lips and sat down on the bed, still looking at _only_ her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me so?" Diana asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I have never seen someone cry before." A moment of silence passed between them. "I do not want to see this…this…_sorrow_ come over someone. I don't want to see this sadness coming from your eyes." He paused, "Why are you unhappy, Diana?"

She smiled, "I am not unhappy. I am filled with uncertainty."

Completely clueless of her emotions he persisted, "Why? Why do you feel this way?"

"My country –I must maintain as a good model for my country, for my mother, my sisters, the Arrakians. I have already broken so many rules, Kal. So many." Her eyes filled with tears once more.

Not wanting to see tears fall from her eyes again he wiped her tears with his fingers. He felt the saltiness of her tears on his fingers and gazed at her. Drawing her into a sudden kiss Diana soon forgot what she was feeling so uncertain about. She had to protect her title, but behind closed doors nobody had to know what happened, did they?

Drifting back to his bed she laid still clothed in her armor and he was in his El uniform. Her hands were against his chest, the fabric blocking her hands from feeling his skin. His hand rested against the small of her back and she stiffened a bit but didn't resist after a few seconds, slowly relaxing her muscles against his.

This time she stopped him and she looked at his uniform. "Your clothes."

He paused and took off his long sleeved shirt and cape attached, revealing a perfect muscled chest and shoulders. Diana was used to seeing Amayn's lean athletic frame, but Kal looked like the Greek god statues she had seen in books and paintings. Drawing himself closer, she smiled and put her hands on his shoulder, feeling the muscles twitch beneath her touch.

"And you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen," she said softly, continuing to graze her hands across his upper body.

Kal studied her body and pointed to the crescent moon taking up most of her upper arm. The moon was wrapped around a bow and arrow. "What does this mean?" pointing to the tattoo.

"I am named after the Roman Goddess, Diana. She is goddess of the moon and she is also a huntress."

He nodded his head and noticed a Greek symbol just above her sternum. "And this? What does it say?"

"My name in Themysciran. This was the first one I received when I was seven years old. My sister, Donna, has one as well in the same spot. We are able to feel each other's pain and sadness. It glows slightly when those emotions pass between the both of us."

Fascinated by all of these tattoos he looked at every single marking on her body now, looking at some of the bigger details. Her legs were very detailed in art he noticed.

"You are very interesting." He smiled and touched her upper thigh, slowly coming up to her bare midsection. "I, I am sorry for how I acted when you first came here. I was unsure of you, I still am. I thought you were a bit strange. You are an alien to me. All these new emotions coming over me I am clouded and hesitant on how to feel."

Diana whispered, "Show me how you feel, _prince_ of Krypton." Now taking the laces from her golden armor and letting it fall to her waist.

Sacrilege.

* * *

_Arrakus_

"No, absolutely not." Amayn was now in charge of the kingdom as his mother was imprisoned with the Amazons on Themyscira until further notice. He faced Queen Hippolyta in the private royal chambers.

"I demand to speak with my daughters. I have not seen them in weeks and I must speak with them. This is not only personal, but also political. As princesses of Themyscira I must notify them when such serious disturbances occur on Themyscira."

"You imprisoned my mother! Trialed her for attempted murder! You are not a friend of the Arrakian kingdom. As now King of Arrakus I order you to leave."

"Prince Amayn I mandate that you notify my daughters of this immediately! You will face dire consequences!" she said as she was escorted out of the royal throne room.

"Nobody can punish me now, Queen. Be gone with you," he shooed her away and as the doors closed he sighed. Getting up from the throne heading into the study his parents used to go in. he addressed his guards, "I want our army training straightaway. Have our best men ready to go whenever I say. This means war." He left quickly to the study.

Arriving in the study he took out the documents that his mother made for the Amazonian and Arrakian compromise and printed them out to keep in his room for future reference if Hippolyta disagrees with the treaty she signed all those years ago. Looking at the third Amazonian princess he scowled.

"Notify Princess Diana that she needs to return home as soon as possible. Do not tell her the details. Simply a message from her queen mother that she needs to return to Themyscira, away from Arrakus, just for a while. I do not wish to see her face or any Amazon woman for that matter." Only having a deep thought in his mind that Diana had betrayed him somehow. He knew that she was up to something, but not knowing unnerved him immensely.

* * *

_Krypton_

A few hours later Diana and Kal lay together in his bed. He looked at the princess's tousled hair on his pillow and studied her face. Her eyes were closed as she was in a light sleep. Her face had distress on it and he kept staring at her. Slowly her eyes opened and she jumped back a bit.

"Why is it that you are always staring at me?"

"I am just studying your face."

"I am not a science project Kal," Diana said seriously and then looked down at her nude body beneath the covers. She gasped and hit her forehead with her hand.

"What is the matter?" becoming concerned he touched her face. He seemed to really like touching her face.

Diana sat up covering her chest, "I…"

She was about to talk about doubt again and Kal pulled her down against him. "Do not worry yourself, princess."

"I am not experienced at this." Her cheeks turning a bright pink from embarrassment.

"I am not either. It is not in our genes to have relations like this."

Diana looked at him confused, "Then, how does your race populate?"

"Science."

Of course, Diana thought. Everything is about science with this race. How could she have forgotten this? Resting against his chest. He took ringlets of her hair into his hands.

"Your hair smells of…flowers?"

Diana looked up at him and smiled. She had never seen such a smile on the Kryptonian prince since she had met him. Almost a month and a half she had been here, only growing closer to his family. Unsure of his mother's strange behavior she pushed it aside.

Kal's expression became serious. He had heard Donna wandering in the halls looking for Diana.

"Your sister is calling for you."

Diana sat up immediately and started dressing herself as quickly as possible. Pulling the veil over her head she left his room and saw Donna running down the hall to come see her elder sister.

"Diana! I have been calling for you for the last five minutes. Where were you?"

"Kal-El was showing me some Kryptonian formulas for a new project his parents are working on. What is wrong?"

Donna noticed she called the prince by his name but she didn't address it. Remembering she would ask her sister of this later, she had no time. "A message from Themyscira. Mother says it is urgent for the both of us to return to Themyscira."

"What has happened?" pushing all of those other thoughts out of her mind she followed her sister into the control room. A message from Amayn she looked at the screen and read it carefully. He did not want her to return to his palace but to her home palace. This is very odd she thought.

"We should leave tomorrow morning then, Donna. Did any other message come in revealing what the urgency was?"

"No. it is rather strange. I wonder what has happened." Both sisters thought for a moment. Kal came behind them.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked humbly and Donna noticed he was being nice and not so cold like he usually was. She looked at Diana then back at the prince unsure what was going on.

Diana answered him first, "Our mother wishes us to return to Ammos as soon as possible. Some urgency came up. We will have to depart tomorrow morning."

Kal, dismayed, by hearing that she had to leave by tomorrow. He didn't show his sorrow so he simply nodded his head agreeing with the arrangements.

The next morning Mala and Euboea packed the princesses belongings ready to board their ship. Diana was donning her veil as a knock came to her bedroom.

"Enter," she was still fidgeting with her veil when she saw Kal come into her room in her mirror. She spun around and they just stared at each other.

"I am…saddened that you must leave so abruptly," that took a lot for him to say, considering his background. His parents were due to come back later in the evening as they finished early with the meetings and project designs.

Diana approached him and set her hands on his broad shoulders. "I know. I am sorry but my duties call."

He nodded knowing exactly what she meant by that. "I do not know enough about you, Diana." he came closer to her.

"Perhaps we…" she stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to continue that sentence knowing it could toy more with her emotions. "It is best that we leave these feelings behind and go on with our lives, Kal. As I do wish I could stay a few days longer, I cannot. I, I…am sorry."

Steeling himself for this answer that he knew he would like to hear but he didn't like to or want to hear this coming from her lips. He felt like he would never meet another woman like her in his life. Looking through her veil he saw the tears filling her eyes again. He lifted her veil and she gasped.

"I don't like it when you cry these so called tears of yours." He wiped them away and she continued to cry, knowing that she was going back to her miserable marriage once she returned. Although finding it odd that she was to see her mother first was interesting.

"Your Amazons await you, _princess_." He veiled her face again and she nodded her head exiting the guest room she had stayed in.

As all four Amazons boarded the ship Diana couldn't look behind her. Once the hangar closed she unveiled her face staring back at the enormous Kryptonian El palace and turned away. A rush of emotions came back to her as she was reminded of last night and all their other nights. At first he was so cold and distant towards her, but how, in such a short time did she commit the greatest sin of all? Only the Gods know. Diana retreated to her room and asked of everyone not to disturb her for the rest of the day. They would arrive on Themyscira in four days.

Diana undressed herself and wore a simple white gown and walked around barefoot in her private room. She looked at all the glass on the floor and walls, remembering her first time on this ship when she went to Arrakus. She scowled as she thought of Amayn, then her face softened, hugging herself she tried not to cry again. She would be unhappy forever living with a sin for the rest of her married life.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Four days later their ship arrived on Themysciran soil and Hippolyta awaited their arrival. As time was different in space than on Ammos, they had only been gone three weeks as opposed to three and a half months. As the princesses and two Amazons trailed off the ramp Hippolyta smiled as she came walking towards her daughters to hug them. She unveiled Diana and saw she looked very tired.

"Diana, I am happy that you have returned. I have missed you so much." She hugged her eldest. She looked at Donna and cupped her cheeks with her hands and kissed her forehead. "And I have missed you too as well, Donna."

Donna smiled and hugged her mother back.

"Mother, why have we cut our trip short? What is the urgent news?" Donna asked of her mother.

Hippolyta's expression became serious and her features hardened. All followed her to the palace to discuss the issue further.

As they reached the throne room Hippolyta explained what happened in the past week with the Arrakians and Themyscirans. Donna and Diana sat there as still as boards.

"Queen Aline is in our dungeons? By Aphrodite," Diana held her heart with her hand, not believing that the Arrakian Queen would stoop so low as to murder her mother. She had no idea what kind of hatred she had towards her mother, but now she understood why she was not very welcomed into her new home by the King and Queen, especially the Queen.

"It appears she has more malice than I thought she had. She is kept in our dungeons until further notice by both councils. I do believe that Prince Amayn, well now King Amayn, wishes you to stay here until he says he is ready to see you." Hippolyta said a little disturbed by this request from Amayn.

Diana thought of what happened on Krypton. Dear Hera he knows! No calm down Diana, he doesn't know anything. He knows of nothing that went on behind closed doors. She thought why he didn't want to see her. He was probably still mourning his father's death and his mother's stripped title. He had new problems now. He is King of Arrakus now and she is now…the Queen. A realization came to her. She is now the new Queen of Arrakus.

* * *

**AN: So I lied, I came back. I took a break from studying. Finished in two hours. Heavy stuff in this chapter and new realizations for both parties. Kal is finally coming around to be more open to his feelings.**

**I shall be back after exams (: for real this time. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three days after arriving on Themyscira Diana couldn't be happier to stay in her home for a few days instead of Arrakus. She didn't have to share the bed with Amayn, fight over the sheets or argue before bed. She finally got excellent sleep for once in her life. She looked out her window and saw dark clouds hovering over the land. It looked like rain was coming and a lot of it. Perfect day to stay inside, she smiled to herself. As she rolled over on her side she put her hand on the empty spot on the right side of her bed. The bed seemed so large when she was in it by herself. Before she got married she always slept in the middle of the bed but now she slept only on one side and it looked so lonely and cold without another body next to hers. Especially that Kryptonian –no Diana, don't think that, don't say that.

Sighing she got up and put on a light gown to walk around in the palace. At the same time she was having wonderful sleep the last few days she also had wonderful dreams. Reoccurring dreams of her back on Krypton with Kal. She let a smile come to her lips as she walked the hallways. Not noticing many of her sisters passing by her and greeting her she continued to walk and day dream.

As the came to the living area she saw her mother and Donna playing a strategy game. Of course, only those two would play such games on a rainy day like this. Diana sat on the arm rest of the couch Donna sat on.

"Oh Diana, good afternoon. It's about time you got up. Ha, mother I beat you!" she smiled and rubbed it in her mother's face.

Hippolyta had a smirk on her face and moved her piece across the board. "You lose Donna. You missed your chance to block _again_. That is the fifth time, I think we all know you will never beat me, daughter." With that she got up and was walking towards her throne chamber. Donna sat there looking over what she could have done wrong. She always loses to mother, yet she continues to play. Diana had never beaten her mother at any strategy game, but she would definitely best Kal at one, she thought evilly. She shook herself out of her day dreams and blushed, hoping nobody would notice. She felt as if everyone was reading her thoughts as they stared at her, but she knew this wasn't true. As the days passed she was becoming more and more paranoid.

Diana wore a sheer white veil covering only her hair. She heard her mother calling for her in the other room. Slowly she walked into the throne room and closed the doors behind her.

"Diana," she sat down. "Please sit." She smiled.

Diana was becoming nervous. She didn't know why her mother had called her in the throne room, but whatever it was, she needed to calm down and not lose it.

"Tell me of your travels," she asked casually.

Relived at this question she smiled and gladly told her mother about the nice princes she met on Ischa and their mother was quite interesting and very welcoming. Later she told her of the sweet Princess Ellah on the water planet, Jehas. Lastly she spoke of the Kryptonian El family she stayed with. She told her mother that Lara-El is a warrior and was part of the Kryptonian military academy. She didn't mention Kal-El but only once or twice, trying to keep her emotions in check so her mother wouldn't suspect anything.

"I am terribly sorry I had to cut yours and Donna's trip short but as you know this is more important."

Diana nodded agreeing with her mother.

"So what of the Prince of Krypton? He wasn't rude to you was he? You know how I feel about those Kryptonians."

Yeah, and the Kryptonians have certain feelings for us Ammosians as well, but she wasn't going to say that. Diana got the hint that Lara and Jor didn't really like her or her people, especially Lara, but that didn't stop her from being engaging in conversation unlike Queen Aline –a former Amazon for Hera's sake.

"He was impolite when we first arrived there. Queen Lara and King Jor-El were very kind and hospitable. The Prince lightened up just in time before we were departing to leave." That wasn't really true. He stopped being rude a little over a week of them being on his turf.

Hippolyta didn't respond for a few moments taking all of this in. "And Lady Lara was very kind to you and Donna is that correct?"

"Mother, why are you asking me such questions. They were very nice to us. I do not understand the hostility between us and the Kryptonians." Diana was being completely honest. It seemed nobody liked Ammosians. She wondered if the wars they had on Krypton were with Ammos, more specifically the Arrakians all those years ago.

The Queen began, "They are usually a heartless and cold race of people. I do not trust them. They have no common sense and use machines to breed! It does not come naturally to me to think the way they do that is all. We, Amazons, have not been around long enough to have any wars with Krypton, but I cannot say the same for the Arrakians."

They seem to go to war with everybody, Diana thought. Who and why did she marry into this race again? They caused her problems wherever she went. She didn't appreciate this, in reality it was all her mother's fault for agreeing for the two to be married in the first place.

Changing the subject Diana asked, "When will I be able to return to Arrakus?" not that she wanted to, but she seemed it would proper and the right thing to do considering her new role in the kingdom. She was actually going to use her royal training her mother had been training her for all her life. To be a Queen of a nation –a war-like nation.

Hippolyta shifted in her seat, "I am unsure. He said he is very busy and wishes to see you soon, but that is all I have heard from his secretaries. Do not worry I am sure he wants you to return with two weeks' time. He is after all King of Arrakus now." She smiled sadly as she thought of those words. This would mean she would see less of Diana as her political duties would cloud over and she would be very busy.

* * *

A week passed and Amayn hadn't sent for Diana yet. She was tempted to fly over there herself to greet him, but she knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Diana was now having horrible dreams, reoccurring horrible nightmares. She couldn't shake them out of her head.

She remembered when Kal-El was asking her of all her tattoos on her legs and things became more intimate. She smiled thinking of that day. It was only for a few hours, but it felt like she was there for days. Still the ache in her muscles brought a smile to her face.

_Kal came closer to her kissing the nape of her neck, drawing her even closer. He didn't think she could get any closer than she was. He was able to get her on top of him and they stared at each other not knowing what to do. She smiled and blinked a few times._

_He blushed slightly, "I'm sorry."_

"_Why are you sorry? This is more than I could even dream for," she egged him on with a bright smile. He was hesitant. His race was not one to engage in this kind of intimate contact. When he was a bit younger he had done some research on how to have relations naturally and they seemed to make sense to him, but he didn't know how to exactly apply himself in person._

"_I…I don't know how to do this." He said quietly._

_Diana rolled off him and smiled, placing her fingers in his jet black locks. "Stop trying to analyze everything Kal. This is not one of your mathematical formulas for you to know the answer to. You simply just, do." _

_Her logic seemed to make sense for Kal and he nodded his head and she continued to just look at him with a smile and hooded blue eyes. After that he was able to relax and so was she._

Thinking back to that day it made Diana miss him even more. She sighed knowing that she needed to push all over those feelings out of her mind. It was a one-time ordeal, that's what she kept saying to herself. She fulfilled those longing desires that she needed because she certainly wasn't going to give those desires to Amayn and like he said she might actually hurt him. Figuring that Kryptonians are stronger than the Arrakians, they seemed to do just fine in his bed. The only moans and groans escaping their mouths were of pleasure and that's all.

Her nightmares were of Amayn treating her badly of she had done. She had committed adultery. Most women or men committing this crime were exiled or more often killed. He wouldn't kill her, that's for sure. He would be in deep trouble if he did such a thing, she thought. But he wouldn't do either of those things because he was never going to find out!

* * *

Another week passed and Diana was becoming overwhelmed with the nightmares stirring in her head. She wasn't able to get any sleep. If she wanted those desires so badly and it felt so right why was it eating her apart all of a sudden? A knock came to her door and she let them in, but she was still in bed.

"Princess, King Amayn has sent a ship for you to return to Arrakus. It should arrive in two hours. Mala has already packed your belongings to board to ship."

Diana nodded her head and rubbed her temples. She had a massive headache and it wouldn't go away. Her eyes were tired and she probably looked horrible. She hadn't properly brushed her hair in two days. Amayn was not going to like the sight of her when she arrived so she got up to bathe and prepare to go back _home_, whatever that is anymore.

* * *

_Krypton_

Kal was in his study looking at all the documents found on Ammos about the Amazons. He was trying to learn their language and so far it was very easy. He also memorized all of Diana's tattoos and looked up what each one meant and why she had them there. There was a dear head on her spine that indicated her first kill. He found most of her markings were a symbol of all of her accomplishments as well as her punishments. He remembering behind both of her ears was half-moons, one dark and one light. He remembered every single part of her body. He could only imagine what she was doing right now.

He couldn't shake himself from this woman. She was so strange, but he didn't know how to handle this! It was frustrating him. He heard his mother coming down the hallway and he quickly closed all the documents on the computer system and she slid open the door.

"Good afternoon Kal. I see you are studying again. You haven't been keeping up for the past few days. It must have been those _princesses_ being here. They distract you." Her gaze was hard and unusually calm. He noted this and just nodded his head. He didn't like to anger his mother so he wisely didn't answer.

"Kal," she began very coolly. He knew that she was angry now. Her voice had no emotion behind it, it was calm, too calm.

"Yes mother?" he said in a calm clear voice, thank Rao.

"Were you with Princess Diana at all while we were gone?"

"Well of course I was. She was a visitor here." He knew that's not what she meant, which made her angrier.

"You know that's not what I meant." she scowled, eyes glowing red. "Were you? I told you to stay away from her, Kal! She is nothing but trouble. She will cause death to her own planet! I do not wish to have my son associate with Ammosian garbage." Lara folded her arms.

Kal got angry himself. Diana was not garbage. She was anything but that. "She is not garbage!" he said aloud, raising his voice. Lara gaped and came closer to him.

"So you _were_ with her? How dare you disobey me, Kal!"

"I am not a child, mother. You simply cannot punish me like you used to when I was a child. Don't you understand that I am not eight years old anymore? I am not your baby any longer mother!" He stood a few inches taller than his mother. Even at this height he still felt a bit small.

She put a hand to her chest and furrowed her eyebrows. "I know perfectly well you are not a _baby _anymore, but you still are my child."

"As a Queen you should know not to talk rudely of other royal families, mother. This conversation is over."

"This conversation is _not_ over!" her eyes flashed red and hot beams went straight the through the wall, almost hitting his head. He turned and saw the burning hole in the wall and looked back at this angry brunette mother.

"Yes, I think it is." He walked off without looking back.

Reaching level 22 he was able to slide the door closed and locked it. This room was also lined with lead and he was unable to hear his mother bicker to his father. He didn't want to hear her or see her.

He liked to come to this room to free his anger sometimes or just out of boredom. He liked to invent new things of their Kryptonian metals. He had shelves of all the wonderful things he had created. Last year he made an exact model of their famous El ship with all the details inside except the ship was only a foot long and six inches wide. Very detailed on the outside as well.

As he began to tinker he thought of all the emotion build up inside of him when his mother basically called Diana trash. He didn't like her speaking of Diana in this way. He didn't want Diana to know she said this. He didn't want Amayn speaking to her in anyway, or her mother, or just anybody crossing her path. It angered him that someone would say something about a woman they didn't even know well enough.

Listen to yourself Kal, you don't even know her as well as you want. That was only one night where you saw her, really saw her and even then he wanted to know more about her. She didn't need to be unveiled for him to know that she was beautiful. Throughout her entire visit she was veiled to the extreme and he had grown to like her. Since he couldn't see her face he enjoyed listening to accented melodious voice. He noticed the way she walked gracefully even with the layers of robes she would wear. He watched her hands as she spoke with passion; he remembered every detail about her.

He threw the metal on the floor and then picked up a necklace he had not finished many years ago. He thought of Diana's tattoo of her crescent moon on her upper arm. He was going to make a necklace of that marking and perhaps if he never saw her again, he would keep it for himself as a remembrance of their only night together. When he married he would probably forget her but Kryptonians don't forget things easily and not well either. He would remember her and her mysteriousness for a very long time.

* * *

_Arrakus_

Amayn walked to the entrance of the palace with his guards beside him. "Open the doors. I would like to be the first to see my wife enter the new Arrakian palace."

The guards opened the doors and he saw the ship now landing and was smiling to see Diana exiting the ramp gracefully with many of her Arrakian maids carrying her luggage to the front of the palace.

She came to the front of the palace all dressed in crimson. He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. Diana wore she would never get used to that, she sighed as he did so, but simply held his hand as they walked inside the entrance. The palace was now different than she remembered.

The glass floors and ceilings were now a different color. They were blue and red instead of clear. All the statues were now a green hue and she gazed at the pictures on the walls. She saw one of herself and Amayn. She cringed. Gods, he looks so creepy and look at my face, she thought, bringing her hand to her cheek.

"Do you like what I have done to the palace, Diana?" he smiled looking at her.

"I…it is different that is for sure." She said carefully. Amayn and she did not part in good ways but he seemed to be doing alright after the death of his father and his mother gone. Maybe he was holding it all in and waiting to explode. She watched him carefully.

"How was your trip? I hope it went as planned." He kept walking down the hall now passing his bedroom. She saw his room was vacant and looked rather confused.

"Oh um, it was fine. I enjoyed my trip. It was a shame it was cut short. I am sorry what happened to your father, Amayn." Not really, she never liked him.

He kissed the top of her head as she unveiled her face they continued to walk. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To our new room." They stopped at two large doors. They were opened by the guards and she realized that this was the King and Queen's bedroom. it had been redecorated with all of Amayn's stuff. She looked around and saw the room was ten times as big as his room. There was an extra room in the back.

"And that is your suite there, my Queen," he closed the doors. Diana looked at him and walked towards the large doors in the back. A room decorated for obviously a woman. She saw plenty of closet space, a floor bed, a large vanity and many large windows that overlooked the sandy gardens.

The room was as large as Amayn's old room. She wasn't sure if she was sleeping her or with him. She looked back at him, "Am I sleeping here?"

He laughed at her, "No of course not. This is for when you want to invite guests over. No men are allowed in this room. I am not even allowed in this room. It is all yours." He sat on his bed and she stood there awkwardly.

Now talking seriously, "I do hope your mother told you of your newfound title, I assume?" she nodded. "Good. In two weeks we will hold a meeting with the council about what we shall do with my mother."

This situation was delicate and so she just stood listening to Amayn. He began taking off his boots and shirt. Diana had bad thoughts in her mind. Hera was he thinking they were going to have sex now that she is back and she is the Queen. This is not happening. All those nightmares were coming back and she didn't know what to do. Her heart began to race as he slipped beneath the covers.

"Diana what's wrong with you? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just…a little overwhelmed is all." She breathed slowly in and out.

He nodded, "I understand. It's a lot to take in. I just want to let you know that I am not angry at you anymore. I vowed that I wouldn't be angry with you any longer. Come lay down with me. I want to hear of your travels."

This man was a bit bipolar Diana noticed. Slowly she took off her red robes and veil along with her bangles. Leaving her in the gold under armor. She slipped under the covers with him trying not to get too close. He put his slim arm around her and she stiffened. He didn't seem to notice.

For the next few hours she explained her adventures she had on each planet. He gladly listened and also tried to kiss her several times, but she refused every time.

* * *

_Themyscira Dungeons_

Artemis was the guard of the dungeons and sat with her leg crossed over the other watching Aline sulk. She had her arms wrapped around her legs. She tapped the bars and smiled.

"How are we doing today, Aline?" Artemis smiled.

"Shut up Artemis." The opposing older red head growled.

The young crimson haired Amazon smirked and stood by the cell bars. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. I am ashamed of your sour behavior Aline. You seemed to really enjoy these dungeons since you were here a few years ago when you were caught stealing from one of our sisters."

Aline stayed quiet not answering the Amazon's taunts.

"Of course I do remember Hippolyta let you off pretty easy. This does mean that Diana is now the Queen of your precious palace. I am sure she will do a finer job than you ever did."

"That girl is inexperienced and a harlot just like her mother."

Artemis frowned. She didn't like the princess being talked about in such a manner. "You dare not speak of Diana in such a way Aline!"

"It is true. She will destroy the kingdom. The prophecy will speak for itself in time."

Artemis didn't know what this meant but she made note of it to tell Hippolyta and soon.

* * *

_Arrakus_

Diana awoke with another headache and an empty bed. It looked like it was mid-morning and she groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes heavily. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over on her side. A note was left on the bedside table. She looked at it with one eye open.

"Diana, when you wake up please come to the dining hall. I will be waiting for you there. We have many important issues to discuss."

She got up out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Her skin complexion was not healthy looking. Her dreams were really getting to her; she brushed her hair and wore a simply purple gown without a veil, letting her hair fall on her back.

Walking down to the dining hall Amayn was seated there alone, waiting for her. She didn't know how long he had been waiting for her, but he didn't seem to mind. She took a seat next to him, noticing that Shufa and Xedea were not present.

"Good morning, Diana. Here have some food." He pushed a plate towards her and Diana looked at the food and it didn't look appetizing to her at all.

"I am not very hungry, but thank you." She kindly refused the plate. He shrugged and took her hand and went into the study across the way.

He told her to sit in one of the chairs and waited for him to speak. "As Queen I think you should know that I have been training our army."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she let the 'y' linger on longer than it needed to be.

He sat across from her and sighed, "You see Diana our army always needs to be prepared for any attack."

Here we go with the war thing, she thought.

"Since you are a warrior yourself. I am allowing you to train our Arrakian army in the style you were trained in." he had no intention of telling her that she was training his army to fight her Amazonian sisters. They had no idea they were going to be attacked.

Diana was taken aback. He actually wants her help with something? "I don't know what to say."

"Please accept Diana. You are a great warrior. I know you will do great and serve them well."

Diana thought it over for a second and looked into Amayn's brown eyes. "Alright, I will do it."

"Wonderful!" he had a big smile plastered on his face and he quickly left the room to tell one of the guards to alert the general of the army that Diana was going to train them.

"Diana, are you able to start training next week?"

She nodded her head.

"Perfect."

The next week Diana was in her Amazonian armor. She had asked Mala to pack it for her when she first left Themyscira to live with Amayn. She donned the armor and took a good look at herself in the mirror. She was still to shield her face so she wore a helmet covering her eyes as well. The helmet had a large plume atop of it, trailing down her neck.

She hadn't been eating very much lately and usually skipped two meals a day as her hunger was just not there anymore. She put it aside and entered the empty field a mile away from the palace. Stepping on the dais she spread her legs shoulder-width apart and held her sword in hand.

"If we are to train my way then we will all use hand to hand combat." She dropped her sword and all the men looked at her kind of confused. They dropped their weapons as well and Diana started teaching the soldiers Romanized moves and techniques.

After about four hours training Diana saw the men needed water and she gladly stopped for them to have some water.

Amayn came to the field to observe. "You are a very good instructor, my Queen." He smiled looking at his men. She saw she was downing her water in private as she was able to take off her helmet.

She looked very pale and sickly. "What is wrong? You look unwell."

"I am fine, just a bit fatigued I think. I believe that is enough training for today." She concluded and continued to down the water as it poured all over her neck and armor. He reluctantly agreed and told his men to retire for the rest of the day.

Later in the evening after Diana had showered she lay in bed as she waited for Amayn to change his clothes and join her. Earlier in the day she felt as if she was going to pass out and was probably because she was not eating enough. Amayn ordered that she'd eat at dinner and she did but not very much. It was enough to quiet him, though.

Finally getting in bed with Diana she sighed as she read a book.

"You still read those ancient tomes?" he said as he covered himself with the blanket.

Diana looked over at him and said nothing and closed her book to set it on her table. He came closer to her and tried to act sweet with her. She shrugged his arm off.

"Not tonight, I am very tired." She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't argue with her. Luckily he didn't and she sighed softly falling into a deep sleep quickly.

A few days later Amayn had set up a meeting with the Arrakian council to discuss the arrangements with his mother who was still currently in the hands of the Amazons. He didn't really want to talk about this subject with Diana next to him, but he didn't have much of a choice did he?

Diana woke up feeling very ill. She had a fever and sweat all over her forehead. She saw Amayn had left for the throne chamber already. She was already running late. Slowly she swung her legs over the bed and willed herself to stand up slowly; hopefully the illness would subside for the meeting. She really needed to eat more, she thought.

Dressing herself in gold robes and a matching gold and cream veil she was escorted to the throne room to a balcony above the Senate sitting below them in ornate chairs. Amayn was already in the balcony seat waiting for her.

"Late again I see." He didn't make eye contact with her.

"I apologize."

"I, King Amayn of Arrakus welcome to the throne my wife, Queen Diana of Arrakus. Welcome, Senate." Everyone was now seated properly and Diana inwardly groaned as her sick feeling was not going away at all throughout the whole meeting. She barely spoke any words as most of the talking was Amayn.

In the middle of the conference Diana rose quickly and left the balcony to a nearby bathroom. She couldn't take it anymore. She bolted and felt like she was throwing up her insides.

"Hera," she held her head as it throbbed. She sat on the floor waiting for the pain and illness to subside but it didn't.

Amayn came looking for her and she stepped out of the bathroom unveiled and a very pale face.

"Diana, you are ill. You should get some rest." He told her and Diana almost refused but a wave of the sickness came back to her so she agreed with him.

An hour later Diana lay in bed with eyes wide open just waiting to bolt to the bathroom again. She had done so three times in the last hour. Whatever this was she wasn't used to it. She tried to drink water but she would get sick just drinking that.

She held her head and groaned.

* * *

**AN: okay my exams start tomorrow. I should stop lying and just say I'm going to update anyway. Well I will be here soon sometime this week :P **

**I have a busy week coming so won't be back 'til ah…later. Like maybe Saturday, not sure.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"On three!" Diana screamed to the army full of men. They all let out a war cry once she signaled on 'three'. Holding their weapons high in the air she smiled at them. She never thought she would train an army full of men or an army for that matter. She understood why Amayn wanted their army to be prepared for anything but why so sudden? Maybe it was because King Cuzar wasn't as politically active as Amayn hoped he would be. The Amazonian army trains every day to remain vigil so she never questioned Amayn about his decision to make her general of his army basically.

She suddenly felt like General Phillipus teaching her when she was a young girl all the way up until she was a young adult. Inwardly smiling she pulled her weapon in the air to demonstrate how to hold it properly when the opponent is too close to them and so forth.

A short man appeared next to the dais she was standing on and she paused her lesson. He handed her a note from which seemed to be Amayn.

"Thank you," Diana sheathed her sword and opened the envelope. She read it with a raised eyebrow but then folded it up and tucked it inside her breast plate.

"On three!" she yelled once more.

Three hours later she returned to their bedroom and grabbed a gown to change into once she showered. Her hair was drenched in own sweat. After showering she sat at the mirror brushing her wet locks getting the knots out. A knock came to the door, "Enter", she said quietly.

In the mirror she saw Princess Xedea at the bedroom entrance. She turned and smiled at the young red headed princess.

"Xedea, what brings you to my room?" Diana asked of the girl in a calm voice.

Xedea seemed to look at her with confusion. She never really took a liking to Diana, but she knew that she had to be nice to her for her brother's sake.

"My brother wishes to see you for dinner in an hour, your highness."

Diana looked at the girl in the mirror, "My name is Diana, please call me Diana."

Xedea said nothing, "My brother is also asking how you are feeling. Any better?"

It had been almost a week since that odd situation in the conference hall. Diana didn't want Amayn to worry about her so she lied to him most of the time saying she was alright, when she really felt horrible on the inside. She put on a smile for his sister.

"I am feeling better," she put a hand on the princess's shoulder. Xedea looked at her hand and then back at Diana. She wasn't sure how to react to this kind of behavior of a Queen. She was not her mother and sometimes her mother never really paid much attention to her. Diana released her hold on Xedea's shoulder.

"Well I am glad," Xedea choked out. "Let me know if you need anything your highness," with that she turned and left, closing the door quietly. Diana sighed, thinking of that poor girl. They were now the only two women in this palace and they weren't the best of friends. Actually they weren't friends at all. Perhaps that should change, Diana thought.

* * *

Diana arrived promptly at eight for dinner. Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for her. Xedea said an hour right? Looking around they seemed they had been waiting for a long time. She took her seat next to Amayn.

"Am I late?" she said hoping that she wasn't.

"No, you are right on time. We just arrived here a few minutes ago," Amayn said to her and kissed the top of her hand. Diana simply nodded and plates were handed to them. She looked at the food and felt a wave of nausea hitting her. Oh gods, I thought this was over with already. Everyone started to eat and Diana put the cloth on her lap still staring at her food, not wanting to come near it. Amayn chewed a piece of his food and eyed Diana. He raised an eyebrow.

"Diana, eat," he pointed to her plate with his fork. She looked up at him and smiled nervously. Everyone now had their eyes glued on Diana to see what she was going to do especially Xedea.

She was sitting across from Diana and next to Shufa. There were now two empty seats with their parents being absent, well one exiled.

The new Queen took her fork and breathed in deeply and put a piece of food in her mouth slowly chewing it several times and breathing in and out. Amayn smiled at her and put his hand on hers. "Here Diana, have some wine." He poured a glass for her. That strange blue-green wine. Just looking at it she didn't want to drink it knowing what was going to happen, but with eyes on her she took the glass and drank a bit of it.

Barely able to keep the drink down, she swallowed cautiously. Moving the food around with her utensils Amayn had asked her a question and she didn't really hear it as she was trying not to think about throwing up in this nearby flower vase.

"Diana?" he looked at her and she snapped her eyes up out of her daze.

"Oh I am sorry. What did you say?" she blinked a few times.

"I asked how the training went today. I know you almost passed out the last time. I hope it went better today." He wanted to know everything about the lessons she was teaching. He would ask her every other day trying not to be too eager about the army's progress.

Diana thought of today's training and nodded, "It was really great. They are fast learners. It reminds me of being back hom….on Themyscira." He liked this answer and watched her toy with her food on her plate. Worried about her health he encouraged her to eat.

After dinner Amayn followed Diana shortly after into their room. She was about to get in bed before he appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened and her eyes widened. His head leaned against hers and she eyed him, but didn't say anything.

"I noticed that you barely touched your food _again_ at dinner. I am concerned for you."

Diana took in a deep breath and let it out. The aromas of his scented body oils were not agreeing with her body right now and she tried to control herself.

"I'm fine I promise you. It was probably that wine." She concluded, knowing that's not what it was.

He eyed her and let go of her. She inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"You've had that wine before and nothing has happened to you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "With all that traveling I am sure I picked up some kind of illness. It does not seem too serious. It is very common among people traveling away from their home."

He nodded agreeing with that and climbed into bed next to her. Diana sat up reading her book she had been reading for the past few weeks now. She was able to grab a few books from the Themysciran library before she left to return to Arrakus. Suddenly she felt a hand on her stomach and she looked down and Amayn's slender hand was there.

"What are you doing?" she asked unsure of what he was exactly doing.

He smiled up at her as she was looking down at him with a perplexed face. "I don't mean to pressure you or anything…" he trailed off worried of what she might say.

Oh here we go, Diana thought. The sex issue again. She had put it off for months now and after her time with the Kryptonian prince she wasn't really in the mood for anything especially with her own husband. All of those thoughts came rushing back to her and she feared she was blushing. Her heart started to race and the nausea hit her again.

"But…you are immortal and I am not. How will I bring an heir into the world if you will not allow this…ah...relation to happen?" He was still looking at her and Diana seemed to have the same expression except her cheeks were a bit pink now.

She shook her head and put her hand on her cheek, feeling the heat radiating off her face. "Amayn I…"

"I know what you're going to say, you're not ready. Diana, I have waited a long time for you to be ready."

"I am sorry. I am afraid if you do not have my consent then it would be wrong of you to force yourself upon me and that will _not_ happen." She looked back into the pages of her book. He slid off her stomach and he sighed heavily.

After an awkward goodnight the lights were off and Diana was still awake while Amayn was fast asleep. The storm outside was really bothering her this time and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was all the nerves cooped up in her body. Slowly she got out of bed trying not to disturb Amayn and she left the room. Searching the halls trying to avoid the guards she went into the study a few halls down. Closing the door as quietly as she could she came to the chairs they sat in a week ago discussing about her training the Arrakian army.

She noticed that Amayn came in this study at least three times a week looking at his tablets. She flipped on one of the tablets and many screens came up. She found files on the Amazons which was not surprising. Her mother kept documents of the Arrakians in her chambers. She scrolled through the screens and found a history of all the wars and tiffs Arrakus has had with many other planets besides Ischa, Jehas and Krypton. There were other planets like Almerac which was very far from their galaxy and even…Earth? Diana gasped. They would go so far out of their galaxy for an attack? These Arrakians are crazier than she thought. Continuing to snoop she found information on who started each battle and why and also who lost.

Although the Arrakians are a strong people she noticed almost half the wars they have lost and lost badly, losing many, many men in the cost. Maybe that is why they are so ornery.

Diana heard someone coming down the hall and she closed the screens and hid behind one of the chairs, hoping they wouldn't open the door. She saw the footsteps in the light beneath the door and they thankfully passed the study and she breathed a sigh of relief. Now opening the tablet documents again she read everything about each war. Stumbling upon the Themysciran Arrakian War/Treaty she scrolled through everything. She recognized her mother's handwriting in the document. She read what she had to say, simply agreeing to the treaty but on certain conditions.

Looking through more of the Themysciran files she found a picture of herself, Donna and someone else that looked very much like her, but not quite. Puzzled she clicked on the hand drawn photo and examined it. There was not much on the photo, but it still baffled her. Who is that? She said to herself. She zoomed in on the picture and saw that she (herself) was not in traditional clothing regarding her Themysciran or Arrakian attire but wearing something different. Also she wore a cape and a black circlet on her head. The girl in front of her had almond blue eyes and wore something similar. Diana furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out who that could be or maybe…this girl was not here yet. She is a prophecy, yes that's it, Diana gathered. She tried to look for more information but found nothing.

Losing track of time she realized she had been in the study for almost two hours. Quietly sneaking back into the bedroom she saw Amayn was still asleep and wasn't sure why they had all those files and possibly the Amazons had no access to it or didn't know anything about it at all. She stared at him hard while he was breathing. Their faces were close and she kept staring at him. What is his game? She turned the other way and fell asleep fifteen minutes later.

* * *

Two days later Diana stepped out onto the dais again to give another lesson. She looked up at the sun and it was beaming hard today. She was already sweating from the heat and her army didn't seem to be fazed at all. Today was judgment day to see if Diana had been up to par and Amayn sat with his brother and sister up on a balcony watching her demonstrate the style of combat they would be using.

Amayn watched Diana as she gracefully swiveled the sword in the air as if it was light as a feather. He smiled just thinking of what a fabulous job she was doing –having no idea that she was training the army to attack her fellow sisters. We will wait and see, he nodded to himself. Princess Xedea was being fanned as she sat next to Shufa. He seemed to be bored out of his mind but he sat there patiently watching Diana demonstrate.

Thirty minutes in Diana stopped and drank some water, feeling a bit off. She was getting a bit dizzy, but put it off that it was just the sun. It was a very hot day on Ammos and some were told to stay inside.

Shufa started to notice Diana faltering in her steps and he tapped his brother on the arm. "What's wrong with the Queen?" he didn't like calling her that, because that wasn't her title that was his mother's but he didn't have much of a choice now did he?

Amayn's eyes shifted from the army to Diana and saw she was moving slower in her steps and she held up her sword and then it dropped to the ground. His men looked at their Queen in question. They didn't know what she was doing as this was not part of their drill and so they waited to see what she was doing.

"She's falling!" Xedea stood up and pointed at Diana beginning to fall backwards. Amayn stood up and leaned against the railing and watched Diana, to what it seemed like, in slow motion falling backwards on the dais.

The soldiers stood there motionless as she was falling. Amayn screamed at them, "Go help her you fools!" he left his throne and quickly ran down the steps to see Diana.

Two men came to her side and saw her eyes were still closed beneath her helmet. Amayn came to her side and grabbed his scarf that was wrapped around his headpiece and took off her helmet and veiled her face so nobody could see her. It wasn't a thick veil so he could still see her breathing. The veil was also mesh so he saw her eyes were still closed.

"Have her brought inside immediately." The two men gathered Diana's weapons and one picked her up and carried her to the palace.

Shufa and Xedea stayed in the balcony and watched what just happened. "What is wrong with her? Did you see that?! She just fainted like bam! Just like that! Wow!" Shufa couldn't believe it. He fell back in his chair and rubbed his chin.

Xedea raised an eyebrow at her older brother. "I will go see if she is alright."

He looked at her funny and she didn't respond. Since when did she start caring for her?

* * *

Diana was stripped from her armor and was now in the royal bedroom in bed with a cold cloth on her head. Several maids were assisting her even though she was not yet awake. She had been in the bed for about twenty minutes and Xedea came in.

"Disperse," she told the servants and they bowed and quickly left. She too wore a black veil, but only covering her red locks. Her gown was bright blue and she sat on a chair next to Diana, watching her breath in and out slowly.

The more she watched Diana the angrier she got, but also the sadder she felt as well. She knew that her brother and Diana did not love each other but they were married anyway. This was her parent's room after all and now Diana was in her parent's bed, in their room!

Finally Diana began to open her eyes and she looked around the room wondering how she got here and why she was here. Diana sat up and looked next to her and saw Xedea sitting there staring intently.

"What am I doing here? I do not remember coming here. I was outside…" her head started to hurt and she groaned.

"You fainted, your high –Diana." she told her. Diana looked at her and shook her head.

"I fainted?" not believing what she was hearing.

"It must have been the sun. Are you alright?"

Why was this girl being so nice to her all of a sudden? Diana didn't want to question it so she simply answered, "Yes, I think so. What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

Xedea sat back suddenly becoming a bit embarrassed to be here. "I am just checking up on you. I can leave. It is my job to tend to the Queen when she is ill or in need."

Diana put a hand on the princess. "You do not have to leave. Did you do that when your mother…" she didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Yes I did." Luckily she didn't have to as Xedea knew it was already uncomfortable.

"I see." She tried to sit up but her head felt like it was forming a bruise on the back of it. The wave of nausea hit her and she rubbed her stomach, hoping it would go away.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Xedea asked once more, a little bit more concerned. Diana just nodded trying to smile to hide her pains. "Perhaps you should see our physician."

Diana shook her head, "I am fine!" she said defensively and this startled the teenager. "I mean…I'm alright, you do not to worry about me, Xedea."

Xedea stood up and was going to leave now to tell her brother it was safe to come in and that the Queen has awoken. "If you say so. I am sure my brother is going to pester you until you go, though. Just keep it in mind. Rest well, Diana." she left and closed the door behind her.

Not long after she left Amayn came rushing in and sat on the bed looking at Diana and her pale complexion.

"Diana! You fainted, how are you feeling?"

"I know, Xedea told me, and a little better." She rubbed her temple as her head was seriously hurting now.

"I want you to be checked by our doctor."

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Diana, you fainted and you are obviously not well. You are going to be examined. I shall bring her in here if you want?"

"I think it would be better if I went back home to my healing isle. I feel much safer there." She concluded.

"They have physicians there on this isle?" not sure he wanted her to travel all the way there by herself. He couldn't leave the palace so she had to travel alone.

"Of course. I will leave tomorrow morning."

"And you will get checked out?"

"Yes."

"You swear to me?" he eyed her and Diana tried to keep her temper in check. He was very adamant.

"Yes, Amayn I swear."

* * *

The next morning Amayn had a smaller ship prepared for Diana to travel to Themyscira. He was worried for her after all she was his wife. She was escorted by him to the ship. On the side of her head was a bandage and her veil luckily covered it. Seeing her off she waited in her private quarters until the ship landed four hours later on Themyscira.

Amayn had briefly advised Hippolyta that Diana would be visiting the healing isle to be examined as she had been ill since arriving back from her travels. Hippolyta, of course, did not oppose and gladly would like any excuse to see Diana again. She hardly got to speak with her.

Finally arriving on her home land Diana stepped out and was greeted by several Amazon guards, her mother and little sister. Her mother lifted the veil to set atop her head and saw a bandage on her left temple.

All gasped, "What is this? What happened to you my child? Did he hurt you?" her eyes flashed and Diana could have sworn they turned a darker shade of grey and she shook her head 'no'.

"No mother, I fainted yesterday afternoon."

"Fainted? By the gods what are you doing outside that has made you faint so?" she looked over her daughter and saw no other injuries.

Diana smiled, "That is why I am here." She reminded her mother the reason she was here.

Hippolyta stopped and then realized why Diana was here, "Of course. Epione has been waiting for you."

* * *

Donna accompanied Diana to the healing isle as their mother was in the middle of a meeting with the Senate, still debating over Queen Aline's arrangements. Diana thought they had all of this settled, but apparently not.

Epione was changing the sheets on the bed near the open room. A nice breeze filled the white marble room –not like it was yesterday, blazing hot! She saw the two sisters come in and smiled at them both.

"Princess and Queen," she smiled at Diana as she remembered her new title.

"Good morning Epione. It has been such a long time since I have been here." She looked around at the forest beyond the room and thought of all the wonderful times she has had in those forests.

"I'll be waiting outside, Diana," Donna smiled and left the room far enough to where she couldn't hear what the two were discussing.

After Diana changed into a simple white gown she laid down on the bed. She sighed as she lay down on the soft fabric. She missed this kind of fabric. They didn't have this kind of sheets on Arrakus. Epione came next to her and was looking over her body for any other injuries besides the cut on the side of her head.

"So, I have only been informed that you have been ill since you came back from your travels is this true?" she started to put her hands on Diana, trying to relax her muscles.

"Yes. It was so sudden though. It's been bothering me for at least two weeks now."

Epione eyed her carefully. "Have you been eating properly?"

Diana sighed, "Not really. Food is so unappetizing to me right now. If I just get a waft of it I will run to the bathroom or at least have an urge to."

"I see." Epione rolled up Diana's dress to examine her legs and abdominals. She placed her hands around Diana's thighs and found nothing abnormal there, same with her arms, neck glands, chest area and no tension in her shoulder muscles. She looked at Diana and saw she was staring at the ceiling peacefully and had one leg crossed over the other. The physician placed her hand on Diana's abdomen and put a tad of pressure there.

"Does that bother you?"

"It's a bit uncomfortable." Diana lifted her leg slightly from the minor discomfort.

Epione used two of her fingers to examine the rest of Diana's lower abdominal area and then rolled Diana's back down to her knees and smiled.

"What's wrong with me?" Diana asked not sure why the woman was smiling.

"Nothing is wrong with you, your highness." She washed her hands and called out from across the room.

Now Diana was even more confused than ever. Nothing wrong? Yes there was, this was not normal for her.

"You are pregnant." The blonde Amazon smiled and Diana had a look of shock and fear in her face.

"W…what?"

"Yes, you are pregnant. Shall I go alert Donna?" she asked and almost left.

"No! I….ah…will tell her myself, thank you." The healer left the room and retreated to other patients across the hall.

Diana continued to stare at the ceiling and suddenly she felt even sicker before she arrived here. She placed a hand on her stomach and held in her breath for a moment, hoping it was a dream and she would wake up.

"_No_…." she said in a low meek voice.

* * *

**AN: exams over! Finally! Yeah, Diana finally knows now, dear lord save her lol. Until next time people! **

**RR (:**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Donna came in the room where Diana was ten minutes later. She saw Epione leave the room and figured Diana was getting dressed but when she saw she was still lying in bed staring at the ceiling she questioned her sister. Still in the white gown she had donned when they arrived Diana hadn't noticed Donna came into the room.

"Diana? Are you finished? I saw Epione left and figured you were done so I decided to come in." Donna sat on the bed next to her elder sister.

Diana looked at Donna and then back at the ceiling.

"What did Epione say?" she asked.

"That I am fine, no illnesses." Diana said simply, still not looking at her sister.

Donna eyed Diana carefully. There was something else but she didn't know what it was. "Is that all? She didn't say anything else?" Egging Diana on she put a hand over her sister's hand that was still resting on her stomach. "Diana, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She finally spat it out and the words sounded foreign to her and a bit odd coming from her mouth.

Donna's eyes looked like marbles then she gleamed and smiled happily. "Diana that is so wonderful! How far along are you? Wow you must been at least four months or so since we left Ammos to go on our trip. I didn't sense that you were acting strange at all!"

Diana eyed her sister and furrowed her eyebrows in worry and fear. She has this all wrong, she thought.

Donna noticed that her sister was not very happy and looked a bit frightened.

"What is it?" Donna's voice became more serious.

Diana cleared her throat, "Donna, I am only about four weeks pregnant, Epione told me."

"Oh." Then realization hit Donna and her mouth gaped open, "Ohhhh," she paused finally realizing what was going on behind closed doors on Krypton, "OHHH…" the air was still.

"Diana…" the little sister sighed and shook her head, grabbing a hold of Diana's hand tighter. "I knew you two were up to something when you were in his bedroom!"

"Shh!" Diana chided Donna as she didn't want anybody to hear their conversation.

"You need to tell mother or somebody. Oh gods, what are you going to tell Amayn?" she put her hands on her cheeks in fear for her sister.

Diana sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling. "I'm not going to tell him just yet."

"Great plan, sister. So I suppose you'll wait until you are visible to the world is that it?"

"No! I don't know." Diana was unsure of what to do. She knew she had done wrong but didn't know it would result into something like this. "It was only one time!"

Donna smiled, "Maybe you're ah really fertile or something," she shrugged. Diana glared at her sister and then sighed heavily. "When will you return to Arrakus?"

"I must return today, I cannot stay here. Please do not tell anybody Donna. I don't want mother to know or the whole country to know about this."

"Okay I promise, but what about Epione?"

Diana shook her head, "She will not tell anyone. She is not of that way." She sat up and started to change into her other clothes that she came in. "Could you please alert the guards that I will be departing in twenty minutes and I wish to see mother off?"

Donna nodded and left the room to return to the palace as fast as possible. Diana stood looking at herself in the mirror and felt like she was looking at a woman of shame. She slipped out of the white gown and looked at her almost bare body in the mirror. Placing a hand over her abdomen she sighed thinking now that she was responsible for another life that wasn't her own. Now dressing herself she headed back to the palace in no hurry.

As she was almost to the palace entrance she thought of what she was going to do. She needed to contact Kal and wasn't sure how to go about that. She could send him a message through one of Amayn's tablets but that would seem impersonal. She can't just walk next door to tell him either and this wasn't one of those things where she could ignore either. She wouldn't be able to hide something like this for long so she thought of a plan in her mind. Finally reaching the palace she saw her mother, sister and Arrakian guards waiting by the entrance.

"It is so unfortunate that you must leave so soon, Diana," Hippolyta hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"I will return, mother, do not worry." She hugged her once more. Now facing Donna they stood there in silence for a while.

Then they tightly embraced one another and Donna whispered in her sister's ear, "Be careful and be safe, sister." They disengaged and smiled at each other before Diana decided to leave.

* * *

_Arrakus_

Amayn was outside training by himself and had a scarf wrapped around his face only exposing his eyes so he wouldn't get sand in his face. He saw one of his ships land and stopped using the sword Diana had given him permission to use at any time. He wasn't used to training with a real sword, but he had grown to respect it and like it.

He pulled off his scarf and saw Diana exit the ramp and walked towards her.

"Diana, you are back sooner than I thought," he took a hold of her arm and they walked together into the palace. Finally able to unveil herself she couldn't look at him but kept looking forward.

"Yes well I didn't intend to stay for a long time."

"What did your physician say?" he looked at her and she didn't respond right away.

Diana breathed in slowly, "I am fine. She said it is a small virus but it will go away soon." Yeah, sure it will. She would have to subdue her nausea when Amayn was around.

Relieved he smiled, "That is such great news. I thought something serious happened to you. I would like you to continue training the soldiers but I don't want you to do so if you are ill. Perhaps when you are better."

Diana quickly refused, "No I can train them. She said I must drink plenty of water and don't train as often as I did yesterday."

He nodded his head, "If you say so. I just don't want another fainting episode." Diana left to the bedroom and changed her gown into something lighter and more comfortable. She hung the veil on one of the hangers and looked for something else to wear.

This was going to be the most awkward time of her life.

* * *

A month later Diana had been training the soldiers three times a week for two hour sessions broken up into two times a day. The season was changing so it was not as hot anymore and sometimes it even rained while they trained. She didn't seem to mind. Amayn hardly came out to watch the lessons and was mainly cooped up in his study looking over petitions and documents. This reminded her of her own mother.

After finishing her two hour session she came inside and her armor and was dripping with rain. It had begun to rain in the middle of training. She peered inside the study and saw Amayn was still looking over things. She sighed and went to their bedroom. She had many sleepless nights thinking of ways to tell Amayn and of course Kal-El. They both needed to know about this, but when was the right time? Perhaps there is no 'right time' for these types of situations, she gathered.

Turning on the shower she stripped down and stood facing in front of the mirror and sighed looking at the way her body was changing. She didn't really dislike it but it was getting a bit more difficult to hide such things. She had noticed her breasts were larger and she stored more body fat, which that didn't really bother her since she was quite tall. She turned to the side and saw the now visible eight week bump on her body. Constantly she slept on her side and far away from Amayn just in case he would wrap his arms around her only fearing he would touch _it_. Her fingertips traced over the bump slightly and she stared down at it, now clearly being able to see it from her viewpoint.

Why does something so small must cause so much trouble?

After her shower she sat in bed writing down notes on what to say to Kal and how to say it. She wanted to tell him in person but that was not possible as distance was a major problem right now. She also needed to tell Amayn, but she didn't want to tell him just yet. Just a little while longer, she kept putting it aside that it wasn't important. As she sat up she smiled thinking of Kal again. She wished she could see him again, and now with a life growing inside her that shared half his DNA she felt a bit closer to him at all times. Her hand coming to rest on the bump again her smile grew wider. She heard the doors open and removed her hand quickly, covering herself with the blankets.

Amayn had come in from studying and he sighed as he began to take off his shirt to head for the shower.

"How was your day?" Diana asked, pushing the notes beneath the covers.

He looked at her and she seemed to be more beautiful each day he looked at her but even more so now than ever before. "It was busy and such a drag. How was yours?"

"Oh it was the same as the other day. They are doing a lot better. I'd say if we had a war right now they would be prepared most definitely."

"You don't say?" he smirked, heading into the shower.

Later in the night Amayn had fallen asleep quickly after a brief conversation. Diana had slipped out of bed and crept into the study without being noticed. Closing the door quietly she pulled out of the communicating tablets and turned it on. Scrolling through all the planets nearby, she found Krypton and opened the messaging system. The names found in the system were Zor-El, Jor-El, Lara-El, Alura-El, Kara-El and Kal-El. She hoped if she sent a message to one of those people it wouldn't be read by everybody. Configuring the time on Krypton she figured Kal-El would still be awake. She pulled out her note she had written earlier while Amayn was in the shower.

She unfolded it and typed what the note had said. Nothing too personal, but sounding urgent enough that he would respond. She pressed send and set the tablet down on the table in front of her.

* * *

_Krypton_

Kal-El was looking over some files Kara sent him a few days ago. He wasn't able to have time to look at them but now he was. His parents were in their study so he was left alone. One of his servants came in with a digital message in their hands.

"A message for you, your highness." She handed him the note and he took it cautiously.

From Arrakus, he looked at the note and hoped it wasn't something horrible. He saw Diana's name at the top and shock came to him. He hadn't heard from her in two months and now she is sending him a message. Wonder what it could be?

"_Sent from Queen Diana of Arrakus,_

_Kal-El, I need to speak with you right as soon as possible. This is very important and could very well effect my –our titles in our Kingdoms. Please let me know when you receive this message and get back to me."_

He closed the message and stared it thinking what it could possibly be? Could it be that her husband found out about them sleeping together? Could it be worse than that? He would hope not. Pulling up the messaging system in his computer he found the Arrakians and scrolled down to Diana's name.

He typed back a short message and she would probably receive it in about twenty minutes. He would wait patiently for her reply.

* * *

_Arrakus_

Diana was slumped in the chair as she waited for Kal-El's response. It had been an hour and nothing sent back to her yet. She looked outside and it was still raining. She yawned and decided to go back to bed, taking her note with her, stuffing it inside the top of her gown. She left the tablet on the table and closed the doors to go to sleep.

Slowly waking up early in the morning Diana's vision blurred and she saw Amayn standing over her and she was startled and jumped back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked still not fully awake yet. She sat up and saw his serious expression and she was a bit confused.

"What the hell is this?" he brought the tablet out to show her and she blinked and looked back at him. "Why are you contacting that Kryptonian?"

"Well I –"she began, but he cut her off.

"What was so important that you needed to tell him Diana?"

"You read my message?!" growing angry at him she put her hands on her hips and he folded his arms.

"Of course I read them! I must know what you are doing at all times."

"That is an invasion of privacy," she furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

His eyes grew in anger at his wife, "No it is rude of you and not proper of you to be messaging another empire unless it is a message from the entire empire family, A me, B Shufa, C Xedea. I think you get the idea, Diana."

"Now back to my question. What was so important?" He asked again and Diana crossed her arms, feeling the heat rise to her face.

She stood out of the bed and went to brush her hair. "I don't see why it is any of your business, Amayn."

"It is very well my damn business, especially since you are talking to another male!"

Diana almost said something hypocritical but she stopped herself. She looked at her face in the mirror and her expression softened.

"Amayn I…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on their door and he groaned. "What?" he snapped.

"Your highness, this concerns you and the militia." A servant said outside the door as he was not given permission to come in.

He rolled his eyes and threw the tablet on the bed. He pointed his finger at Diana, "This is not over!" he opened the door and left rapidly.

Diana finished brushing her hair and couldn't look at herself anymore. She ran to the bed and opened the files on the tablet and saw Kal had messaged her back. Amayn probably read this too, she thought.

"_I will be waiting for your reply to tell me the important message."_

She thought it would be unwise and unsafe for her to reply to this message so she deleted it. He had sent that when she must have just fallen asleep last night. She was not one to keep secrets and she realized why –it was tearing her apart and she didn't like it at all. Growing angrier at herself she thought of how to tell Amayn the truth. It was not going to be easy, but she had to do it.

Looking outside their windows she saw the storm had not subsided.

* * *

Amayn was in a secluded room in the far west wing of the palace with five other men. All were previous officers of the Arrakian army. He sat at a table with them. They had a digital map displayed on their table in front of them and he looked over it. It was a map of Themyscira and had 3D models of the palace, market and so forth.

"So this here your highness is the Queen's bed chambers and this is the Princess's over here in the East wing."

"I see their rooms are far apart," Amayn noticed. He was still a bit heated at Diana for contacting other delegates without him knowing. He tried to put that aside and focus on their plan. "What about this here?" he pointed to the gardens behind the palace.

"They are heavily guarded at all times, but constantly switch shifts about three times a night."

Amayn rubbed his chin with his hand. "I see. We shall line up outside behind those walls there and perhaps some areas in the market near the north apartments." He put red markers on all of those spots.

"Your highness, our whole army will be able to be stationed in many areas. How many will you have in those specific spots?"

"I think only about twenty men, split up evenly in those two spots. That seems reasonable."

The men all nodded their heads and marked all other spots where the army of men would hide on the Amazonian island.

"When shall we attack?"

"Tomorrow evening. After everyone has gone to their quarters to sleep."

"And of the Queen?" a man inquired.

"Let _me_ take care of her," Amayn narrowed his eyes thinking of Diana and her schemes.

* * *

Two hours later he came back into the bedroom and found Diana still there but she hadn't noticed him being there. He heard her, what was that? Was she crying? He was alarmed at this. He had never seen or heard her cry before. She was not in bed but in the bathroom sitting on the floor with her knees close to her and sobbing softly. He looked at her through the reflection of the mirror on the wall.

His expression softened and he didn't really want to disturb her but he opened the door anyway and she looked up, wiping the tears off her cheeks and from her eyes.

"Diana?" he asked her and she stood up, wiping her eyes clear of her wet tears.

"Why are you crying?" he came closer to her. She only moved further away from him like he had a disease or something. He stopped in his tracks and just looked at her. Neither of them moved and she looked away at the floor and sniffed.

"Please, tell me." He put a hand on her shoulder and she still wouldn't look at him. "I am sorry I yelled at you earlier." He put his other free hand on the opposite shoulder and she looked at him, feeling the tears stinging her eyes again. He kept looking at her and he saw the reflection of his black eyes in her blue marble eyes.

Diana felt a lump in her throat and she opened her mouth to say what needed to be said, but it wasn't coming out, not like she hadn't rehearsed it for the last two hours or anything.

"Yes?" he kept urging her to spit it out.

"I…I…"

Amayn only looked at her confused by her emotional state right now.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? What did you do?"

She looked up for a second then back down into his dark pupils. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her and took his hands off her shoulders. She had her arms crossed and kept looking at him with the same emotional expression. He looked down at her lower half and back at her eyes.

"…what?"

**AN: I am going to stop here. So sorry for cliffhangers. I have to get up early tomorrow even if my exams are finished. Thank you for reading everybody!**

**She finally had some bal –guts to tell Amayn lol. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Two hours earlier_

Diana sat in the chair close to the windows looking at the storm and sighed. She looked towards the door and Amayn had left ten minutes ago and here she was sitting in the same spot for ten minutes doing absolutely nothing. The more she sat the more she thought of what she was going to do about this situation. She had to tell both of them, but knowing how to say it. Maybe she should just blurt it out and not look back. What will Kal say about this? Gods, what will his parents say? They will reprimand him until the end of time. What will Amayn say? Will he leave the room and never speak to her? Throw a fit and start throwing things around? No, that doesn't seem like him. He would feel betrayed and lost.

Looking back to the bed where he left the tablet she climbed on the bed and scrolled over all the names and found Kal-El's name. Sighing heavily Diana steadied herself to write yet another message to him.

She was just going to come out and say it because somehow she couldn't think of any other way to say it. After she would tell Amayn and the secret would be over.

Pressing send she leaned against the pillows and waited and _waited_.

* * *

_Krypton_

Jor, Lara and Kal were sitting at the table with Kara and her parents having dinner when someone came up to Kal giving him another message. His eyes lit up as he thought who it could be. It was Diana again; he tried to hide his excitement. His mother was watching him carefully as she spoke to the blonde Alura.

Kal stayed at the table and opened the message and his eyes widened and stayed there not breathing for a moment. "Rao…" he whispered. All others looked at him and Alura and Lara furrowed their eyebrows in concern.

"Kal what is it?" Alura asked of her nephew.

His eyes looked up and saw five other eyes staring at him concerned what was so shocking in his message.

"Who is that from?" His father asked of him. Kal didn't say anything and he wouldn't say anything. He looked at the note again and kept repeating the same word over and over again.

"_Kal-El, I don't know how to say this and I don't know exactly when I should have said it, but I will tell you now. I'm pregnant and with your child. I will tell Amayn later today."_

His mother kept staring at him and then stopped eating and folded her arms at the tablet. "Kal? What is in the message?" her eyes narrowing, already possibly knowing who it is from.

"Nobody important, mother. Can I go now?" he didn't wait for them to respond so he just got up and left. Kara eyed her cousin carefully and waited until all finished eating to go talk to him.

Kal sat in his room for the next thirty minutes just thinking of what to say to Diana. He wasn't sure how to think of this. He didn't know how to respond to a situation like this. Women don't get pregnant on Krypton he kept saying to himself, and then he would remember that Diana is not from Krypton. She must need some comfort especially since she is living with Amayn. He will not be happy about this and he will be even angrier when he finds out Kal is the father.

This is a big mess, he thought. Although he didn't regret her stay here or their day together simply in bed enjoying themselves. He didn't regret any of it, and he wasn't going to sit there and ignore her but he was speechless. Suddenly a knock came to his door and he didn't respond as he already knew who it was. It was Kara.

Kara waltzed in and sat beside her baby cousin and nudged him on the arm. "What's wrong, Kal? Mother and Aunt Lara are talking about you."

"I feel….really helpless right now," he looked away. Kara stared at him in shock. She never heard these types of words from her cousin, no way. This wasn't her baby Kal.

"What is in that message?" She asked ignoring what he had just said.

"I can't repeat the words. They're too outrageous."

"Outrageous? Just what kind of message is this Kal?" she moved closer to him and he just looked away and handed her the note Diana sent him.

She opened it and read who it was from. She eyed him and he looked at her sheepishly. She continued on and read what had to be said. She figured it was translated for him and she finally reached the last part. Putting the note down she stared at her cousin.

"Oh Kal," she sighed, "You are in so much trouble."

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped at his elder cousin and folded his arms thinking of what to do.

"Are you going to tell Jor and Lara?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No…I don't know...how will I say it to them? I don't know how to approach this subject to my parents. They will look down upon me. My mother will call Diana a whore and if she does I will…" he didn't finish that sentence as he never wanted to hurt his mother but after she called Diana trash, he almost lashed out at her, but kept his temper in check –something that she needs to learn how to do.

"You need to tell them even if it will hurt them, Kal. They need to know."

He nodded his head agreeing with his cousin and she left to let him think some more about his decision to tell his parents.

An hour had passed and he lay in his bed still thinking of the note. He hadn't responded to her yet and he knew that she would be waiting. He didn't want to make Diana more nervous than she probably already was, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He sighed thinking of Diana. He wondered how she looked now, how she was doing, how she was coping with this. He hadn't seen her in quite some time and on her planet time moved a lot slower than if you were further away. Although on Ammos it had been two months it had been much longer on Krypton since he had seen her. He realized on her planet that she must have been missing him more often than he, but he would argue this.

He thought about her every day and now that this has happened he only yearned to see her now. This meant she had known about this for at least two months if he calculated the time difference correctly. She was two months pregnant. He nodded his head thinking of what she would be doing. She was probably a nervous wreck. He groaned as he sat up. He needed to tell his parents and the sooner the better.

Kal strode down the hall to find his parents in their study and he opened the doors abruptly and it startled them. Lara dropped a vile of a chemical and she glared at her son.

"What is the meaning of this, Kal?! You know we are not to be disturbed."

"I need to speak with both of you. It is important."

* * *

Diana waited for over an hour now and he hadn't responded. She knew he was still awake and he would have seen it by now. He was quick to respond to her the last time; she just hadn't had the time to respond back to him. Her eyes filled with tears and she put her hands on her face, trying to block out everything around her.

A knock came to the door and she responded, "Go away Amayn!"

The door crept open and it was Xedea. She raised her eyebrow as she saw the Amazon Queen crying. She had always seen her so strong and wise, but to see her cry was something new. Closing the door she slowly made her way to sit next to Diana.

"I'm not Amayn," she said softly.

Diana looked up and saw the red headed princess sitting on the bed next to her and she wiped her eyes. This was so embarrassing she said to herself.

"Why are you crying?" Xedea came to sit closer to Diana. diana looked away still wiping her eyes. She brought the covers closer to her and snifled.

"I am _not_ crying."

Xedea smiled. She is too stubborn to admit anything, she thought. "Okay, whatever you say." She continued to smile. Diana eyed her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you smiling?" Diana said folding her arms.

"Because you make me laugh. Now, why are you crying? Did my brother say something to upset you? He can be a real jerk sometimes."

You got that right, Diana thought but she didn't say that. This child didn't need to know her adult problems. Slowly she began to wonder if Aline treated her daughter like this. Why was she always in here? Or maybe Aline was always too busy that she never paid attention to Xedea.

"Xedea, it is very sweet of you to come by and have such concern for me, but you do not need to worry yourself over mine and Amayn's problems. We are adults." Diana touched the side of the princess's face and Xedea didn't say anything more.

She stood up, "I am just trying to help you." The princess said.

"I know you are, but you need not worry about us," she smiled and told Xedea to leave and not for anybody else to disturb her. She didn't want anyone else walking in while in this state, she said to herself.

Looking at the tablet she saw there was no message from Kal and she was growing a bit impatient now but she would continue to wait.

Leaving her bed she went to the bathroom and waited for her nausea to wane but it wouldn't. She figured this would go on for a while, but not quite this long.

* * *

After startling his parents Kal came walking down the stairs and Jor had a face not to be messed with, matching his wife's. He was nervous, but he didn't let it show. He had yet to get back to Diana, but he thought he should tell his parents first.

"Father," clearing his throat, "Mother."

"Yes?" both answered with their arms folded still angry at Kal for interrupting them.

"Err, you both remember Princess Diana do you not?" he thought he should begin with an introduction.

Both nodded their heads unsure where he was going with this.

"Well, that message at dinner earlier, it was from her. She announced she is pregnant." He said it aloud finally. He hadn't been able to say it to himself.

Both parents looked at each other in confusion. They didn't understand why this news was so important that he had to share it to them. Especially when he rudely interrupted them.

Lara began, "So you came barging in to tell us some Princess is with child, Kal? Is that it?" she asked in a calm voice.

They didn't understand, he thought. Sighing he continued, "Yes, but, what I am trying to…I suppose, what I am trying to explain is that, it's not her husband's child." He held his breath hoping they would understand this time.

Jor-El held the bridge of his nose as he understood what his son was talking about. He looked at the ceiling then at his wife. She still didn't understand what was going on.

Then a few moments later Lara's eyes narrowed and her cheeks were heated. She stared at her son and folded her arms.

"_What_?" she couldn't believe her ears.

* * *

Diana looked back at the tablet as she finished throwing up everything inside her body. Still no response, her eyes swelled with tears once more. She knew Amayn would return and she didn't want him to see her so she left the room and closed the bathroom door and slid on the wall, thinking of what she had done. What _they_ had done.

Amayn returned from his meeting and he heard her, what was that? Was she crying? He was alarmed at this. He had never seen or heard her cry before. She was not in bed but in the bathroom sitting on the floor with her knees close to her and sobbing softly. He looked at her through the reflection of the mirror on the wall.

His expression softened and he didn't really want to disturb her but he opened the door anyway and she looked up, wiping the tears off her cheeks and from her eyes.

"Diana?" he asked her and she stood up, wiping her eyes clear of her wet tears.

"Why are you crying?" he came closer to her. She only moved further away from him like he had a disease or something. He stopped in his tracks and just looked at her. Neither of them moved and she looked away at the floor and sniffed.

"Please, tell me." He put a hand on her shoulder and she still wouldn't look at him. "I am sorry I yelled at you earlier." He put his other free hand on the opposite shoulder and she looked at him, feeling the tears stinging her eyes again. He kept looking at her and he saw the reflection of his black eyes in her blue marble eyes.

Diana felt a lump in her throat and she opened her mouth to say what needed to be said, but it wasn't coming out, not like she hadn't rehearsed it for the last two hours or anything.

"Yes?" he kept urging her to spit it out.

"I…I…"

Amayn only looked at her confused by her emotional state right now.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? What did you do?"

She looked up for a second then back down into his dark pupils. "I am pregnant."

He looked at her and took his hands off her shoulders. She had her arms crossed and kept looking at him with the same emotional expression. He looked down at her lower half and back at her eyes.

"….what?"

Diana stared at Amayn waiting for another reaction but he just kept staring at her face nonresponsive to anything. She wiped her eyes clean and just waited. She felt like she had nothing to say to him. She had just spilled the biggest secret of all.

"How long have you known?" he asked her quietly.

Diana wasn't sure how to answer, but by the look of his face he looked like he needed an explanation.

"I've known for a month now." She answered solemnly.

Amayn could feel great betrayal and he turned to not look at Diana. He knew that she never loved him, but all this time denying sex and she goes and does it with some other alien. His eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes.

"How far along are you, exactly?" his voice was still calmer than ever, which put Diana on edge. She had no idea what he was going to do.

"Just eight weeks," she folded her arms feeling a bit safer like that. He had his back to her and she was still staring at him, but he wouldn't look at her.

Finally he turned around and eyed her, "Who's the father?" his eyes turning blacker by the second.

Diana felt that lump in her throat again. She didn't say anything as she knew he knew who the father was, but she didn't want to say it.

"It's that Kryptonian _isn't_ it, Diana?" he snapped. Then he saw her eyes drift to the floor and he instantly knew. "So I see that is why you were trying to contact him last night, is that true?"

She nodded her head.

"I see. Did you try to contact him again?"

She nodded her head again.

"Did he respond?"

She bit her lip and shook her head no.

Amayn groaned and hit the wall. "I can't deal with you right now, I'll be sleeping in my old room." He left their bedroom and Diana sat on the bed thinking of how the issue went. She was surprised he wasn't a bit angrier at her, but then again he was probably just masking it all.

* * *

Lara lashed out at her son, "I cannot believe you disobeyed me! Kal you are so…so...so _irresponsible_!" she growled and Kal stood there taking in all his mother's anger. He knew this was coming so she let him have it.

She sighed, feeling a headache approaching and a few awkward silent moments passed. "Kal…" she began softly, "Please leave."

He nodded his head and left the room quickly. Lara was next to Jor and he stood there as she chewed out their son. He would find time to talk with him later, but for now he was worried what rash thing Lara was going to do. She had a temper and sometimes did not control it well enough.

"What are we going to do with him?" Jor asked his wife.

Lara looked at him and headed for the doors. "_We_ aren't going to do anything. He's _your_ son for the day. _I'm_ leaving." She left her husband alone and she stormed down the hallway to go to the armory.

Jor didn't follow his wife but instead looked for Kal and saw he was in his room looking over the message again. He put it on the nearby table and looked up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Kal."

"Yes? I know mother is very angry with me," he sighed thinking of his mother's face. He didn't like to disappoint her, but he always disappointed her with something and this was probably the breaking point.

"We both are, but you have not only angered us, but disappointed us." Kal heard that word again and he inwardly sighed. Suddenly he felt liked a child again being punished by his parents. "I am assuming since the Princess told you that her mother does not know."

"I do not know. I have no idea, father. She just told me and she was going to tell her husband."

Jor still stood facing his son, but then sighed. "Have you responded back to her yet?"

He shook his head.

"She is probably very worried. Do not make this situation any harder than it already is. You need to respond back to her." he told his son and Kal looked up at him. Sometimes his father was feared more but he always knew the right things to say unlike his mother. His mother was something else.

His father was about to leave when Kal asked, "But what do I say?"

Jor turned around, "Tell her what you think is right Kal-El. I am sure all of us will have to meet to ah, discuss this situation further." He turned and left the room.

Kal left his room and went back to his study to find Diana's name and send a message back to her. He still wasn't sure what to say but he figured even if he said one word she would be okay with that. She would understand, right?

* * *

Diana was alone in bed tonight and she didn't seem to mind that, but at least now both of the men knew and she didn't feel like she was keeping something from anyone anymore. As she lay in bed she still waited for Kal to respond back to her. Perhaps he was too afraid to respond back to her? She figured something like that would happen which is why she was hesitant to say anything at all. Sighing she rolled over onto her back letting her hands lace together over her stomach.

She saw the ceiling glow and she looked down to see she had received a message. Sitting up she looked at the tablet and smiled. Finally, she thought. Opening it she read it carefully.

"_Diana, _

_I am sorry I have responded so late. You are probably asleep right now. I had to tell my parents about this. Mother was not happy and neither was my father. I am sure my Aunt and Uncle now as I told Kara what happened. _

_I am sure you were able to tell your husband and not let his anger be taken out on you. Wishing you would have told me sooner, I am still glad you told me. Honestly, I don't know what to say. My father is going to make arrangements for us to travel to Arrakus to see you soon. _

_I hope you are doing well."_

Diana was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. At least he knows and good gods now his parents know. Lara is probably so upset especially at me, she thought. She bit her lip and crossed one leg over the other thinking of what she might have said to Kal. She never saw Lara as a woman to use foul language so that was out of the question. Sometimes her own mother would curse in their language when she was very passionate about something, but other than that it was rare.

Closing her eyes she waited to fall asleep soundly, alone.

* * *

Midafternoon Diana woke up and saw the sun shining brightly into the room and she turned the other way to see what time it was. She shot up and got out of bed immediately dressing herself.

Amayn waited at the table for Diana for about an hour for lunch. He figured he wasn't about to wake her up for breakfast so he waited until the afternoon. He saw her practically running down the hall to meet him and the others for lunch. She sat in her chair and brushed the hair out of her face.

"So good of you to join us," he looked at her. She smiled nervously at everybody and drank some water to calm her dry throat. She downed the whole glass and put it on the table. Everyone eyed her with wide eyes and then stared at Amayn for an answer. He said nothing.

"So when are your men going to be ready for me to train them today?" Diana said nonchalantly.

Amayn stopped eating his meal and looked at his wife. He didn't want to think of Diana as his wife right now, but his siblings knew nothing and he wanted it to be like that at least for a little while longer. He cleared his throat.

"I don't think that will be necessary for you to continue to do that anymore, Diana." knowing perfectly well what he was talking about Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Why is that? I am the same person as I was yesterday aren't I? Do not treat me as if I cannot do anything."

Shufa and Xedea exchanged looks as they watched the two elders argue of some unknown subject.

"What is going on here?" Shufa finally asked.

Diana and Amayn snapped out of their argument and looked at Shufa. "Nothing is wrong," Diana admitted.

After an awkward lunch Diana went outside and sat by herself in the royal gardens. She missed Themyscira severely. She figured Donna had kept her pregnancy a secret as she didn't see that her mother had contacted her at all. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see who it was. It was Amayn –great!

He sat next to her and neither looked at one another.

"You have some nerve, you know."

Diana stayed quiet and crossed one leg over the other.

"I feel so betrayed by you. All those times I asked you to sleep with me and you denied me. How you can only imagine how livid I was when you told me. If I had furniture in my old room I would have smashed it into millions of pieces instantly." He paused, "I didn't want to get angry at you, especially seeing the way you looked at me." He looked at Diana and she still stared at the sand. She wore a white veil over her face and a white gown with mesh sleeves.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know," she answered quietly.

He sighed. "How could I been so naïve and stupid to believe that nothing could have happened on your trip? I should have never let you go!"

"And what were you planning to do with me? Keep me in your palace until I grow old and tired of you?" Diana spat back at him, now standing up to face him.

He was about to yell at her then he stopped himself. "That's just it Diana! You'll never grow old! You will always remain beautiful. Then you decide to go and have sex with someone else! I don't understand you." He looked down and could feel her eyes burning his own. He didn't need to see her face to know her expression. His eyes looked further down to her now visible bump beneath her white gown. It was no bigger than his fist but it still was there noticeably.

He gestured to her stomach, "I mean look at you!" she folded her arms now. "I can't even look at you, not with…that, that…_thing_ inside you."

"My baby is not a _thing_," she said defensively.

Amayn looked back at her. She was defending that baby. That illegitimate baby. He started to smile then he laughed.

"What is so amusing?" Diana asked, clearly upset at him calling her child a thing. She had never been defensive like that before.

"Nothing at all. Just make sure you keep that ah, _child_ of yours," pointing at her stomach, "nice and safe. There will be another storm tonight." After he said this he sauntered off back into the palace leaving a confused Diana in the garden by herself once again.

* * *

After dinner Amayn decided it wasn't right for him to sleep in the same room as Diana anymore. He came in the room to get some clothes to change into and go back into his old bedroom. He saw Diana was asleep without the covers on. Her hand draped over her hip and her head rested on her other hand. She was breathing heavier than usual indicating she was in a deep sleep. He saw her hand held a book that she was reading before she fell asleep.

He shook his head. Diana and her books, he thought. He started to think about his men tonight. His army was lined around Themyscira right about now. They were all in position and since Diana had trained them they were definitely ready for battle and quite good at being stealth. Looking at Diana she was shifting in her sleep onto her other side now facing towards him. The book fell on the floor but she didn't stir awake at all. He picked up the book and placed it on the table beside her.

Brushing the hair away from her face he continued to stare at her as she slept. Even if she slept with that Kryptonian, he growled at that thought, he still loved her even if she didn't love him back.

One of the head officers was communicating with Amayn through an earpiece throughout the entire dinner and afterwards. It had been three hours since arriving on Themyscira. His mother was still there. He had planned to get his mother out of there before anything else happened. He did miss his mother and he knew that she'd never have her title back, but still, it was his mother. It wasn't fair to what happened to her, he grew angry thinking of Diana's mother, Hippolyta for what she did to his mother. Keeping her in the dungeons was not right. He didn't care who killed who or who attempted to murder whom.

"Our men are lined up beside the Queen's bedroom and the Princess's as well your highness," the officer told Amayn.

"_Good. Wait for my signal,"_

"Of course." He answered the King back with a serious tone. All their guns were ready and aiming towards the bedrooms of the Amazons.

Donna had been sleeping soundly. She hadn't spoken to her mother about Diana's pregnancy as she told her to keep it a secret. She feared for her older sister and what might happen to her. It had been a month since she'd seen her and she missed her terribly. She prayed for her every day for her and the baby's safety.

"_Fire!"_

The men standing outside the balconies of the Princess and Queen shot inside and a tranquilizer went into Hippolyta's and Donna's upper arm.

Hippolyta woke up instantly and saw four armed men in her room. She called out to her guards outside her room. "We are under attack!"

The guards outside came rushing in and the men shot them as well, but with lasers instead and they fell to the floor before they could reach their queen. Hippolyta kept her sword next to her at all times, she grabbed it and was in a battle stance ready to fight, unaware of the small dart still lodged into her arm. Two men came behind her and she kicked them to the floor. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't move her left arm and her sword dropped to the floor.

One of the men came up to her and stuck a needle into her arm. "Sleep well, _your highness_." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell limp into the man's arms totally helpless.

* * *

Across the palace Donna found three men in her room and she flew up to the ceiling, missing their lasers with her bracelets.

"What the hell is this?!" she flew across her room and down towards two of them and knocked them out. Her right arm felt kind of strange. She couldn't block the next laser and it caught her in the collar bone and she felt to the floor with a loud thud.

She groaned and looked at the burn on her shoulder. She touched it and she hissed. One of the men also stabbed her arm with a needle and she fell into a deep sleep.

Diana woke up with a pain in her shoulder and her fingertips touched it and it burned? She ran to the mirror and she saw her tattoo was glowing and she thought of her sister. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and she felt it.

* * *

**AN: Finished this one and I don't know why but this one was kind of difficult to write. Getting more intense! Hope this will satisfy until I update again.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Diana left the bedroom and ran down the hallway to find Amayn but could not find him for the life of her. She checked through all the rooms and the palace was quiet, too quiet. Finally she saw Xedea and Shufa playing a game and laughing softly. They were speaking in their native tongue but incorporated much slang into it so she didn't really understand what they were saying. She approached them from behind and they stopped and looked at her.

"You're up late," Shufa told Diana and continued to munch on his snack he had on the table.

"Where is Amayn?" Diana didn't have time to play.

Xedea eyed her brother and shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. We saw him go to bed with you. That's the last I've seen him." She looked at Diana's chest and saw one of her markings was glowing bright blue. "What's that?" she pointed to her tattoo on her chest.

Diana put her hand over her chest and gasped. "Nothing," she left the room quickly and continued to search for Amayn.

Shufa shook his head. "She is so weird!" he smiled.

Ten minutes later into the game he screamed out, "I beat you again!"

Xedea folded her arms. "Ugh. For the love of Iha, Shufa!" the fifteen year old pouted then heard Diana and Amayn arguing. Well I guess she found him, she supposed.

"I guess she found him," Shufa noted. Xedea hit her brother on the arm.

"Let us go see what the trouble is," they left their game and followed the sound of Diana's voice.

* * *

As Diana searched the halls she finally found Amayn. He was in a separate room which appeared to be a library. It was a lot bigger than the study he was always in. scrolling through those documents Diana had startled him.

"Amayn!" she yelled at him. He turned around and took the earpiece out from his ear. He faced a very worried Diana at the doorway.

"Yes, Diana? It's very unlike you to be awake at this hour. Shouldn't you pregnant women be sleeping more or something." He smiled and sat down ignoring her worried state.

She raised her eyebrow and decided to let that last comment pass. "Something is wrong Amayn."

"Wrong? What is so wrong?" he kept looking through the screens, scrolling and scrolling. Typing in some words he opened more screens. She came closer to him and pointed to her inked name on her chest. It was blinking bright blue.

"I want a feed to Themyscira. I fear something has happened to Donna and my mother." Her tone was not to be messed with. He studied her face and it was calm and blank, but her voice was very staid.

"Ah, I am sure everything is fine. Go back to bed."

Diana looked at him. He was pushing her away too easily. He was not even the least bit concerned for her family. She nodded her head and folded her arms and sat in a chair across from his. His eyes glanced over at her and he cleared his throat.

"What?"

"I'll fly over there myself if I have to." She said seriously.

Amayn feared what she would say but remained calm on the outside. "I don't think you should be doing that in your condition do you?" he printed out a paper and looked over it and put it in a stack of other printed papers.

Diana had enough of his distance and excuses. He knows something that she does not and he was not going to tell her no matter what she said.

"Amayn," she pronounced so softly and calmly. He looked over at her and stopped what he was doing. She had a smile on her face and it wasn't one of those sweet Diana smiles he had seen. This smile was creepy.

"…Yes?" he answered fearful of what she was going to do.

"A feed to Themyscira. Now." She pointed to the computer he was on.

He pulled his eyebrows together in annoyance. He was not going to let her see his plan, no way.

"I don't think you realize this Diana, but you basically have lost your title as Queen. You have committed adultery and are carrying someone else's baby. You have no rights as of now and I do not take orders from my now disowned wife." His voice was low and somber.

Diana's mouth dropped and then she thought of what she could say. That was one powerful statement he just made. Her blood was boiling as the words registered in her mind. He can't say that, can he? He can't disown me, can he? No, impossible! What was he going to do with me now? Throw me out of the kingdom? Hera, help me.

"If I have no say here anymore, why do you keep me here like a caged bird?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

He peered over the screens and saw she was staring at him and hard. "You think I will just kick you out? No, that is too easy, although I almost kicked you out when you told me you were pregnant." he paused, "Besides, after I get rid of you I have to find another woman to be my wife. That will take some time."

"You were going to get rid of me?" she did feel a little hurt by this, but she shouldn't be. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she obviously didn't know how angry Amayn really was over this.

"Diana." he paused and looked at her, "You're pregnant with someone else's child. You expect me to be happy for you? No!" he stopped and calmed himself down. "You have two options, I throw you out and I find a new wife, or you get rid of _it_ and we can be married under my law like we were." He sat back down and this floored Diana.

She didn't have anything else to say after that and got up and left the room closing the door behind her. She saw Shufa and Xedea next to a wall across the way from the library. Their faces in clear shock and they all stared at one another for a few moments and then Diana turned on her heel and left.

Shufa sighed heavily. "Now _that_ is heavy," he didn't seem to care too much. Many of ancestors had sex with other Queens, Princesses, and Empresses and got them pregnant and did nothing about it. Although it was strange that it was the other way around now.

Xedea had her hands laced behind her back and she went through all the scenarios. She couldn't come to the conclusion of it. "She's pregnant?" she turned to her elder brother and he was just smiling.

"Yeah, no wonder she's been such a bitch lately. Anyway, so shall we play another round or what sister?" he was walking back to the game they played earlier.

"No I think I will go talk to her." she started to leave.

He groaned, "Oh come on, she's fine! She's not gonna want to see you, Xe, you know that." He flopped down on the chair and was upset he was now playing this game by himself. He couldn't bother his older brother and Xedea really sucked at this game. He smiled, "Oh Barhut you wanna play a game?" he trailed off finding the guard.

* * *

Diana sat in her bed with her hand over her bump. She kept going over the words Amayn said to her. Of course he has no right to be sympathetic towards her, she knew that, but asking her to get rid of her baby? No, she couldn't do it. Sure, it was the size of a pea and had no conception of right or wrong, but no she couldn't. Even if she did do that, it would be half her decision. She would ultimately have to tell Kal, but she let that slide. She wasn't going to do anything.

A knock came to the door and Diana figured she had nothing to hide now. She leaned against the bed headboard and told the person to come in. She wished she had some of Kal's enhanced vision right about now. That way she could control who comes in and out of the room. She saw the red headed fifteen year old enter the room.

"Xedea," Diana sat up straighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you about ah, what happened."

Diana sighed, "You heard everything didn't you?" her voice a bit above a whisper.

Xedea nodded her head. "Do not feel so bad Diana. Many Kings have done the same to other women here on Arrakus. That happened to one of my aunts. She was exiled from the planet and moved somewhere else."

Exiled? Gods, she didn't want to be exiled from the planet. That meant she would never see her mother and her sisters again. Speaking of them she still knew something was very wrong, but had no way of finding out.

Xedea saw the worried look on her face and smiled. "She also killed the King so that is why she was exiled. She was a terrible woman."

There seem to be a lot of horrible people in this family, Diana noted.

Then she continued, "She also died on her ship the way there." Diana gasped. "Yes, she died. Her ship 'mysteriously' exploded in mid space."

By Xedea using air quotes Diana and she knew very well that the _sudden_ explosion of that Queen's ship was the Arrakian's doings.

The princess sighed, "Anyway the men behind it were the national guard of Arrakus. They were trialed for two murders and went to prison."

"Is anyone ever merciful in this country?" Diana asked her honestly.

"Well," she thought for a moment. "I have never been outside the palace grounds so I do not know about the commoners."

The commoners? Diana never treated any of her Amazon sisters like the lower class. They were all friends, although there were times when she ruled over them it was never really a written rule that everyone must bow to the Princesses and Queen every minute of the day.

"You've never been outside these walls?" Diana couldn't believe her ears. This poor girl.

Xedea shook her head. "It is forbidden. Nobody in Arrakus knows what we the royal family looks like since we are always here in the palace."

Oh but Amayn is allowed to leave. Of course men rule this land. Diana slowly nodded her head understanding everything. No wonder these wives of the Arrakians went crazy and cheated on their husbands, divorced or just plain left. She had to get to Amayn's study.

"Xedea, I need to go look up something. I will be back soon." Diana left the room and quietly went into the study.

Xedea stayed in their bedroom and then looked out the window to see two women being carried by guards. She unlatched the window and took a better look at the two women. They were Hippolyta and Princess Donna and…her mother walking behind them? What the hell? She gasped and closed the window and the curtains.

* * *

Diana went through the Arrakian files over the wars they have had again. This time she looked harder, searched more and found out what happened in detail in all the wars.

Deceased monarchs of Arrakus in war-time

Year 3,293 –Queen Laisha : War of Jehas

Year 5,293 –Queen Cyrine and King Lasar : War of Ischa and compromise of Jehas treaty

Year 7,293 –Queen Sila : War of Krypton

Year 9,293 –King Majmour, Queen Jade, Princess Jade II, Queen Amina : compromise of Ischa treaty

Year 10,293 –King Keg, Prince Yudrin, Queen Amina II, Queen Amina III, Queen Nora : War of Almerac

Year 10,693 –Prince Aleyus and Queen Samara : War of Themyscira

Year 11,193 –King Dalel : Compromise of Themyscira treaty

Year 11,293 –King Cuzar : Treaty of Themyscira

Diana saw a pattern there and it seemed Arrakus had a disrupted pattern once Themyscira came into the picture. She wondered why most of the Queens had died more than the Kings in Arrakus. She pulled up more information and her eyes widened once she found what was revealed.

Queen Laisha –guilty of treason and adultery

Queen Cyrine –guilty of murdering King of Ischa and King Lasar (husband). Executed by Senate

Queen Sila –guilty of theft of Kryptonian treasury and possible adultery and executed by Kryptonian King

King Majmour –guilty of murder of Queen Jade and Princess Jade II. Executed by Senate

Queen Amina –guilty of theft of treasury of Ischa. Executed by Queen of Ischa

Prince Yurdin –executed by Queen Amina II (mother) for adultery, attempted rape and harassment towards her

Queen Amina II –guilty of lying and executed by Senate

Queen Amina III –poisoned by Almerac Queen

Queen Nora –guilty of adultery with Almerac King and murder of husband, King Keg. Exiled by the Senate and died in space travel.

Prince Aleyus –executed by King Dalel (father) for rape and pillage of Themysciran Amazons and murder of mother, Queen Samara

Queen Samara –murdered by son, Prince Aleyus

King Dalel –died of sudden illness

King Cuzar –murdered by wife Queen Aline and witnessed by Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira

As she looked through all of their files she found a pattern every two thousand years there seemed to be a war with each planet. While Themyscira, Ischa and Jehas had treaties with Arrakus, Almerac and Krypton did not have such treaties. This would explain Lara's coldness towards her, yet they let her stay. Now with this _problem_ at hand Diana knew this wasn't going to be easy. She also realized that she was the new Queen of Arrakus and she technically committed adultery with a Kryptonian Prince. Did this mean she was going to start the next war between Arrakus and Krypton? Suddenly she heard someone coming down the hall and she closed everything and cleared the search history –something she didn't do last time.

Stepping out of the room she saw Amayn walked passed her and they just stared at each other as they passed. He was heading towards their room.

Amayn opened the door and found his sister sitting on their bed. "Xe?"

She looked up and then stood instantly. "I'm sorry I was just…just ah..."

"Talking to Diana?" he inquired. His sister nodded her head. "Why were you talking to her?" he didn't really like that his sister was talking to Diana. She was a traitor and betrayer.

"She…she's nice to me," Xedea admitted. She knew that her mother never treated her like a daughter. She simply ignored her and figured that her mother only had her because she wanted a daughter to get back at Hippolyta for having two daughters. She realized her mother really hated Hippolyta. And now she saw Princess Donna and Hippolyta passed out in guards' arms and her mother walking behind them. What are they up to?

"You shouldn't talk to her, Xedea," he walked to the mirror and fixed his hair and uniform. His sister was staring at him.

"Why not? Is it because she's pregnant?"

His face blanked and paled, turning to his sister. "H-how do you know about that?"

"Shufa and I heard outside the library door. She does not even love you, brother. What do you expect her to do? Die a lonely death here in this palace? I didn't feel sorry for her at first. I was angry that she was here, angry that she was related to Hippolyta, but now I am not anymore. I was jealous of Hippolyta's and Diana's relationship, but Amayn I don't know what you're up to. I saw Queen Hippolyta and Princess Donna being carried off to Gods knows where and mother following them. If you do anything to them I bet Diana will have hell to pay and nobody will save you." She folded her arms after her spiel.

His face became angry as he listened to his baby sister speak so passionately and so caring towards Diana and her family. He didn't like Hippolyta and certainly didn't like Diana right now.

"Get out Xedea!"

She left the room and ran into Diana listening outside the door. She blushed slightly.

Diana had a warm smile on her face and held her arms out to embrace Xedea. The princess came closer to her and let Diana hug her tightly. She wasn't as tall as Diana and her head was resting beneath Diana's chin.

"You have shown me a side of the Arrakians that I have not seen before." She looked down at the young teenager and smiled brightly. Xedea smiled back at her, crinkling her amber eyes. At least there was one thing right about Xedea –she was nothing like her mother even if she looked like an exact copy of her.

After Xedea left and was clear of view, Diana's eyes narrowed and stormed inside the bedroom pinning Amayn against the wall unexpectedly. His eyebrows rose and he feared what she was going to do.

"What have you done with my mother and sister Amayn!"

"What are you talking about?" feigning innocence.

"I heard what Xedea said while I was standing outside the door. You should invest in making these walls and doors soundproof if you don't want anyone to find out about your plans. What did you do to them? Tell me now!" she put more pressure on him and leaned against him so he couldn't move.

Amayn was smiling now, "Your mother and sister will not be harmed, Diana, do not worry."

She put more pressure and he winced in pain. This woman was too strong.

"What are you going to do with them? What have you done?" she was millimeters away from his face now staring him down.

"I have done nothing to them, yet, your highness." He was still staring into her blue eyes which now looked a few shades darker. She let go of him and kneed him in the gut. He was heaving on the ground and she grabbed another gown and changed and wrapped a sash about her waist and didn't bother wearing a veil.

He heaved, "Where…are…you g-going?" he stood up holding onto the bed to get leveled.

"Going to stop whatever you have started," she grabbed her sword and sheathed it on her hip and went to the entrance passing Shufa and Xedea, but then she stopped at Xedea.

"Xedea where did you see those men take my mother and sister?"

The princess thought, "I saw they were going to an abandoned building on the west wing of the palace. It was used as a hospital a long time ago, but we do not use it anymore." She advised.

"Thank you. I will be back," she smiled and continued exiting the palace.

Shufa commented, "She's on a mission. Say, what's going on anyway?"

Xedea rolled her eyes and walked away from him. Brothers.

"What?" he threw his hands in the air.

* * *

Diana left the palace unveiled and listened for voices and she heard some coming from the west side of the palace. She passed some guards. Some, not knowing who she was because they had never seen Diana without her veil. They all looked at her and saw the sword on her hip. One of the guards grabbed her arm and she took it twisted his wrist.

"Ma'am who are you? You may not enter the palace grounds."

"I own half this palace," she shoved him out of the way. Others started to surround her and she shook her head. She didn't have time for any of this nonsense.

"You shall not pass!" one said and they all brought their weapons out.

Fine, if they want it that way they'll get it that way. Diana unsheathed her sword and kicked several of them down before they could attack her. One of the men swung their weapon at her midsection and she blocked it and circled around him knocking him into the ground with her elbow to his face. All five men were down and she sheathed her sword. "If I am not to be Queen any longer, I will always remain Princess of The Amazons," she said to them and trailed off following the voices.

Diana reached the abandoned building not far from the palace and she had observed this building before but never knew what it was used for until Xedea told her. It was obviously made out of the glass and it was red glass. She went inside and it was very dark inside the building. She heard a familiar voice down the echoing halls.

"Aline," she hissed. She followed the voice and peered behind a wall and found Aline, her mother, her sister and four Arrakian guards around them. Her mother and sister were sitting in chairs with their heads lolled. They looked like they had been drugged.

She stepped into the room and the guards turned to face Diana.

Aline turned and saw Diana veil less and had a sword on her hip.

"_You_!" Aline snapped.

* * *

**AN: okay, all of those monarchs in the middle of this chapter are obviously there for past reference. Prince Aleyus, King Dalel and Queen Samara are in the first chapter (prologue) but none of their names were actually mentioned except for Prince Aleyus's name about three times. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Themyscira –Earlier_

The male guards carried the Queen and Princess in their arms. Their arms hung and their hair was disheveled. They were also not dressed properly. The men set them down on the cold stone flooring as they approached the dungeons. Amayn had each group of soldiers on different sections of the island. One of the most heavily guarded were Hippolyta's and Donna's bed chambers as long with the prison cells Artemis and some of the Bana Amazons guarded day in and day out. Aline being the only present prisoner there; they had to keep an eye on her. She rejected their food many times, as she might of thought the cooks would have poisoned it after Artemis put the thought in her mind. Artemis knew very well that the cooks would not poison food, but perhaps if she were a chef, she just might.

Three men silently crept into the guarded cells and injected a drug into two Amazons standing at their post. They fell to the ground helpless with their weapons sprawled and helmets knocked off their heads. The men silently went passed them. They saw three other Amazons inside the prison. There was Artemis, sitting on a bench staring at Aline. Aline was pretending to sleep, but Artemis kept her eye on her.

The other two Amazons were walking around the room, looking for any sign of intrusion. The head officer touched his ear listening for the signal, but his King was not responding to him. He had wondered why he wasn't responding. Maybe the signal went out? Or maybe he is talking with his wife? They would have to attack without his permission. Slowly and silently they crawled on the floor and spat darts at the two walking Amazons. Artemis's ears perked up and spun around dodging the dart that had unfortunately hit her sisters.

"Intruders!" she yelled out, holding her shield and sword up ready to fight.

"Your Amazons are down outside. It is just you against the three of us."

Shooting daggers through her eyes, she gritted her teeth. "That is no problem, officer. I have faced much worse."

Two of the soldiers brought out their guns and her eyes widened at the sight of those guns. "Oh _shit_."

Bringing her shield close to her and crouching on the ground she blocked their shots and then she saw the lasers were bouncing off her shield and back at them. Peering over her shield she smiled as she saw their uniforms had burns and holes in their chest pieces. Wait, wasn't there three of them? Her eyes searched the room and she saw the officer releasing Aline from her cell.

"No!" she ran over with her sword and dagger in the other hand. He blocked it with his gun and took out a scimitar. She laughed, "Your weapon is useless in combat. You are better off dropping it."

"Is that so?" he pressed a button and it changed into a _Sosun Pattah_.

Double _shit_. Artemis was ready for anything, though. She was not going to let that wretched woman escape. The gates were open and Aline slipped out of their way, getting the weapons from the other men down on the floor wounded. Artemis and the Arrakian officer faced off and never took one another's eyes off each other.

Holding their wrists she shifted her weight and knocked him off his feet, making him fall flat on his behind. She jumped on top of him and held the blades to his cheeks, threatening to slash his face several times.

"What do you have to say now, pretty boy?" she smiled and then felt a stab in her side. She grunted and dropped her weapons. As she turned around she saw Aline had taken a laser dagger and stabbed her with it. She could feel her flesh burning and it sizzled. Holding her right side of her torso she crawled towards the control pad in their dungeon. The guard stood and kicked her in her midsection and destroyed the call pad so she couldn't reach anybody. She lowered her eyebrows in frustration. She had never felt so defeated in her life, especially right now. This crazy exiled Queen just beat her up without even breaking a sweat.

"It was very nice to see you again, Artemis." Aline smiled and both left. Two other men came to pick up Hippolyta and Donna to leave back to Arrakus. They must leave before everyone on the island is fully aware of what has happened.

Back on the floor Artemis crawled and then stood up, ripping a part of her red skirt and wrapping it around her torso to stop the bleeding. She staggered her way out and headed towards the palace to alert Phillipus and the others. They needed help and they sure weren't going to get it from the Arrakians.

Finally reaching the palace fifteen minutes later, the guards were down on the floor passed out with darts lodged in their arms. Great, they're not going to help me now. Slowly looking for somebody in the palace, she found nobody. Looking down at Hippolyta's bedroom she saw the doors were wide open and General Phillipus was on the floor passed out as well.

"Damn," she saw Hippolyta's bed was a mess and her pillows were scattered all over the floor. She glanced inside Donna's room and saw a similar scene. Growing angrier inside she decided to go to the throne room. Nobody was here to help her! Those Arrakians must have disabled every damn Amazon on the island. No wonder it was so quiet around here, she thought.

Looking up the different planets around them, she winced at the pain worsening on her side. Scrolling through them quickly she saw Hippolyta had a missed message from Jor-El and Lara-El of Krypton. She didn't think it was right to look at this, but Hippolyta wasn't here and nobody was awake! Emergency calls. She opened the message and it was short, but very shocking. She thought she was going to faint and not from it being her wound bothering her.

* * *

_Krypton_

Jor and Lara sat on the control panel of the top floor of their palace. Kal was in his room, still thinking of what to do. They had discussed altogether that his parents were going to speak with Queen Hippolyta and Queen Aline** (they don't know the entire BS that went down)** if they could visit and speak with Diana and Amayn.

Kal had agreed to this, but he let his parents do the talking as it would be rather odd if he contacted the two queens.

Lara looked over the message they had sent over two hours ago. "They are still awake are they not? I do see the time there is late, but I know that they would be awake." She was becoming impatient.

Jor smiled at his wife and her impatience. "You need to relax, Lara. If you keep worrying about it then it will only irritate you more."

"Relax? You want me to relax?!" she balled her hands into tight fists turning her knuckles white. "Our son is having a baby with an Amazon Princess and you want me to _relax_?"

He grabbed her fists and put them down by her sides and she looked up at her husband and she started to breathe more normally now. She closed her eyes and opened her hands and Jor finally let go of her.

"Better?" he asked of her.

"No, well, maybe a little bit." She kept her eye on the screens waiting for that message to come in. Finally something came through. She clicked on the message and it opened it up. She frowned. "This is not sent from Hippolyta. Who is this?" folding her arms.

Jor looked over it with his wife and their faces remained blank.

"_Queen Hippolyta and Princess Donna have been captured by the Arrakian army. Queen Aline has escaped seclusion and every Amazon sister here is down._

_Your highnesses, I see you have written our Queen. Regarding the matter of the importance of this message I am afraid she cannot come to your aid. Queen Diana is still in Arrakus, I am hoping. King Amayn I have concluded is in charge of this attack._

_If my suspicions are correct, I am positive he will want to war with Krypton._

_Artemis of Bana Mighdall"_

"Who is Artemis of Bana Mighdall?" Lara asked unfolding her arms. "When did the Princess become Queen? We have missed a lot of politics I can see."

Jor was focused on those words 'war' that Artemis mentioned. The last time Krypton had a war with Arrakus was many years ago and it was over theft and adultery. Their Queen denied adultery several times, but ultimately it failed. He felt like history was repeating itself, and even worse because it was his son who committed this crime with this woman, Diana.

"Lara, we need to prepare our ship to leave in the next half hour."

Her face was shocked, "What? Jor what are you doing? This is not our fight. I do not want a war with those…those ruffians. It is bad enough our son slept with _tribal_ trash." She expressed her feelings and she heard Kal coming up the elevator into the control room. He must have heard what she said just now.

He raised an eyebrow at his mother. She looked at him straight in the eyes. She could tell that he did not like it when she called Diana those kinds of names.

"Are we leaving, father?" Kal asked his father, ignoring his mother's penetrating stare.

Jor turned to his son then to his wife who was also giving him 'the look'. "Yes, we are. We are going to stop any war that might come our way. I do not wish for our planet to go to war with another simply because of our personal problems. Lara, prepare the ships at once."

She narrowed her eyes then turned towards the computers, signaling for the ships to turn on and get others to work on the maintenance of the ships. If they left now they could make it in a few hours if they took a different route than they did last time. It usually takes two days to get to Ammos, but using a much smaller ship and following the 'time phase' route is what Lara called it, they could arrive in a matter of two hours. Why they didn't take this route? Because it is very dangerous and can do serious damage to your ship.

Kal put his hands behind his back as he watched his mother. "Mother."

"Yes, Kal?" she didn't face him keeping her eye on the screens.

"If Krypton were to have a war with Ammos, what would happen?" asking honestly and still a bit peeved that his mother called Diana tribal trash.

She stopped typing, "I suppose many would die in the process."

Kal sighed. "Why are you so upset about _this_?" he finally stopped trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

Lara turned to glare at her son, "Because, this is not how princes of Krypton act, Kal. They don't just go sleep with trollops like that. Especially a woman like her."

"She is not a trollop!"

"Oh really now? You know her better than I thought you did. You had feelings for her all this time? How could you even have feelings for her? She is nothing like us, Kal-El!" she stepped closer to him.

He contained his anger at his mother. All these emotions came rushing to him and suddenly had a hard time containing all of them. Anger, sadness, love, pity.

She continued, "She is an alien. I have sent many alien princesses for you and you picked a married one!" she sighed.

"She is different, mother."

Lara scoffed, "Of course she is. Listen, Kal, even if I am in the same room as her and her mother that does not mean I have to engage in any conversation with them. They will _never_ be part of our family. They are nothing like us at all. Their logic is ridiculous, believing in fables and mystical creatures and oracles. It is something out of fairytales those Earthlings read their children. They laugh at their tales." She turned around and went back to typing.

"That is enough!"

"Excuse me?" Lara blinked and stared at her son.

"I am tired of you speaking badly of Diana. She is the most interesting woman I have ever encountered. She makes me feel like I have a reason to be here. She showed me that Krypton is not all what it is made out to be. And you're going to have just get over this issue. It has happened and we cannot do anything to prevent it. Either you deal with this like the Queen you are or I shall leave."

Lara was floored. Did her son just speak back to her? No he did not…did he? He has never done that to her before, not since he was four years old and he got scolded for it too. He had never back-talked her ever again. He was defending that alien Queen, Diana, and he was treating her like she was over his mother? What is this?

She thought of him leaving and that saddened her. She didn't want her son to leave just because of her irate behavior. "Leave?" she asked. Kal detected the defeated sound in his mother's voice and he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mother," he began softly this time, "I understand why you are upset and you should be more upset with me than Diana. I just want you to respect her. What if she has to come stay here with us?" with that question his mother raised an eyebrow with a look of 'are you serious?'

"Here? You want her to stay here with us?" Lara asked not believing this suggestion.

He nodded, "Well, only if she wants to. We can't have her switching back and forth from here to Themyscira."

She nodded her head thinking of this idea. Lara would have to learn how to get along with Diana and her mother, but the alarm went off signaling the ships were ready.

"We need to leave." Lara stated.

* * *

_Arrakus –Present_

Diana pulled out her sword and came closer to Aline. "What are you planning to do with my mother and sister?" she kept coming closer with sword in hand.

Aline smiled, "I have not done anything to them, Diana."

"Then why did you take them? How did you escape?" she asked still on her guard.

Aline folded her arms, "You shouldn't be asking me. I have not done anything. It is your husband's doing."

"I am aware of what he is doing, but I do not know why he is doing this. I am unsure what he plans to do with my family."

The exiled queen smiled, "I don't know why you are pointing that at me," she moved the tip of the sword away from her body. "I have no weapons on me." Holding her arms up so Diana could scan her really fast. She lowered her sword but didn't let her guard down.

Slowly Donna started to stir awake and she looked up to see Aline and Diana facing one another. "Diana? What…where am I?"

Diana didn't move, "Don't move sister!"

Hippolyta's eyes opened and her curly hair covered her face until she lifted her aching head. Her eyes scanned the room she was in and that she was in a chair. She saw Diana was staring at her without a veil.

"Where the hell are we?" she became irritated and worried that Aline was out of her cell. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Pipe down, Hippolyta," Aline snapped as she folded her arms again.

Hippolyta was still unable to move her arms and legs. They drugged her, she grunted as she felt so helpless right now.

Diana took out her sword again. "Aline, I don't know what you're up to but…"

"Stop it!" Amayn came into the room and all women's eyes turned to look at him. The three Amazons were scowling at him while his mother was deadpanned. "Diana put the sword down, right now…" he talked to her slowly but now the weapon was facing towards him.

"Why did you kidnap my mother and sister? They have done nothing to you! It is me who has betrayed you. Why must you punish them? How dare you? And why is your mother free? She has no title as Queen anymore."

"Neither do you."

"For now I am _still_ Queen!" Diana gritted her teeth.

Donna spoke up, "Diana…." she looked worried for her older sister. Diana looked back and mouthed that she was okay. Donna simply nodded her head. Their mother looked at them for an explanation, but knew this wasn't the right time for that. Definitely not the right time.

* * *

_Themyscira_

The Kryptonian ship arrived on Themyscira, figuring it was safer there than on Arrakus. Arrakus was four hours away from where they were, but easily with their ship they could get there in minutes instead of hours. Arrakian technology was so far behind.

Stepping out Kal looked around and saw drowsy Amazons walking around and it was dark outside still. He scanned the inside and saw many wounded and had bandages on their arms.

"This way. The Queen's head guard is speaking with an Amazon named Artemis." Kal alerted his parents as he listened to the two talking inside the palace. They walked into the palace with many eyes on them. He could understand everything they were saying. Some things were not so nice. Luckily his parents did not understand a word they were saying around them. Although they figured they weren't nice words.

"Artemis?" Kal asked the tall red headed woman who was injured in several areas.

Artemis, being surprised he spoke in her language she answered back, "Your highness. I didn't know you were going to come here. We have not found the Queen or Princess yet. I am sure King Amayn has them somewhere. Hopefully Diana is alright."

"Yes, of course," he became very concerned for Diana. "What of your people? They are all wounded. Surely they cannot attack."

"We will not attack. We don't have a plan. We are not looking for a fight, at least not right now. You should really be at the Arrakian palace right now instead of here." She paused, "to find Diana," she said lowly. Phillipus had been informed about the information and she nodded her head tersely.

Kal looked back at his parents who couldn't understand a word the Amazons just said. They were a bit more surprised that he knew their language and dialect as well. He translated for them and simply nodded their heads agreeing with the two women.

The three Kryptonians left the palace to board the ship to find Diana and Amayn.

* * *

_Arrakus_

Xedea looked out the lower balcony and saw a ship landing on their soil and it was odd looking. It didn't look like an Arrakian ship or a Themysciran ship. It was a foreign ship. She ran to her brother, Shufa, who was playing that stupid game with Bahrut.

"Shufa! There are aliens on palace grounds!" she ran back to the window and saw three tall dark haired aliens come off the ramp. They were dressed in all black shiny clothing and two had capes. "Oh my."

Shufa ran by her side, "Who are they?"

"Kryptonians."

"Oh crap," Shufa ran to the front entrance and Xedea followed quickly behind. They waited until they approached the guards on the outside knowing that they couldn't get in unless they were invited inside.

Lara sighed, "This is ridiculous. Look at this palace, it is made of glass. What if something runs into it? Like a rock? It will need many repairs."

"Mother…" Kal couldn't believe his mother was really talking about this right now.

The doors to the palace opened and two thin teenagers came out to greet them. Lara commented, "Oh they are so short too"

He looked back at his mother and she smiled. He was getting rather annoyed with his mother and she knew he was too.

Handing them bracelets, which the Amazons should have done, so they could communicate. Each slipped one on their wrist and Jor spoke first, "We have received a message from Themyscira. It was rather urgent. We need to see ah Queen Diana and King Amayn, straightaway."

Shufa cleared his throat, "Oh um….they're ah…"

"They're not available," Xedea interjected.

"Not _available_?" Kal asked.

"Yes. They are very busy," both siblings nodded.

Lara interrupted, "Excuse me but we do not have time for such games, children. We need to speak with them immediately. This is a private matter and if we do not speak with them it may become a more serious matter if you understand me?" her eyebrows rose.

Shufa and Xedea eyed each other and had a good idea that this Kryptonian Queen knew of the current situation. They let all three monarchs in and the palace was empty.

"I can see they are not here. Where are they?" Jor-El questioned the young teens, but they looked too scared to tell. Lara came up next to him and stared down at the children.

"They're in a building not far from here. It's on the west side of the palace."

The three tall Kryptonians nodded and started to leave then Kal turned around, "Would you both be able to guide us there?"

* * *

"Would somebody tell us what is going on here?" Hippolyta yelled at everyone, still trying to regain feeling in her limbs.

Aline turned, "Hippolyta you should have never been Queen of Themyscira. Diana and my son could have had a wonderful life."

"Wonderful life?" Diana chimed in. "Is _this_ what you call a life?" she gestured to this building, to the palace, to everything about Arrakus. "This is no life at all. This is a life of misery."

"It could have been a wonderful life if you didn't have to go sleep with another man!" Aline spat at Diana. Hippolyta's mouth gaped, having no idea what was going on behind the scenes.

Diana looked back at her mother and saw her facial expression. For once she couldn't read her face. Her eyes were wide, but her lips were parted, unable to speak.

Aline looked at Hippolyta then back to Diana. "Oh I see your mother didn't know? You couldn't even tell your own mother? See look what a _liar_ you are," she glared at the new found Arrakian Queen.

This angered Diana and she pulled out her sword again and started for Aline, but the elder Queen dodged it with a sword she magically pulled out from behind her back.

"No weapons eh? Who is the liar _now_?" Diana kicked the woman to the ground and she pointed the sword to Aline's face. "You dare challenge an Amazon?" she held her sword high over her head ready to kill Aline until…

"Diana!" Kal yelled out her name and she froze. Turning her head she saw Kal and his parents were next to Amayn. Amayn moved away from them as he didn't want to be near them.

"Kal?" she was able to say his name aloud. She hadn't said it in so long.

Lara was wrapped around Jor's arms and she tightened her grip when Diana called her son Kal. It was informal, but she figured formalities were so out of the picture now. Slowly loosening her grip from her husband she saw Diana was still frozen there.

Aline slowly stood up, aching from the pain she felt on her lower back from Diana kicking her to the ground. Donna was finally able to feel her strength come back.

"Finally!" she jumped up and went straight to Aline and almost punched her in the jaw until Diana stopped her. "What?!"

"Don't, you will worsen the situation." She turned to Aline who was still having trouble standing up. "I do believe you have broken many rules. These rules violate Themysciran law, not Arrakian law, isn't that right mother?" Diana turned her mother who was now standing from the chair in which she sat in.

The Amazon Queen approached her daughters and the escapee. "That is correct, Diana," she came to Aline and took Diana's sword from her and pointed it at Aline. "You have tried to murder me, you lied to me about their marriage, our treaty, you escaped from our prisons. Since you are under my rule, you are my prisoner; you have violated the law of Themyscira countless times. You are exiled from Themyscira as well as Arrakus."

Aline gaped, "you can't do that. You are not Queen of Arrakus," she argued.

Diana came in, "I exile you then, as Queen of Arrakus," smiling she held her sister close to her, feeling safer.

Amayn furrowed his eyebrows getting quite upset that his ex-wife and her mother kicked his own mother off the planet. Where was she going to go now?

"Where…where will I go?"

"Perhaps you should go to Erener, the planet of peace and prosperity. You could learn a few things there." Hippolyta told the red head.

"That is if you can survive there," Diana added. That planet was constantly cold and all homes had heated flooring, but their customs were quite different. They had a lot of food and vegetation and animals, but their race only ate once a month as their need for food was almost absent. They also did not have water there, but used other liquids such like water. Aline would never surive there, but Diana didn't care about Aline anymore.

Kal stood in the back of the room with his parents just watching the exchange going on. They were quite surprised of the malevolence coming from the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta.

* * *

Diana had ordered the guards to hold Aline until the Amazons were able to come and get her. She was held in an Arrakian prison cell until four hours would pass and the Amazons would come.

Amayn had no say in this punishment his mother was receiving. His whole plan was to wipe out all of Hippolyta's and Donna's memories so they wouldn't remember anything, but Diana ruined that too. She was ruining everything he had of his. Now her Kryptonian was here and that was making it worse. Why were they here anyway? His blood boiled as he looked at the three dark haired aliens standing in his palace.

Diana had not said a word to the prince or his parents since they came here. An hour passed and all delegates sat in one big room together. Amazons on one side, Kryptonians on another and the three Arrakians, at the head of the circle.

"I assume you Kryptonians came here to discuss the issue at hand," he gestured to Diana sitting far away from him. She sat up straight in the chair and folded one leg over the other.

Lara exclaimed, "Yes and to discuss other issues as well. We do not want to start a war with you, your majesty."

Amayn groaned, "A war? What is this talk about a war?" he figured they probably thought he was going to attack the Kryptonians now. He had another plan for these Kryptonians, but if there was going to be a war, he wasn't going to mention it.

"I _do_ believe that you have started a war with Themyscira," Hippolyta held up her finger.

"Yes I do believe _so_, Hippolyta!" Amayn sat up and spoke down to the Amazon. He then sat back down to calm himself.

Diana snapped, "Amayn! Do not speak to my mother this way."

"Quiet Diana, this is not of your concern," her mother hushed her.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Not my concern? I do think it is _my_ concern!"

"W…o…w," Shufa whispered to Xedea. He was trying to keep his smile down. "Three pairs of each kingdom."

"_Shut up_!" Xedea punched her brother in the arm as she tried to listen to the adults bicker.

"Look Hippolyta if you want a war, you'll have it! But this is your daughter's fault! She's the one who got pregnant with another male and that male is sitting right across from you!" he pointed to Kal. He seemed to blush, but remained calm on the outside.

Lara looked at Hippolyta and Hippolyta looked at Lara. Both with blank expressions. Diana shifted uncomfortably in her spot, feeling very targeted right now.

Amayn stood up, "I don't want to deal with this. It is not my problem to deal with parenthood especially not with those two. Diana you're exiled from my palace. Get out, all of you," he had his back turned and the guards came up to them to escort them out. Xedea and Shufa watched all of them walk down the long hallway to leave the palace.

The Kryptonians walked ahead of the Amazon women. Once they reached the outside of the Arrakian palace and were close to the Kryptonian's ship there was an awkward pause.

"You are all welcome to spend the rest of your stay on Themyscira so we can sort all of this out, _properly_," Hippolyta suggested. Lara and Jor looked at each other and waited for their son to answer for them. He needed to handle this situation since it was his fault.

He coughed, "that would be kind of you, your majesty." He bowed slightly.

Diana looked around and saw that the Kryptonians only brought their ship. Jor looked at their expressions and seemed to read their minds.

"There are spare rooms in the back for you three. It will only take us ten minutes to get back to your island."

Diana looked at Kal for an explanation. "That is a lot faster than four hours," Donna exclaimed, a bit excited to get home. She felt so out of sorts right now.

* * *

Now it was well into the early hours of the morning. It was about three in the morning when they arrived back on Themyscira. It had been a long night. Hippolyta agreed it would be best if they all could talk once everyone had a restful sleep, or at least sleep in general.

Mala showed Lara and Jor to the same room they shared when they were here for the wedding many months ago. Kal was shown to his room as well which was down the hall from his parent's room. Once he saw his parents were in their room getting ready for bed, which they didn't really need to sleep long anyway. He walked down the hall and saw Diana in the hallway, now changed into a light gown that dragged the floor, creating a train behind her.

"Diana," he said in a soft voice. She turned and smiled once she saw him. She no longer wore her veil over her face and she felt so naked without it now. She had worn it for many years before she was married to Amayn. Somehow without it…she felt freer, like she wasn't tied down to the Arrakian law anymore. Although there were still things to sort out, she still felt a bit freer.

"Kal, I am so sorry about all of this," she lowered her head.

"Why are you sorry? I am very glad to see you!" he smiled lifting her chin. She gave him a small smile and took his hand and he followed her to a balcony overlooking the royal gardens and the large waterfalls in the background added a nice touch.

He didn't get to see these kinds of sceneries on Krypton and he found it very beautiful. "This is stunning, I must say." He said and Diana just stared at him.

"You have changed much since I first met you, Kal." She said smiling. He looked at her and saw her blue eyes were twinkling in the moonlight.

"I know I have noticed. My mother and father have noticed, especially my mother." He looked like very depressed. Diana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did something happen?"

"I just had an argument with her. I think I hurt her feelings," he sighed, "But she needed to hear what I had to say. She was out of line." Creasing his eyebrows as he explained further. "She called you several names. I was tired of hearing her call you such things when she does not even know you." He looked at Diana's moonlit face. "So I told her to stop, to respect you. I am hoping she comes through."

Diana smiled and placed a kiss on his hand, remembering that he was so enamored with her hands back when she visited. He smiled as she kept repeating her kisses on his hand and she laughed.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, laughing a bit himself.

"You used to touch my hands as if they were made of gold. I never understood." Still giggling at the flashback.

He took his hand and grabbed hers. He flipped it over to where her palm was facing upwards at the moonlit sky. "This," he traced a circle on Diana's palm and she questioned what he was doing. The circle was small. "Is the size of our baby's head," he traced another spot on her palm, "And this," he stopped, "Is the size of the body." The shape he traced on her palm was so small, and Diana looked up at him amazed. She had forgotten that he could see straight through people's bodies. Suddenly realizing he looked straight through her she felt a bit self-conscious, but she let herself relax.

He rolled her fingers up into a fist and placed his hand over hers. Diana was feeling emotional again. No, not this again.

"Hey, I told you not to cry anymore," he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Both smiled at one another watching the moon slowly drift away only waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

**AN: Ohmygod. This was ridiculously hard to write. What is going to happen to Aline? What is Amayn up to?**

**Oh yeah, you finally got some Kal and Diana interaction after so long. How do you like them apples now?! No, just kidding lol. Enjoy until next update! (: **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kal and Diana stayed out on the balcony the rest of the wee hours of the morning. Diana fell asleep with her head on his lap and he casually leaned back looking at the sun as it was slowly starting to rise. It was about 6:30 in the morning he figured by the position of the sun.

Looking down he saw Diana was still sleeping and breathing deeply. Her cheek was touching his knee, slightly parting her lips. He smiled enjoying this moment. He tried to listen for his parents but somehow he couldn't hear very well when he was on Themyscira. Not as well as he could hear everywhere else anyway. At this time his parents would be getting up and dressed to start their day. He didn't know what time everyone else got up on this island, but considering Hippolyta's strict training she had her daughters doing, it couldn't be very late.

Gently placing his hand on Diana's stomach he could feel the life radiating inside of her. He didn't know how this was all going to play out. He didn't know if she was going to stay here while he was on Krypton or vice versa. On Krypton no woman has ever been pregnant before. Kal figured if Diana was going to stay on his planet it would have to be kept secret and away from the public's eye. He didn't want anyone to find out about this. There had been enough drama going about.

Lara and Jor came walking out into the living area. Both turned their heads and saw their son with Diana curled up next to him. They knew he wasn't awake as he kept turning his head looking at the scenery around him.

Kal felt eyes on him and he turned his head and saw his parents staring at him intently and a bit confused why the two were outside. He looked down at Diana again, he really didn't want to wake her, but he would have to.

He rubbed her upper arm, "Diana."

She hummed and opened her eyes and sat up scratching her head. He glanced at her morning look. He smirked and she yawned. Her hair was very unkempt and she continued to rub her eyes to look somewhat presentable.

"Good morning," she smiled and yawned once more. Diana stood up quickly and felt a wave of nausea coming to haunt her again. Rubbing her stomach she groaned.

His face puzzled, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This happens all the time."

"Are you ill?" he touched her arm.

"Yes, I should…go change. My mother and sister will be awake soon." She turned to leave and saw Kal's parents staring at her. Still a bit shocked that she was without a veil covering her face. She smiled briefly and quickly paced down to her bedroom to change.

Lara looked at the young Amazon race to her room then her eyes met her son and he was still in his attire from yesterday.

"Kal, you haven't changed. Have you both stayed outside all morning?" she asked folding her arms.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, we did. Excuse me, mother, father, I'll go change as well." He trailed down the hall.

Lara ran her fingers through her straight black hair. Both monarchs wore white suits with black capes and no headdresses today. Hopefully Kal would match them both.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the Kryptonians met with the three Amazon women at the table. Hippolyta sat at the head of the table while her daughters sat next to her on either side of her. Lara fortunately sat next to Donna instead of Diana. Kal, of course chose to sit next to Diana and Jor sat with Lara as he was seated at the other end of the table.

Their breakfast was awkward as nobody spoke the entire meal. A couple of odd glances went to Diana and those were from the mothers of the two families. She could tell they were angry at her or just angry at the situation at hand and couldn't wait to let it all out. Being the Queens they are, she knew they weren't going to fight at the table, but wait to be in a smaller, more private room where they could all argue. Diana had readied herself for this, or maybe she hadn't.

Finally moving into her mother's throne room the doors were shut and all guards were outside the doors, keeping an eye out. Phillipus has agreed to start training all of the Amazons for battle since Amayn wants to play his games with them. He shall not win.

Lara, Jor and Kal sat together on one side of lounges in a smaller room next to the throne chamber. Diana, Donna and Hippolyta sat on the other pairs across from them. A table was in the middle of them and there were glasses of water and a tray of cheeses and fruits.

Diana smoothed out her lavender gown and tried to get comfortable like her sister was. Donna wasn't really involved in this, well she was, for keeping it a secret for her, but still.

Hippolyta started the conversation first, "So Diana, why don't you explain yourself."

Diana eyed her mother and her face paled, "W-hat?"

"You didn't tell me of this news and you," pointing her finger at her youngest daughter who had a mouthful of grapes in her mouth, immediately stopped chewing, "You knew about this and kept it from me!"

Donna swallowed, "She told me not to tell anybody, mother. I wasn't going to break a promise I made to my sister." She then mumbled, "She does bad things if one breaks promises," stuffing more grapes in her mouth ignoring the stare of Diana.

Hippolyta still eyed Donna, "You should have told me. Actually no, Diana," she darted her eyes at her eldest daughter, "You're the one that should have told me. I should have been first to know of this."

Lara interrupted, "I believe she told Kal before she told anybody else."

Jor commented next, "She has every right to tell Kal first I would have to say, but this could have been solved so much easier if it was approached in a different way."

All parents agreed nodding their heads. Diana felt so embarrassed. She felt like a child. She spoke up finally, "I didn't know what to do!" she threw her hands in the air. "I was afraid, afraid of what Amayn would say, afraid of what my mother would say, afraid of what anybody would say."

"Diana you think we would be angry with you? Of course we will, we all are angry at you and Kal-El, but telling us sooner would have been better instead of me finding out through Aline and her son, Amayn." Hippolyta told her daughter in a stern voice.

"I'd just like to point out that her actions were very injudicious and ended in poor choices while Diana visited our home planet," Lara sat up straighter with her hands in her lap.

"I would also like to point out, _your majesty_, that your son is also involved in this problem. I am sure he forced her into bed." The Amazon Queen snapped at the Kryptonian Queen.

Lara gasped, "My son would never do such a thing. I don't know where he would get such vile thoughts to have sex with…with your _kind_." She paused, "It is your daughter's foul thoughts that got him into this mess!"

"My daughter has no such thoughts!" this conversation was getting a bit too heated.

Lara's knuckles were turning white as she tried to suppress her frustration. Jor put his hand up, "Both of our children are at fault, there is no point in arguing over the past right now. Reasoning with the future is what we are here for, isn't that right, _Lara_?" his voice changed from calm to stern once he said his wife's name. She glanced at him and her frustration started to dissipate. Nodding her head she leaned back and saw Hippolyta was shooting her daggers.

Kal sighed, "Queen Hippolyta, mother, father, this is our problem, not Princess Donna's and not yours. We did not think any of this was going to happen and we," he looked at Diana, "talked earlier this morning while you all were sleeping and we thought we should apologize. That is not going to fix anything by all means, but it is a start."

Lara and Jor looked at their son in shock. What in the name of Rao is he apologizing for? If Diana had never come to Krypton and controlled her vile thoughts this would have never happened.

"Before any arguing continues, I'd just like to say that Themyscira is yet again at war with the Arrakians. As my mother claimed earlier before we left for Ammos, she does not want a war with Arrakus, but because of this situation, we, Kryptonians, are now involved. We are one now so we must treat it as a universal political issue not just an Arrakian/Themysciran issue."

As everybody listened to Kal all were silent and very intent. Lara and Jor were very shocked at the dignity and responsibility he was taking on. They had never seen this side of their son come forth. Something as serious as this had to bring it out and they could only imagine what was going to happen later on.

Lara began, "Kal, I am so very surprised at you," she smiled. Diana had seen Lara smile but it was always creepy or a bit forced but this time her smile was genuine.

Diana sat there a bit shocked herself to hear Kal say these words in front of her mother and his parents. She was quite proud of him for standing up to his parents especially his mother. Hippolyta crossed one leg over the other and just stared at everybody unsure how to continue now.

"As Kal-El said, we are now at war with Arrakus once again. It has been several years since an actual war has occurred with the Arrakian kingdom. Since you Kryptonians are technically going to be involved in our lives as Amazons, I do believe we need to settle some type of an agreement."

"An agreement?" Jor asked unsure what this meant.

The Amazon Queen nodded her head, "Diana cannot simply stay here on Themyscira. I mean, not for long periods of time if you understand where I am going with this." She held out her hand.

Lara nodded her head slowly, "I see. So you want us to take Diana back to Krypton with us is that it?" she folded her arms. Kal eyed his mother waiting to see what she would say.

Hippolyta nodded, "With war going on it is not safe for her to be here especially right now. As much as I'd hate to see her leave me once again and even further away, she will have to go with you all." All eyes turned to Diana and she looked shaken.

"Diana? Do you have anything to say?" Hippolyta asked of her daughter.

Diana looked at each and every person in the room and quickly got up and left to the bathroom. Donna continued to eat grapes of the stem and she shook her head.

"That brings up another important topic," Lara spoke up, "Nobody on Krypton has ever been pregnant before. How will we care for her? I know nothing of this."

"I am sure we can figure it out, mother," Kal leaned back on the sofa.

"Kal, if she is living with us on Krypton it is our job to care for her par agreement with Queen Hippolyta." She made her son also knew of the political aspects of this not just care of Diana that was important.

Kal noticed Diana had been gone for quite some time now so he stood and bowed shortly, "I will go check on Diana,"

* * *

He left to find her in the bathroom around the corner. She was wiping her mouth and stared at herself in the mirror leaning over the counter.

"Diana are you alright?" he didn't want to get too close to her.

She nodded her head and splashed her face with water before breathing more normally and talking to Kal.

"I don't want to intrude on your family if I were to stay on Krypton, Kal. That is your home. I should not have to make you all feel uncomfortable there. I don't think I would be able to do it."

He came closer to her and touched her shoulders with his hands. "Diana, you need not worry about that. If my parents are to agree to it you have nothing to worry about."

"I would still feel a bit uncomfortable."

"This whole situation is uncomfortable, Diana." he pointed out.

She seemed to agree to this and nodded her head. "Perhaps if I spent time on Krypton _and_ Themyscira?"

His eyes looked above him in thought. He put his hand on the small of her back and started to walk back into the room with everybody else. "Only if your mother permits it and it must be safe travel."

She smiled and everyone looked behind them to see Diana had indeed come back with Kal.

After they both sat down Hippolyta began, "We all have decided that you should stay with the Els instead of here. It would be safer for you."

Diana interrupted her mother, "I would feel like I am imposing on the Els if I stay on Krypton all the time. I would like to request that I stay on Krypton and Themyscira."

"But I will go with her," Kal said. His parents looked confused and then back to Hippolyta.

"Okay…." Hippolyta thought about this for a moment. "How often would this travelling back and forth occur?" she wondered.

Diana didn't think that far into it and she had no answer.

"I do not wish for you to be put in danger here, Diana. I will contact the Els when I feel it is safe for you to travel to Themyscira. How does that sound?" she eyed her daughter looking for an answer.

Diana knew her mother was trying to protect her so she didn't argue and only agreed that was fair since she had caused all of this mayhem.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Donna had encouraged their mother that she would give the Kryptonians a tour of the palace and parts of Themyscira. Kal decided to stay with Diana instead of going with his parents and Princess Donna.

Kal walked around with Diana throughout the entire palace twice now and they continued to walk just in silence. She was close to him and finally she linked arms with him about thirty minutes into walking together. He looked down at her and didn't object to this. It was something new to him.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Diana asked out of nowhere.

"Um ah, if you want." He said very unsure. He saw the smile on Diana's face and they turned to go the other way and walk towards her bedroom.

Reaching her room ten minutes later after striding down the hallway she closed her doors and he stepped inside looking around at the décor. Everything was white marble and he had never seen such a beautiful room. She had many open balconies and one large balcony close to her bed. Silk sheets and curtains.

She lie down on her bed and put her hands behind her head and smiled. "You like my room, yes?"

He nodded and then looked around and saw she was not near him but on her bed looking very relaxed. He smiled and came to sit next to her.

His eyes drifted to her midsection and she raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you staring at?" feeling self-conscious again she tightened her body.

"Relax," he rested a hand on her thigh and he felt her muscles relax beneath his touch. "I'm just watching."

Diana sat up on her elbows, "Watching what?" then it donned on her, "The baby?"

He nodded as he continued to stare.

She laughed, "You're not going to stare at me like that the whole pregnancy are you?"

He eyed her then went back to staring.

Diana creased her eyebrows, "Kal our baby isn't a science experiment," she rolled over on her stomach and kicked her legs up. "So," she smiled biting the bottom her lip, "We are alone."

"We are," he observed.

"In my room," her smile getting wider.

"Yes…"

"On my…bed."

Kal saw where this was going and caught on to Diana's game here.

* * *

The Kryptonians stayed for an additional three days and decided that Diana should pack her belongings from Arrakus and return with them immediately as they didn't know what was going to happen with the unpredictable Amayn.

Diana didn't retrieve her belongings from Arrakus but her mother had contacted Amayn that her stuff needed to be shipped over to Themyscira for several reasons. He didn't object to this and gladly sent all her clothes and other things back to her island.

After gathering everything and boarding up Diana's luggage on the Kryptonian ship, Hippolyta and Donna waited once again at the entrance of the palace to say goodbye.

"It seems like we are always saying goodbye," Diana hugged her mother tightly.

Hippolyta smiled and stroked her daughter's head with her slender hand. "Ah Diana, you will not be gone for long I am sure this time," she pulled back cupping Diana's cheeks, "Please travel safely." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

She now turned to Donna who had her arms already out and a big smile on her face. They embraced tightly. "I know you don't like to use the so called _computers_ but I really want to keep in touch with you since you will be across the galaxy!"

Diana laughed and tried not to cry. She wasn't going to do that, not with everybody watching her.

"And update us regularly on my niece of nephew," her smile widened more and Diana smiled back at her sister.

"Okay Donna, I promise I will." They hugged again and the Kryptonians waited for Diana to say goodbye to her family.

Finally Diana turned and saw the three aliens staring at her and she boarded their ship with them. Diana watched the ship take off the ground and she took one look at Themyscira. She was going far away and it wasn't just across the planet far away, it was across the galaxy far away. She knew this stay wasn't going to be the best as his parents were very ah awkward and not very personable, but at least she finally got to stay with Kal.

Lara decided it was best they took the regular route home instead of the faster route. Passing through a storm in space Diana was constantly in the lavatory and could be heard by everyone. Kal was in the control room with his parents and Lara had her hands behind her back watching the ship maneuver through the storm.

"Is she going to be like this for the next _thirty two_ hours?" she asked her son who was standing next to her. Diana had been in there for the past four hours on and off. The first couple of hours she was fine, but then she suddenly didn't feel fine anymore.

He shrugged, "I don't know? I don't know how long she will be in there for."

Lara folded her arms and sighed listening to Diana down the hall. "This is going to be a long trip." The truth was she didn't know any more about this than her son did and they would all have to learn for themselves as the time passed.

Two hours went by and Diana finally was able to calm her nerves down and Kal stood outside the door waiting for her. She came out looking pale and still sickly looking.

"You look awful."

"Thanks," she said with a very sarcastic tone. Looking down the hall she saw Lara was on a tablet reading something.

Lara looked up and saw Kal was walking with Diana to sit down. The storm had passed and they were getting closer to their destination. Only thirty more hours left. "Diana, how are you feeling?" she started to sympathize for the girl once she realized she had been in there for almost six hours feeling and looking dreadful. She didn't know how to comfort Diana but to only ask how she was doing.

Diana sighed, "I feel _terrible_," she buried her face in her hands. "I don't like space travel anymore." She mumbled in her hands.

Lara smiled and put her tablet down and crossed a leg over the other. Kal sat down next to Diana.

"Do not worry. We will be on Krypton soon and you will have nothing to worry about," Lara patted Diana's knee trying to comfort her but she just got strange looks from the both of them. She got up and went to the control panel to check on the status of the ship and their route.

Diana looked to Kal for an explanation and he looked away then back at her.

"I said she was going to try, I didn't say she was going to try well."

A long thirty hours later they finally arrived on Krypton. Diana had never been so happy to see land and stand on it. As she stepped off the ship, she sighed feeling a bit relieved.

Lara passed Diana and Jor was ahead of her. "Feeling better, princess?" she asked coldly as she passed but Diana didn't answer. To be honest Lara was glad that the ship had indeed landed. As she tried to get some sleep on the ship all she heard was Diana retching in the lavatory.

Jor had made arrangements with his servants to set up a room for Diana before they arrive on Krypton. Kal would have really liked Diana to stay with him in his room but he thought that might be too much to ask for, at least for right now. Just having her here was just fine.

When they arrived it was mid-afternoon and Diana laid in bed ready to go to sleep and hopefully not wake up for the next eight hours or so.

* * *

Diana had not only slept eight hours, but well into the night. She woke up around eight in the morning. Glancing at the clock she realized she slept for eighteen hours straight. Getting out of bed she brushed her hair. Her eyes caught the scarf hanging out of one of her bags. She almost had an urge to wear it but she realized that she no longer needed to wear it. No longer needed to hide behind it.

Grabbing a red gown she tied a gold sash around her waist which seemed thicker than the last time she looked. She grunted and tied it as tight as she could. She left her hair down and put on some gold sandals. The gown exposed her arms and once she stepped outside her room she saw several of the servants looking at her oddly. She didn't know what all the fuss was about?

Reaching the dining area she saw Lara and Jor were waiting for her to arrive. Kal had not wanted to disturb her but he was going to have to if she didn't wake up in the next half hour.

His parents looked up and saw Diana wore a sleeveless red floor length gown and her hair was down. Their mouths dropped a bit. What is their deal? Then it donned on Diana. Her arms were covered with blue and red tattoos. They had never seen her arms before. She smiled, feeling relieved it was only that. Kal had already seen those so his reaction was the same as usual.

Kal saw his parents staring at Diana's arms and he noticed she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Father, mother. It is a nice morning is it not?"

His parents stopped staring at looked at their plates. "Yes it is." Jor said first then Lara added, "Why don't you take Diana into the city and show her around?" she looked up.

Diana didn't know what was creepier? Lara being nice or her being a mad woman.

Kal stopped eating and looked at Diana, "Would you like to go?" all waited for her reply.

"I ah…okay," she thought she had nothing better to do so why not go?

Thirty minutes later after the table was clear Kal gave Diana a cape to wear so others wouldn't stare at her so oddly. Just to cover her arms. They were heading down to the bottom floor to exit and suddenly Diana stopped.

"We're not going in any type of moving vehicle are we?"

He smiled, "No, not if you don't want to."

"Okay," she followed him outside and everyone was walking around the city. He made sure to walk next to her closely keeping an eye on her and others surrounding them.

* * *

Coming to a large building several feet in front of them Diana stopped and looked at the building. "I do not remember seeing that when I came here last. What is that?"

He looked at the tall structure with her. "That is the generator for the dome that will be protecting Krypton. I told you about it before, remember?"

"Yes, of course, but I did not think you were serious about it."

Kal looked around to make sure nothing suspicious was going to happen. Others were staring at him, probably wondering if that was his new fiancée or something. "Kryptonians do not joke, Diana." yes, she was beginning to see that. She continued to walk on observing other places around them that she didn't get to see. The last time she was here she was veiled and she couldn't take all the whispers and stares she would get. Now unveiled and wearing a royal cape, others seemed to move out of her way and especially when they saw who she was with. The Kryptonians had a fine talent for crafting any kind of architecture and jewelry. Their clothes were rather boring, but they were inventors and scientists. She admired this about the Kryptonians.

Returning to the palace many hours later it was midafternoon and Kal pulled the cape off Diana once they entered the palace. He looked for his parents and couldn't hear or see them anywhere. They were probably in their study again.

"Could we go to that room with all the plants and vegetation?" Diana asked.

He eyed her and smiled, "why do you like that room so much?"

"It…it reminds me of my home. I loved to stay in that room while I was here on Krypton a few months back."

This disappointed him. He didn't want Diana to feel like she was homesick all the time. It was true though, she was never at home with her family. She was always somewhere else and whenever she was somewhere else she was very unhappy. He didn't want her to feel unhappy anymore. He wanted her to feel welcome in his home, on his planet. He would have to make a great effort for her to feel special in his kingdom but he was determined.

They traveled to the room and once the doors opened Diana smiled instantly and went to sit on the bench she had sat on months ago, just gazing outside the glass window in front of her.

"Diana," he stood next to her.

She looked up, "Yes, Kal?"

"Do you like it here?"

She took a while to answer this question, thinking of the right words to say, "I suppose it will take some time getting used to it. For now I am pleased," she patted the spot next to her, scooting over some so he had room.

"Besides, while I am here and have nothing to do. No responsibilities to attend to, no Amayn all over me," she paused getting closer to him and linked her arm with his. "I want to know everything about you."

* * *

**AN: How's that for your Diana and Kal action, a full chapter! Finally, right? Well you know what to do, read and review. I'm going to sleep! **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you guest reviewers. I don't understand Portuguese too well except a few words lol, but thank you!  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

_Arrakus_

"She is insane!" Amayn yelled at one of his officers. The man jumped back at the King's anger. "First, she sends my mother to some unknown planet probably knowing that she won't survive, and then she gives Diana permission to live on Krypton! These Amazon women," he flopped in his chair and groaned. His siblings were keeping to themselves and wouldn't dare come near him. It had been a week since his mother and Diana had left. Which really meant, Diana had been gone a month now.

He had sent his army out to the border of Arrakus and they were met with the Amazons there. Nobody had fired yet, but both parties waited at the border in case someone decided to attack. His officers told him that the Queen was nowhere to be found. Of course she wouldn't come to the border. She would be inside her palace, nice and safe. But isn't that was he was doing as well?

Looking at the documents he had in front of him he pulled out the Amazon files, trying to know everything about them, their every move. The Amazons always seemed to be a step ahead of everybody, but not this time. He had caught them off guard in his last failed attack, but he won't be at a loss again. He was especially upset that Diana was with the Kryptonians now, but he had a plan just for them. He wasn't so foolish to just attack the Kryptonians. They were far superior in strength and in their technology, with those clearly in hand, he would surely lose.

"Get me my tablet from the study," he ordered one of his guards.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Donna stood next to her mother leaning over a table with a map of Arrakus and Themyscira. There were markers on it everywhere. Artemis also pointed out several areas that were not heavily guarded so it would be easier to attack if necessary.

She grew bored of this conversation quickly and sighed sitting down on a nearby chair. Hippolyta never took her eyes off the charts but heard her daughter sigh and flop in a chair.

"What is the matter, dear?" she pointed to a market place on the map and Artemis marked it with a tack.

"I miss Diana. It has been a week since she has left us. She has not tried to contact us at all. A month passed there and still no contact? I am so saddened by this. I hope they are treating her well."

"I am sure she is just fine. The Kryptonians swore they would take very good care of her," she turned and saw Donna curled up in the chair with a chunk of hair covering half her face.

Donna sighed again, "I know, but I still miss her. I hardly get to see her. If she is here she is only here for a couple of days or sometimes hours."

The mother queen smiled and sat on the armrest of the chair her daughter sat in. her hand stroked her daughter's hair, "You need not worry about your sister. She is fine. If something went wrong, they would have contacted us already," she kissed the top of her head. "Now, go out onto the field and see how the General is doing," she patted her daughter's head.

The princess got up lazily and went outside to see the Amazons in training.

General Phillipus was standing on a dais coaching her sisters on the ways of approaching a battle in a tactical way. Donna approached the side of the dais and all looked at her then back to the General.

"Ah Princess, you have come to assist?" the dark skinned Amazon asked.

"Oh no, mother told me to come out here to see the progress," she nodded her head.

"I see. Since your sister is not here, perhaps you could help me?"

Donna tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. She understood why everyone praised Diana for her gifts, but she had gifts too. She was the eldest daughter of the Queen, but she was also a daughter of the Queen wasn't she? Diana was also married and look how well that turned out. In Donna's mind, she was always second and Diana was always first so it was nice that she was able to help the General. Although she knew if Diana was here, she would have asked her to help and not her.

Smiling she grabbed the wooden staff and thrust it upward giving a lecture about the different positions Diana had taught her outside of their training lessons as children.

* * *

_Krypton_

Kal sat with Diana on her bed in her room and they had been playing a strategy game that was common on Themyscira. She had taught him easily and he picked it up quickly. So they had been playing for the last two hours. It had been a month since Diana has been on Krypton and there were awkward times with his parents, but overall it had been an alright stay so far. She kept reminding herself to contact her mother and sister, but it always slipped her mind.

Diana moved her piece two spaces forward and Kal looked at the board a bit confused on his next move. She eyed him and smirked. "What's wrong Kal? Shall you lose again to me?"

His eyes looked up and he smirked, "No of course not." He moved his piece five times and knocked out all her other pieces. "I win."

She gasped and put her hands on her hips, how could she have missed that? "You…you cheated!"

"I don't think so, I believe I played by your rules, princess. You lost." He smiled at her frustration and shock. She was a really sore loser he could tell. She didn't like to lose.

Diana folded her arms and moved the board to the table beside the bed and lay down. "Fine. We will play another time, and this time I will not lose!" she held her finger up in the air and he lay down next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Sure, of course, Diana,"

"You're just saying that so I won't argue with you," she looked at him with a bit of challenge in her eyes.

He tried to avoid her stare, "Maybe."

Diana hit him on the chest and she smiled playfully. Sighing she laced her hands over her chest, "Does your mother hate me, Kal?"

He leaned on his elbow with creased eyebrows, "Hate you? My mother does not hate you, Diana."

"It just seems whenever I am in the room she doesn't want me there."

He moved Diana closer to him and she rests her head on his arm. "She is still upset. My mother is a very stubborn woman. Trust me, she is more upset at me than you," he smiled kissing the top of her head.

Diana bit her bottom lip, "But…what if she never changes? That will be ever so difficult later on in our child's life. In our lives."

"Diana, she will. She is not a 'forgive and forget' kind of woman. I told you she used to be in charge of our military right?"

Diana nodded her head.

"She is a warrior; you of all people should know how stubborn they can be when something doesn't go as planned."

She leaned on her elbows and frowned, "So you think I am stubborn, Kal?"

He looked at her and for a moment he didn't realize what he had said to upset her suddenly. He sat up as did she. "Well, sometimes."

"Sometimes? I am not stubborn!" she folded her arms as he backed away from her on the bed. He noticed with whatever he said he seemed to upset her more lately. He didn't know what the problem with her was?

"What's wrong with you?" He asked Diana, more as a statement than a question.

She unfolded her arms and put them at her side and furrowed her eyebrows just becoming more irritated with him. "What kind of a question is that? _What's wrong with me_? Nothing is the matter with me, Kal."

"Is that so? I cannot say anything around you. You seem to get upset easily and get ah very what is the word, oh yes, emotional." He put his hands behind his back as he stared at Diana's blank face.

"As if you would know anything about being 'emotional' Kal," she said in a bitter tone and he raised his eyebrows. Suddenly she realized what she said and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I do not know what is the matter with me? My hormones are everywhere, I apologize."

"It's alright. I wish I could help you more," he smiled slightly.

Diana closed her eyes and sighed, "Me too," her lips stretched into a smile. Then she saw Kal staring intently with a serene smile coated on his face at her.

"Kal…" she knew this look. She had told him not to do that, especially if she was awake. She hoped he didn't do that when she was sleeping either, but still. "Kal, I told you to stop doing that, it's weird," she covered herself up with her legs in front of her womb.

"I can _still_ see, you know," he said proudly. "Why is it so weird, anyway? Are you angry because you can't see too?"

"I don't need to see, but really Kal. Maybe you should invent to snap photos in those Kryptonian brains of yours," she smiled.

"I'll work on that," he said, still staring at her.

"Kal, please!" she threw a pillow at his face.

The pillow didn't distract him and then he finally relented to her words. She was now under the covers trying to conceal herself, but obviously wasn't working. He smiled at her pleading expression. "Okay, I'll stop, for now anyway. I have to go with my father to see my Aunt Alura, Uncle Zor and my cousin Kara tomorrow. They are supposed to travel back with us."

Diana sat with her legs crossed on the bed. "Your family is coming here?"

"Yes. I will be gone for the whole day tomorrow. My mother will be here if you need anything."

Oh great, his mother will be here. That would mean she would have to eat with her, and possibly talk with her. Hopefully that day went by quickly.

"Alright. Only a day right? Then you will be back?" she asked getting out of bed and changing her clothes.

He looked at her face and she stood in front of him as she put her arms around his neck. "Yes, of course. Are you worried?"

"No, I just don't want to be alone with your mother," she smiled.

He smiled kissing her forehead, "She doesn't hate you."

"She stares at me strangely."

"Well so do I," he smirked.

Diana rolled her eyes at him, "_I_ _know_." She repeatedly told him to stop staring inside of her, but of course, he would say he wouldn't but then do it discreetly thinking she wouldn't notice.

"What is your extended family like?" she asked, stripping out of her gown into another.

He saw her take off her gown and her womanly body displayed in front of him. Were all the Amazons like this? Just able to strip out of their clothes in front of anybody? He just stared at her body for a moment and she smiled, slipping the gown over her head.

"Kal?"

His eyes continued to roam over her body and she caught onto this and she came up to him.

"_Kal_…can you…" in a sensual voice her eyes met his eyes and were inches away from his face now. He looked down at her and she held up a white sash. "Tie this for me?" she smiled playfully.

Oh very clever, he thought. Clearing his throat he took the sash and she turned around. She tapped her fingers together waiting for him to be done tying her sash.

"Not too tight, please," she said gently with a smirk on her face.

He loosened the sash a bit and tied it looser this time, resting right below her breasts. She turned around and put her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you, Kal," she kissed his cheek.

"Diana," he called out before she left the room.

She gracefully turned around, "Yes?"

Kal was going to make sure he would get her back for teasing him like that, but for now he was going to be nice and play her game. "You look very lovely."

"Thank you, that is very nice of you to say, Kal. So about your family?" she asked as she was heading out the door. Her hair was in a braid with a large tassel at the end of it. He followed behind her as her blush colored gown dragged on the floor.

"Well, my cousin is very tall, well most of us are tall," he gathered, still speechless at her face. She had a sweet smile on her face. "She is blonde like my aunt Alura. She's ten years older than I am. I think you will like her." he nodded his head.

Diana smiled at his fumbling in words to try and describe his family to her. "Is your aunt anything like your mother?" indicating that she is stubborn and cold.

He laughed, "ah no, my aunt is not related to my mother at all. They are nothing alike. The only things they share are their science projects. Other than that I don't think they talk about anything else."

"Oh I see," Diana thought of Lara. She was the only female in this palace and Alura was so far away from them and she didn't know how many times she got to see Kal's extended family. At times she felt that Lara must feel pretty alone with two men in this home. Diana was surrounded by women all her life and just recently around more men than she had ever been around in her life, but she always had other women around her. Whether it was Aline, Xedea or her maids, they were still women. Lara had servants but it wasn't the same. Diana couldn't relate to that loneliness. Maybe that is why she was so distant at times and hard to get along with.

Coming into the dining room she saw Lara was with Jor discussing the trip tomorrow. Their heads turned once she and Kal entered the room.

"Good evening," both said to them and they stopped and greeted them the same.

After everyone was seated Lara stared at Diana. She looked like she wanted to say something, but it wasn't coming out, and especially wasn't going to come out right if she didn't think about it first.

"Diana," Lara finally asked.

Diana looked up at the Queen's face. Her hair was down and that curl was on her forehead, the same as Kal's. "Yes, your majesty?" she was curious to know what she wanted from her.

"Do you wish to have new clothing?"

Diana looked down at herself and saw nothing wrong with what she was wearing. The men at the table looked at each other, and then at Diana's clothes.

"No, I do not think so. Why do you ask?"

"I figure that you will have trouble fitting into your gowns later on that is all."

Diana stared at Lara then realized this was one way of her trying to be nice and she forcefully smiled, "Well I thank you, but if I need anything I am sure my mother can send me more clothing."

"Perhaps we can have clothes made for you here, your highness," Jor-El chimed in so his wife wouldn't say anything else to possibly upset Diana.

She looked over at Jor and seemed to relax a little bit. "That's all very kind of you, but I don't wear your type of clothing."

Before anyone could reply, Lara spoke first, "You don't have to. Someone can make your gowns out of…what is that material you are wearing?"

"Silk?"

"Yes, of course, silk." She smiled, batting her eyelashes.

Diana shot a glance at Kal and he turned away. Looks she was on her own on this one. Trying to be nice again, of course. She just smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

After they finished eating Diana walked with Kal to the aquarium they built inside the palace. They linked arms together.

"Kal, your mother thinks I am fat,"

He looked at her and laughed, "No she doesn't."

"Oh really, then why did she say that at the table?"

"She was trying to be ni-"

"Be nice, I know. She is not very good at that, you know. Maybe she should read a book about being nice."

He laughed, "One of your ancient tomes, Diana?"

She raised an eyebrow and hit him on the arm. She did like to hear Kal laugh. When she first met him she barely saw him smile. Actually she didn't know if he ever smiled, surely he would have to. These Kryptonians weren't that cold all the time, were they? Still she continued to ask him questions, getting to know him better each day that she spent here.

She stopped at one of the animal's tanks. Staring at one of the sea's wonderful creatures. She had never seen such a large fish before and Kal came behind her. "Your creatures are very fascinating, Kal."

"Mhm," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kal?"

"Hm?"

"What would happen if you left Krypton?"

He let go of her and she turned around to face him, now she put her arms circling around his neck.

"What do you mean by that?" not understanding her question.

She wandered off in the room with her hands behind her back, "Well," she sat down on a bench next to one of the tanks. The room was very dark and the floor was lit with blue lights. "I mean, if you were ever to travel outside of Krypton."

"You mean like you did?"

"Yes, I suppose. What if you found another world that was much better than the planet you lived on? Do you not ever get bored and tired of your home planet?"

Kal sat down next to her with his elbows resting on his knees. "My home? How can I leave my home though? What is ticking in that mind of yours, Diana?" he looked at her and she smiled.

"Nothing, I just want you to see more than just this life, Kal. I know there is more for you and I want to see you happy that is all."

"I am happy."

"Are you?" she asked sincerely, hoping that would she receive a sincere answer.

He thought for a moment before he answered this. Was he happy here? Sure he was. He wasn't sure if he loved Diana, but he loved being around her and if he was away he wanted to be near her all the time. Not really sure what love was it frustrated him. He had read up on this emotion and tried to comprehend it. Diana was right, he treated everything in a scientific way but he couldn't help it. It was his nature he couldn't just abandon it for good, could he? Not even for a little while? Looking inside Diana he saw his child and he smiled. That was at least one thing that made him happy. He didn't really care if Diana found it strange or weird; he liked looking at the baby regardless of what she said.

Putting his hand on their baby he smiled, "Yes, I am happy."

Diana smiled and then saw that face he was making again, "Kal, _stop it_ right now!" covering his eyes with her hand.

* * *

The next morning Kal watched Diana as she slept. He was about to leave in ten minutes and he didn't want to wake her from her sleep. She looked very much at peace when she slept. He stood leaning on the door panel just watching the _two_ sleeping soundly. A hand came on his shoulder.

"Son, she will be here when you get back. We have to leave if we want to be there on time. Your mother will take care of her," Jor reassured his son and Kal left with him down the hall to get in one of their ships.

Lara had made sure that her servants had checked on Diana until she woke up. Two hours later Diana finally came out of her room still looking a bit sleepy. She saw Lara writing on her notepad on a table in one the larger living areas. Diana saw her and thought she should turn around but when she saw the time on the wall she gasped. The queen looked up and then back down at her notepad.

"Good morning, princess. I am afraid that Kal and Jor did not want to wake you up so you have missed them by two hours. Your food is waiting for you in the dining hall." She didn't make eye contact with the princess and Diana folded her arms.

"You're not going to dine with me?" Diana asked feeling it a bit odd to eat by herself.

Lara glanced up and tapped her pen on her pad, "I have already eaten," she concluded.

Diana nodded her head, "Will you at least sit with me? I do not wish to eat alone, if you don't mind?" she hoped Lara would agree and comply with her.

She saw the gears turning in the queen's head and she picked up her pad and pen. "I will sit with you," she smiled. Creepily too.

It was a start. As both sat down at the dining table it was silent. Diana sat there eating in silence and there wasn't normally silence at the table when Jor and Kal were there. She always felt better if Kal was next to her even if the table was quiet. This was just too quiet though. Lara sat there writing on her notepad not even acknowledging Diana was sitting right across from her.

Diana put her utensil down and stared at Lara until she noticed. Finally Lara noticed she had eyes on her and looked up to see a very tense Diana staring at her.

"Is something not to your liking Diana?"

Diana shook her head.

"Would you like some more? There is plenty more."

What is she trying to imply, Diana rubbed that thought off especially from yesterday. She shook her head again.

"Then what is the matter?" she set her pen down and laced her fingers together on the table staring back at Diana.

Diana copied her movement and then asked, "I ask you to sit with me, yet you are writing on your notepad as if I am not here."

Lara eased back in her seat, "I am very busy. I have to work on these blueprints. What do you wish for me to do? Entertain you all day?"

Diana almost rolled her eyes. This woman was missing the point. She really needed some more female interaction around here and she certainly wasn't going to get it from her son and husband. "No I just wanted you to converse with me. I didn't ask you to come sit with me just so you can draw your little blueprints," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine," Lara pushed her notepad to the other side of the table. "There, I am nowhere near it. What do you wish to talk about?"

Diana just stared at the alien Queen. She didn't know what to think of this woman. She was totally opposite from her. She thought she had evaded the question long enough. She had asked Kal many times about this, but it was time she asked Lara about how she felt about her being here.

"Do you dislike me?" Diana thought it was best to be blunt with this woman. She didn't seem the type to avoid questions. That was one thing she liked about Lara –she was honest.

The Kryptonian's eyes widened and she leaned back in her chair, "I don't dislike you, Diana." she paused, "I have heard you and Kal talking about me. Of course it is hard for us not to listen to others talking, but it is inevitable."

Suddenly Diana's cheeks reddened and she remembered everything else Kal and her talked about many other times. Lara saw the pink in Diana's cheeks.

"I don't listen to everything, Diana," she touched Diana's hand across the table. "I was only passing by and I heard my name. I do not want you to think I hate you, because I do not. I am just disappointed in the both of you that is all."

She could understand this. Her mother was also disappointed in her for letting this happen, but she had yet to hear a lecture from her and probably wouldn't hear it for a long time. She needed to speak with them, but having no idea what was going on was driving her insane. She was tired of being away from home.

"I'm sorry we have disappointed you," Diana said softly.

Lara saw Diana was not looking at her in the eyes anymore but at her knees beneath the table. "Princess," at her tone, Diana looked up, remembering this tone from her own mother she was quick to respond to it. "Kal mentioned I was stubborn." Diana eyed her carefully. Gods, I hope she didn't hear anything after that. "He is right. I am very naturally stubborn. I will admit this." Diana stared at the Queen for awhile.

Lara smiled and patted Diana's hand, "If you don't mind, I must get back to work before they arrive here early in the morning."

"Of course," Diana understood this and Lara stood up and grabbed her notepad and pen and left the room to find a quiet place to write.

Diana sat there alone as Lara walked out. Perhaps she was finally coming around, but there was much improvement to be done. Until then she would have to wait for Kal and his family to return in the morning. That meant spending the rest of the day with Lara or far, far away from her.

* * *

_Argo_

Jor-El and Kal arrived on Argo a little over an hour ago since they had left. It didn't take too long for them to reach Argo at all. Kal greeted his aunt and his uncle and his cousin.

During the evening hours the parents were gathered around talking and Kal thought he had heard of those boring conversations at his home so he found his cousin did too as she was sitting by herself reading.

"Kara, what are you doing?" he sat next to her and she looked to the side of him and went back to reading.

"Oh nothing just reading up a bit on the news. Themyscira and Arrakus are at war again I see."

He scoffed, "Always at war. They will never get along."

Kara smiled, "That reminds me, how is your _woman_?" she asked of Diana.

"She is fine. She is with my mother at home," he sat there nodding his head. Rao, she must be having a miserable time he thought. Hopefully this evening went by quickly for the both of them.

His cousin gently nodded her head, "I see. Let's hope Aunt Lara is nice to the little Amazon." She winked, "I mean really, how is she?"

"I told you. She's fine. Hopefully the palace will still be in tact when we arrive home."

Kara smiled and sighed, "I am looking forward to meeting her again, Kal. She is very beautiful I have heard from uncle Jor many times today."

Kal had a smile on his face. Yes, Diana was indeed very beautiful.

"I am surprised the Amazon queen has let you take her daughter away from her once again." Kara noted, "And she is pregnant. Well I suppose with the war going on she doesn't want her near any of that." Kal thought his cousin caught on rather quickly to their little plan they hatched earlier last month. He sat there just listening to her, not really listening too deeply though. She can talk a lot sometimes.

"How pregnant is she?" Kara asked nudging Kal's arm.

He heard his cousin talk again and she hit him and he blinked a few times coming back to reality, "Oh um, she is not too far along. I believe thirteen weeks if I have calculated correctly."

Kara looked at him strangely, "Keeping a calendar are we?" she smiled.

* * *

_Arrakus_

Amayn sat looking at the tablet he ordered for his guards to get him and he looked at the documents laid out on the floor. He was on the floor looking over everything. He picked up the document with Diana, Donna and the unknown princess standing in the middle with them. He also noticed this girl had straight black hair and Diana and she weren't wearing Amazonian or Arrakian clothing.

Realizing who this girl was suddenly made his blood boil and he threw the paper and stood up and growled. "That woman!" he groaned, sitting in his throne. His guards said nothing. He called in his brother and sister.

Moments later Shufa came in with Xedea following behind him.

"Yes, brother?" Shufa asked. Xedea stayed quiet. She could tell their brother was not in the best of moods.

Amayn held up the paper with Diana, Donna and the unknown girl. He pointed at the girl, "Do you see that girl? The prophecy girl that will ruin everything? Make our lives miserable?"

Both nodded.

The king could tell that his siblings didn't understand where he was going with this. He yelled, "That's Diana's child!"

"Ohh…that presents a problem," Shufa said aloud clearly understanding why his elder brother was so upset suddenly.

"That whore."

* * *

_Krypton_

Lara knocked on Diana's door, obviously knowing that she was awake. Diana had been awake for two hours and hadn't come out to say hello or eat anything. She figured Lara would have eaten alone.

"Princess, they will arrive in half an hour." She waited for a reply and she heard Diana fumble around and she opened the door wearing a green gown with a golden sash around her waist and a black shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was down and very wavy.

The queen looked her up and down and kept walking to the living area.

Diana saw that there were plates out for her and Lara herself.

"You have not eaten yet?" Diana asked of Lara.

The alien queen turned and paused for a reply, "I have waited for you to wake up. Since you do not like eating alone I presumed we should eat together," she gestured for Diana to sit down across from her.

Diana stood there motionless for a moment. Perhaps this Kryptonian had listened to her and given time to think of her feelings. She didn't know what to do.

Lara folded her arms, "_What_ is the matter now?"

The Amazon smiled, "Nothing. I will gladly sit with you, your highness."

Once everyone arrived Diana was introduced to his aunt and uncle again, but in a nicer way. Lara seemed more calm now, but Kara knew her aunt was keeping everything in. she just didn't want to see her blow up at Diana. Kal came over to her and introduced Diana to her and Kara smiled.

"Hello, princess. How do you like Krypton?" Kara asked and all waited for her response.

"Well I…it is different. Very different from my home," she nodded and everyone else seemed to be okay with that answer.

An hour had passed and Diana sat next to Kal in a more private room which reminded Diana of her mother's private room off to the side of her throne chamber. It was a more relaxed setting, although their furniture was too symmetrical and everything had a place in the room. If it was moved an inch someone would surely notice and move it back to the way it was.

She didn't say anything throughout the whole swapping of discussions between Alura, Jor, Zor, Lara and Kara. Kal occasionally chimed in, but mainly stayed quiet listening to his elders. A question was fired at Diana from Kara and all eyes were on her.

"So princess, what is the gender of the baby?" Kara asked wanting to know. She could see for herself, but she wasn't just going to look straight through Diana's body so rudely like that.

Diana felt her cheeks become hot as eyes were on her. Alura had a warm smile on her face, as opposed to Lara. Lara and Jor remained blank, but Kara and her mother seemed to be excited about this.

"I have no idea, I'm sorry," Diana answered, shifting in her seat. Kal smiled at his cousin and they all exchanged looks.

Kara hit her cousin, "You didn't tell her we have x-ray vision did you, Kal?"

"What? Yes I did!" He rubbed his arm and glared at his blonde cousin.

"Oh," Kara then smiled, moving closer to Diana.

Diana didn't like where this was going, she started to cover her body up with her shawl.

Kara looked at Kal and her smile widened, "Can I look?" she asked of her baby cousin's permission.

He looked at Diana and she didn't know what to do. This was a very strange thing to ask. He kept looking at her waiting for her permission. It didn't matter to him. Diana had made up her mind; she didn't want to know, at least, not right now.

From that expression Kal had been given enough clues that she was clearly saying NO! Kal shook his head at his cousin, giving her the word that it was not okay to look.

Kara's smile didn't dissipate, but she leaned back in her seat. "Oh, alright." She sighed. Diana already found it weird that Kal looked inside of her; she didn't need his whole family peeking at their child too! Relieved that she didn't go on, she sighed and smiled at everyone around her.

* * *

Later in the evening everyone went outside on a balcony to continue their conversations. Kal grew bored of this and he took Diana by the arm and they walked away from the balcony unnoticed. Coming into his room she lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I like your family, Kal. Your cousin is very nice and so is your aunt."

He lay down next to her, grabbing her hand, "Yes, aunt Alura is very kind. Sometimes my mother and her do not get along and will argue for hours. It is ridiculous. Although, I think because you are here they might refrain from that."

Silence passed them and Diana's head turned to the right as Kal gently touched her hand. "Kal," she scooted closer to him and he saw her face was really close to his. Now rolling on top of his body she smiled and pushed herself up with her arms on each side of his torso. "I have been waiting for this since yesterday, but you left me with your mother, your _stubborn_ mother."

He looked at her eyes and they had hunger in them and passion. He wasn't sure if he should trust those eyes, but for now he would take his chances. Smiling he picked her up by her waist off him and now he was by her side, slowly taking off her gown by her sleeves and she untied her sash. He slipped her gown off her body and she shimmied out of it and it gracefully fell to the floor off the bed.

Kal's eyes roamed over her body and this time she wasn't trying to tease him like she did the other day. His hand slid across the side of her torso and she smiled letting her muscles relax. Taking off his long sleeve top, she helped him throw it off the bed. Leaning in closely he kissed her neck and collar bone and saw she was enjoying this. "Well, don't stop there," she said smiling. He let a sly smile out and kissed her on her sternum and then going down to her stomach, which was now the equivalent of a large fist's size.

Coming back up to her face she opened her eyes and looked disappointed. She looked down at his pants and she groaned, "You don't need those," she took the seams and ripped his pants and threw them on the floor. Satisfied she put his body on the bottom with her top. She repeated the steps he had done for her but this seemed to satisfy him more than it did to her. She liked seeing him vulnerable to her touch and she smiled at this, stopping in the middle of her session. This was definitely a lot better than just sitting around doing nothing if she was still on Arrakus or Themyscira.

He looked up at Diana who was smirking, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, I'm just enjoying this." She smiled and crawled her way up to him and she felt his hands on her back and slowly traveling lower on her body. He put her on the bottom and as he was starting to really get into her anatomy, she stopped and put her hand on Kal's head.

"Can't your parents hear? Oh gods and your family?" she suddenly felt embarrassed.

He smiled and put a finger to her lips to hush her and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care." And he carried on.

* * *

**AN: I didn't intend for this to be such a long chapter, but I wanted to fit so much in! I got sick again, then lost my internet for awhile, but I'm all better and my net is back up! Enjoy all (:**

**RR ~**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Clarifying about the time difference between Krypton and Ammos.**

**Krypton is not really in the same galaxy as Ammos is, so their time is quite drastically different. A month passing on Krypton is only a week on Ammos whether you're on Arrakus or Themyscira. **

**Sorry if it was confusing earlier and if it still is, just ask me lol. **

* * *

Chapter 21

_Arrakian/Themysciran Borders_

Kat sat on the lush green land of Themyscira watching the Arrakian army staring back at her. She was with about fifty other women. There was a definite demarcation line between the borders. Arrakus was a sandy country while Themyscira was filled with vegetation and beaches.

Kat looked to one of the Amazons in her group. They were split up in ten groups of five to cover more of the border. "Lea, I fear they will do something while we are sleeping," she said quietly so the men couldn't hear her.

Lea looked up and brushed the brown bangs from her eyes, "Then we shall not sleep."

"The Queen has told us to stay in our place, but I don't think King Amayn is so stupid to tell his men to strike at any time."

"You're right. He will lose!" Lea said sharpening her sword.

Margot had chimed in with them. Her wavy blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. Slowly she walked over to Kat and Lea. "I do believe Princess Diana is no longer on the island and has been staying with those Kryptonians. Princess Donna has been aiding the General in training our sisters."

The two amazons nodded their heads in acknowledgment that Donna was helping. "Donna is a wise girl. She will have no problem aiding Phillipus," Lea added with a smile.

"Of course she will have no problem. Princess Diana taught her and she followed in her footsteps." Kat said and others agreed with her. "Also I do believe I've heard rumors that the King is soon to attack Krypton, but I cannot be for sure. I overheard in the market the other day."

Hippolyta forbade Donna to go near the borders in case she would be hurt or kidnapped, but Donna, of course, disobeyed her mother on several occasions and this was one of those occasions. She sat on the beach looking at all the tents the Amazons set up just three miles away from the Arrakian borders. She stood just listening to her sisters praise Diana and she groaned. She didn't want to listen to conversations about Diana anymore. Everything was always about Diana and it always would be about her.

Diana was the one always getting in trouble, not her. She didn't do many things wrong and Diana had disobeyed their mother many more times than she had. Diana had gotten married first, traveled first; well she had gone with her but only because she probably didn't want to be alone Donna thought. Now she was having a child and living on Krypton with other aliens, leaving all this mess behind for Themyscira to clean. This was definitely unfair. Of course this had not been Diana's entire fault, but some of it was her fault. Aline had caused most of it from the very beginning when her mother signed the treaty. There was also more Diana was not mentioning. She had stayed in the Arrakian palace more than any other Amazon before and she had seen what was inside and all their secrets possibly. Donna knew her sister was not one to snoop around, but she was rather curious and that got her in to trouble many times when she was younger.

Overhearing Kat and Margot talk of Amayn's plans to attack Krypton, Donna needed to tell Diana before anybody else. Of course she would tell her mother, but if she told Diana, at least she could make her feel a bit bad about this situation at hand.

Donna folded her arms and flew back to the palace. She needed to speak with Diana whether she liked it or not. She flew into her mother's throne chamber and her mother was speaking with Artemis about where to place the remaining Amazon soldiers alongside Themyscira. She saw her daughter fly into one of the balconies and storm to the control panel to pull up something on the screen.

"Donna, what are you doing?" Hippolyta asked as she started to walk to the computers.

Her daughter held up her hand, "I need to speak with Diana," Donna pulled up the Kryptonian El house and she waited for a response. She figured if she couldn't speak with her face to face, they could at least do it virtually.

Lara had answered the message and she was surprised to see Princess Donna staring back at her with an irate look. She saw Hippolyta and her amazons in the background looking just as shocked. What is going on here?

"Good afternoon, Princess," Lara said calmly. "What may I help you with? Is everything alright?"

Donna stared at Lara's big blue eyes and she didn't see anyone else around her. She appeared to be busy as her eyes would casually glance down at the keypad typing something.

"Good evening, your highness, where is my sister?" Donna said folding her arms, becoming a little more irritated that Lara wasn't making eye contact with her.

Lara looked up back at Donna, "Diana is asleep, princess."

"I need to speak with her. Could you go wake her?" Donna asked firmly.

Lara arched a brow and stopped typing and stared at the Amazon, "It is rather late here, princess. I am sure we can wait until it is morning here. Or perhaps you could tell me and I could pass it on for her once she wakes?"

Donna was becoming impatient with this woman and she rolled her eyes. "Your majesty, I need to speak with her. Alone."

The Kryptonian sighed, "Please wait there." She left the room and Donna saw her disappear into a long hallway.

Lara came back with a sleepy Diana moments later. It must have been one in the morning there. She saw her sister was online and wanted to talk with her. Diana was left alone in the control room. She yawned and then stared at her sister looking pretty upset she was woken up. Her hair was in a loose braid and she wore a knee length gown.

"Donna, what is it? Lara-El said you wanted to speak with me," she folded her arms standing in front of the screen. She saw her mother in the background. It was around mid-afternoon she gathered on Themyscira.

"I overheard one of our sisters talking near the borders today," Donna began.

"_You went near the borders_?!" Hippolyta shouted in the background. Diana's eyes darted to her mother then back to her little sister. Donna ignored her mother.

"What did they say?" Diana asked.

"Amayn is probably going to attack Krypton and I don't know how or when, but even if it is a rumor I thought you should know," Donna said and Diana put a hand over her mouth. She turned behind her and saw Jor and Lara were standing there with furious expressions.

"Attack Krypton? That boy is ludicrous, we shall be prepared for him," Jor said and took off. Diana saw Lara standing there alone and then she disappeared in the hallway as well. Turning back to her sister she sighed.

"Thank you Donna, I…I need to go now, and mother, please don't be angry with her," she called out before the screen went black.

* * *

Diana walked through the hallway to see Lara pacing back and forth talking with her husband and she stood at the doorway. Both saw her and stopped talking. Diana knew exactly why Amayn wanted to attack Krypton. He was angry at her and angry at the Kal for taking her. This was all her fault and she felt like wherever she went it was a disaster and this was just making everything worse.

She felt like she wanted to help, but she didn't know what she could do. Listen to yourself Diana, you're an Amazon, born and raised, and acting like you have no courage is despicable. Your mother and sisters would not be proud of you.

She thought most of her sisters already looked down upon her anyway for marrying a man and now this? Hera, help us all.

"Perhaps I could help. I did have access to the Arrakian archives." Diana said and Lara looked at her then at Jor.

"That will help us," she answered in a cold voice.

"I also trained their army. I should know all their planned tactics." She took a step forward and the two aliens relaxed a bit. They didn't need to get angry at Diana. They were already angry at their son and her so no need to get even more upset over something as sensitive as this.

Lara sighed and rubbed her temples, "We will start in the morning. Go back to sleep, Diana," she shooed her away and Diana left the room quietly.

* * *

"Donna, you went to the borders and you have information that we do not know about?" Hippolyta came up to her daughter a little irritated at her.

"I thought Diana should know first, I'm sorry mother. It's a rumor but that's a pretty large rumor!" she spat out and put her hands on her hips.

Hippolyta turned and paced, "That is not a rumor! He hates the Kryptonians! Of course he is going to attack them! Since we are together in this, the Kryptonians andThemyscirans, we need to work together on this. And _quietly_!"

Donna agreed, nodding her head and then made an exit from the throne room, opening the doors. The amazon guards were surprised she came out. They didn't see her go in.

* * *

A week passed on Krypton and Jor and Lara had their military alerted that the Arrakians might attack Krypton and they were to be ready. Their dome they had been working on had been sped up double time to get it up and running in the next two weeks. Kryptonians were so sure of themselves that nothing would happen for a while until Amayn would openly attack them.

Diana came out of her room and saw several servants walking quickly in the halls and running passed her. She backed against the wall so she wouldn't be hit. She wore lace up sandals and a black gown with a slit in the front, exposing her calves and knees. Finally she saw Kal at the control panel looking over blueprints of that dome their team of scientists were working on. She approached him carefully.

"Morning, Diana," he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Morning. How is the dome coming along?" she looked at the screen and saw the Kryptonian scripture everywhere. She couldn't read any of it.

His finger pushed on another screen and a smaller one appeared, giving a list of formulas. "Very well. We should be finished in the next two weeks I am sure."

"I am so sorry about all of this." She said solemnly.

Kal turned and took her hands, "Diana, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Kal! If I would have never come here…if we would have never…" she stopped there. He kept staring at her.

"Would you stop it?!"

Her eyes met his and she saw a flash of red in his eyes. Fearing his sudden emotional change. He saw a bit of Lara come out in him. He was usually calm like his father but she saw Lara in those eyes.

"Stop saying sorry, that isn't going to fix anything and you know it. It is not your fault that your husband is an idiot. Of course none of this would have happened if you never came here, but seriously even if you didn't come here, don't you think Amayn would have started a war with your people anyway? He is senseless." He began again, "He probably would have started another war with Krypton down the road as well. It is not your fault; you do not need to keep blaming yourself. The whole universe is not going to blame you for one little mistake you did."

Diana looked at him and was speechless. He really had something to say didn't he? She knew that everything wasn't her fault, but she felt a big part of it was, but honestly, the Arrakians are not friendly people. She felt her eyes getting watery, but she wasn't going to cry, no way, especially not right now.

"And don't start crying, please. I can't deal with your emotions right now." He turned and faced the computers again.

Her mind went blank and her fingers laced together, suddenly becoming fidgety she turned on her heel and left the room quickly. She rounded the corner and almost bumped into Kal's parents. She looked up at them with teary eyes and she walked passed them going to a separate floor so she could be alone.

Lara and Jor looked at each other concerned that Diana had left in a state like that. They turned the corner and saw their son was working on the blueprints for any mistakes and adding formulas in.

"Kal," Jor said aloud. He turned and greeted his parents. "Why is the princess sobbing?"

He sighed, "She's just upset over this war her people and our people are having with Arrakus."

Lara frowned, "Did _you_ make her cry?"

He turned and looked at his mother. Why would she care if he did that anyway? _He_ didn't make her cry, _she_ cried on her own! "No, mother I didn't."

"Then why is she so upset? I have not ever seen her cry before."

He looked at her incredulously. _Seriously_? She cries a lot and he didn't know how to handle her sometimes. He didn't know how to comfort her. He wasn't of that nature, or was he? He started to feel bad if he was the reason she started crying now. Kicking himself inwardly he hit his forehead.

"She cries constantly. I don't know what to do with her, mother."

Lara looked at her husband, "Would you go check on the ships on level twenty seven?"

He nodded and abruptly left the room, leaving his son and wife alone in the control panel.

"Kal," she began. He was still looking over the prints.

"Hm?"

"_Kal_, look at me," she was standing beside him. He paused and looked at his mother. "I have seen expecting mothers pass on Krypton from other planets before Kal-El. They are different than our 'expecting mothers' here. They are ah, emotional. I do not know what you said to her, but maybe she is feeling terrible about this situation because a lot of it is her fault."

"Exactly! So why should she keep having to apologize to me and to you and father? It will not solve anything that she has done."

Lara unfolded her arms, "If I do recall, you made this 'problem' happen too. You both are liable. Possibly she is apologizing because she does not know how else to help, Kal."

He stopped and thought for a moment. Thinking over what his mother just said. He rarely had these kinds of conversations with his mother, but she seemed…right?

"She is exiled from Arrakus, no longer Queen and she is not in her homeland. She is here in unfamiliar territory. Diana does not know what to do with herself. It is up to you and all of us, like we promised Hippolyta, to take care of her while she deals with the Arrakians. I am counting on you especially to maintain your promise." She saw the look on her son's face and he seemed a bit shocked she was saying this to him. "If you argue with her it won't solve anything. So stop being negligent and face your problems, Kal!"

Kal looked to his brunette, blue eyed mother and sighed. He let his hands cover his face, "What do I say to her?"

"Why don't you go find her first?"

He looked up from his hands, "I know where she is. She's in the greenhouse."

"Then I suggest you go there," Lara said, putting her hand on her son's hand assuming he would go and she would take control of the panel while he left.

He nodded and left the room.

* * *

Reaching the greenhouse room he saw she was sitting on the bench with her arms folded and facing the window looking out at the city.

Diana heard him come in and she steeled herself, wiping her eyes and kept looking out to the city. He stood in front of the bench.

"May I sit here?"

Diana shifted herself over and he sat down beside her. She wasn't really angry with him, what he had said was true and she didn't know how to cope with it at all.

Kal cleared his throat, "I, ah, I spoke with mother," he said first. Diana turned and looked at him with a puzzled look. "She said whatever I said to you was wrong and I should apologize to you."

"Your mother? Your mother asked you to apologize to _me_? Do not make me laugh," she scoffed, shifting in her position to get more comfortable.

"Yes, she did. I told you she doesn't hate you, but anyway this isn't about my mother. This is about me, about you, about us. I didn't mean to upset you the way I did. It's not that I don't care about your feelings, it's just…they're so overwhelming at times." His elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward.

Diana replied dryly, "Well I'll try to be less overwhelming next time," she stood up and leaned against the wall closer to the window.

He stayed on the bench, "That's not what I meant."

"It's what you said, Kal." She sniffled and wiped her cheeks with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, alright. I don't know how to deal with you sometimes. I don't know anything about pregnant women. I don't know a lot about you. We have skipped a few steps, I believe."

She turned and looked at him still leaning against the wall. "What is my favorite color?"

"Excuse me?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question." She egged him on.

"Crimson…" he was a bit confused.

"What is my favorite flower?"

"Orchids. I don't understand what this has to do with anything."

"What do I always do when we play chess?"

He smiled, "You eye me until I move and look to see if I am cheating then when you lose, you blame me for cheating."

"And what do I always do at exactly 3:05pm every day?"

"Read for an hour and fourteen minutes and then fall asleep."

"Then every Thursday and Friday I will come bother you to-"

"…To go into the city because you are bored and we will spend exactly twenty three minutes in each store and you buy exactly three items from each store, sometimes four."

Diana smiled and he was looking a bit miffed. "I think you know me well enough, Kal."

Sighing he stood up, "I am sorry."

"I'm sorry for being difficult sometimes."

He was about to say something, but decided to keep it to himself, remembering his mother's words. As they walked out of the room together Diana asked, "Am I really overwhelming?"

Kal just smiled and didn't answer that question. But inwardly he said to himself, _more than you'll ever know, Diana._

* * *

_Arrakus_

Amayn had sectioned off a part of the palace specifically for science experiments. He had a team of special chemists, the best in Arrakus in his palace. He came into the room with a mask on and looked at all of the women and men working on their stations, some writing and some organizing liquids, which he had no idea what they were.

He approached one of the women and looked down at her table. She had a flask of a chemical that was sealed very tightly. It had a label on it, "VirusKr"" he picked up the bottle and inspected it. It was a clear liquid –so clear it looked like water.

"Is this what you have been working on for the past few weeks?" he asked the female chemist.

She nodded her head, "Yes of course, your highness. It is still a bit experimental, though. I am not sure how it will react."

"Well then I suppose we will wait and find out, right?" he set down the flask and exited the room taking off the mask. He spoke to his adviser, "I need a ship to Krypton in the next two days. Have Lisal and Maje find clothing to match the Kryptonians. I don't want them to be discovered there."

"Of course your majesty." His adviser wrote down exactly what needed to be done and disappeared to find the female and male chemists in their bedrooms Amayn had assigned for them.

Shufa came walking next to his brother, "Amayn, what are you planning to do to the Kryptonians now that Diana is with them?"

"Our team of chemists has combined a deadly virus from a poisonous plant here in Arrakus along with Kryptonite. I am sending one our two best chemists to Krypton in two days to deliver the virus to contaminate their water system."

"You realize that won't affect Diana. She is not Kryptonian," Shufa said.

Amayn hit the back of his head, "The plant will! She is not immune to every poison here on Ammos. Many have died from eating that plant accidentally."

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I see, damn. Is that all you're going to do? You know that will only slow them down until they come here? Those Kryptonians find cures for almost any disease."

"I realize that. That is part of my plan. I have more for them, just you wait and see."

"You're too cryptic, Amayn," he shook his head at his brother.

Amayn had one of the oracles from the Arrakian city come in. she was regularly coming to the palace every hundred years for his father and his ancestors to predict what would become of their kingdom. His father had kept this secret and hidden from everybody but except his mother, for a long time.

He had asked her to come in and Shufa was in the room this time. He wanted to know everything. Xedea was nowhere to be found in the palace. The brothers didn't seem too worried about her and that she would somehow turn up somewhere.

"Oracle, so good of you to come here on short notice," he helped the blind woman in the chair across from him. "My father, King Cuzar, has kept files on the Amazons for a very long time. He had been keeping this from everyone for quite some time. It is a picture of Princess Diana, Princess Donna and a young girl with black hair and blue eyes." He gave the printed document for the Oracle to place her hand on it.

"Oh I see. I have told this prophecy to your father and grandfather before. They refused to believe me."

"Believe what?" he leaned in closer.

"That a prince and a princess would marry, but that would fail and a child would be conceived and with this conception, the child supposedly tears empires apart, destroying many lives in the process. The kings did not listen to me."

"I knew it! That harlot. This is _her_ daughter, I told you Shufa!"

Shufa held up his hands. He didn't want to get involved with this, not any more than they already were anyway.

"Hand me a pencil, please," the Oracle was reaching around for a pencil and Amayn gave her one. She flipped the paper over and started to draw a young girl's face with almond eyes and dark straight hair. She had full lips much like Diana and the same face as Diana. he looked at the drawing and nodded his head.

"I see. We need to stop this immediately! Thank you oracle for coming." He helped her up and gave her a token for coming to see him. His guards handled the rest.

"This must be stopped."

* * *

_Krypton_

Kal and his parents had been working with the scientists for the last two weeks and Diana mainly kept to herself as she couldn't do anything to help them. She didn't understand their math, formulas, language, so she usually observed and Kal suggested she stay inside. He didn't want the public to really know that she was living here and that was beginning to become a problem for her because she was constantly bored. She had seen the inside of the palace many, many times, explored each room, except for the locked ones. She wondered what they had in those rooms. Right now she could use that enhanced vision, she thought.

Diana, reaching the end of her fourth month she was growing very tired every day and usually stayed in her room to rest and take naps. Nobody really bothered her unless it was important or she needed to get up for something. Not letting herself sleep too long she set an alarm for herself so she wouldn't have trouble sleeping later in the evening.

Reading in her bed Diana fell asleep twenty minutes into her read. She had the book draped over her hip and the lights were on. Her legs curled up closer to her body. Resting her hand on a now more prominent bump than before she rolled over onto her other side. A few moments passed and she felt fluttering inside her lower abdomen and her eyes shot open. Letting her hand rest there for a few silent seconds and a subtle kick slid across her palm. Diana smiled and sat up and brushed her hair quickly to tell Kal, or find him, wherever he was.

Smoothing out her navy blue gown she slid open the door and called out his name, looking for him in his room and the hallways but couldn't find him. Diana saw Lara was at the table by herself, eating lunch.

"Princess," her eyes looked up to see an excited Diana. "Kal and his father are at the dome inspecting it. They should be back any minute now."

Diana had a look of disappointment on her face. She wanted to tell Kal that their baby finally moved, but he wasn't here. Still, she had a smile on her face and Lara looked at the young princess and smiled.

"What is with the excitement, Diana? Why are you in such a hurry to find Kal?"

She didn't know if she could tell Kal's mother this. What would she say? Would she just rub it off as something that didn't seem to matter? Diana wasn't sure, but she sat down across the table from Lara.

The queen eyed her carefully and let out a small laugh from Diana's smile widening on her face by the minute.

"Don't hurt yourself, now." She picked at her food and read her tablet while she ate.

Diana didn't let that comment upset her instead she kept smiling and she put her elbows on the table. Lara stopped eating and put her fork down just staring at Diana.

"You're really starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Why do you keep staring at me with that smile of yours?" Lara folded her arms furrowing her brows in confusion.

Diana swallowed and let her smile die a bit before she started to finally talk. "Well," she took a long pause. "The baby,"

Lara leaned forward unfolding her arms. "What's wrong?" Becoming concerned for Diana. If anything happened to her and the baby Kal would kill her for leaving her in charge. She didn't even touch her and…wait, she's not done.

Diana eased the El woman and smiled, "Nothing is wrong," she reassured the queen.

Lara's face expressed relief and she relaxed back into her seat. "Then what is it?"

"The baby finally moved and kicked my hand. I felt it!" Diana pointed to the spot on her palm where one of the child's limbs came in contact with her hand.

Lara's eyes looked into Diana's womb and saw her child was indeed moving around and she smiled, remembering when Kal was a baby. Although she didn't carry him within her body, she watched him grow in an artificial womb. It wasn't as personable as Diana's situation, but it was something to see. Her eyes met Diana's and she still had that excited look on her face. She wanted her to converse with her, talk to her about it. She was alone, they were both alone. Diana didn't have her mother or her sisters around her at the moment so Lara took this as a moment that Diana was trying to share with her and make it special.

"I…that is special, Diana," Lara smiled nodding her head. Diana wanted her to say more. "I don't know what to say to you. I cannot relate," she shook her head.

Diana didn't know what to say at that point and then she switched chairs getting closer to Lara. Although Lara looked like she was ready to get up and back away, she stayed in her spot unclear of Diana's actions.

Lara and Diana stared at each other for a long time. Neither one said anything. Lara looked down then back up to Diana, slowly unfolding her arms and letting her hand hesitantly reach out towards Diana.

Her slender pastel hand was placed on the side of Diana's belly and against her palm she felt a soft movement on her palm. Lara's lips out stretched into a warm smile. Diana noticed that Lara wasn't giving one her sarcastic smiles or one of her forced cold smiles. She was smiling genuinely.

Another kick came to Lara's hand and her eyes widened and she looked up to see Diana's still serene face. Coming closer to Diana Lara still grinning, "Hello little one."

Kal and Jor came into the room. They were back from inspecting the dome and they saw Lara and Diana sitting closely at the table. The men looked at one another a bit confused at what was going on. Kal especially looked confused as he saw a smile from ear to ear on his mother's face.

"Mother, we're back." He announced.

Lara looked up still smiling, "Hello."

Kal smiled nervously, "what are you two doing?" he rounded the table and saw his mother had her hand on Diana's belly. Now he was even more confused.

Diana looked up and saw him looking worried and nervous. She smiled, "Kal, your baby!" she pulled his hand to where his mother's was earlier.

He waited and saw the look on the two women's faces and found it awkward he was in the middle of them. When he finally felt it he looked down and pulled back his hand.

"Kal, this is so charming," Lara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kal couldn't believe what he felt. It was one thing to watch his baby inside Diana, but to feel it was something else. He placed his hand back where it was and waited. All four waited and then a smile came to his face.

"So does this mean I can look…_and_ touch?" Kal asked Diana teasingly. Diana's face deadpanned and she hit him on the arm.

* * *

_Two Hours Earlier_

A small ship landed on Krypton in midday. Maje and Lisal stepped out of the ship. It was on a secluded part of Krypton luckily. They would travel into the city. Lisal's hair was in a bun and she wore a white suite with black boots. Maje wore a circlet around his hair and a suit to make Lisal's. Bringing in small vials with the poison they put it inside their suits.

The two Arrakian chemists walked through a smaller city getting close to the capital. Amayn told them to be discreet. As they passed others, no one seemed to think differently of them but they occasionally got odd stares. They didn't have the same eyes as the Kryptonians or hair tecture just by looking at it and they were shorter than the average person on Krypton. Sneaking away they both had memorized a map of Krypton's water system and were headed into that direction.

Stopping behind a large structure, it appeared to be behind this enormous dome they had built far into the city. It was a secluded dome as well.

"What is this?" Lisal asked.

"It looks like a very powerful generator is what it looks like." Maje said and they crouched down and unlocked the security code for their water system.

Lisal put on some gloves and carefully unplugged the vial and gave it to her assistant and he poured it down the pipes and the clear liquid appeared to look like water, except its viscosity. Pouring four more down the pipes they had sealed everything and set the code back to what it was.

Acting like nothing was wrong the two chemists left the scene unnoticed. The two saw the Prince with the King in front of the large generator and they made sure to tell Amayn everything that happened. For now all they cared about was getting back to their ship and not being caught.

* * *

Kal was now kneeling down and all four still in the same spot at the table. His mother kept tapping at the baby and all had warm smiles on their faces.

Lara felt her head start hurting so suddenly and she put her hand on the side of her head trying to ease the pain.

Jor crinkled his brows and came next to his wife. "Lara?"

"I'm fine," she looked at her hands and they were slightly shaking. Now all three of them were looking at her. She grabbed her glass of water and drank from it, but it fell to the ground as she felt sicker when it hit her mouth. Instead of spitting the water out, she swallowed it.

"Mother?" Kal stood up and looked at her face. She was paler than usual and then he noticed her hands had strange markings on them. They looked like red spider webs? He bent down and looked at the water on the floor. It didn't really look like water. He looked at it better with his vision and saw the water was laced with Kryptonite and something else? He couldn't make out what it was.

"This water has been poisoned!" he picked up the glass carefully and stayed clear of the Kryptonite liquid.

Slumping in her chair Lara fainted and Jor caught her. Diana stood up and backed away as Jor had an unconscious Lara in his arms. Kal looked at his mother saw she had some of those spider web looking markings on her face as well and her complexion was not healthy-looking.

"Take her to the physician," Kal told his father and he carried her to their physician a few floors up from where they were.

Diana stood there shocked and thought if she drank any water today, she didn't think she did.

An hour passed and Kal waited outside looking at his mother. She was still unwell and she was sleeping now. Diana came down the hall to greet him. She sat down next to him.

"She will be alright, Kal."

"There's only one person who could have done this."

Diana knew who this was, "Amayn." They shared the same look of hatred and then stood to look at Lara still in the bed with her arms by her side.

* * *

**AN: Such a happy moment ruined...ah. **

**RR ~**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: just some notes:**

**Bethgar: King/Emperor **

**Ampar: Military chief  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Jor-El and Kal-El stride down the corridors of the palace to finally meet with their science council. This attack had been planned and why hadn't anybody caught it? Surely there had to be Arrakians that came to Krypton to poison their water, but nobody caught them? Jor and his son found this very hard to believe. Only a day after this happened there had been reports all over Krypton and Argo was not attacked, even though they are a smaller part of Krypton, they appeared to be no threat to Arrakus apparently.

"I do believe that it is long overdue for this meeting," Jor announced to his son.

Kal nodded his head curtly, "I agree, but usually mother goes with you to these meetings, not me."

"Your mother is very sick so you're coming with me." The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the large room filled with six members of their council. Originally there were fourteen but nearly half their council was poisoned.

Large doors closed and all stood greeting Bethgar Jor-El and his son, Kal-El. Most were surprised to see his son instead of his wife but none questioned it as they probably knew what had happened. If their assumptions were correct, Arrakus was in big trouble.

Shara-Nal was head of their council and stood, "Jor-El, addressing this issue I would have hoped Lara would be here, is she alright?"

The King stood, "She has been poisoned, but is being treated along with the thousands of other civilians on Krypton."

All looked at one another and whispered, feeling sorry for their Queen. "I see. We all deeply hope she is better soon. Now before we begin about talking of military units and our now finished dome there is something else we should discuss."

Kal looked confused as he looked at the four women and two men sitting in front of him. He could understand why his parents never brought him here, except maybe that one time five years ago. This was utterly boring.

Another representative named Nim En-Dra, stood and she smoothed out her gown, she had long blonde hair and brown eyes. Kal leaned back in his chair casually as he watched this woman stand in front of everyone.

"There has been talk around Krypton that there is an Ammosian woman staying with the El's. Others have reported to General Zod that they have seen Kal-El and this woman in the market places several times. Is this true?"

Kal shifted his position and sat up straighter. Jor looked at his son and then back at the blonde woman. He hadn't told their council that Diana had been staying with them, but clearly that is the first thing he and Lara should have done.

"Yes, it is true." Jor-El answered calmly.

All Kryptonians in the room had blank faces and Nim went on, "There is another thing," Kal held his breath for this one. He already knew. "It has been reported that she is pregnant as well. Is this true?"

Jor almost answered then Kal held his hand up and stood, "Yes it is true."

Shara stood, "You do realize it is illegal for a woman to be pregnant on Krypton, do you not?"

"She is not Kryptonian," Kal quickly defended Diana.

"She is carrying a Kryptonian child and she is staying in the House of El. So therefore it is illegal! There will be many consequences, especially since we were not told of this and it has been a secret."

Jor stood, "Queen Hippolyta wished for us to take care of her daughter until it is safe to go back to Ammos. I did not think she would stay here this long!"

"It does not matter, our council was unaware of this delicate situation and we received information from General Zod of this from outside sources."

Kal stood with his father, "Regarding the secrecy and pregnancy, what will we do with her? She cannot go back to her planet. There are at war and we are at war with them now! I would think it is highly unlikely that we could deport her now, especially with what just happened."

Rayn-Vor stood and he was much more serious than the female council members. "Your highness, I do believe that you and your parents have broken the law severely. Simply you cannot bring an Ammosian woman, especially a pregnant one, to Krypton knowing our regulations. This is absurd. We will need to get rid of her or do something with the child."

Do something with his child? What? Did he just hear that correctly? No, they are not going to touch Diana or his baby. Creasing his brows he stood, "No! Not you or General Zod is going to lay hands on Diana or the child!"

Eyebrows rose in the room as they saw the Prince become furious and so defensive of this alien princess. Jor put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Kal…"

Kal shook his father's hand off and calmed himself down.

Rayn folded his arms, "Well I see we all will have a discussion about this subject later. Shara," he gestured for her to take over and switch the subject.

Shara stood with some documents in her hands, "General Zod has ordered that Lara-El should be Ampar of the Kryptonian military."

"She is not well enough to commit to such a job," Jor reminded them.

She held up her hand, "If she is not available then Ursa will continue to be Ampar of the military units. She had signed an agreement many years ago stating if she was not able to perform her military duties, someone else would take over for her and next in line was Ursa." She flipped over to the next page. "Our water supply has been poisoned and our team of scientists has already been working on an antidote. Over seven thousand Kryptonians have been poisoned and this does not include the Kryptonians of Argo."

Kal wondered, "How did our water get poisoned? Surely our people would have seen the Arrakians come to Krypton?"

Shara cleared her throat, "We do not have any information on the Arrakians. Some have told the General that they saw unfamiliar aliens here on Krypton yesterday afternoon. That is all the information we have. I'm sorry."

He nodded his head and listened to the rest of the council deliver their boring speeches. That took longer than expected.

* * *

Two hours later they left the room and Kal could only imagine what the council was going to decide about Diana staying with them. So far he felt like they solved nothing. The council said they would bring the subject of Diana in their home with the General and come to a decision later.

Kal turned to his father as they headed back to the infirmary level, "I thought you had told the council about Diana staying with us?"

Jor had an apologizing look, "I'm sorry son. Your mother and I didn't think she would stay here long and she would go back to Themyscira so we did not bother telling the council."

"Father, it's been two months. People have begun to talk and now look what has happened!" he groaned. They stopped and looked at Lara through the glass. Diana was sitting inside the room just staring at Lara from the other side of the room. She had her arms folded and was fidgeting with her gown. Kal slid open the door and Diana looked up to see Kal.

He had told her they were going to a meeting with their council and he would be back later. He found her exactly where she was two hours ago. Diana came up and hugged him.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Diana told him and he looked over at his pale mother. He stood over her and saw she was breathing normally, which was a good thing. Her skin still had those red spider web-like markings on it and he picked up her hand looking at it. It was limp and pale. Gently setting her hand back down on the bed he turned to Diana who was watching from afar.

"You really shouldn't be in here, Diana." he started to turn her the other way so she could leave.

"But Kal I was in here for two hours and I was fine."

"I don't think it's a good idea," he told the physician, "Make sure she doesn't come back in here until my mother is well." The woman nodded and he took Diana out of the room and shut the door. She huffed and looked through the glass as Kal sat next to his mother just watching.

She sighed, hoping Lara would get better and soon.

* * *

_Kandor, Krypton_

General Zod watched his military from afar with Ursa by his side. Wearing matching burgundy skin tight suits, they watched the military. She had short black hair with brown eyes as did he. A messenger came to him that the House of El had finally spoken to their science council.

"Ah thank you," he looked over at the information. Ursa came by his side waiting to hear the news the El House brought him. He folded the paper up and sat in his chair and sighed.

"What is it?" Ursa asked, coming closer to the General.

"Jor and his wife are such idiots. They have tried to keep an alien princess in their home a secret."

"Oh I see." Ursa folded her arms.

"She is pregnant as well."

Ursa gasped, "That is against the Kryptonian law. No woman is allowed to be pregnant on Krypton."

"I am very _aware_ of this, Ursa." He said in a snide tone and she stepped back.

"So what do you plan to do it about it?" Ursa sat on his arm rest as he sat deep in thought with his hand beneath his chin.

"I am unsure as of yet. The El's are great friends of mine, especially Lara. It is a shame that their son is not as…intelligent as them in his choices. His woman is an alien here. What will we do with her?"

"She should be thrown in jail. She is not even allowed here and she has violated one of our severest laws."

Zod nodded his head and smiled, "She is not Kryptonian, although she carries one. She will be one of the first women to do this. I am impressed with Kal-El. Perhaps this was his plan all along. To get this…tribal princess pregnant."

Ursa shook her head. He was always coming up with theories, but this wasn't an impossible theory. The Prince of Krypton had been looking for a wife for some time. Perhaps they are married.

"Are they husband and wife?" Ursa asked quietly, disturbing the General's thoughts.

"I assume if they were the public would have known about it. So no, I am guessing."

"So what about the poisoned water? Our team has been working on it nonstop since yesterday afternoon."

Zod noticed the change in subject and he eyed Ursa. He grunted, "Well, I hope they find some cure for it. It pains me to find out Lara is not well." He smiled sarcastically. "I do believe some of my men found the Arrakian chemists down by our dome yesterday."

Ursa stood and walked over to another seat, "Yes, you said this. Have you done nothing to prevent it or was that your plan? To poison the whole race?"

"_I_ didn't poison the Kryptonians. The Arrakians did,_ didn't they?_" He smiled.

* * *

_Kryptonopolis, Krypton_

Kal waited inside the room in the infirmary to see if his mother would wake, but so far she was not yet awake.

Diana checked on Kal every hour or so to see if he had left but he hadn't. Jor rounded the corner and saw Diana looking through the glass to see Kal still sitting next to his mother.

He put his hand on the small of Diana's back, "Do not worry, princess, she will awake soon."

She looked at the tall Kryptonian and back at the two in the room. "Will he ever leave her? He needs some rest. He has been in there since this morning!"

"I will tell him you sent for him, princess," he glided by her and went to go in the room. Diana had been banned from the room ordered by Kal, which she didn't like, but she could understand why.

Jor watched his son just sit and stare at his wife. He knew that she would be awake but he didn't know when and that is what was troubling him. He tried not to show it, but Kal had a different look on this. He was determined to stay in the room until his mother woke up, but that could take days or weeks. Setting his hand on his son's shoulder, Kal didn't move as he knew who it was because he could hear him outside the room.

"Kal, Diana wants to see you."

"I need to wait here," he barely turned his head to look at his father. He looked back at his mother just lying there.

"Kal," he said more sternly this time. Kal turned finally, all the way and looked up at his father. "Diana is worried for you. She fears you have been in here too long. She wants you to rest."

Diana had had enough of this. She walked into the room and she saw them turn. This was taking entirely too long.

"Kal let me watch her for you, or we can come back in the morning," she smiled hopefully. He stood up and started forcing her out the door.

"I told you, don't come in here, it might be dangerous for you!" he was pushing her out the door and she stopped at the door and held onto the doorway.

"No! I am fine. You are too tired, look at you! Please come and rest?" She was pleading. He grabbed her arms and put them down by her side and she tried to remain calm. He let go sighing. He didn't want to hurt Diana so he turned and looked the other way. His father was watching the both of them and he told him to leave.

"I will watch her son, go rest."

Kal relented after several hours. Diana had dinner alone with Jor-El. It wasn't so bad, but it was quiet and unnerving. Finally both left the infirmary level and went to the dining hall so he could eat. Diana convinced him it would be a good idea to eat something and she sat down with them, not eating.

"You are not going to eat?" he asked as the servant placed the plate on the table.

"No, I have already eaten, but I will sit with you," she smiled. He looked at her but didn't oblige to her sitting at the table with him. He could still hear his mother breathing from levels above them. He needed to stop thinking about it. Putting it in the back of his mind he touched Diana's hand on the table. "So, how are you feeling today? I didn't get to say good morning to you." He smiled at her.

Diana returned the smile, "I am feeling fine and no you didn't, but you had other things to do. I understand how that is," she spoke of the council. She remembered when she went with her mother to the senate several times. She hated it. It was very boring. She had to go with Amayn a few times as well. They were all boring and she would think Krypton's council would be the most dull and boring of them all.

He smiled at her and nodded his head as he ate, "How is the baby?"

"Very good, I suppose." Diana leaned in her chair, folding her arms.

"Oh, that reminds me," he swallowed, "I need to tell you something."

She sat up straight in the chair and became worried. "What is it?" more bad news? She didn't know if she could take any more bad news!

He put his fork down and folded his arms at the table. "Okay," he sighed heavily, "My parents did not tell our council that you were staying with us." Diana leaned forward becoming more nervous. "Our council and General has found out about it, and let me just say they are not happy."

Diana didn't say anything, she feared something worse was going to come and she held her breath.

"One member suggested that we either get rid of you or the baby," before he could continue Diana stood up quickly and banged her fist on the table. His eyes went wide.

"Absolutely not! They can rid of me, but not my child, no!" Kal saw passion in her eyes and anger and a wave of tears coming. Oh Rao, not this again. He stood and went across the table to push her down gently by her shoulders back in her chair. He turned her chair towards him and knelt down.

"Nobody is getting rid of you, Diana," he grabbed her hands that were resting in her lap. "Or the baby." He reassured her but she brought her hands up to her face, sobbing. "Diana," he tried to move her hands away from her face but she wouldn't let him. "Diana, please?" she let her hands down at his pleading. He grabbed the napkin and dabbed her cheeks. "I really don't like when you do that."

"…does it _overwhelm_ you?" she smiled meekly.

Kal smiled then he laughed causing Diana to laugh softly. "Only a little bit." Still keeping the smile on his face, hers slowly died down.

"Kal, what are they going to do with me?" Diana asked very concerned now. She looked at him in his eyes and she could tell he was uncertain.

"They won't do anything to you, Diana. I will make sure of that, do not worry," he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. She wiped her face with her hands and he still knelt beside her. "Better?"

Diana shook her head, "Not really. Now I am worried what your people will do with me! I am not wanted wherever I go."

"You ARE wanted here, Diana!" he tightened his grip on her hands. He could see the waterworks coming and he was not going to do that no way. He couldn't handle any more emotional baggage especially from Diana. This was difficult enough. He grabbed the chair and sat in it next to her, leaning forward trying to speak with her. "Don't cry, please? It won't fix anything."

"That's what you said when you yelled at me. It doesn't matter Kal! Whatever I do it is always ends in chaos and arguing! I cannot go back home because my mother forbids it and I am certainly not welcome on Arrakus. Now I am not welcome here."

He groaned inwardly, moving closer to her, lifting her chin. "You are welcome here, Diana, I've told you. My parents would have not agreed if they didn't like you…somewhat," he smiled.

"Stop trying to be funny, Kal. It's not helping." She folded her arms and looked to the side, not wishing to look him in his eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Be rude and cruel to you because I can," he leaned back.

"No," she huffed.

"Okay then. You need to stop blaming yourself like I've said before. This was my parents' fault, not yours, well and our laws."

Diana looked back at him, "What laws?"

Did he forget to mention that? He suddenly became nervous to look at her. "Oh ah," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kal," she began, "_What_ laws?" she asked again, more calmly.

"Well, here on Krypton, it is unlawful for a woman to carry a child."

"To be pregnant," her voice calm and smooth.

He didn't like this side of Diana. He hadn't seen this side before. He thought he would like the calm Diana, but to be honest he'd rather have the yelling frustrated Diana than a scary calm one.

"Yes. It is illegal."

"Illegal," she nodded, "To be pregnant," Diana nodded her head again slowly.

She was still quiet and her face was unreadable. Kal looked for signs of more tears, but he saw none. He didn't see her eyes flash a dark blue so she wasn't about to yell. He didn't see her fidget with her gown, so she wasn't nervous. He was growing impatient and antsy as he waited in this dead silence.

"Diana?" he called out her name slowly. She seemed to be in a daze and once she snapped out of her daze her eyes slowly moved towards his and Kal wasn't sure what she was planning to do next. Suddenly he felt her hand make contact with his face and he fell over in the chair. He put his hand to his face and it was stinging. He had never had anyone hurt him so badly. Shocked he saw Diana storm out of the room and he quickly stood and tried to follow her.

"Diana!" he called out her name but she put her hand up and continued down the hall, going to her room. He stood in the hall with his hand on his face. "Damn," he rubbed his cheek. Jor came out of the infirmary as he heard a loud crash from the floors below. He appeared in the hall a few moments later.

"Kal? Is everything alright? Where is Diana?" he asked looking around. He finally spotted her. She was on her bed crying, alone. "She's crying again. What happened?"

"Yeah. I told her about our meeting with the council and their thoughts of her staying here."

Jor looked at his son's face and saw a red handprint on the side of it. His eyes grew. "It did not go well I can see."

"Not at all," he grumbled.

* * *

The following day Kal had steer cleared of Diana the whole morning. He was afraid to be around her. Listen to yourself, Kal, you're afraid of a woman. A dangerous Amazonian dragon lady is more like it. He sighed as he sat next to his mother's bed. It was midday and he continued to wait. He didn't hear Diana come out of her room after eating at the table this morning. He chose to eat after she left the table. He really ought to speak with her, but honestly he was afraid of getting slapped again. She didn't even let him explain!

Kal rubbed his temples as he thought of the situation. He really liked Diana; well it was more than a like. He crossed his ankle over the other as he was in deep thought. He had spent a little over two months with Diana when she was on Krypton as a visitor. It had been nice and she seemed to enjoy himself. He thought of their moments in his bed and a smile came to his face, slowly nodding his head. Then his eyes glanced down to see his mother still sleeping. He cleared his throat and his cheeks flushed. Even if she wasn't awake it was still a little weird with his mother right next to him as he thought of these past memories. Thinking further he enjoyed spending as much time with Diana as possible. Things obviously had gotten a little too extreme and out of hand, but there were times when they could both ignore it and all was well.

He greatly enjoyed playing her ancient board games with her and talking about Greek philosophers. He found most of them to be idiots, but he liked to listen to her speak so gracefully. She was a very intelligent woman and that was another great quality about Diana. She was also very kind-hearted and had shown him there is more to life than to train, to study and to _kill_. He sighed thinking of that last word, 'kill.' His mother used to give him lectures about wars and how horrible they were. Kryptonians were not always killers. They were a peaceful race, but unless they were attacked, the enemies were offered a peace treaty. If they refused then war it was. He never liked listening to those lectures as a boy. He would make sure he didn't treat his child the same. Slowly nodding to himself he started to think of his child. He didn't know how long Diana would be pregnant for. He read that the usual was forty two weeks. Kal thought that was kind of long, but the last time he looked Kryptonian women were pregnant a lot longer than that. At least a month longer, but Diana wasn't Kryptonian.

He thought of all the problems one small little being caused. Something so small had caused a whole of shit to happen. As he was deep in thought he heard a gasp from beside him. His mother's eyes were open and her mouth was impeccably dry.

Lunging forward he smiled, grabbing his mother's hand. "Mother, you're finally awake!"

She was given a red liquid to swallow and she held her throat with her hand, feeling the cold liquid soothe her dry throat. She smiled at her son. He looked so relieved that she was awake. How long had she been in this bed she wondered. Her eyes roamed the room and she saw her hands had red spider web marks on them and she gasped.

"Wha…what is this?"

"You're sick, mother. You've been in bed for two days."

Two days? Oh Rao. At least she wasn't in bed for any longer than that. She started to sit up but he pushed her back down.

"Kal!"

"No, you need to stay in bed," he pushed her down gently but she kept struggling. In walks Jor with a grand smile on his face.

"Lara!" he walked to the other side of the bed and held her hand, still noticing the marks on her hands and face. He was just glad that she was finally awake.

"Jor, Kal told me I have been in here for two days. Is this true?" she held his hand and he nodded. She let a hand come to her cheek and then she saw Diana at the window. "Let her in."

Kal looked back and saw Diana, "No, she is not allowed in here."

Lara eyed him, "Why?"

"It might be dangerous for her to be around you."

His mother scowled, "I am not infectious, Kal. If I was, you would both have _whatever_ this is," gesturing to her odd markings on her body. "If you would have paid attention to your studies you would have known that. Now let her in," she had her hands on her hips. Kal almost rolled his eyes but he left to open the door to let Diana in. he really didn't want to see her right now, but looks like he had no choice.

Diana started, "I heard your father say your mother is awake. I wanted to see for myself. May I come in?"

He moved out of her way silently and she walked passed him to see Lara. She still looked awful, but she was smiling. Her hair was down and it was very long, almost to her waist. Diana stood next to the bed casually examining over Lara's arms and face. It hadn't improved.

"We thought you were dying, your majesty," Diana said and Lara shook her head.

"I am not going to die," she started scratching her arms and her hands. Her body was slowly starting to become itchy for no apparent reason. The physician injected medicine into Lara's arm and slowly her itchy died down. All others stared at each other. This poison caused itchiness apparently as well.

Jor sat down beside his wife, "Kal and I spoke with the council."

"Oh? What did they say? Did they catch those bastards who did this to our people?" she frowned.

"I do not know. I have feeling they are hiding something. Beside the point, they found out about Diana," he looked at the princess and she had a knowing look on her face. At this point she wanted to slap Kal in the face again, but definitely not in front of his parents.

"Oh no," Lara gasped softly. Her eyes looked over to Diana who looked very angry. "I am sorry Diana."

Kal didn't hold his tongue, "I told her already, mother. And she brutally attacked me for it," he rubbed his cheek. The mark was no longer there but he could still feel the stinging.

Diana spun her head around, "I did not! I only slapped you! It is your fault for not telling me your planet's laws in the first place!"

Lara held up her hand, "It is our fault for not informing you and not informing our council as well. We apologize," her voiced was sincere but that didn't make Diana feel any better.

"Forgive me, but what kind of planet makes it a criminal offense for a woman to have children? All of you knew of this and still brought me here knowing that I could potentially be in danger. Also, not telling your senate is not very wise. My mother has done something similar and she paid greatly for it, but it is not you who will pay for this, it is _I_ who will pay." Diana said her last words and left the room. Kal didn't bother following her, knowing what would come. A possible slap and more arguing.

The El parents lowered their eyes as Diana exited. Kal sat down next to his mother. "Father, there is more."

Lara looked up and stared at her husband, "More?"

Jor eyed his son then began, "Yes," clearing his throat, "General Zod had requested you to be the Ampar for the military once again," he saw Lara's face lighten up, "But since you are ill, Ursa will be the Ampar."

Her eyes darkened and she started to get out of bed.

"Lara? What are you doing?"

"To see the council," she started to get dressed into something different. Kal turned as he thought his mother should have some privacy.

"Right now?" Jor asked very surprised she was getting up in her state. She was moving very slowly, but steadily.

"I won't have Ursa be Ampar of _my_ military," she headed out the room as fast as her body could handle.

**AN: And the problems add on.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lara didn't make it too far down the hall as she repeatedly stopped and held herself against the wall clutching her side to breathe properly. Sweat began to form on her forehead and nausea was hitting her. Trying to level her body against the wall to sit down she knocked over several items on tables.

Diana didn't go far after that conversation in that cubicle and she heard loud crashes not too far from there. Peeking her head around the corner she saw Lara sitting against the wall and broken artifacts on the floor. She saw the Kryptonian struggling to stand on her own so Diana appeared in front of her with a hand lent out.

The El woman looked up and questioned the Amazon's kindness. She felt a bit defeated and humiliated that she was unable to even stand on her own. Finally she grabbed Diana's hand and was helped up slowly. Lara saw her face in a glass artifact she broke and she gasped. Shielding her face from Diana she didn't want anybody to see her. She hadn't known that her face was so hideous now. She had always been at her best in her life, top of the military, one of the best scientists and physicians on Krypton and now she was weak, helpless, ill and ugly. How did this happen and why did it have to happen to her?

Jor came sauntering down the corridor and saw his wife didn't make it too far. He knew that she wouldn't, but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. He also saw Diana next to Lara appearing to be helping, but she just stood there nervously. Lara was hiding her face with her hands. Jor came over to her and turned her body towards his. He tried to pry her hands away from her face and when he succeeded she looked to the floor.

"Why will you not look at me in my eyes, Lara?" Jor asked bending his knees to see her face but she wouldn't lift her chin high enough. Diana stood there watching the exchange, and felt a bit out of place. Slowly she slipped passed the two and ran into Kal.

She didn't really want to see him or talk to him and she knew he felt the same so she continued down the hall only to stop at his voice calling her name.

"Diana," he called to her and she stopped and turned slowly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Why?" she folded her arms, "Are you thinking of getting rid of me too?"

He thought it wouldn't be safe to approach her so he stayed where he was and inhaled and exhaled slowly. "No, you know I wouldn't do that. Just please?"

Diana thought for a moment. She saw his parents were no longer in the hallway anymore. She hadn't noticed they disappeared. It was only her and him now. He said please, she thought. Relenting she kept walking to her room. "Fine."

* * *

He could finally breathe waiting for her answer which seemed like an eternity. Following her to her room he slid the door closed and she walked to her mirror brushing her hair and now twisting it into a bun on top of her head. He waited until she was ready to sit and relax. The air was still and quiet, he didn't like that.

She turned and saw he was still standing by the door. She scoffed, "Kal honestly," she put a pin in her bun to make it more secure. "You are acting as if you have never been in here before. Sit down," she pointed to her bed and she finally turned around.

Diana took a seat next to him criss-crossing her legs on the bed and an awkward silence passed. He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," his voice was quiet and Diana looked up at him.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for not telling me of your planet's laws? Sorry that your parents were too ignorant that they didn't tell your senate? I am sorry too, sorry that I am here. I am a criminal here, Kal. Everyone will be out to get me."

He looked up at her and she was livid, "They aren't going to kill you, Diana."

"I didn't say that did I Kal?" she folded her arms. He knew when she folded her arms and became a bit short with her words this wasn't going to end pretty.

"I don't need attitude from you Diana. You've had to live here with us and I know you have been jumping around a lot from kingdom to kingdom, but you're invading our space too, you know. I've had to put up with your crazed off the wall emotions. We've all had to put up with you for the last two months. My mother is probably dying because of you and your tiff with Amayn!"

Diana sat and listened to his words. As he spoke longer and longer the angrier she got, but she didn't say anything. "So what are you saying Kal? Should I leave and go somewhere else?"

"No that's not what I'm saying." He got up and started pacing.

"Then what are you saying?!"

"I don't know what I'm saying, okay!" he threw his hands in the air and then sat back on the bed covering his face with his hands. Diana didn't say anything after that. Instead they let that conversation just die in itself and then he uncovered his face and saw Diana was fidgeting with her gown again. He put his hand on her fidgety hands and her eyes met his.

"Stop doing that," he politely told her. She then bit her bottom lip and he groaned standing up and turned away from her. "I can't look at you." Shaking his head side to side.

Diana cocked her head to the side a bit confused. "Why not?" was she ugly to him now too?

"Because…you…I don't know. You make me feel…so uncertain of myself" he turned to her and she had a puzzled face. He sat down once again next to her putting a hand on one of her knees.

She didn't understand him as much as he wanted her to so she stayed quiet as he spoke more. "I don't know it's just when I am around you I don't feel…" he was looking for the right word, "I don't feel balanced."

"Kal," she touched his arm and moved closer to him. "That is okay to feel like that, but I do not understand why you must keep it bottled up inside and yell at me. Stop frustrating yourself," as she brushed his curl away from his forehead.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry about all of this mess."

"Not all of it is your fault and you've made sure to get that point across!" she put her hand on her left hip.

He smiled and brought her closer to him. "If I have something to say I'll definitely tell you next time, okay?"

"Okay thank you," she kissed his cheek and he sat there blushing. "So, what are we going to do about this situation here?" gesturing to their baby. His eyes looked downwards at their baby and he sighed.

"For now, nothing," he looked at Diana and smiled, he had that look on his face again and she rolled her eyes. "You cause a lot of trouble," he spoke to their child aloud and on that note Diana laid down on the bed, ignoring his antics.

* * *

Across the other side of the palace Jor tried to convince Lara to go back to the infirmary but she wouldn't move. She sat on their bed and traveled over to the window to overlook the city. He hadn't tried to talk to her yet so they sat in their room for ten minutes not saying a word to one another.

"What has happened to our lives, Jor?" Lara spoke solemnly and he looked up. She was still by the window gazing out at Kryptonopolis .

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean, Lara," he hadn't moved from the spot on the bed. She slowly turned and her eyes adjusted to the dim-lit bedroom.

"Look at our planet, Jor. We are at war with the Arrakians and somehow are allies of those ethnic Amazons. One of them lives with us illegally. Our people are suffering greatly," she sat down in a chair coughing. "Because of that bacteria and Kryptonite in our water!" she continued to cough and Jor lead her to their bed and she lay down and he sat right next to her. His hand brushed the strands of sweaty hair away from his wife's face trying to smile, but she looked really awful.

"I look terrible I am surprised you are sitting here with me."

Jor frowned, "Of course I will stay with you."

"I'm dying!" Lara yelled and she coughed some more.

"No you're not, Lara. Our team is working on a cure as we speak. You are not going to die." He held his wife's hand. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to his wife. It had been a long time, possibly before Kal-El was born.

"Jor," she sighed, "I feel as if I have failed. I used to be the best Ampar there was on Krypton. Until Kal was born I stopped involving myself in any military activities when he turned eight years old. When General Zod asked for me I was offended that you declined, but realized I am too ill to complete such a request." She stopped putting a hand on her chest, "Ursa will continue to be Ampar of our military. She is much younger than I am. She knows nothing of leading such an army!" she scowled and saw Jor was looking at her with much concern.

"You are not a failure Lara. Why the sudden thoughts?"

She looked at him incredulously, "Look at what has happened over the past two months, Jor! Our son is having a baby." She said the words aloud and they seemed unreal to her. She always wanted the best for their son, to marry a smart, beautiful Princess. It would have been easier to marry a Kryptonian, but it seemed almost impossible to do that unless the two El families married their children off which that wasn't going to happen. Now he was having a child with an Amazon princess.

He saw his wife's face go in shock and she stared at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows.

"Lara?"

"The life that we had planned for our son is now gone. He will not marry a successful intelligent princess. Instead he has a _fling_ with this…Amazon and now all of this chaos has happened to our people." Her eyes looked over to her husband, "And that is why I fear I have failed."

He took his wife's hands into his own. "You –we have not failed as parents, Lara. Kal will choose his own path. For now he is doing the right thing in keeping Diana here, but it is our responsibility to keep her safe according to our agreement with Hippolyta. I know that she is making things worse by staying here, but we cannot possibly kick her out." She nodded her head agreeing with what he was saying.

"We are babying Kal. I am babying him. Perhaps we have sheltered him too much. He does not know how to handle situations with our council. I wish I could have gone with you that day. We, you and I, made an agreement with Hippolyta. He just followed us. We took responsibility for her, not him. Jor, I think Kal needs to handle this on his own."

Both looked at one another as their conversation ended. They had already made their decision.

* * *

_Kandor_

Zod was stationed watching his army below on a balcony. Ursa had been in charge of the Kryptonian military for over fifteen years now since Lara had left. He enjoyed watching Lara train their troops. She was one of the best Ampars there were in Krypton history. She was cold and stern, just the way a chief should be. He remembered Lara perfectly.

_Fifteen years ago_

_Lara stood in front of over two thousand troops. She paced on the dais as she went over the strategy to attack their opponents. She saw General Zod looking on from the balcony and a smile came to her lips as she knew he was very pleased with her work. Jor had never bothered her while she was working, but during the evenings they went their board meetings with Zor and Alura. Kara and Kal usually stayed home and were watched by one of their chambermaids. _

_Today was different though, Zod stared t Lara and this time he was not smiling at her work. She got distracted in her combat and picked it back up quickly. Coming inside the headquarters she was a bit exhausted and saw General Zod coming down the hallway. He did not have a smile on his face. Lara's smile died down and he gestured for her to come forward. Setting down her weapons she followed him to a more private room._

_Closing the doors he sat down and Lara stood waiting to be told to sit, but when he had asked her to sit, she was very hesitant. Finally sitting down he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand._

"_Lieutenant El," he said slowly._

"_Yes," Lara answered still wondering what the problem was._

_He leaned forward in his chair and sighed, "It pains me to tell you this but you are being cut today."_

_Lara showed no emotion, but inside she was deeply saddened by this. Why would he do such a thing? She waited for him to continue. _

"_I have immensely enjoyed your work you have done for this army, Lady El, but you have other responsibilities." Referring to Kal, her eight year old son. Lara knew this wasn't the real reason she was being cut, but she bit her tongue. "I am sure your science board is also being neglected as well." No it wasn't, she went to the meetings once every week like she normally did. _

_After an awkward silence Lara had to ask. She wanted to know, she had to know. "Who is taking my spot?"_

"_Ursa will take over your position your highness." He smiled thinking of Ursa. _

_Lara tried to hide her scowl, but she really hated Ursa. She rubbed her the wrong way even if she just walked passed her. the woman had evil in her and she knew it. Why would Zod replace her with that piece of garbage? She stood up ready to leave. _

"_Anything else, General?" she put her hands behind her back._

"_No, thank you your majesty. That is all for today. You have two days to clear your barracks." _

_She nodded curtly and swiftly left the room and saw Ursa heading to Zod's office. She hid her scowl and Ursa had a great big smile on her face passing the El Queen._

"_Good afternoon your highness," Ursa addressed Lara._

"_Afternoon, __**Ampar**__," Lara stressed the last word, trying to congratulate her and she simply didn't wait for a reply and practically ran out of the room. _

The General had asked for Ursa to return to his office early today. She cut her training short and came to his office immediately.

"You wanted to see me?" Ursa said breathlessly. Zod gestured for her to sit down.

"Yes, of course. I can see you are training the army very well. I have yet to speak with Els about their punishment for this crime they have committed. I also would like to see the Amazon princess for myself." He pulled out a tablet and slid it over to Ursa to peer at. "I have been designing these machines for over a year now. The others were failed prototypes. They seem to be working and have no malfunctions."

Ursa looked at the prints of the robots and they looked menacing. They hadn't used these types of machines in attacks. She looked up at the General, her lover.

"We will use these in the attack of Arrakus?"

He nodded his head slowly. "Yes, they are very effective. I have tested them. They can blow up those pathetic Ammosian countries with one hit."

Ursa smiled and then thought of the Els. "What about Queen Lara? You asked her to take over my position did you not?"

"She has been poisoned. She is unable to fulfill her duty as Ampar."

"Oh what a shame," Ursa said unsympathetically. She handed back the tablet to General Zod. "Have they found a cure for that poison yet?"

"I am sure they have not. That Kryptonite is already in their bloodstreams by now. Soon they will all start dying. The Arrakians must have gotten the Kryptonite from our treasury many years ago when we had that minor explosion."

The young Ampar nodded her head. She had remembered the talk of that explosion, but she was not alive to see it in person.

"I am sure those Arrakians have no idea what is coming to them. We all need to speak with our council and the Els in the next few days. Arrange the meetings, Ursa." He shooed her out of his office and she left closing the doors and heading to the control panel of the station. She sent out notices to all the House members and one to both House of El family homes.

* * *

Two days later Jor asked his brother and wife and his niece to come and attend the council meeting. Diana was invited to the council meeting so Jor left Lara in care with their top physicians while they were away.

Kal knocked on Diana's bedroom door and she didn't answer so he just opened the door and saw she was looking at herself in the mirror. He smiled, "Stop being so nervous."

"Your council will hate me!" she balled her fists up in frustration. Alura had suggested that she'd wear a floor length black gown and to especially cover her arms. The gown had flowing sleeves and a gold belt on her waist.

"I am feeling so confined in this," she couldn't get comfortable in this dark gown.

"You look reasonable, we need to leave." He took her by her arms and they headed out her room and Diana saw eyes all on her. The eyes looked very worried, and she knew why.

Alura, Zor and Jor walked in front of the three young ones. Kara stood next to Diana as they walked to the meeting room. She kept messing with her hair. It was down and had gold thread braided into it. Kal looked over and saw Diana fidgeting again. He really hated when she did that. It made it so obvious she was nervous. He grabbed her hand and tightened his grip and she stopped realizing what she was doing.

Arriving in the large room Diana had flashbacks of going to the Senate with her mother back on Themyscira. She never liked doing that. All eyes were focused on her and she sighed softly. Kal nudged her arm and she looked up at him clearly seeing the nervousness in her eyes reflecting back in his. As they all sat down in two rows, Shara stood.

"Afternoon Els and Princess," she made sure to at least acknowledge Diana. She wasn't any less of a being just because she was breaking their laws. She was royalty too after all. If the prince was going to go after a woman at least he went for a princess. All nodded their heads so the woman could proceed. Diana crossed one leg over the other and her nerves were causing butterflies in her stomach.

"I see Lady Lara is not well as she is not here, is that correct?" Shara was clearly asking Jor-El.

He shook his head as his response, "She has worsened since our last meeting I am afraid." All apologetic looks went his way from the council including his brother and wife, Alura.

"Sorry to hear that, your highness. Now, Zod will come later to our meeting so we are here to discuss the attack on Arrakus. According to Zod we will be aiding the Amazons."

A smile graced Diana's lips and also a feeling of relief too. She didn't know that the Kryptonians would help aide her people during this war especially with what was going on behind closed doors. Kal noticed Diana smiling and he tried not to smile appearing in front of their council.

"We should have at least fifty ships all equipped of course and with our soldiers equally sectioned out in each ship. We will take no mercy," Shara made sure that last sentence was clear and rough. "The Els will have their own ship. I am unsure if the General will want the, ah Princess to join them." Her eyes went to Diana and suddenly all eyes were on her again.

She paled and Kal hit her back gently for her to stand and say something. Diana slowly stood up and looked at the woman with dark hair.

"Well," Diana began, "I do believe if I am not going to be in the field I can be in assistance in the intelligence department. If anyone knows about the Amazons it is me because I am one of them. If we would need information on the Arrakians I shall share it because I used to belong to that Empire as well." Everyone nodded their heads and she sat down.

Her heart was beating faster than normal when she spoke. She thought she had faltered in her speech, but hopefully she sounded just as diplomatic as her mother had taught her to be.

Ten minutes later General Zod came into the room and all stood up. Jor didn't really like him, but he knew he had to deal with him. Walking up the steps he finally sat and all sat with him.

"Oh not you, don't sit down," Zod pointed his eyes at Diana and Diana froze half way about to sit down. Kara and Kal looked at Diana and watched her slowly stand up straight again. "What is your name, Amazon?" knowing full well what her name was.

"Princess Diana," Diana stated her name nervously, but hopefully that didn't shine through.

Zod nodded his head as he stared at the Amazon. She was quite attractive he noted. Good job, Kal-El, he thought.

"I see. _Princess_ _Diana_," he repeated her name as she was still standing. "You are aware of our laws, are you not?"

"Yes. I was informed as of a few days ago," she didn't want to lie. She figured if she did they would be in even more trouble.

"Oh really? I am surprised the Els didn't inform you when you first arrived. How is your stay on Krypton?" he eyed Jor and Kal and they were not fazed. Kal kept his eye on Diana most of the time she spoke.

Diana didn't like the way this man spoke. He seemed like he was up to something and not something good either. "It is going well, General." She smiled forcefully.

Clearing his throat he began again, "Well since you are aware of our laws. It is illegal for a woman to carry a child naturally as you know." He gestured to her current condition and Diana stood still with her hands laced in front of her. "If you were just a regular citizen then I am sure it would be so easy to dispose of you and your child." He saw her eyes widen at this. "But since you are royalty and not Kryptonian this brings more complications in." He paused, "Once the war is over I believe you should return to your home planet."

Her lips parted, but she was unable to speak. Go back home? Sure she missed her family, but what about Kal? What about their baby? She wanted him to be with her. She turned her head over at him and Kal stood.

"General, the Princess has been staying with us for a little over two months now. It would seem illogical to send her back to Themyscira right after a war. We have a treaty with the Amazon Queen to keep her safe until she says it is alright to return to Ammos."

Zod frowned. A treaty? A treaty that wasn't passed by the council or him. These Els are ridiculous! "You have agreed to a treaty without passing it with our council first? I suppose it has not been passed with their council either. This is not an under-the-table type of situation, your highnesses!"

This time Jor stood with Kal and Diana. He was in the first row, "The Amazon Queen and I and my wife had agreed to this, trying to keep a private matter."

"It is _against_ the **law**, Jor-El!" Zod practically growled.

"We simply cannot throw her out, she is pregnant and with an heir to the El throne," his voice rose. Kal put his arm around Diana's side and she scooted closer to him.

"Of course I can if the council has a unanimous vote on the matter! This woman is a criminal and an intruder on Krypton. She and her illegitimate child have been kept a secret for a while, but all of that has come out to the public. Now all of Krypton knows of your deceptiveness and of your adultery Kal-El and yours as well, Princess." He pointed his finger at the two young heirs holding each other closely. Diana's eyes narrowed at this Kryptonian General. She was not happy with what he had said, but she felt if she said anything more she and the Els would suffer greatly. More than they already were.

"It is also against the law because they are not wed. Unless you all are hiding that as well," Zod arched a brow and looked at the Els.

Jor looked back at his son and Diana and he saw the worried look on both their faces. He was probably going to regret this later, but in order to save his family's dignity and Diana's safety, he lied. "They are married, General."

Diana looked up to Kal and he had a frozen look on his face. Rao, what is he doing?! Kal had so many thoughts running through his mind right now. She looked at the El King and felt a bit dizzy. Did he really just say that? Technically she was not divorced from Amayn, but only exiled from Arrakus. Luckily he hadn't exiled her from Ammos altogether. After all, her mother owned half the planet.

Zod looked at everyone and scoffed, "Is that so? You Els love to break rules. There had been no public ceremony. You wed them in private without permission?"

"Yes. As I have said before we tried to keep everything behind closed doors, away from prying eyes."

"As you know, you and your wife, _if_ she gets better, will face consequences."

Jor nodded his head. He knew that, but he couldn't put his title and his whole family on the line. They were already in big trouble. He didn't need any more trouble. His previous ancestors came into a run with an Arrakian woman committing adultery. She was executed, of course, but he was not going to do such a thing to Diana. He wasn't so cruel like the previous Els to execute a woman.

The meeting closed an hour later and it was set they would attack in a week. Their military was in full attack mode and Zod had something special planned for the Arrakians. The Amazons were contacted by Zod after the council meeting.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Queen Hippolyta received the notice the attack would begin the next day. Knowing full well that the time difference was drastic she was glad that she had Phillipus train their Amazons for this. Nothing had happened across the border, except maybe for Amayn sending hateful threatening messages to Hippolyta. She simply ignored them because she knew these were empty threats. This King was no man; he was a boy trying to be a man. He knew nothing of being on the throne. He had his whole country full of innocents. He had no right to not even provide some kind of safety for his people.

"Foolish boy," The Queen shook her head. The sun was setting and she knew the next morning the Kryptonians would come and they were coming with force. Figuring they were their new found allies, she still was weary of the Kryptonians and their harsh ways. She had warned her daughters about them when they were children, telling them to stay away from them. That had obviously not worked as Diana was now in a relationship with their Prince.

Hippolyta then thought of her daughter. She missed Diana greatly and prayed for her safety and well-being on Krypton. She was probably having a horrible time there. She knew she was. She was an outcast on Krypton, but knowing Diana, she would find time to adapt to their way of living. She had faith in Diana.

The Arrakians had no idea the Kryptonians were coming. This was an ambush, but a well-deserved ambush at that. The Amazon sighed and casually strolled to her quarters to try and get some sleep.

* * *

_House of El_

They had a week to prepare. Diana hoped her mother and sisters were ready for this battle. She knew that her sisters were always ready for a battle. They were great warriors. A smile came to her face as she thought of them clad in their armor and weapons across their backs. She sighed, wishing she could join them in this epic battle.

Looking around at the table she was not touching her food very much. Kal sat next to her and Kara sat across from her. Alura and Zor sat close to Jor and the empty chair was Lara's. Kal saw that she wasn't eating anything and as everyone was engaged in conversation he nudged her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I am fine, why do you ask?" Diana had a fork in her hand.

He gestured to her full plate of food. "I normally see you eat a lot, why are you not eating?"

She glanced down at the plate and realized that there was food on it. "Oh. I am not very hungry, I will eat later." She pushed the plate away from her and set her fork down looking around at the table.

He didn't bother her anymore after that. She waited until everyone else was done. She was going to eat later, but not now. She was too worried for what was going to come. A week there, but it was a day for her mother and sisters. This is what was worrying her.

After everyone left the dining hall they moved into a separate room to continue talking. Diana had said she was tired and wished to retire to her room. Nobody questioned her and she left the room. Kal had been listening to his parents and aunt and uncle speak was beginning to get bored. Kara sat actually engaged in a conversation. He silently slipped out of the room and looked for Diana. He saw she wasn't in her room like she said she would be. He looked floors above and saw she was on the medical level. He questioned it and went up there to see what she was doing.

* * *

Diana slowly walked in the hall to see Lara had been sedated and she looked worse than she did before. It was depressing. She folded her arms just staring through the glass and she heard footsteps approaching. Turning her head she saw it was Kal. Not bothering to say hello she turned her gaze back to the Queen.

He came next to her, "I thought you were going to your room?" he put his arm around her waist.

"I decided I wasn't very tired anymore."

He could tell she wasn't telling the truth. She was bad at lying and he noticed this a long time ago when she first came to visit Krypton. Wearing the same gown she wore earlier in the day, her hair was still the same and she looked more tired than usual. She had a look of despair written all over her features.

"Diana, what's wrong?"

She shook her head lazily. "Nothing," she rubbed her upper arm and continued to stare at the unconscious Lara.

"You're a horrible liar."

She smirked at him and then sighed. "I can't believe your father told the council we are married." She didn't even want to hear the word, 'married' again. She had already done that and to be honest she didn't want to go through with it again. She figured Jor was trying to save his family a whole lot of embarrassment so she didn't argue with the matter.

"I know. I wish he wouldn't have done that. Now we really do have to get married."

Diana creased her eyebrows and faced Kal. "What?"

He noticed this anger on her face. How can her emotion change from sad to angry so quickly he wondered? Oh Rao help me now.

"Well it is illegal for us to be together if we aren't married. I'm sure the same laws apply on Ammos and other planets. Since my father said that, now we have to do it. We was not bluffing."

Diana held the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger sighing heavily and it almost sounded like a growl. She felt a big headache coming and she was trying to calm herself down. He felt his hands on her upper arms and she glanced up.

"Kal, I can't do that."

"It won't be as bad as you think it will be. I promise."

"I won't be tied down to another man. Marriage was not pleasant for me. I do not intend to go through it again." She looked down to the floor.

"I'm _not_ Amayn, Princess," Kal assured her and this caused her to look up at him. This was true he wasn't Amayn and she actually enjoyed being around him. Being around him made her feel anxious, angry, nervous and scared altogether. She knew he felt the same, but he wasn't brave enough to say the words and frankly neither was she.

Diana was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden movements from their child and she placed her hand there to ease the baby.

Kal saw her hand was resting on her belly and he smiled. Diana smiled tiredly at him.

"Kicking?" he asked.

"Kicking" she nodded her head.

Placing his hand where Diana's was a minute ago he shook his head. He looked at Diana and saw she had a smile on her lips.

"We are in so much trouble."

* * *

**AN: next is the Arrakians vs Kryptonians. AHH finally right? **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Over the next few days the Kryptonian military were getting ships ready and General Zod had a separate ship with all his robotic machines inside. Everyone but Ursa was completely unaware of these robots coming along for the ride. He planned to attack Arrakus with brute force and this brute force ended in death and a lot of it.

It would take two days for all their ships to arrive near Ammos. They knew that Amayn, if he was smart enough, would pick up on all the space traffic activity and would prepare himself. Zod was so sure of himself that it would be best to ambush the Arrakian fools.

The Els had stationed their ship days before and it was being prepared for them until it was time to leave Krypton. Lara's health was not improving and Jor thought it would be best if she came with them but stayed in the medical bay away from everything. Zod had agreed to let Diana on the ship, surprisingly. She would be working mostly at the control panel while everyone else was on the battle field. How she longed to be there fighting by her sisters' sides but she knew it would be too dangerous. At least she was not going to sit there and do nothing while everyone else did all the work.

Jor came up behind Diana. She was reading over the plans for attack Zod had sent everyone. She looked a bit puzzled and kept going over the same plans for over two hours now. He touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, princess."

Diana didn't reply but kept looking at the bright green screen in front of her.

"Perhaps you should take a break, Diana. You are not going to remember anything just by looking at it."

She shook her head and folded her arms, pointing at one of the main attack points, "this map is wrong."

Jor had briefly looked over the map but mainly left it to Diana to decifer since it was her planet after all. "Wrong? What do you mean wrong? Our board came up with this map."

"It is backwards. Zod has points where Themyscira is. This should be flipped around. Themyscira should be Arrakus and vice versa. This map is very backwards." She studied it harder, zooming in on the digital map. "It is almost as if he meant for it to be backwards. Have it sent back immediately to be corrected." She closed the screen and left the panel.

* * *

Walking down the hall she found Kal sitting by himself reading. She smiled strolling over to him and sat very close to him. "What are you reading?"

"Just some fighting skill tactics. I figured I should use some of them for this battle." He looked at the pictures hard and she laughed. He stared at her and switched the tablet off. "What's so funny?"

Diana stopped herself from laughing, "You cannot simply learn those tactics from an article! You must be shown in person!" her grin widening as she laughed some more.

Kal smiled at her, he really enjoyed watching her laugh. "Well looks like I have nobody to teach me on such short notice."

Her laugh died down slowly, "I can teach you Kal, show me to your armory."

"You know where it is," he scoffed.

"Oh just come here," she grabbed his hand and power walked to the armory a few levels down.

Reaching the armory he looked around and saw Diana was ahead of him already looking at the weapons she wanted to use. She was really going to do this wasn't she? He was not surprised. Diana reminded him a lot of his mother, except, Diana was nicer. He smirked as he saw her trying to activate one of their staffs. She couldn't get it and finally when she did the four inch stick turned into a six foot staff.

Diana smiled and twirled the staff in her left wrist. "Pick any weapon you want Kal. I will be ready for you."

"Alright, hmm," he looked around longer than he needed. He could tell she was getting impatient, but he liked when she was a bit annoyed. It was quite entertaining to watch sometimes. Finally choosing a weapon, he chose a scythe-type of staff. She was on the matt and looking ready for some action. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to hurt her especially right now. Standing there he guarded himself.

"Are you just going to stand there, Kal," Diana smiled and circled him round. Her black gown was tied so it wouldn't reach the ground. He circled her just watching.

"No, I just don't want to hurt you," He saw the staff coming straight for his face and he blocked it…barely! "Are you trying to kill me!"

"No, Kal. Come on show me what you can do mister scientist," she teased, arching her eyebrow.

He smiled. Oh I see what you are doing now Diana. She was good at taunting. Thrusting the staff at her she turned to her side and blocked it immediately. Damn it! Diana took off her shoes now and was circling him getting a little closer. Kal didn't back away from her but he honestly didn't know what all this circling was about. He wasn't trained to fight this way. She knocked him off his feet and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned and saw Diana standing over him smiling.

"Do you need a hand?" she smiled lending her hand out. Kal pushed her hand out of his face and she backed away. He didn't like losing and this reminded him of when she asked him to spar with her in their simulation room. He had lost and it wasn't pretty. She was very insulted the way he fought her, but he had learned how to fight Diana. She was quick, but she wasn't that quick. He looked at the way she balanced herself. She was a bit off center he noticed with the way she carried herself.

He smiled and she was looking very ready for any attack. Swinging his scythe she blocked all of his moves, which he was not surprised. Finally she had missed one hit and the scythe cut her arm, it was now bleeding.

His eyes widened, "I'm sorry," he felt awful for hurting her. Diana looked at the wound on her arm and looked back at him. Surprised that she missed a block. She was open and that wasn't a good thing. He drew the first blood and this not only hurt Diana's pride, but she saw his face was nothing but apologetic. He needed to have more of a backbone than that.

She swung her staff at him and hit him in his chest knocking him back at least four feet. He was able to balance himself so he wouldn't fall again. After that, he really didn't want to fight her anymore. He horribly blocked her attacks and this was making her angry. He wasn't even trying anymore? Finally he grabbed her wrists and they circled each other only inches away from one another's faces. Staff still in her hands she kept her eye on Kal.

"Diana, I'm done. I don't want to fight you!" he told her calmly and she didn't say anything. He gripped her wrists harder and she dropped the staff and he pulled her body close to his. He didn't know if they could get any closer than this. He held onto her tightly and made sure not to let go. She was struggling to get free. "Diana, stop!"

Her breathing slowed and she looked up at him and he finally let go of her. He held her arm in his hand and saw blood trickling down her arm.

"Let me help you," he walked her over to a nearby bench and gently pushed her down onto the bench. She sat there looking at her arm then her eyes fell to the floor. She definitely wasn't the same fighter she once was. This frustrated her and it only frustrated her more that she couldn't beat up Amayn for herself when the time came.

He returned with some gauzes and he wrapped her arm carefully, just enough so the bleeding would stop. He patted her leg and smiled at her. She didn't look too happy. A frown soon formed on his lips.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt you," he touched her cheek.

"You didn't hurt me, Kal," her eyes met his. "I just can't believe I was open when you hit me."

Oh that's all she was worried about? He thought this was something serious. "It happens to everyone, don't worry about it Diana."

"You don't understand. I am champion of my people. Now, I am not champion of my people, I am not a wife, I am not anything. I cannot do the things I used to do. I cannot get used to all of these changes!" she threw her hands in the air clearly upset.

Kal stood and sat next to her. Obviously this wasn't about the cut on her arm, or the lack of her block earlier. He waited in silence until she would continue.

"As you said I am invading you and your family's space. I feel as if I am in the way all the time. I am not a great warrior anymore and I fear something is going to happen to my sisters and my mother. Something so horrible."

He shook his head, "The Kryptonians are on your side Diana. We will help your family." He rubbed her back.

She leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees, "I know that, but something is wrong."

Before he could reply he heard his mother yelling from floors above. He stood instantly and Diana looked around but couldn't understand the sudden change in position. He held his hand out and she took his hand not questioning it.

Quickly they left the armory and went to the medical level. Diana tried to keep up behind him as fast as she could. Finally reaching his mother's room she was screaming in agony. Jor was in the room with her holding her hand.

Diana covered her mouth, "What's wrong with her?"

Kal looked at his mother and winced. "They found an antidote for the poison."

"Oh that is good news!" Diana smiled until Lara's scream was heard through the halls. She touched the side of her face. "Is it painful for her?"

He nodded his head, "She will to sweat all the poison out of her body. Her body will have to work extra hard to excrete the kryptonite as well."

Diana shook her head, "I wish there was something that we could do." Another ear piercing scream echoed in the halls. Everyone in the palace cringed when Lara screamed.

* * *

Two hours later Lara was passed out from the painful process of the Kryptonite and poison roaming through her body. Kal came in with Diana and sat next to her bed. Jor had sent off the map to their board members to check it again and make sure everything was correct. He had mentioned Diana said the map was wrong and it should be looked over again.

Diana saw Lara was sweating profusely and Kal dabbed her forehead with a cloth. Her face no longer had those spider web markings on it and for that he was thankful. Her physician got the news that a thousand Kryptonians died and the rest were being treated and maybe only half would survive the excreting process. He hoped his mother would surpass this. Kal knew his mother was strong, but she was exposed to quite a lot and she looked sicker every time he looked at her. He thoroughly looked at her body and saw quite a bit of green still in her blood stream. It would only be a matter of time before she'd wake up in pain again.

Later in the night Diana was trying to sleep and Kal had come into her room around 1am to check on her. This time she was awake and the light was on. Lara was awake again and she'd been screaming for the last three hours. Kal closed Diana's door and could his mother moaning. Even though her room was far from the infirmary Lara's voice carried.

"Is she going to be alright?" Diana asked, sitting up in bed.

Kal sat on the bed with her, "I hope so. She broke her fever, so her body has to do the rest of the work for her."

Diana sighed and cringed at another echoing scream from the El Queen. Kal moved closer and examined her arm that was still wrapped in the gauze.

"How is your arm?"

"It is fine. I am not hurt as bad as you think I am Kal. I heal rather quickly," she smiled poking at her wound.

Kal stared at Diana for a long while and she hadn't noticed as she was unwrapping the gauze off her upper arm. Her body was fuller everywhere and he remembered when he first saw her. She was very toned and muscular, but not too muscular. Now her breasts were at least a size larger and her toned body had turned into a more feminine physique and he enjoyed looking at it. His eyes roamed over her body and Diana finally looked up to see Kal staring at her.

"May I help you?" she smiled sweetly, setting the bandages on her table near the bed. He hadn't realized he was staring that long until she put a hand on his arm. Knocking himself out of his daze he smiled at her.

"No, just looking."

She frowned, "You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?"

He laughed, "No, I'm actually looking at _you_."

Diana leaned on her elbow shifting her body on her side on the bed with a serene smile on her lips. "Is that so?" draping her hand over her hip he continued to stare at her. Kal came closer to her and she lay down on her pillow still smiling. His hand traveled up her gown, caressing her thigh and moving up further on her body.

He slowly kissed her neck and collar bone as she wrapped her arm around his upper back. He gracefully pulled her gown over her head and she smiled grabbing him closer to her body. "Kal," her voice low in a whisper. "I…have wanted to tell you something."

He took off his shirt and kissed her sternum working his way down her body. He just nodded his head and waited for her to continue but she was getting distracted and lost her focus. Traveling down further on her body she gasped and shifted her hips.

"Kal, wait," she breathlessly pleaded. He looked up. Seriously woman? This can't wait a few more…hours? He stopped what he was doing and leaned on his elbows waiting for her to talk. "What…what if your mother dies…or what if my home is destroyed in the aftermath."

Was she really thinking about this right now? He sighed and rested his head on her stomach. "Diana, whatever happens I will be here with you."

"What if something happens to you?"

He sighed lifting his head up and looking at her unimpressed. "Stop thinking like that."

"But what if something does? I have a bad feeling about all of this," Diana bit her bottom lip staring at the ceiling with uncertainty. Kal moved up closer to her and put his arm around her drawing her near his body. She covered her body with she thin sheet and put her head on his shoulder.

"Diana, whatever is going to happen will happen," he leaned over and kissed her right temple and she smiled, calming herself down.

Her hands fiddled with the sheet and he toyed with her raven locks as some silence passed. The silence was broken once Lara's voice echoed once more. Both winced and Diana sighed heavily. She smiled impishly and turned towards Kal.

"So I have interrupted something didn't I?" she smiled and kissed his lips. A smile came to his lips as well. He would wait until she said it was okay and he waited. It seemed that she didn't want to wait long.

* * *

Two days later the ships were almost ready and in the morning they would leave for Ammos. The maps were received and Diana looked them over. They had been fixed. She knew something was off. The General must have thought her a stupid harlot. Well, I'm not, Diana said to herself silently. Lara had stopped screaming and was not awake fighting the rest of the virus by vomiting and drinking a lot of fluids to maintain her health. Kal was helping his father in the loading docks while Diana was in the quiet palace looking over blueprints.

Kal and his father were gone most of the day and Diana said she would check on Lara every now and then. One of their best physicians and three nurses constantly were aiding her but every now and then Diana would check on her so she could report back to Jor and Kal that she was alright.

Diana closed the screen and went to Lara's room. She was awake and she could tell she was bored because she was staring at the ceiling, probably counting all the tiles too. She smiled closing the door and sat down next to the bed. Lara's complexion was coming back to normal thankfully.

Lara looked to her side and Diana sitting with a smile on her face. "Diana, you do not need to watch me," she tried to shoo her away but the Amazon stayed put.

"I thought you needed some company. You looked lonely and bored."

Lara sighed, "Bored. That I am." She sat up in her bed. "How are you feeling?" she was kind enough to ask of Diana.

"I am feeling fine, but we were all worried for you."

"I will be alright," Lara patted Diana's knee and smiled. She had been feeling sick all day and couldn't do anything about it.

"Are you sure you will be alright? You have been throwing up all day."

Lara coughed, "It is nothing to fret about. Although I must say I have great empathy for you now," she smiled weakly.

Diana shifted in her seat. She felt like she was growing closer to Lara and this was a good thing for her and for her baby. She wanted her child to be friends with Lara. She didn't want her child to be hated just because of unholy union. Diana wondered if Lara knew about this pretend marriage her and Kal had to commit to because of Jor-El's words he spoke with the council. She probably knew nothing. She probably didn't even know that she was going with them to Ammos.

"Diana," Lara began sternly and then her face softened. Breathing in and exhaling slowly trying to fight off her illness. "I want to apologize to you." Her eyes looked up at the shocked Amazon. "I have been nothing but unkind to you."

That wasn't all true, Diana thought. She had every right to be angry with her, but she wisely kept quiet and let the Queen speak.

"You are in an unfamiliar environment and I did not make you feel very welcome so I am very sorry for that."

"Well I…" Diana tried to speak but Lara held up her hand and her mouth closed instantly.

"My husband and I have caused such problems for our planet, your country and you, yourself. Jor told me that General Zod and the council will set our punishment after this war," she swallowed slowly.

"I do not know what to say," inside Diana was very excited that finally Lara had come around. She may still have her moments, but that was normal and she could put up with that.

A few silent moments passed and Lara sat there with a partial smile on her face. She was waiting until her nausea passed so she could speak again. "I do not know…what kind of punishment will be in store for us," she spoke softly.

Diana sat there looking around the room and Lara was in her zone, staring off into space. "Well, we are leaving tomorrow morning to go to Ammos."

"I know," Lara looked up out of her daze. "I can hear _very_ well," pointing to her ear grinning faintly. "Hopefully I am well enough to contribute. I hear Zod has let you be in charge of war intelligence. Perhaps when I am better I will able to assist you."

Diana was hopeful for this, but would have to wait until morning to find out if Lara was able to come through.

* * *

Early in the morning the Kryptonian military boarded each ship and they would take off in approximately two hours. Diana was running around trying to go over everything so there were no troubles throughout their voyage to Ammos. She had alerted her mother early in the morning they were on their way. She could tell on her mother's face that she was ready for this battle but was also fearful. She hadn't seen this look on her mother's face before. She was always so strong and willing, but now that this has happened she was beginning to worry.

Jor and Kal stood next to her checking all the ship's controls and guides so nothing went awry.

One hour to go.

Kal checked on his mother as they have moved her onto the ship they were taking to Ammos. She was not completely well, but she insisted she wanted to come with them no matter what. She had tried to get up a few times, but was sent back to bed numerous times.

He glanced over at a frantic Diana. She was running around checking everything until he finally saw her sitting down alone with her hands in her lap in silence.

"Are you ready for this?" he sat next to her. She didn't look up from the ground.

"I am always ready," Diana's faint smile worried him. He knew she would be nervous, but maybe this was too much for her. His planet was going to invade her planet and it probably would end very well.

He put his hand on her back to soothe her nerves. "Do not worry. All will go as planned, stop worrying yourself." Standing up he went to aide his father. She sat there for the next hour just in thought.

Finally leaving and everyone was at their stations. Diana stayed near the front of the ship looking out at the vast space. The galaxy was quiet even though they were moving fast.

"We should arrive in forty six hours on Arrakus, Ammos." Jor-El said aloud and left the control panel to attend to the bottom of the ship where some of the Kryptonian soldiers stayed until it was time to land.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Donna and General Phillipus were up very early that next morning. Hippolyta told them to get their Amazons stationed and ready for battle. All their sisters were definitely ready, but were they really? A battle of two alien cultures but now there were three involved. Jor and Lara said they would be at the beck and call for the Amazons, but we will see if they were going to pull through.

Donna came to her mother who was standing watching the Amazons line up. "Today is the day," she smiled.

Queen Hippolyta nodded her head. "Indeed it is. Death is in the air, my daughter."

"That is what happens during war, mother. I fear something will happen I can feel it inside," she put a hand over her heart.

Her mother sighed, "I believe I feel the same way, Donna. I have felt this for quite some time."

A moment of silence passed. "The Kryptonians will help us. After all they are at war with Amayn as well. There is no way we will fail," she smiled putting a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"And I hope you are right."

* * *

_Arrakus_

Amayn looked over at his army in the balcony not too far away from the empty field. He had put his head officer in charge of training. He remembered watching Diana train his army and she was quite good. He had a strong love for her but now she was just a black hole in his heart. He got angry just thinking about her. He wanted nothing to do with her or that Kryptonian Prince of hers.

Scowling through the whole watch his brother sighed heavily. He knew he was bored and this only irritated him even more. Shufa was not fit to be the next King if need be. He was lazy and always wanted to have fun. Xedea was too reserved and had this hate for her kingdom. She was never allowed to leave the palace walls. Thinking of his mother he had no way of contacting her and he really wasn't allowed to, even though he wanted to. Technically she was a criminal and Themyscira's prisoner which was a load of crap, he thought.

Those Amazons are nothing but trouble and no wonder the Arrakians could never get along with them. The training stopped and Amayn looked down to see everyone resting.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled from the balcony. His officer ran to the balcony out of breath. "We have word from Bahrut, he saw a massive amount of alien ships coming our way, your highness."

Oh those Kryptonians, he hit his forehead with his hand. "How long until they will arrive?"

"It appears they will be here in less than two hours!" he had a look of fear on his face that he was clearly not trying to hide.

Amayn ordered his army to hurry and collect their weapons and prepare for battle. Notices went out to their borders and their army fled to the heart of Arrakus. Many Arrakian civilians were crowded outside of their homes and shops and saw over fifty ships coming their way. They screamed and started running frantically inside their homes for shelter.

Xedea looked from a window in the palace and her jaw dropped as she saw the KRyptonian ships coming towards their planet. There were so many of them and those were huge ships! She had never seen such huge ships in all her life. Shufa came to her and his jaw dropped as well.

"Oh shit," he said absently and Xedea read his mind. Oh shit was right. They were nowhere near ready for this. It looked like that had time to plan this and plan it well.

Across the planet many Amazons looked ahead in their bright blue skies and saw ships coming their way. They had huge smiles on their faces. This means that their princess had come through and the Kryptonians would help them after all. Most were very skeptical about this, but were glad that the aliens were on their side.

* * *

Diana looked over and saw the sandy planet. She could see the clear demarcation of Arrakus and Themyscira. One side sandy and the other lush and full of vegetation. She grew more nervous as they were approaching. Many channels were trying to get through to their ships but she kept denying them or received the calls and took notes and made sure to report back to Jor and Kal. They were on the lower level prepping their army.

General Zod looked on from the front of his ship and smiled. "Ah, Amazons and...the pathetic Arrakian worms," he looked over at Ursa and her looking ready all clad in armor.

"Their planet is so small. Their population is next to nothing compared to Krypton's population."

"Yes, but the Amazons are said to be fierce warriors."

"Indeed they are, but I do not believe they are ready for such a feat as this, General," a smile graced her red lips. Not a nice smile either, a rather wicked smile.

He smiled along with her pulling her close to him.

The Arrakians looked up and saw their skies darken as the ships came over their cities. Many looked up in fear and some in wonder. As the ships covered the bright sun many started getting on their knees praying to save them, not knowing what to do. Hopefully their King would save them but little knew what really went on in that Arrakian Palace.

The cities of Arrakus were now black as their skies were filled with alien spacecraft.

The El ship covered the border of Arrakus and themyscira, finally landing their ship; the others circled the entire planet and landed in open fields.

Donna and Hippolyta stood where the largest ship landed waiting to see who would come out of the ship. Three ramps opened slowly and an army of five hundred came out.

"Oh that is half of our army!" Donna's eyes grew in amazement.

"They will have more," Hippolyta told her daughter. Finally Jor-El and his son came off the ship in black armor. A smile came to the Amazons' faces.

"Your highness," Jor addressed Queen Hippolyta. "We have arrived. Our army is scattered across the entire planet. We have five ships here on Themyscira guarding your borders. The others are supposed to be landing in Arrakus as we speak."

Kal came beside him, "Our military Chief and General are giving the Arrakians one last time to surrender until we proceed further."

Hippolyta nodded her head feeling a bit relief wash over her. Donna clearly was more fascinated by their technology she didn't say a word until the thought crossed her mind. "What of my sister? Is she here?"

Kal smiled, "That she is. She is in the ship right now," he gestured to their ship behind everyone.

Donna's face lit up and she balled her fists together in excitement until she got a look from her mother. This was no time to be so excited. She quieted herself down.

Hippolyta looked back at the Els, "How is she?"

Jor smiled, "she is doing well, your majesty. Although after this, we do need to discuss some important issues."

* * *

Across the planet Ursa came over a loud intercom and they were in front of the Arrakian Palace now. "King Amayn of Arrakus. By orders of our King of Krypton, we are giving you one last chance to surrender," she said bluntly.

Amayn looked up at the large ship and folded his arms. "Surrender to you all? No."

Ursa turned to Zod, "This man is imprudent." She turned the intercom back on, "_One_ last chance Arrakians. Surrender or it is death for you all."

Amayn shook his head and his army behind him and all around the palace.

Ursa turned on the channel to El ship. Diana patched through the channel and saw Ursa facing her. "Did they surrender?" Diana hoped they would.

_"No, princess. They, or rather, he is not cooperating."_

Diana sighed, "I will tell Jor-El." She turned off the screen and called in Jor. She looked outside the glass and saw he was talking to her mother and sister.

Jor touched his earpiece and heard Diana's voice on the other end. _"Your highness, the Arrakians refuse to surrender. Shall we give the General his go now?"_

His faced turned grim and he frowned. Kal looked at his father. "They refused."

"I am not surprised." Kal said blankly.

Hippolyta looked confused, "Refused?"

Jor explained quickly, "I had offered to give the Arrakians once last chance to surrender and he refused." He touched his earpiece, "Wait until I get back to the ship Diana."

Donna shook her head, "I will alert Phillipus!" she ran to find the Amazonian General.

Both Kryptonians left quickly to board back on the ship to head to Arrakus. Closing the ramp they took off and their army was left on Themyscira. Quickly their head officer took out a tablet and formed a wall around Themyscira's borders.

"What is this? We are to be blocked in?" Hippolyta gestured to the blue force field.

The officer turned to the Amazon, "Orders by General Zod, your majesty." He turned back to his army to instruct them what to do.

* * *

Diana, Kal and Jor looked on as they approached Arrakus. They saw the Arrakian army guarding the whole palace with a force field. Diana shook her head. The ship landed and Jor came over all the channels of all the ships.

"Open the gates."

Zod did as told and all ramps opened and hundreds of Kryptonians boarded out of the ships surrounding the Arrakian palace and country all around.

Diana stayed put and watched all on her channels and saw the army was flooding the whole country one ship by the other. Miles away from the Arrakian palace was supposed to be safe enough. Jor turned to his son, "Kal-El, you know what to do,"

His son nodded and took his helmet about to leave. He looked at Diana and she had a wary look in her eyes. Coming up to her he grabbed her gently and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened and Jor looked at them both.

Finally releasing from the kiss he touched her cheek with the backside of his hand, "I love you. I will be back." Smiling he left and Jor followed behind him. Diana watched the two men leave and sighed.

I love you? She thought, touching her cheek. Turning herself towards the screens she watched the Kryptonians come closer to Amayn and his army.

* * *

Amayn yelled at his army, "Wall!" all the men in his army formed a wall around the palace and he could see the Kryptonians coming closer and closer, he ducked down. "Lasers!" the men in the back started firing at the alien army.

Kal and his father flew to their destination with helmets and weapons in hand. "Oh he has lasers" he smiled. "So do we."

Majority of the Kryptonian army reflected the lasers with their shields but responded by using their own laser vision to attack the Arrakians. Many men didn't block and they fell to the ground. The Arrakian officer turned to Amayn, "They have lasers coming out of their eyes!"

"What?!" Amayn looked up and saw the Kryptonians zapping his men one by one with their heat vision coming closer and closer.

Ursa came out of her ship and released the robots Zod had stored in his ship. Jor looked down and they were coming to a landing. "Machines?"

Kal narrowed his eyes, "Are those ours?"

"I do not know. I do not remember ever talking about machines used in our armies before."

Kal and his father landed and kicked a few Arrakians out of their way. "They're attacking the wrong army." He observed the machines zapping Kryptonians by mistake. One of the robots held up an Arrakian soldier and crushed his face within its hands. Blood splattered everywhere and Jor closed his eyes. This is not going as planned. He touched his earpiece, "Diana, take the ship further away from Arrakus."

Diana heard the command and looked at the control panel. Everything was alien to her. She didn't know how to fly this ship, is he joking? She started looking for the manual to fly it but then she remembered, she can't read Kryptonian Cyrillic.

"Do you need help?" Lara came in with a black and red cloak on, looking not nearly as good as she was supposed to be.

"_You_ should be in bed," Diana told the Queen. Lara came up to her slowly and pressed a button closing all the ramps.

"And _you_ do not know how to fly this ship. I will tell you what to do," she smiled and Diana grinned and closed all the screens so she was able to see what is in front of her.

Sitting down next to Diana she started to tell her what buttons to press and activate. Diana did as told.

* * *

Kal watched the machines approaching more Kryptonians than Arrakians. "What is going on?!" he yelled and came up to one of the machines and ripped it in half.

Jor looked up at Zod's ship and frowned, "Stay here!" he ordered his son and took off flying.

Kal had destroyed three more robots coming his way and he approached Amayn's palace now, zapping the soldiers that came in his way. He really should have listened and surrendered. The wall surrounding the palace was slowly being destroyed by the KRyptonian army. Amayn couldn't hide for long anymore. Xedea and Shufa stayed inside watching what was happening. Horror crossed Xedea's face, she had never seen anything like this.

"We have to help our brother, Shufa!" she tapped her older brother's shoulder.

Shufa backed away, "I am not going out there!"

"He's going to die!"

"Do you want to die too?! Because that's what's going to happen if we go out there" he yelled and folded his arms. Xedea's eyebrows creased in fear. She looked out her balcony and wished the best for her brother.

Kal suddenly heard a mass of women behind him and saw Amazons coming his way. He let them handle the rest of the Arrakian army while he went to find Amayn. Hopefully his father would find out what was going on. He saw Amayn in the middle of surrounding soldiers. He landed in the circle and Amayn's eyes widened.

"Amayn!" he growled and came up to him.

"What do you want Kryptonian?!" Amayn yelled and stood up. He was almost as tall as Kal, but a lot leaner and not as menacing looking.

"To have a few words with you," he grabbed him by his collar and flew high into the air and threw him down in the only open field away from the palace. Amayn held his head and groaned. His uniform was ripped on his arms and he was bleeding already. He looked up to see Kal in the air staring at him.

He saw the angry alien and started backing away, getting up to run. Kal flew towards him and picked him by his legs and threw him again. Amayn's temple was bleeding now and he moaned as he clutched his ribcage. Finally Kal landed next to Amayn and picked him up by the throat and punched him in the jaw.

"You poisoned my people!" He kicked him in the midsection and Amayn was on his knees heaving.

Then he kicked him again and the Arrakian fell back on his spine. "And _my_ _mother_!" Jabbing him in the ribcage with his fist. His breathing slowed and he let the Arrakian sit up coughing harshly and he spat blood from his mouth. A smile came to his lips.

"Well, at least you have your _whore_ and you both can happily ever after, right, Kryptonian?" Amayn's smile was weak and he spat out more blood.

Kal's eyes narrowed and his fists balled up, feeling his blood boil beneath his skin. "Diana is not a whore!" he picked up the wounded King and his eyes glowed bright red beneath his black helmet. Amayn looked into the alien's eyes and felt death near. He almost zapped his brains, but he stopped and grunted throwing the Arrakian down on the ground.

Amayn shook his head in shock. "What's the matter, Kryptonian? Can't kill me? I thought your race was trained to kill."

Kal looked back at him. He thought of Diana's voice in his head. If she wasn't around he probably would have killed him right then and there, but somehow he couldn't. "You don't deserve death. You deserve to suffer."

"Oh come, taking the easy way out are we?" Amayn held up his hands and he was on his knees. Kal turned and looked at the pathetic alien. Enough of this shit, he went up to the King slowly.

Kal grabbed Amayn up by his shoulder and put his left hand on top of Amayn's head and the other around his neck and snapped it, breaking it instantly. Amayn dropped to the floor and Kal closed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Zod ship Jor stormed in the control room. "Zod!" he came storming in with battle in his eyes. "What is the meaning of those machines? We have not discussed using those machines in this battle, General! I did not give the okay for this!"

Zod turned and looked at his Emperor. "The council did, I am sure they must have forgotten to tell you." He smiled creepily.

Jor's jaw dropped in shock and he looked on the screens to see their army profousley attacking the Arrakians. The Amazons were conquering as well. He looked back at Zod.

"You mean to tell me, you've kept this a secret from me? This is not part of the plan!"

Zod looked at the time and was very calm.

"Zod!" Jor came closer to the General and he put his hands up.

"Jor-El," he said calmly, "Don't get so upset. I am only doing the whole universe a favor here."

"What does that mean?" Jor was growing angrier by the second.

"You'll see in…three…two…" Jor looked out in the fields.

* * *

Kal carried Amayn in his arms and came to the entrance of the Arrakian palace. "Arrakians! You have been defeated, fall ba..." before he could finish an explosion occurred and everyone fell to the ground. He dropped Amayn and covered himself. He saw the glass palace shatter into a million pieces and some Amazons fell from glass cutting into their skin.

Kal looked up and saw the whole city coming crashing down. His eyes widened. The robots had self-destructed themselves. He frowned and looked for the other army in Themyscira. There was a force field around the island, but he noticed those machines were heading towards Themyscira as well.

"Rao," he mumbled and took off to go to Themyscira.

The robots had come to Themyscira and Hippolyta was with Donna watching on their screens in the palace. They saw an explosion occur in Arrakus and the Queen's brows furrowed.

"What is this? They have destroyed the whole country!" pointing to various screens with different views of the country. All the glass buildings were crashing down on top of each other.

Donna pointed to the screen of Themyscira. "There are machines coming our way, are they Kryptonian?"

"They must be," Hippolyta narrowed her eyes and started to leave the palace. The force field was down and Donna and her mother felt the ground shake.

"Mother?" Donna held onto a table and saw the palace ceilings coming down above them. "The palace is falling!" she grabbed her mother and flew them out of the palace before it caved on them both.

Mother and daughter were knocked out in midair and tumbled down on the ground as a large explosion hit the island.

Kal arrived on Themyscira and saw the palace crashing down and many of their Grecian temples tumbling down in ruins. Those damn machines self-destructed here! Anger in his eyes he searched around and saw his army was wounded but there were survivors. This was not part of the plan! This was sabotage! His eyes scanned the island for any Amazon survivors. He couldn't find Donna or Hippolyta until he saw them lying under large pieces of stone.

Flying towards them he lifted the debris and saw they would severely wounded but breathing. Picking both of them up, he flew towards the ship.

* * *

Moments earlier Diana was looking at all the screens and felt the ground shake beneath her. She looked down and then back at the screens. Lara looked around and stood up glancing back and forth to the many display screens.

"What is happening?" Diana asked and then looked out of the glass and saw her home was hit and the palace was crumbling to the ground. "No!"

Then she saw Kal carrying her mother and sister in his arms and she ran to the ramp and wished it would open faster. She kept pressing the button, knowing that wasn't going to make it open any faster.

Running out to Kal coming to the ship she had tears in her eyes. "What happened? I just saw the palace coming down and…"

"They are alive. Have the nurses take them to the infirmary, I will go look for more of your sisters." He laid them down on the ramp and she went back inside to find the physicians.

Lara saw Diana run in the ship in a hurry and she glanced down at the ramp and saw Hippolyta and Diana's sister laying there unconscious. She put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jor saw the explosion occur and their ship was unfazed. He turned to Zod, "What have you done? I did not seek to destroy the whole country!"

"Ah, you mean planet." Zod corrected him.

Jor switched his eyes to Themyscira and saw it had exploded as well. "What the hell is wrong with you?! We are here to aid the Amazons not to hurt them! You have ruined everything we stand for! Now nobody will trust the Kryptonians after they hear of this!" he came up to the General and grabbed him by the throat.

"Zod…" he said in a low voice.

"Do you really think it is wise to do this, your highness?" Zod smiled.

His grip tightened, feeling the power run through his veins. "I should have taken charge of this operation and never involved you in the first place! I should have known you'd do something like this ever since you took Lara off as Ampar all those years ago."

"She was a great Ampar, she has a lovely figure as well. She is quite a beautiful woman."

Jor pushed the General into the wall. "Do you not talk about my wife like that, Zod." He marched towards him and stopped in front of him. He spoke through his earpiece. "Diana, have the council notified immediately that General Zod has sabotaged your family and destroyed both countries."

Lara heard her husband on the loud speaker and Diana was in the infirmary with wounded Amazons right now. She pressed the speaker, "_Jor_,"

He heard his wife's voice and was surprised_. "I will notify the council. Diana is…occupied at the moment."_

"Alright, thank you." Jor looked back to Zod and frowned. "You will not be General of the Kryptonian military anymore!"

Zod stood against the wall still, "What makes you think the council will listen to you? You have broken so many rules keeping that princess with you. She is a burden on all of Krypton."

"They will listen because what I say will go! You are not ruler of Krypton, I am! Diana has stayed with us because Lara and I promised her mother we would keep her." He stood inches away from Zod's face now. "And she _is_ welcome in the House of El." He punched him in the jaw and he slummed to the floor. Jor left the ship and the Kryptonian soldiers came up to him if he was in need of help or if injured.

He held up his hands still with an unhappy look. He pointed behind him, "Arrest him. He will be hearing from our council soon. Bring him back on the military command ship immediately."

The soldiers stood for a moment not believing what was happening. "Go, now!" he yelled and they ran passed him to arrest the Kryptonian General.

* * *

Returning to the El ship he saw Kal was carrying many unconscious Amazons. "How many have you found?"

He looked at his father and handed the Amazons to a nurse. "So far," he counted in his head, "About seventy six. There are more, though. All in the medical bay."

The Kryptonian emperor folded his arms, "What of Queen Hippolyta and Princess Donna?" his voice solemn.

"I found them under a pile of debris from their palace. They are severely injured, but still alive. I am sure Diana is with them right now." He lifted in the air. "I will be back. More men have found some Amazons." He took off looking for more survivors.

Inside the infirmary Diana sat next to her mother and sister and saw they were in critical condition. Tears stung her eyes but she didn't let them fall, instead she stared blankly at her family in front of her.

Jor found Lara staring inside at Diana looking at her mother and sister. He put his arm around her.

"Zod is being taken back to Krypton right now. I have the rest of our army cleaning up in Arrakus."

"Jor," she looked up at him, "Her home is gone."

He nodded his head looking inside the room at the three Amazons.

**AN: This chapter was so long! Battles are difficult to write, well at least for me they are. Justice has arrived lol. Finally.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I didn't forget about Ursa everybody! I wanted to save this for the following chapter because there was so much going on in the last one I thought it would be too much to put this in as well.**

* * *

Chapter 25

_Earlier_

Ursa broke down the doors of the Arrakian palace. She had seen no sign of the King, which was probably a good thing for him. She wanted to rip him to pieces. Maybe not the same reason for Kal-El wanting a piece of him, but she still wanted to beat his ass. As she searched around the palace she smashed many artifacts that hung on the walls and sat on tables.

Shufa and Xedea looked at the Kryptonian down below on an upper balcony. They backed away and started running to find a room to hide in. "In here!" Shufa pushed his sister in a secluded room on the north side of the palace. It had been used for training, but was usually vacant. He looked out the window and saw the Krypton Prince beating the shit out of his older brother.

"Iha," he breathed one of his deity's names and Xedea moved to the window.

"Amayn!" she screamed. As much as she hated her brother's behavior and the way he was now ruling their country, she still had love for her older sibling. Shufa covered his sister's mouth.

"Just don't look," he shielded her eyes.

Ursa heard a girl cry from upstairs and she flew to the top balcony and glanced through the walls trying to find the two aliens. She had found them in a small room at the end of the hall. Smiling she marched towards the room.

Xedea heard footsteps approaching. "Shufa, she is coming for us, what do we do?" her eyes still covered by her brother. He let go and blocked the window. His eyes peered back and watched the Kryptonian snap his brother's neck. His eyes widened and he continued to block the window so his little sister couldn't see.

"Shufa?" she cried hearing the woman coming closer to the room.

Ursa knocked down the doors and Xedea came close to her elder brother, almost crying.

"My orders are to eliminate all of the Royal Arrakians," she brought out her weapon and it glowed bright blue.

Xedea closed her eyes and Shufa frowned. "It is not us who has caused this, it is our brother!"

"You are related to the wimp, so you must die as well!"

Xedea yelped, "_Die_? Amayn's dead?" she looked to Shufa and he closed his eyes. The red headed teenager went to the window and saw the alien prince carrying off her older once King Brother. "Oh no, no, no." she put a hand up to her mouth.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them brats," she pointed the staff towards the two. Shufa held his hands in the air. Xedea turned and saw the tall Kryptonian woman coming closer with her weapon.

"Put your hands in the air! This will go a lot smoother if you both just do what I say! Get on your knees," she pressed a button and electrocuted Shufa and he dropped to the floor in pain. "Get on your knees, girl!" Almost pressing the button again.

Xedea obeyed the woman and slowly got on her knees. "Stay right there and _don't_ move," she collapsed the staff back to its four inch size. Calling to her ship she wasn't getting any response.

"General, I have the two Arrakian heirs. General?" she kept calling but there was no response. She growled and restored the staff to its six foot length. "Come with me," forcing the two to get up she walked behind them.

"Where are we going?" Shufa asked cautiously.

"Be quiet brat," she pushed him along and they headed towards the entrance of their palace.

Reaching the outside it smelled of death. She saw others were still fighting. Looking at the time on her wrist she saw they had at least thirty seconds to get inside the loading docks of General Zod's ship.

"In there," she shoved them in and they walked slowly gazing around at the atmosphere. Pressing the button closing the ramp she watched her timer.

"Five…four...three…two…" she counted aloud. The two Arrakians had no idea what was going on until they heard a loud explosion out from the ship they were stationed in. The ground shook briefly and Ursa smiled. "Alright, come with me." She walked off into a separate hall. Both followed her unsure what to do at this point.

* * *

Jor saw the explosion occur and their ship was unfazed. He turned to Zod, "What have you done? I did not seek to destroy the whole country!"

"Ah, you mean planet." Zod corrected him.

Jor switched his eyes to Themyscira and saw it had exploded as well. "What the hell is wrong with you?! We are here to aid the Amazons not to hurt them! You have ruined everything we stand for! Now nobody will trust the Kryptonians after they hear of this!" he came up to the General and grabbed him by the throat.

"Zod…" he said in a low voice.

"Do you really think it is wise to do this, your highness?" Zod smiled.

His grip tightened, feeling the power run through his veins. "I should have taken charge of this operation and never involved you in the first place! I should have known you'd do something like this ever since you took Lara off as Ampar all those years ago."

"She was a great Ampar, she has a lovely figure as well. She is quite a beautiful woman."

Jor pushed the General into the wall. "Do you not talk of my wife like that, Zod." He marched towards him and stopped in front of him. He spoke through his earpiece. "Diana, have the council notified immediately that General Zod has sabotaged your family and destroyed both countries."

Lara heard her husband on the loud speaker and Diana was in the infirmary with wounded Amazons right now. She pressed the speaker, "_Jor_,"

He heard his wife's voice and was surprised_. "I will notify the council. Diana is….occupied at the moment."_

"Alright, thank you." Jor looked back to Zod and frowned. "You will not be General of the Kryptonian military anymore!"

Zod stood against the wall still, "What makes you think the council will listen to you? You have broken so many rules keeping that princess with you. She is a burden on all of Krypton."

"They will listen because what I say will go! You are not ruler of Krypton, I am! Diana has stayed with us because Lara and I promised her mother we would keep her." He stood inches away from Zod's face now. "And she _is_ welcome in the House of El." He punched him in the jaw and he slummed to the floor.

Ursa listened from the hallway behind the control panel room and tried not to make any noise. She put the two Arrakians in a room so they wouldn't escape. She had brought back the brats alive, which was part of the plan; she had wished to see Zod's face when she returned with his prizes. Seeing Jor-El put his hands on the General like that made her livid. As soon as she saw the King leave she heard him talking to his personal guards.

He pointed behind him, "Arrest him. He will be hearing from our council soon. Bring him back on the military command ship immediately."

The soldiers stood for a moment not believing what was happening. "Go, now!" he yelled and they ran passed him to arrest the Kryptonian General.

Ursa crept back in the small hallway watching the guards come up to Zod and cuff him and then lift him to bring him back to a different ship. Damn, she thought. They were probably taking the shorter way back to Krypton instead of the longer way.

As soon as the guards left she ran to the control panel closing all the ramps once the coast was clear. She cleared all the bodies around the ship before taking off. She needed to give enough time until the ship that was taking back Zod left before she did. Looking on the monitors she waited until they boarded and left. Her eyes glanced to the El ship on Themyscira and saw Diana on the ramp looking at her hurt mother and sister. A smile came to her face.

"Oh dear, _poor_ _Princess_." Ursa pouted and watched Kal-El fly off. Probably to find more Amazon women.

* * *

"That is the last of the survivors I have found," Kal reported back to his father.

"How many now?" Jor asked observing his men cleaning up Arrakus and Themyscira on the screens.

"Two hundred and fifty seven. I am afraid I have not found any more than that. On Arrakus all the Amazons are dead. The explosion killed them."

Jor-El nodded his head, "We have enough room in our ship to carry the Amazons. Are they all being treated?"

Kal closed the ramp, "Yes father, some are uninjured so they are assisting with the wounded."

"I suggest you check on Diana. She hasn't left that room since I got back," and that was about an hour ago.

Kal left the room silently and saw many Amazons looking very confused. Lara was trying to talk to one of them, but she couldn't understand or make out anything she was saying. He passed the crowded hall and found Diana still sitting in the room where her mother and sister were.

Closing the door behind him she didn't move at all. She was in between both women with her hands in her lap staring off into space. He came closer but not too close.

"Diana, are you okay?"

He received no response so he approached closer.

"You've been in here for quite some time." She still didn't speak or move at all in the chair she sat in.

Finally he put a hand on her shoulder and she shivered under his touch. Looking up in his eyes he saw her eyes were red and puffy. She gasped. "Kal, I didn't hear you come in."

"I've been standing here for the last three minutes trying to speak to you." He crouched down next to her and she glanced back at her mother and sister. "No matter how long you sit here it won't make them wake up any faster," he smiled, rubbing her arm.

Diana looked at him and sniffled. Her eyes were glued to her family lying in front of her. There was not a smile on her face. Kal's smile died and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Diana, please go get some rest."

"No." she was adamant about staying.

He sighed, "Diana, please. You've been in here for over an hour now. They will be here when you take a break."

"No!" she shrugged off his hands on her shoulders. "I am staying here."

"You staying here depressing yourself aren't going to make things better."

"I will stay here until they awaken." Diana folded her arms. He walked in front of her and kneeled down to see her on eye level.

He touched her tear stained cheek and looked at her ice blue eyes. "That could take days, Diana."

"Then so be it," her eyes darkened as she fired back at him.

He stood, "Alright. If I don't see you out of here within the next hour, I'm kicking you out myself." He walked out of the room and saw the Amazons glancing up at him in wonder, fear and confusion. He continued on to find his parents.

Lara turned to see her son approaching them. She was seated in a chair next to the control board with Jor. "Is she still refusing to leave?" Jor asked.

Kal nodded, "Yes. She won't leave at all! I told her I'd kick her out within the next hour if she's still in there."

Lara looked at her son, "Kal-El," her voice soft, "She has lost everything. Give her some time alone."

He looked at his mother and sat next to her. He couldn't believe what happened out there. How could Zod do this to them? To the Amazons? They were supposed to be helping the Amazons not killing them off. Shaking his head in anger he looked at the monitors his father was examining. He observed a ship leaving in Arrakus. There were three ships taking off from there.

"Did you give them orders to leave, father?" he pointed to the Arrakian channels.

Jor looked up, "Yes. They have Zod arrested and are taking him back through the faster route. I thought they would have left a little sooner than this though." He turned off the screen and glanced at his wife and son.

"What about Ursa, father? Did you see her?" Kal asked curious what happened to their Ampar.

"I have not seen her. I am sure she has either perished in the explosion or is on another ship…_without_ permission."

Lara's eyes narrowed, "I hate that woman." She growled, which brought up another topic. "What are we going to do with all these Amazons?"

"They obviously cannot stay here. There is nothing left of their island," Jor spoke with sorrow in his voice. Kal folded his arms.

"We need to leave soon. We cannot stay here for much longer. Our men have cleaned up our mess. We have done our part."

Jor's voice quieted down, "What did you do with Amayn?"

"I left him in the front of his destroyed palace. I am sure not all of the Arrakians died in this war. Some will find him and rebuild. They are smart people," Kal concluded.

Lara cleared her throat, "So we shall travel back to Krypton with over two hundred Amazons? What will the council say about this? Where will we keep them?"

The Kryptonian King brows creased, "We will deal with the council when we arrive on Krypton in forty eight hours. For now we will keep the Amazons in the guest quarters in the palace. We have plenty of vacant rooms."

"All of those Amazons in the palace?" Lara's jaw dropped and looked like she was going to faint. Kal sat up and took his mother's hand.

"Mother?"

* * *

Every Kryptonian ship had left four hours ago and the Amazons were gathered in rooms in groups of six to ten. They wanted to be together, safely. Lara had tried to assure them that they would be very safe travelling in space, but they didn't believe her. After about thirty minutes, she had given up trying to deal with them.

Kal smiled as he saw his mother becoming a little mad trying to converse with the Amazons. He needed to check on Diana. His mother said to give her space so he didn't bother her. Forcing her to do something wasn't going to help as much as he wanted her to rest. He came into the room quietly and shut the door.

Walking up closer he saw her resting half her body on the bed and she was heavily sleeping. Smiling he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. Her cheeks puffy from crying he could tell. He voice commanded the door to open and he carried her down a few halls to her temporary room.

Setting her on the bed he removed her shoes and she hadn't stirred at all. He covered her with a sheet and finally she rolled over onto her side covering herself with the blanket. Kal removed his chest piece and sat in a chair watching Diana sleep soundly.

Diana woke up staring in a dark room and she saw they were travelling in space now. Where was she? She looked around and saw she was in a bed in a different room. Panicking she sat up quickly and then her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw Kal staring at her in a chair across from the bed. She turned on a light and the room was dimly lit now. Yawning she looked at the time. Gods, she had been sleeping for this long?

"Kal, how long have I been asleep?" she was starting to go over the time lapse but it wasn't helping.

He looked at her with a smile, "Oh about nine hours. I figured you needed the sleep."

Nine hours? Oh Hera, what happened over the last nine hours? She thought of her mother and sister. She needed to see them. Diana started getting out of bed not having a care in the world what she looked like.

Kal stood and blocked the door, "Where are you going?"

"I need to see my mother and sister," trying to maneuver her way around him. She huffed and folded her arms. "Kal!"

"They are fine. Your sisters have been watching them."

"So they have not awakened yet?" Diana asked somberly.

He put his arms around her and breathed in slowly, "No, I'm sorry, not yet Diana."

Diana stopped trying to get around him and stood there with a blank face. He looked at her and he brought her closer to his body. She hugged him back and they stood there for a good while until he heard sobbing muffled in his chest. Placing his hand on her head, stroking her hair he pulled her tighter to him.

She was saying something and he had a hard time making out what she was saying. All he heard was "gone" and "everything" in her muffled cry. Pulling her back he lifted her chin and tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Please don't do that," wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I don't like to see you cry."

Diana put her hands to her face and cried more turning away from him. "Kal," she managed to say.

That clearly wasn't an invite for him to speak so he waited. "I don't…have a home anymore."

He frowned and led her to the bed for her to sit down. Uncovering her face she cried more. He pulled her closer to him and her sobbing just became louder and louder. Comforting her he kissed the top of her head as she cried.

She continued to sob for the next fifteen minutes until she finally quieted herself down. Her nose was pink as were her eyes. Her lashes wet as fresh dew on grass and her eyes watery as the sea itself. He looked into her blue pools and smiled hoping that was the end of all her crying.

"Better?" he moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

Diana put her head against his chest and wiped her hand across her nose. "What will become of my sisters now? They have nowhere to return to. No safe place to go."

Kal thought he should wait until his parents said something but he really needed to say something. "My father has offered to take in your sisters until we come up with a better plan."

She sat up and looked at him skeptically. "Kal, he can't do that. I have already caused enough problems."

He held her face in his hands, "Your family is my family now. We will help you," smiling he touched noses with her. He saw a dim grin come to Diana's face and her eyes swelling with tears again.

"I love you," He really liked saying that. It was the second time he said that to her and he hadn't had a chance to really enjoy the moment at the time. He saw Diana's eyes meet his and she smiled.

"I," she put her hands on his cheeks as well, "love you too."

* * *

Ursa had landed the ship accordingly. She landed it near the other ships hours after they left, making sure that she was not tracked or followed. She searched the military base and saw nobody was there. They must have taken Zod to solitary confinement until the Els and others returned, which would be in thirty five hours approximately.

She turned off the ship and went to the room where the Arrakian children were kept. Sliding open the doors she saw they were in the same spots she left them. "Come on, get out and follow me." Bringing out her staff again they had no problem obeying her orders.

Xedea and Shufa glanced around the room. Everything was so different here on Krypton. Walking up the stairs Ursa shoved them yet into another room. This room had windows though, but she put a code into a panel near the door so the windows were locked and covered so nobody could look in.

"Welcome to Krypton," she smiled.

* * *

**AN: Next is Krypton, council, and Amazonian adjustments (;**

**You know what to do lovely reviewers!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Four hours until arrival on Krypton. The Amazons stayed in groups in rooms throughout the ship. Diana had reverted back to sitting and watching her mother and sister for the last two hours. Kal frequently came to force her to go eat and take a break, but she went straight back to the infirmary room after doing so.

Diana sat reading a book with one leg crossed over the other as she waited. She decided not to drive herself too crazy so she kept herself occupied.

Hippolyta's eyes felt heavy and she opened her eyes looking at the bright lights above her. Where was she? There were many wires attached to her arms and she was not on Themyscira she realized. The room wasn't that big and there were glass windows everywhere. Her eyes adjusted to the bright room and her vision was a bit blurry. She saw a woman with a white gown on with dark hair, reading in front of her. her eyes widened as her vision cleared.

"Diana?" she croaked.

Diana looked up and set the book the bed. "Mother you're awake!" she sprung out of her chair and hugged her gently and set herself on the bed.

Her mother looked around the room and saw Donna was in a bed next to her own. What had happened?

"Where are we?" she licked her dry lips. Diana handed her some water for her to drink. As the liquid surfaced her throat, she sighed, feeling relief from the dryness of her mouth.

"You're on a Kryptonian ship, mother. You have been unconscious for almost forty eight hours. I was beginning to wonder if you would wake up." She smiled softly.

Hippolyta smiled, "Has Donna awakened yet?" peering over at her other daughter.

Diana looked over and back to her mother, "No, not yet. I have been here as much as I can." She held her mother's hand. "Kal has kicked me out multiple times," she chuckled.

The Queen smiled at her daughter. She was surprised that she stayed in the room for so long, but then again she wasn't because she knew Diana. She was very stubborn, just like her. "You didn't have to stay in here, dear." Touching the side of Diana's face.

"But I wanted to. I wanted to make sure you woke up."

"Hmmm," Donna groaned as her eyes opened. She felt sore all over and then panicked once she didn't know where she was. Diana switched beds and hushed her sister.

"Calm down, you are safe here," a smile bright enough to light up a room, Donna calmed down once she saw Diana.

"Diana!" she smiled trying to sit up but was gently pushed back down by her elder sibling.

"Shh, I am glad you are awake! The both of you!" smiling she hugged her sister.

"Where the hell are we?" Donna moaned as she tried to move her arms. "And why am I in such horrible pain?"

Hippolyta looked over to her daughter, "We are on a Kryptonian ship, at least that is what Diana says."

Donna looked around the room. It was so alien to her. She sighed heavily, "What happened?"

A grim look came to Diana's facial features. "Themyscira is no more, sister. You were trying to save mother and yourself and in result of that, you both were severely injured."

Donna's eyes blinked several times. "Themyscira is gone? I just saw the palace implode. Is it really gone, Diana?"

Her elder sister nodded her head. "The Kryptonian General betrayed us all. He destroyed Arrakus as well. Both kingdoms are no more."

Donna's eyes darted to her mother and she hung her head low. Looking back at Diana she had tears in her eyes. "That is not true, sister. Tell me it is not true?"

Diana gripped Donna's hand, "I'm sorry, Donna, but it is true. Our home is gone."

The young princess's eyes filled with tears and covered her face, "No, this is not true! I don't believe you!"

"Daughter, please," Hippolyta reached over to Donna, but she was unable to touch her. Donna cried softly and Diana rubbed her sister's forearm.

Kal came into the room and saw a sobbing Donna and Diana comforting her. Oh she must have told them that Themyscira is gone. He sighed and waited at the entrance. Diana turned to see Kal standing there.

"Kal," she stood and went over to him to embrace him. He walked over to the both of the Amazons.

"I am glad to see the both of you are now awake," he smiled.

Donna wiped her eyes and cheeks. "your highness," she smiled finally able to see him again. "Is it true about Themyscira? Is it really gone?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Princess."

The look on her face tore him apart. He didn't want to see another Diana look-alike start to cry too, but luckily she didn't. She was more in shock now.

Hippolyta sat up, "What of our sisters? Are there any survivors?"

"Yes, your majesty. There are two hundred seventy five Amazons alive. All the rest we could not find. They are on the ship as well, being treated. Not many were as wounded as you both. Which is a good thing." He saw the look on the Queen's face and then he reconsidered his words. "Oh well, I mean it's not a good thing…I mean…"

Diana put a hand on his arm, "Kal, they understand." She smiled.

Donna put her thoughts aside. They would have to deal with the formalities later. For now she drank her water and sat up as best as she could in bed.

"I hear my mother calling me, I'll be back later," Kal said and bowed as he left the room.

Donna's eyes scanned her older sister as she sat down slowly. "Well look at you," she smiled warmly.

Diana eyed her sister. "What?" she had a goofy smile planted on her face.

"You look so…pregnant," Donna exclaimed and Diana smiled.

"So _observant_ you are, Donna," she teased her sister.

Donna smirked at her sister then winced at her aches and pains running through her body.

Hippolyta smiled and reached out to Diana. "How are they treating you?"

Diana sat on her mother's bed, "Very well. We have our arguments but that is inevitable."

"I take it that they have kept their promise in keeping you safe and well guarded."

Diana sighed and smiled, "They do not let me leave the palace anymore, mother, so if that answers your question."

The Amazon Queen didn't speak for a few moments and then took a good look at her daughter. She asked her to stand up and Diana did so slowly unsure what she was doing. Hippolyta asked her to turn in a circle slowly. Donna watched as she smiled. Diana did as told and then looked at her mother, she too had a goofy smile on her face. Sitting down the Amazon princess couldn't help but laugh at her mother's expression. It was the same as Donna's a few minutes ago.

Hippolyta held Diana's hand in her own, "You look beautiful," her voice honest and soft. Something Diana didn't normally hear in her mother's voice. She blushed at this compliment.

Over the intercom a feminine voice sounded and Diana immediately recognized it was Lara_. "Amazons, we will be landing on Krypton in thirty minutes. So please stay where you are and prepare for the arrival."_

Diana looked up and then saw shock on her mother and sister's face. "_Krypton_?" Hippolyta blurted out.

* * *

Ursa watched all the ships finally land back on Kandor minus the El's ship. She asked one of the men that stayed guarding the Kandor Military Base, "When is the council meeting going to happen?"

"The council has been notified two days ago. The Els have landed in Kryptonopolis a few moments ago. The council meeting should begin in approximately two hours, Ampar."

"Very good, I will be there." She nodded her head and went to a room across from her office to see the Arrakian brats. She opened the door and saw they were sitting in chairs shocked and alone.

"Don't be so grim, Arrakians. You are on a planet full of purpose, so act and look like you have purpose! I will be going to Kryptonopolis for a council meeting so I will leave you both here. Do not touch anything until I return, understand?" she practically growled at the two. Both teenagers nodded their heads and she closed the door locking it.

"Shufa, I have no idea where I am. I am afraid," Xedea put her arms around herself.

He sighed and looked around the room. It was such a sterile room. Much different than their home. Wait, what home? They had no home anymore. They had just been kidnapped by some crazy Kryptonian lady and they were trapped here not knowing what was going to happen them. This is such a nightmare.

"Do not worry, Xe. I am sure we will find out what we are doing here."

"I hope so. So far I don't like Krypton." She shuttered from the cold still air. Then she had a thought, "Diana is here."

Shufa frowned, "So? Who cares about Diana?! Most of this is her fault anyway!"

Xedea folded her arms, "Our brother is mostly to blame for all this destruction! We have no home! No parents! Now is not the time to start blaming others, Shufa." Her eyes narrowed in anger. He sighed heavily a bit annoyed at his sister.

"Maybe, she can help us."

Shufa looked up at his sister, "Help us? You mean save us? Do you really think she would do that?" his face said it all. He was not impressed with this thought at all. He was neutral about Diana. He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her either.

"Yes. Diana is a kind person, Shufa. She can help us, I know she can."

"Oh yeah? How is she going to do that? We're stuck in here until that crazy lady comes back!" irate he stood and started pacing to calm his nerves.

"I…don't know," huffing in anger, she groaned as she leaned in the chair she was sitting in.

* * *

Jor and Lara stood at the entrance of their palace. They brought the ship very close so all the Amazons could walk inside. All the women looked around at the new environment. Some muttered in their native language how strange the palace was. It didn't look anything like a palace on Themyscira or Arrakus would look like.

Hippolyta and Donna were moved into the infirmary inside the palace which Diana followed them closely. Kal had stayed with the ship so all the Amazons left.

The El family returned inside and closed the palace doors. Lara looked around at all the hundreds of Amazons in her palace and sighed.

"Oh so many women," putting a hand on her cheek. Jor smiled.

"Take care of them, Lara. I will be setting up the meeting with the council about General Zod and the Amazons." He left her with a room full of Amazons.

She breathed in slowly and then clapped her hands trying to get their attention towards her at the front of the room.

All turned and quieted down, folding their arms looking at the alien Queen. She cleared her throat and began, "Jor-El has gone to confirm the meeting with our Kryptonian council. Until we have decided what to do with you all, you must stay here in our palace. Arrangements have been made so you all will have a room. Your Queen and Princess are doing well and will be taken care of in our infirmary." All Amazons looked a bit relieved at that announcement. "So ah, please do not touch anything, or go into any of our marked rooms, but you may explore as much as you'd like." She bowed to them all and left the room as fast as she could. She had never been in a room with such intimidating looking women before, or at least not so much at once.

Artemis smirked, "That Kryptonian Queen is too demanding," she folded her arms.

Beatrice looked around at the tall ceilings of the palace. "This place is so strange, sisters. What shall we do here?"

Another Amazon came next to her, "She said we can explore," she smiled. "So I think we shall explore."

Artemis shrugged and the Amazons split into groups and started to split up going in different directions in the House of El.

Jor had just finished speaking with the council and their meeting was in an hour. Hopefully his men had kept Zod under control while the council prepared themselves for this news.

Lara approached the infirmary and saw some Amazons walking passed her whispering. No doubt about her, she was not fazed by it. Opening the door she saw Diana was indeed with her mother and sister. She was going to stay here no matter what. Sighing she strolled over to Diana and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Diana, the council wishes to see us in an hour."

Diana turned her head at the El Queen, "Oh alright. I will go change," she got up from the chair and left the room leaving Lara with Hippolyta and Donna staring at her. This was a bit awkward. She smiled and then turned to leave until Hippolyta spoke up.

"Your highness," she called out. Lara paused and turned around gracefully.

"Yes?"

Hippolyta stared blankly at the woman and Lara held her hands in front of her. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Lara dipped her head and smiled at the Amazon Queen. "Of course, your majesty. Diana is always welcome here." She turned and started to leave again.

"Your majesty," Donna called out and Lara spun around reluctantly. "How is my sister? I mean..."

Lara finished the princess's sentence, "The child? She is doing well I suppose," grinning and left again finally making it out the door.

Donna beamed and glanced over at her mother, "Mother! Did you hear her? Diana is having a girl! A baby niece," she tapped her chin.

The corner of Hippolyta's lips turned upwards in a smile. "Yes, I heard."

* * *

Diana came out forty five minutes later in a blue long sleeved gown and Lara had just passed her. She followed behind her and then they were with Jor and Kal-El. Kal turned and saw his mother approaching them then Diana right behind her.

"You look nice," he complimented her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I am ready to face your council."

"I am definitely not ready for this." Kal whispered to her.

Jor took his arm around Lara and looked back at the young heirs. "We are about to leave." The two walked on and Kal and Diana followed.

Reaching the council's room they saw ten members on the balcony. The Els guessed that the other members were either still being treated or have passed on. Pushing it in the back of their minds they were altogether, all four of them and they stood standing in front of their chairs until all were to be seated.

A council member on the far end stood. Her neck and hair were covered by black fabric. "Family El, Queen Lara, so glad you are well again." Smiling briefly she went over the subjects they were to speak of today. "We have reports made from your ship on the planet Ammos. General Zod has been arrested for sabotaging the Amazons and betraying your trust and theirs as well. He is also facing charges of equipping the ships with robots without permission from Jor-El. We will also be discussing the wedding of Prince Kal-El and Princess Diana of Themyscira as well as the punishment for the Els," She laced her fingers together, "Is that all that we have planned for today, your highnesses?"

Lara turned back to see her son and Diana huddled close to one another. She eyed her husband in anger. Marriage? She hadn't heard of this! Fuming she remained calm and Jor spoke for all of them.

"We also need to discuss what to do with the Amazons. We have the surviving Amazons in the House of El as we speak. Their Queen and Princess were severely injured so they are being treated."

Shara stood, "You brought aliens to our planet?!"

"Yes. We simply could not leave them there. As you may remember we have a treaty with Queen Hippolyta. The Kryptonian army also promised protection for the Themyscirans and we have failed them! What should I have done? Leave them on a destroyed planet? I do not think so, Miss Shara."

She arched her eyebrow, "I see. Add that to the list, Bala." She sat down and all others sat with them, including the El family. "Since we are on the subject, minus well start with that." Gathering her notes together she stared down at the Els. "Simply you cannot bring unknown aliens on Krypton, your majesty. We know nothing of them. For all we know they could turn on us as well. The only Amazon we have here is…is that one sitting right behind you and she is not exactly a great role model of her people now is she?"

Diana furrowed her brows and almost stood up but Kal kept her to the chair with his hand around her wrist.

Lara's hand went up, "Diana is champion of her people and their Princess. Her home is now demolished. She carries the El heir now, her family is now part of our concern, Krypton's concern." Her voice stern and solid. Diana looked at the Queen and was surprised she had something good about her.

"If that is so, why did you both not tell us about her and the pregnancy when she first arrived?"

"It did not cross our minds," Lara folded her arms. "Besides, we didn't know all of this chaos was going to happen!"

"If she would have never come here in the first place and gotten pregnant then Krypton would not have any of these problems, _your_ _majesty_," Shara narrowed her eyes and Lara copied the move.

"I beg your pardon, I…" Lara started to rise out of her seat until Diana had her hand up. Kal could only smack his head against a wall right now.

One of the other council members paused the Queen as she saw Diana's hand up. "Yes, princess?" Nim asked her to stand. Lara's head turned and saw Diana standing up behind her.

"I would just like to say, please do not punish them. This is not their fault, it is mine. Your General betrayed Krypton and my people as well. I am sorry for causing all these mishaps on your planet. If you wish to punish someone it should be me not them."

"Diana," Kal touched her hand and she held up hers and he backed down.

"My being here has caused nothing but problems. I was decreed to return back to my planet, Ammos, as soon as possible, but now as you can see my home is gone. I do not have a planet to return to anymore. My sisters, my people, do not have a home anymore and barely any of them are alive. My only request is that you do not send them away to a deserted planet, at least, not right now. The only family they have is each other and that is _my_ family, council." She gestured to the Els sitting around her, "And this is my family as well. We are together in this, so if you send my people away you minus well send the Els away too."

All the members looked at each other and Shara cleared her throat, "That was quite a speech princess, but look at the trouble that you have caused by just standing here on our soil. Now your people are here too, this is absurd. They are not Kryptonian!"

"So if they are not Kryptonian then you shall deport them? What shame you all have!" Diana fired back at the woman. "I had a council on my island too, you know. They were all horrible and never did what they were supposed to and constantly broke the rules of our island. They are the worst hypocrites in the galaxy and you all are no different." Her eyes grew as her anger grew. "So you tell me, the great scientists that you are, would not help another race in need just because they are not Kryptonian? How disgraceful."

All the council's faces were irritated with this princess. She thinks she can just walk in here and take charge like that? Shara's eyes darkened but she remained calm, although she couldn't say the same for the Amazon princess. She looked a little flush.

"The only thing that is disgraceful is you, princess. You have broken several laws and the Els are responsible for holding to those laws!"

"The council makes these laws, which are easily broken by you all everyday are they not?" Diana spat back.

Shara folded her arms, "How dare you? You have no authority here princess. Just because you carry an heir does not make you anything special."

"Enough!" Jor stood putting his hands up. "We all did not come here to bicker and fight. Diana's people are in need so I have decided to take them in until further arrangments have been made."

Lara spoke up now that she was calmer, "On certain areas of Krypton we have unused space. Perhaps some arrangements could be made there."

Rayn, another council member scoffed, "What are you saying, Lara-El? That the Amazons build a home on Krypton?"

"That is not what I said," Lara held up her finger in disagreement.

"It is what you are implying. It would take years to build such an establishment on Krypton."

"Our cities are small and cluttered, Rayn-Vor. If the Amazons build a foundation on our empty plains, I do not see the problem."

Bala chimed in, "That is only if we agree to it."

Jor sighed, "Our technology is far more advanced than Themyscira's ever was. We are not going to use that space for anything in the future. It is going to waste, why not use it. Rebuilding on Ammos will take many years and the explosion has destroyed their crops. We cannot send them back there."

Shara laughed, "Oh please, Jor-El, so now you saying we should join our races together and live as one on Krypton? Outrageous! Do not make me laugh." Creasing her eyebrows she leaned forward yelling at the King.

"The outcome could be beneficial, council. The Amazons are not fools, they are very educated."

Nim laughed, "If they are so educated why do they live as if they are in the first century." All others started laughing with the woman.

Jor groaned, "Listen to me damn it!" all stopped snickering, "We are going to build a new Themyscira here on Krypton. Make the arrangements for it as soon as possible."

"You cannot be serious," Rayn almost laughed in Jor's face.

"I _order_ you," he challenged the council and they backed down, taking notes to make sure it would happen.

Diana smiled and she glanced at Kal who seemed nervous about the next topic the council would bring up. She held onto him closely.

"About the marriage of the two. Are they really married?" Bala announced in her soft calm voice.

Jor cleared his throat, "It is not been official to the public no."

Lara eyed her husband carefully. She would ask questions about that later. Hippolyta probably didn't even know about this.

"When will this arrangement happen?"

"We are unsure. Perhaps in a matter of weeks."

The council nodded their heads and brought up the next subject. Nim stood, "The punishment for the El family for lying and deceiving the hereby council and all of Krypton about Diana's arrival and current condition." She looked at all of them below and continued, "The council has decided to ban you from the science board until we see you are fit to return."

Lara's eyes dropped to the floor as did Jor's. Diana shook her head. This was horrible!

"And all your equipment will be taken away from your palace including all your work. They will be kept with the council until the time comes to return the property back."

Both nodded their heads and then she opened her mouth for more.

"We also decree that you two should devote yourselves to religious confinement for a month, worshipping Rao and only Rao. You shall not be disturbed during this time." She set down the papers, "Any questions?"

The Els looked at each other and shook their heads agreeing with the council. It could have been far worse.

"Good, next topic please," she gestured for Shara to take over.

Shara brought up the next subject, "About General Zod. He has been arrested and is kept in a room not far from here. Ursa has also been invited to this meeting. Shall I bring them in?"

Jor nodded his head and the doors opened on the far left, bringing on Zod still cuffed. He was sat on a lower balcony. The Els had looked heated and he looked straight at Jor-El and Lara. Ursa sat next to him with a smug look on her face.

Rayn cleared his throat, "General, is it true that you brought unauthorized machinery on the ships?"

"Yes," Zod sat smiling at the Els.

Lara snarled and almost stood up, but Kal put a hand on his mother's shoulder. Turning back she simmered down.

"And you do not inform the Els about this matter either?"

Zod smiled at the council, "Well I do believe that you dear council knew about this the whole time. I had to get permission from you all after all." Sitting with a smug smile Lara stood up and banged her fist on the railing.

"What?! You all knew of this and had not passed on this information to all of us? Oh how ludicrous you all are! How could you think you could pass something like that and not let it come through our House?"

Rayn spoke nervously at the irate Queen, "We had no idea he would blow up two nations your majesty! He said you both had passed the idea."

Lara gasped, "Oh we did no such thing! How dare you?" she pointed her finger at the General. He was still smiling. "Do you want me to wipe that smile off your face for you, General?"

"Lara!" Jor held onto his wife so she wouldn't make any sudden moves.

Zod simply was nodding his head at the woman. "You can do anything you want me to your highness. I approve."

The El Queen's eyes darkened to a deep blue expressing her anger, "You're pathetic," she spat at him.

"Alright, enough!" Rayn shouted.

"No, not enough! This council is beyond corrupt!" Lara shouted at all eight of them sitting above them.

Ursa spoke up, "Oh calm down Lara, and you both are already in enough trouble as it is. _Relax_," she smiled at the ex Ampar.

This only angered Lara more. She growled and pointed her finger at Ursa, "You are a disgrace to the Kryptonian military! You should have never been chosen as Ampar! I should have remained Ampar, not you, Ursa."

"You were never going to be a great Ampar. You were too old back then and you're too old now." She snarled at the Queen. "Look at all that I have accomplished. Two kingdoms destroyed and you didn't even have a clue about it, did you Lara?" the Queen's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think so. You have lost your touch. I am disappointed in you."

Lara looked up to the council, "Why is she not arrested? Arrest her!" she shouted. "She is just as much to blame as Zod. They should be stripped from their titles."

Rayn gulped, "Stripped? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Rao, no!" all eyes grew as she spoke in Rao's name in vain. "You all," she glided her finger in the air at all eight members, "Should be disbarred! You are too corrupt to be a council!"

"You can't do that!" Shara yelled.

"Our people elected you to be our council and we voted yes to the ballot. We also are allowed to take your positions away from you if you are not…what is the word, oh that's right, _fit_ for the job." She smiled putting a hand on the rail.

All the council members looked at each other nervously and then back at the Queen and King of Krypton. Everyone had smiles on their faces.

"Oh my Queen, please don't do this," Shara pleaded. Oh now she was being nice, that's just great.

Jor held up his hand to quiet everyone down. "This meeting I believe is over. Zod and Ursa, you are both stripped of your titles and should not return to the military base in Kandor. Instead you will be imprisoned in solitary confinement in Argo City."

"Oh and council," he looked at them haughtily, "You can clean out your posts as well. We will have a new election as soon as possible." He started to leave and guards came in grabbing Ursa and Zod. They cuffed Ursa and she scowled at the Queen. Lara smiled at her and followed her husband.

Diana and Kal followed them behind closing the doors. The council sat there with a look of shock on their faces.

Nim En-Dra had her jaw open, "I can't believe he dismissed us." All others looked at her thinking the exact same thing as her. Guards came up to them and told them to leave the room to clean out their House across the city of Kryptonopolis.

* * *

The next day everyone was in a more peaceful way. Lara and Jor had gotten out of their punishment and had removed the positions of the council members. They had already had people in mind for their next council, but that will take time. For now they simply alerted the Amazons and the Queen what happened. All were still confused and shocked at what happened to their home, they didn't seem surprised that more chaos might happen.

Diana came to visit her mother and sister later in the evening of that following day. She told her mother about Jor-El wanting to build Themyscira on Krypton instead of returning to Ammos.

"Is he serious about this?" Hippolyta questioned her daughter.

"Yes mother, I think it would be so much easier instead of me traveling back and forth to Ammos anyway. He said that the Kryptonians would help rebuild Themyscira in a lot less time than if we did it ourselves."

"We have lost everything, resources, homes, food," she considered this thought. She still wasn't sure about this idea, but if someone was offering to help she agreed to it for now. "I will agree." She saw Diana's face light up, "For now." She smiled at her daughter.

* * *

The El guards had gone into the military base to clean the offices of General Zod and Ampar Ursa. One of the men tried to slide the door open and he couldn't. He tried to use his key card but it wouldn't open still.

"This door won't open! It's shut tight!" he called out to the other men. Three others came and dropped the stuff from the offices to come see what the trouble was. All brought their weapons up and melted the door down slowly. Waving the smoke out from their faces they looked inside to see two teenagers in the room.

"What is this? Who are you and why are you in the Kryptonian military base?" they recognized they were not Kryptonian instantly by their DNA. "Arrakians. I thought you were all killed back on Ammos. Who are you?"

Shufa spoke for them both, "We are the siblings of King Amayn. Some lady brought us here. We didn't do anything," he said holding his hands up. Xedea came closer to her brother.

All men put their weapons down. "Alert the Els about this," he told one of the men and they ran off to go alert Jor-El and his family.

**AN: Next…more trouble, obviously. The other El family is coming into the picture as well and thank you for reviewing everyone, you are all awesome. I enjoy reading them!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: man, I'm sorry guys but I was really busy this weekend and just started summer classes, but I'm back for now!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Donna finally enough strength to get up and walk around a bit but her mother had stayed in bed as she was not well enough to stand even. Diana had taken the liberty of escorting her sister around the palace since she had last been there. Linking arms and walking rather slowly through the halls many Amazons greeted the princesses and simply nodded cordially at their sisters.

"So Diana," Donna began once the others passed by them. "Do you like it here? I mean, do you like living here?"

Diana pursed her lips and thought, "Well, I don't hate it," She smiled, "It is different I will say that. It's a lot different than Themyscira that is for sure. The food is different, the people, obviously and just…well, everything!"

"Kal seems a lot nicer than I remember him."

A grin came to Diana's face, "He is. He has changed, although he really reminds me of his mother sometimes. Other than our few differences we do not have any problems."

Donna nodded her head and her eyes shifted lower on Diana's body looking at her belly. "And what about the baby?" she smiled impishly at Diana.

"Doing well, I suppose," she set her hand on her baby and smiled then looked at her sister's expression and her face scrunched in confused. "What?"

"I know something you do not," she kept smiling.

Diana stopped, "What is it?"

Donna kept walking on with her hands behind her back, "I know the gender of your baby!" grinning she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Her sister came up to her with her arms folded, "You do? How do you know? Who told you? Was it Kal?"

"No, not Kal. It was Queen Lara."

Diana gasped, "Lara?" she tapped her chin, "I see." She linked arms with her sister once more and kept walking down the hall.

Donna frowned, "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"No, I don't. Well, maybe a little," and she saw Donna open her mouth and she covered it with her hand. "Don't tell me." She saw disappointment in her little sister's face and this made her laugh. "I will find out soon enough."

Suddenly they saw Kal pacing quickly towards them. Diana smiled, "Kal," he walked passed them and she frowned. "Kal?"

He held up his hand, "Not now. Excuse me ladies," he was on a mission it seemed like.

"What's he up to?" Donna asked and Diana shook her head not knowing. They decided to follow behind him. Reaching the study where his parents were and two people facing them and all the Els were surprised and very unhappy. Diana squinted her eyes trying to see who the two were. They were on the shorter side and dressed in all black. Who were they?

Diana told Donna to stay behind and she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Everyone in the room turned and saw Diana standing at the doorway looking very confused. Once she saw the two strangers turn her eyes widened. It was Xedea and Shufa. Xedea wore a grey veil and a black gown.

Xedea ran to Diana, "Diana! I am so glad you are here! They aren't going to kill us are they?" she had tears in her amber eyes. Diana looked down at the young princess and back to the Els and Shufa. The Arrakian prince had his arms folded and did not seem happy to see her or be here at the moment.

Diana stroked the veiled princess's head, "What…how did you get here?"

Jor crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, "That was my question as well."

Shufa sighed heavily, "I told you already! That crazy lady took us here. We didn't know where we were and now we are here."

Lara frowned, "What lady?"

"I don't know who she is! She had black hair and wore a skintight suit. She carried a big staff."

Lara scowled, "Ursa!" her hands balled into fists. Two Kryptonian guards escorted them to the House of El and stood near the Arrakian prince in case he did something rash.

Xedea hugged Diana and the Amazon put her hands up in shock, "Diana, please, don't let them do anything to us! I don't want to die like Amayn!"

"Die?" Diana pulled the princess away and questioned her. "What happened?"

"He killed him," pointing to Kal-El and Kal's face was unreadable. Diana narrowed her eyes and went up to Kal and he nearly backed away.

"You killed him?! How could…how could you do this, Kal?" she was inches away from him.

Kal stood with hands behind his back. "I'm sorry. It had to be done. He was a menace to all our people, to your people. He needed to be stopped!"

"You didn't have to _kill_ him!" she hit his arm then she hit him again. "After what we talked about, you…you did this and all of you," looking around at his parents, "Did not have the nerve to tell me about it?"

Lara sighed, "Diana, please, it had to be done. He was going to kill everybody. Kal-El only thought he was doing the right thing at the time."

"The right thing? The _right thing_? Oh is that so?" she backed away and Kal came closer to her and touched her arm. "Don't touch me!" she shrugged his arm off and left the room rapidly.

Kal turned to his parents, "I will go talk to her," he left the room as well. This left the Arrakian heirs in the room with the Kryptonians.

Xedea huddled to her older brother, "You aren't going to kill us too are you?" she asked of them.

Lara and Jor exchanged looks and looked back at the two frightened teenagers.

* * *

As Kal wandered the halls he looked for Diana, but she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the aquarium room, the reptile room, or the gardens. She wasn't even on the infirmary floor. He frowned and kept searching for her. Finally found her she was on the very top floor in their library in a secluded area. Quickly he took the elevators to get to the top floor. Walking in he saw she was crying lying down on her side on of the lounges.

Approaching slowly he sat next to her. She looked down and then she wiped her eyes. "What do you want, Kal?"

He touched her leg gently and then he moved to the floor and knelt down close to her face. "Diana, I just…want you to understand that it needed to be done. I didn't want to kill him, actually. Your voice in my head told me no."

Glancing at him incredulously, she brushed a tendril away from her cheek.

"But then…he," pausing he sat down and took hold of her hand, "He called you a whore and I can't tolerate anybody calling you such names."

Diana's face softened and she tried to sit up. He helped her up to a sitting position and took a seat next to her. Holding her body close to his he questioned, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," answering quietly she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Kal didn't want to ask this question but he thought he should, "Do you love him?"

Her head spun around and her blue eyes darkened, "_No_," her voice was cold and stern. "I just didn't think…you would kill him. I don't know what to think about this. And why are Xedea and Shufa here? Why didn't you kill them?"

"They weren't the problem. Their older brother was the problem. Besides I couldn't find them in all that chaos. Ursa took them, but I do not know why."

Diana sighed leaning against his body. "What does she want with them? They are helpless children trapped in the middle of our political actions. That is not fair to them. Poor Xedea has nobody to turn to."

Kal smiled, "She seems to like you I saw. She ran straight to you."

"I suppose she saw me as a mother figure once _her_ mother was gone. Her mother was a horrible person. I am not surprised she has taken a liking to me."

He stood and held out his hands to help her stand up from the couch. Both left the library and came to the floor his parents were still in. walking into the study they saw the two teenagers gone and just his parents pacing back and forth babbling to each other softly.

"Father where are the Arrakians?" Kal came up to him and Jor turned around slightly alarmed that his son came in so quietly.

"I sent them to be isolated in a room together until further notice." Kal didn't move and waited for more, "Level thirty four."

Kal smiled and took Diana's hand and went to the level his father said and sure enough the two Arrakians were found sitting alone in a room. Shufa was lying on the floor while Xedea huddled to a bench by the wall. Diana came up to the glass window and pressed her hand on it.

"Oh, Kal, we cannot keep them in here."

"Father said until further notice they have to be in here." He put his hand on the small of Diana's back. Diana looked at the two teenagers and could only imagine what they were going through. They had lost all their family, their home, their status. Why does this all sound so familiar to her? Oh, yes, because it happened to her as well. Lowering her head Kal decided to drag her away from the window so she wouldn't be able to look at them anymore.

* * *

Four hours later Lara and Jor sat in their laboratory together. They had been in there for the last three hours deciphering who the next council members were going to take the others' places. They needed a council to govern their planet, to keep order, but not corrupt people. Coming up with two long lists they began widdling out the ones who were not qualified enough or were not assertive enough. They needed fourteen council members. So far the two monarchs agreed on seven, now for the next seven.

Lara groaned as she kept crossing names off the extremely lengthy lists. "Jor," she put her pen down and he didn't look up.

"Hmm?" his pen crossing several names off the list. "What about Jal-Mon? He seems very capable and very experienced in space travel. He has left Krypton numerous times."

"He preaches the religion of Rao, Jor."

"I know. He is perfect, I am keeping him," he circled his name.

His wife rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, "What are we going to do with all of these Amazons, Jor? They cannot stay here forever. We need to put them somewhere. Earlier we discussed building a home for them on a secluded part of Krypton. Are we going to go through with that? What about Zod and Ursa? They have kidnapped two Arrakians without permission and were going to do Rao knows what to them! We have too many aliens in our home, Jor-El!"

Jor looked up to his wife's irate face. She had been so calm the last few weeks, but now it was all bottled up and her anger was showing again. He put his pen down and came closer to her putting his hands on her upper arms, gently rubbing them.

"Lara, I know this is a lot to handle. We no longer have a council to help us decide what to do with everyone. We have to decide what to do. Our council election so go out to the public once we decide the correct candidates. We have yet to speak with Queen Hippolyta about building a new Themyscira. I am not sure she will go for the idea. Our lifestyle is very different from theirs."

"That reminds me of another matter," Lara held up her finger, "The marriage." Her eyes glowed, "When the hell were you going to tell me about that, Jor? We can't just marry our son with Diana! She is an Amazon!" she stood pacing back and forth. "I mean her culture is so…unlike ours. Her people are invading our space! I am getting tired of looking at Amazons. I don't need a wedding with the two."

Jor cleared his throat and stood with his arms folded. "You know it is illegal for them to be together without being husband and wife."

She laughed, "Illegal? Oh please, Jor! She is pregnant; I think we have gone beyond illegal here." Letting out an exasperated sigh she plopped in her chair, rubbing her temples. "You want to marry them?"

"Well," he sat down beside her, "I think it would be better for our image. Our people have already been curious about her and now this has happened. I am sure they would want to see a marriage between the two."

Lara looked at her husband and folded her arms. "This is such a bad idea, but I will agree to it, but one thing." He gestured for her to go on, "They are not sleeping in the same bedroom."

He smiled at her serious face, "What's the worst that can happen? She gets pregnant?" he teased.

"I'm serious, Jor! I mean, at least not right away. I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I have no power over this subject," she smiled gently. "So, about these Amazons. What are we going to do with them? We can't keep them here if we are going to build a city for them. That will take far too long."

"Three months should be enough time, but I see what you're saying." He thought for a few moments. "Perhaps we can send them to Argo with my brother and wife."

Lara nodded her head and got up to go to the control room. "I will alert Zor-El and Alura immediately." Closing the door behind her she strode to the control room passing several glaring Amazons on her way. Trying to resist telling them to go somewhere else, or stop staring she kept walking on just ignoring them.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Lara," Zor was heard from the other channel in Argo. They had been on this subject for the last thirty minutes arguing back and forth.

Lara looked around feeling a little stupid for asking for such a favor. "Yes I'm serious. We are housing over two hundred Amazons. Jor is discussing the Themyscira Project with Hippolyta right now. I am waiting on her consent to go ahead with the project. If she agrees I need you to house the Amazons until then."

"Lara you simply cannot send hundreds of aliens to my palace! What of my daughter and wife? What will they say about this?"

Lara banged her fist on the table, "Zor-El! I have over two hundred Amazons here, a Queen, two princesses and one is pregnant with my son's child oh did I mention I have two Arrakian heirs here as well? This is not a halfway house, Zor. Jor and I are asking you for help. Families do this for one another sometimes. I know you have extra space in your palace, two palaces in fact. You can house the Amazons there."

Zor grunted and the blonde Alura came up behind him. "I will talk it over with Alura. I will get back to you in an hour, Lara." He shut off the screen and Lara groaned. "Men." She shook her head and frowned.

"You're beginning to sound like an Amazon, your highness," Donna appeared behind the El Queen and Lara turned and saw the young Amazon princess sauntering to her.

"Princess, I do not have time for chatter. I am very busy."

Donna shrugged and came closer to the Queen sitting in a chair by the controls. "If you insist your majesty. I am waiting on my mother's decision with your husband."

"Has she said anything about it?" Lara asked Donna with a raised brow.

"No, not yet. They are discussing details. I take it the call with your husband's brother did not go well."

Lara turned her face to the screens again, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Your majesty, I am not my sister. I too have no home; I want to know what is going on as well. Maybe I can help you. I heard he is calling back in an hour. May I assist you in the call?" Donna hopeful the Queen would agree. She saw Lara pause in her work and sigh.

"Fine, but only speak when I say so."

Donna could agree with this. Wondering where Diana was she asked Lara, "By the way where is Diana?"

Not looking up from the screens she answered, "The last I saw her she was taking a nap in her room. I highly suggest that you do not disturb her."

Donna eyed the El wife, "Why not?"

Lara smiled, "She is not the nicest person when woken up from a nap, Princess Donna. She enjoys her afternoon rest."

The Amazon nodded her head. She could agree with this. Even back on Themyscira she was hard to wake up for training some days. She could only imagine now, actually she didn't want to imagine that. She wasn't going to disturb her as Lara advised. Getting more comfortable in the chair she eyed the queen at work again.

"Do you like my sister?"

Lara's eyes shifted to Donna a foot below her. "Yes I do." Her gaze didn't change.

"Even if she is not a Kryptonian and will marry your son?" Donna felt she needed to ask these questions. As long as these people were going to be in her life for a long time, she'd minus well know more about them.

"Princess, I do not hate your sister, despite what she and my son have done. I am…" she paused, "Looking forward to meeting my granddaughter," suddenly a warm smile appeared.

Donna smiled, "Is that why you put up with my sister? Because she is pregnant?"

Lara stopped what she was doing and faced the princess, "You must understand, princess, as a parent I was upset and disappointed with the both of them. I am sure your mother was not so thrilled either." Donna shook her head. Lara nodded at the point she made, "But as a mother, I am able to forgive, although that does not come so easy to me and it has taken me awhile to get used to this arrangement. Aside from everything I am stressed, but glad this has happened. After all, the child is innocent in all of this. I cannot blame someone who is not even born into the world yet. I am not as heartless as I appear to be."

Both women smiled at one another.

* * *

"What about livestock? How will we grow our food here? Your soil is not the same as the soil on Ammos. Do you even grow natural crops here, your majesty?" Hippolyta grilled the Kryptonian King with many questions. They had been at this for a while now.

"We used to your majesty. That does not mean we cannot do it again. We will provide as many crops for you and your sisters as you wish. The place I had in mind is about six hours from here and is next to a spring. I am sure you and your sisters will feel at home, well more at home there." Jor concluded.

"But what of our Grecian temples? I am sure you will not use the same material to build our palace and homes of my Amazons. Your buildings are very high tech while ours never was."

"We can duplicate your palace and temples your majesty. We have the technology to do it within three months. If you rebuild on Ammos it would take years and you would not be supplied with food for your people. Even if helped you rebuild on Ammos, the travel costs would be high and supply and demand would be difficult. That is a lot of time that you do not need to waste. Lara is contacting my brother if you all can stay on Argo. It is a separate small planet attached to Krypton not too far from here."

Hippolyta thought this over. She wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but for the time being she thought it would be a good thing to do considering the circumstances.

"I will agree to this, but you and your men must follow my instruction for the remodeling and such."

Jor stood and smiled, "Good, thank you, Hippolyta. Now if you excuse me I need to see what my brother has said about the matter."

* * *

Lara had an incoming call from Argo and she switched on the screen. There was Zor and Alura standing before her.

"Have you come to a decision?" she folded her arms.

"Yes, Lara. We decided not to take the Amazons in our palace. We already have Zod and Ursa in solitary confinement. I heard you dismissed the council so I see we have no active council to decide what will happen to the two criminals."

"We are working on our candidates and will put an election to the public next week."

Donna stood, "Your highnesses," she came onto the screen next to Lara. Lara scooted over reluctantly. So much for 'on her terms'.

"Ah Diana's sister, hello Princess."

"Hello," Donna bowed her head slightly. "If I must say, my sisters and I have no home and as Diana has said, she is staying with the Els, which is part of your family as well. We are all family. My sisters and mother need help right now. Simply we cannot return home at the moment and your brother has been discussing with my mother about the project to rebuild Themyscira. Queen Lara said she cannot house all of us due to lack of privacy and space which I will agree on. This is their home, but she has informed me that you have a smaller palace next to yours."

"That is used for delegates who come and go on Krypton, princess. Not to house aliens for more than a month's time."

Donna scoffed, "Your delegates may stay as long as they wish. I once stayed on Krypton for more than a month's time. Surely you can make an exception to house two hundred and seventy five Amazons. We will not be a burden."

Jor stepped in front of Donna, "Brother, Hippolyta has agreed to the plan. I want to put it in action. Lara has a set date for an election and will make an announcement to the public. I need your help housing these Amazons."

Zor groaned, "Jor that is a lot of people."

"It would only be for a few months and as Princess Donna said, they will not be a burden and they wouldn't technically be in your palace anyway."

Alura spoke, "If we take in these Amazons will they abide by our rules?"

"They have so far," Lara answered back. "The faster we agree the quicker we can start the project."

A few silent minutes passed and Zor sighed, "Fine. I will agree. The election is next week right?"

Both nodded with smiles on their faces. The screen switched off and Donna smiled. "Oh this shall be interesting indeed."

The Amazon left and Kal came in after her. "I hear Uncle Zor has agreed to house the Amazons. This is good news."

"Yes, it is. Now what to do with the Arrakians." Jor looked to his wife.

Lara cleared her throat, "They should stay here until further notice. They have done nothing wrong, although we should send them back to Ammos; I want to know what Ursa and Zod had in store for those two."

"We cannot keep them locked in that room, mother. Perhaps we should allow them to walk among the palace." His parents raised their brows. "With escorts of course," he finished and they nodded.

* * *

The next morning Jor had released the Arrakians and had allowed them two escorts so they could wander in the palace and only the palace. If they tried to escape terrible consequences would be put into place.

Diana still asleep she felt arms around her and she yawned, "Five more minutes, Kal."

"No, you need to get up. Your mother is asking for you." He kissed her cheek and her eyes opened and saw what time it was. It wasn't too late in the morning. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her hair. He tried not to laugh, "You look ah…did you sleep well?" half smiling.

Diana yawned and shook her head stretching her arms above her head. "Your child keeps me up with nightly activities. I only slept half way through the night and several times I had to change my position to satisfy him...or her," she smiled slyly finally getting out of bed to change. As she was changing behind a screen Kal waited on her bed for her.

"We need to talk about this marriage thing, Diana."

A moment of silence was present. "What about it?" he saw she was slipping on a gown and came out from the behind the screen. He stood and she lifted her hair so he could lace the ribbons on the back of her gown that ended to her hips.

"You know what about. According to our laws we have to be husband and wife. We talked briefly about this before." He pulled the ribbons tighter and she frowned. "Sorry."

"I am uncertain of the marriage agreement, Kal you know that. I am not sure if I am ready to move into that again."

"It is not forced this time," he continued to lace her gown one ribbon at a time.

"Yes it is. It is your law, if that isn't forced, I don't know what is," she felt a tug on her back and stepped back a bit. "That is too tight, I won't be able to breathe," reaching for the ribbon with her hand to loosen it. He loosened the ribbon and she sighed a breath of relief.

"But you are not marrying someone you don't love," pausing he continued, "Right?"

She turned her head around and touched his cheek with her palm, "I do love you, Kal. You must understand that marriage with Amayn was awful."

He smiled, "It won't be awful this time." He patted her back letting her know that her gown was laced completely. She turned and put her arms around his neck. "Diana, I don't want to be with anybody but you. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I want to be around you all the time."

"All the time?" she teased and he smirked.

"You are a unique woman. I have never met anyone else like you," he touched her cheek with his hand and she blushed. "You can drive me a bit mad sometimes just by standing next to you, but I like that feeling. I like experiencing these feelings you give me that I have never felt before –rage, frustration, and sadness."

Diana scoffed, "Well if that's what you think of me…by the gods Kal." She frowned getting annoyed.

"And happiness, joy, warmth and compassion," he finished with a smile. Her frown turned into a smile and she kissed his lips tenderly. He returned the kiss and she let go. "So are you going to be my wife, Diana?"

Touching her lips with his for a good while she let go and smiled, "Yes, I will." Kal-El kissed her again and pulled away feeling a kick to his torso. Looking down he smirked.

"We seemed to have skipped a few steps." Gliding his hand across her swollen abdomen Diana grinned.

"That's alright," wrapping her arms around him again. "It just means we won't have to wait a year to have a baby. We are quick," letting a smirk slip to her lips as well; Kal looked at her face and couldn't help but laugh.

Stepping out of her room she saw Xedea wandering the halls with an escort. She was surprised the Kryptonians let them out.

"Xedea, what are you doing here?" Diana came up to the princess.

Xedea smiled and went straight to her. "They let us out to walk around until they know what to do with us. I am so glad to see you!" she hugged her and Diana patted her head and smiled.

"I see that. How come you didn't treat me like this on Arrakus?" pulling the princess away from her body.

"I was being watched by Amayn, Shufa and the guards. They would think it is suspicious and strange so I never did, but now we are not on Arrakus anymore." Suddenly the thought of her home being gone hit her and a solemn look crossed her face.

Diana saw this and put a hand on her shoulder, "Oh Xedea I am terribly sorry. My home is gone too"

"It is?" Xedea's eyes grew in shock.

Diana nodded her head, "Yes I am afraid so."

"I was wondering why all these Amazons were here. That makes sense. I'm sorry Diana."

The Amazon smiled and went walking to go to the infirmary to see her mother. Xedea followed behind her. Diana simply smiled as the young girl traveled behind her.

Finally reaching the infirmary she saw her mother wasn't there. "Kal, my mother isn't here!" she looked around frantically.

Kal searched for her mother and found her with Donna walking around. "She's down the third hall with Donna."

Diana almost ran down there and saw they were walking around looking at the architecture. Diana ran up to the both of them and the Amazons' faces turned to see Diana coming at them.

"Diana, no need to run. What is the matter?" Hippolyta touched her daughter's arm.

Diana took a moment to catch her breath. This was embarrassing. "I thought something happened to you. You weren't in your room."

Hippolyta smiled touching her daughter's face, "I am alright. Donna was showing me around. I won't go far."

Diana nodded, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," she turned to Donna to leave. Donna rolled her eyes and reluctantly left giving Diana a warm look. What was up with her, Diana wondered?

"I wanted to discuss the baby."

The baby? Why in the world would she want to discuss that? Diana waited patiently for her mother to continue.

"I wanted you to deliver the child on Themyscira, but as you can see it is no more. So obviously it will have to be here as I know the project won't be done in time. This also brings up another subject. The Kryptonian council mentioned marriage. Have you agreed to this, daughter?"

"Yes I have. If I am to live here then I need to at least follow their rules…or try to." She blushed.

Her mother eyed her then continued, "Another thing, the child is also an heir to the Themysciran throne as well as Krypton's. so you shall be married you shall stay here, but I do believe she shall be trained to be an Amazon warrior just as you and Donna were."

Diana froze in their conversation. Did she say she? Hippolyta stared blankly at her daughter. She looked shocked. "What's wrong?"

"You said she."

Oh they must not have told her. Hippolyta smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lara told Donna and me."

Diana's fingertips touched her smiling lips and then she looked back at her mother. "It's a girl? Really?"

Her mother almost laughed at her daughter's awe. "Yes, really, Diana. So training on Themyscira. She is half Amazon and half Kryptonian. She will need to spend equal amount of time with both cultures."

Diana had a serene smile on her face blocking out whatever her mother was saying.

"Diana?" Hippolyta waved a hand in front of Diana's face. Diana looked up still smiling. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"The training, then? You agree?"

Diana simply nodded her head, "Yes, mother. Can I go now?" she left without her mother's permission to leave which left a confused Hippolyta. She smiled at her daughter walk away behind the corner in a daze.

* * *

Diana found Kal and grabbed his hand pulling him aside to the wall so they weren't going to be run into. "We're having a girl."

Kal smiled knowingly, "I know."

She hit him. "Ouch."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask besides I thought you didn't want to know?" he rubbed his arm.

Diana thought for a minute. "I suppose that's true. Is that why you keep staring at me?" she eyed him carefully.

"That's not the only reason I stare at you, Diana." he kissed her cheek and walked away from her.

* * *

**AN: alrighty, next is the other Els, Zod and Ursa along with the Arrakians and council ect ect. Lol. Enjoy.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guest Reviewer: many chapters ago, when Diana was getting married to Amayn I mentioned all the aliens wore bracelets so they could communicate with each other. They still wear these bracelets; I just don't mention them anymore. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

Chapter 28

The following week was spent on the council election and explaining to the Amazons where they were going to be staying for the time being. Lara had told them several times that they weren't really traveling to another planet, but just a section of Krypton that was a little ways away. She wasn't sure if the Amazons were just nervous, irritated or wanted to get a rise out of her with all the questions they were throwing at her. Remaining calm she answered every question carefully and tried not to blow up on them. Yes, she had definitely seen too many Amazons in her lifetime.

The election was taking place among the public currently and Jor and Lara would have the results within the next day and the ballot goes to them to see if they approve of the members or not. Once they are approved the members may assume the role of authority as soon as possible. The sooner the better for everyone on Krypton, so the Els wished the ballot would come a lot sooner.

Hippolyta had argued with Jor-El many times over the Themyscira project. She did mention that this was only temporary and she would much rather have her Amazons return to Ammos and rebuild. Jor had made a compromise with the Amazon Queen. They agreed to continue with this project, but also send his men and women to rebuild on Ammos, although it would take a lot longer, Hippolyta didn't mind. She knew that it would take much longer if she and her women did this so she did not refuse the help offered no matter how much it was hurting her pride.

After Zor-El had agreed to house the Amazons until further notice he had sent his ships for them. It was one of their larger ships and would easily hold all two hundred and seventy five women. They would leave the same day the election results come in to the House of El. Everything seemed to be happening on the same day. Lara had advised her husband to let Donna and Hippolyta stay with them instead of having them leave with their sisters.

Although Hippolyta made sure Artemis was in charge of all the Amazons, basically taking her place as she was gone. She had insisted she'd go to her Amazons periodically, though, to presume and retain order. Donna could stay with the Els or come with her mother, it was her choice.

The wedding was also a concern and Lara sent for many dresses for Diana to choose from. She knew that she couldn't wear Kryptonian traditional wedding attire so she decided to send out requests to make chiffon gowns for her or silk.

Diana sat in a large room not too far from the dining hall and stared at all the gowns laid in front of her. Lara's maids gently laid the gowns on the tables for her to see. There must have been twenty gowns lying on the table right now and Diana was having a hard time choosing. She never had such a difficult time choosing clothing, as her clothing was very simple. Tapping her cheek with her finger she touched the fabric of each dress and looked at the way it was styled and cut.

Lara came into the room and saw Diana moving around the table gracefully with furrowed eyebrows trying to decide what gown to pick.

"Having trouble, Diana?" Lara laced her fingers together in front of her.

Diana startled and looked at Lara and shook her head. "You didn't have to get so many gowns. I do not know which one to choose, they are all so beautiful." She picked up an off-white chiffon gown that was off the shoulder. "I really love this one, but then again," she looked at the silk gown next to it. It was a halter silk gown with a slit up the side. "I like that one as well." Sighing she put the gown down. "I like all of them."

Lara laughed; "Well you simply cannot wear all of them on the wedding day, Diana." she took a gown from the opposite side of the table and held it up to Diana's body. "Maybe this one?" it was a one shoulder champagne chiffon dress that had a very long train in the back. "Try it on," pushing Diana to go change in a separate room.

Hippolyta had asked Kal where Diana had been and he escorted her to the room she was in. his mother told him he wasn't allowed in the room so Hippolyta had kindly let herself in only to see two dozen gowns on laid out and Lara examining all of them one by one.

"Your majesty," Hippolyta greeted Lara. Lara turned and greeted her equally. "Your son informed me that my daughter was here but I do not see her." looking around the room she hadn't seen Diana.

"She is changing; she will be out in a moment."

Hippolyta's fingers touched the fabric of the gowns and looked at the El Queen. "It was…very kind of you to send off for all of these gowns for Diana."

She smiled, "She is a princess after all. She shall be dressed like one and treated like one."

"Indeed she shall be. I just hope this is what she wants." Hippolyta folded her arms. Lara almost answered until Diana called out.

"I am not sure about this one," Diana said worriedly.

"Let us see, Diana," her mother's voice was heard and this made Diana even more nervous. Slowly she stepped out from around the corner. Both Lara and Hippolyta smiled seeing Diana in the gown. "You have nothing to worry about, you look beautiful." She came to her daughter's side and pointed her to the mirror. Diana looked at reflection and turned to the side and then faced the back to see the long train behind her.

"What about her arms?" Lara asked about her markings. Diana looked at her blue inked arms and back to her mother.

"What about her arms?" Hippolyta asked defensively.

Lara came to Diana and touched her upper arm, "On Krypton we are more, ah, conservative when it comes to weddings. I'd prefer your arms covered just so nobody questions it."

Diana looked at her mother then to Lara. Both mothers wanted to control what she was wearing, although she appreciated their help she didn't want to feel the same way she did at her first wedding. During her first wedding she had no say in what she wore. Quietly Diana went to the table and picked out the gown she had in her hands. The off-white off the shoulder gown.

"I'm going to try this one on." She left quickly and Lara narrowed her eyes.

"What is the matter with her?" she held her palm up.

Hippolyta gathered Diana was feeling a bit uncomfortable with both of them in the room. "Lara, my daughter was previously married and I think she fears the outcome of this one. Although the circumstances are very different she might feel a bit anxious about the whole wedding coming up soon. I don't think it is right if we pressure her."

Lara nodded her head, "I understand. Diana are you ready yet?" she called out.

"I think so."

"Can we see?" Lara asked and Diana came from behind the corner with her hair piled atop of her head this time. Both women smiled and Diana felt self-conscious as the women kept staring at her in silence with awe.

"What do you think?" she turned around in a circle and then went to the mirror to look at her reflection.

"Well I like it," Lara answered first. Both women turned to look at Hippolyta. She came up to her daughter and hugged her from behind.

"You look gorgeous." She kissed Diana's forehead softly. Diana felt tears in her eyes.

Lara's face contorted in confusion. "Why are you crying?"

Diana covered her face. "I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes and looked at the two women who were staring at her warmly. "It happens sometimes," she smiled.

* * *

Hours later Kal was busy with his father getting the preparations for the wedding in order. He assumed Diana picked a gown finally as she had been missing for quite some time. He saw his mother, Hippolyta and Diana come out smiling and talking.

"Did you ladies decide on a dress?" He asked all three women.

Diana went up to him and put her arm around his waist, "Yes we did and _you_ can't see it," she poked his chest with her finger.

"I could have already seen it you know," he winked.

Lara put her hands on her hips, "Kal-El!"

"I'm just joking mother, have you ever heard of a joke before?" smiling he hugged his mother. Her irate expression softened.

"How are the preparations going?" Lara asked her son.

He sighed heavily, "tiring. We have sent out all the invitations to all of Krypton. We will have the ceremony outside the capitol of Kryptonopolis."

Diana's eyes widened, "Outside? Our wedding is in front of the capitol? In front of everyone?"

"Yes of course. All royal weddings are outside for the world to see. You're not nervous are you?"

"I…no, I'm not nervous," she started to fidget a bit. He noticed this and knew she was nervous. She was too stubborn to admit this, but he kept quiet and inwardly chuckled at her.

* * *

Ursa sat in a cell next to Zod and they were confined to a completely enclosed glass room so they were always being watched. Whatever moves they did they were being watched. Ursa came up to her glass wall and was able to speak to Zod through the glass window.

"Darling," she touched the glass, "You think we will ever leave this place? I wonder if the El guards have found the Arrakian brats."

Zod sighed and smiled, "I am just enjoying this confinement right now. I am sure they have found the two teenagers. I told you to kill them, why didn't you?"

"You weren't on the ship when I called so I took them with me. I was going to use them as slaves for for our army, but obviously I got caught."

"I am surprised the council has not done anything about this."

"Didn't you hear? Jor-El dismissed the council. I heard one of the guards talking about it while you were sleeping. You sleep too heavily. You must be alert at all times." She smirked.

He groaned sitting up from the bed, "That is why I have you, dear. To keep watch. Lara was very keen on her hearing, she was an excellent Ampar."

Ursa's face turned sour at the mention of Lara's name. "I don't like that woman."

"I don't know why, she is a lovely woman. Her body is a man's desire, her curves, her perfect face, raven hair and dark blue eyes," he laid there on bed day dreamed about the El Queen.

Ursa grew angry at this and hit the glass, "What am I to you then? Just another ordinary woman? If you wanted Lara so badly why didn't _you_ marry her?"

Zod's face turned to see an angry Ursa staring at him. "Because she has a good heart. She belonged to someone else. I wouldn't have been able to marry her anyhow." He touched the glass, "You are my love, Ursa, not Lara. Just forget I even said anything."

She wasn't going to let that slide, if they were ever to get free she would definitely beat him up or something, she thought. She thought of Lara and she really wanted to get her hands on her. She disliked that woman greatly. She never deserved her position as Ampar. She was always too soft on their army, which is why they failed. Smiling, she thought of the Arrakian war. She had done great work in that battle. Of course Lara must be pretty ticked off at Ursa for creating such a corrupt army, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. She was now a housewife and soon to be grandmother. She had other small problems on her mind. Problems that didn't matter to Ursa.

"Soft woman," she growled.

* * *

Two days later the ballot was sent to Jor and Lara. All the candidates they had picked were widely approved by the Kryptonian people and they were pleased. Passing the ballot they agreed that their choice in members was good enough. Lara sent out notices to all the nominees and told them they were now council members of the Kryptonian Senate. They would start immediately the next morning debating on what to do with the Arrakians, Ursa and Zod's more severe punishment. After they had discovered Ursa kidnapped the Arrakian heirs, these only complicated matters further and it needed to be dealt with.

The special brief election had served a great purpose and both monarchs were glad that it didn't take too long. Krypton couldn't function as well without a Senate, but it was better this council was not corrupt. Lara and Jor would make sure this time that they didn't have too much power, especially over them in certain matters. Although the council has always disagreed with the Els in the past, it wouldn't stop them from overruling the Senate's debates.

"I heard Kal and you were planning the preparations for the wedding ceremony. How is that coming along?" Lara asked her husband.

Jor sat in his chair at the control panel and swiveled to face his wife. "Going well. I think it will be a smooth ceremony. I will make sure there are plenty of guards around Diana so nothing dangerous would happen to her. She will be guarded throughout the whole ceremony, do not worry about that."

"I am not the one who is worried about that. It should be Hippolyta who is worried about that situation. I do not believe anything will happen, though if she is guarded properly."

"This will be the first time a Kryptonian marries an alien woman under these types of conditions and I am to insure that she will be safe as she is obviously carrying a Kryptonian heir."

Lara sat in silence, "Well I wonder what the public will think of a pregnant Amazon marrying a Kryptonian."

Jor shook his head, "It has been done and will not be reversed. We cannot undo what has been done. If they disapprove that is not my problem. It is our family, not theirs."

"What will they think of the El family agreeing to such things? They will think we are weak or law-breakers, or hypocrites even. We have broken many laws bringing Diana here."

"Even if we have broken many laws, laws are broken every day. As I said before, we cannot undo this so we minus well make the best of it. We are above the public. Their opinion does not matter in this subject, although I do think there will be talk. I am not too worried about it."

Lara sighed agreeing with her husband. She didn't want to argue with him as her argument now seemed invalid with the points he had made.

"About the birth, she will obviously deliver here. It has been many centuries since a Kryptonian woman has delivered a child. I am nervous for this." She folded her arms.

Jor smiled at his wife, "I am sure it won't be too difficult to figure out. We are scientists. This is just not about science I will say, but a lot of it is. The anatomy of a woman and such. Do not worry, Lara, all will go as planned. If anything goes wrong I am sure it is nothing we can't handle." He patted her knee in reassurance and stood about to leave the room.

* * *

Donna sat on Diana's bed with her hands on her baby niece. Every time she felt a movement from her niece her eyes lit up and she squirmed in delight. "Oh this is so entertaining!"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Donna you have been at this for the last half hour. Aren't you bored yet?"

"No way! This is so adorable, I can't wait to see her," as she felt another kick from the baby she smiled, "She is so active, she will make a great Amazon…Kryptonian…ah…yeah."

Diana laughed at her sister's excited face. She enjoyed seeing Donna so excited then she sighed. "She is especially when Kal is around. I just wish she wasn't when I am trying to sleep. Every morning around 2:16am I am woken up and I usually don't get much sleep after that."

"Oh poor thing," she pouted at her elder sister. A knock came to the door and both sisters paused.

Diana called out, "Come in." it was their mother and Hippolyta slid the door closed behind her. "What are you two doing?"

Donna turned to see her mother, "I'm just enjoying this." Pointing to Diana's belly with an elated expression.

Hippolyta smirked, "I see." Sitting on the bed with her two daughters she crossed one leg over the other.

"She's been here for the last thirty minutes doing this. I asked if she was bored, but she is not. I do not know how she isn't." Diana sighed shrugging her shoulders. Hippolyta scooted closer and rubbed Diana's upper arm.

The Amazon Queen placed her fingertips gently on the side of Diana's stomach and smiled at the small squirms of the child within her daughter's body.

A smile graced her lips, "My daughter is having a baby," the words finally released from her mouth. She had never realized this until this moment. Of course she knew about this a long time ago, but now it was too real for her. "She will have much love from both of these families regardless of all the trouble she has caused." Smirking at Diana, she saw her daughter sheepishly smile.

Kal entered the room and saw the three Amazons sitting on the bed. "Should I come back later?" he asked nervously and a bit confused.

Diana sat up and smiled at Kal. "No it's alright, they were just leaving."

Donna frowned, "Really? I was having such fun."

Diana glared at her sister and Donna put her hands up, "Alright I'm leaving, gods." She stood up and her mother followed behind her. As soon as the two Amazons left Kal smirked and sat on the bed with Diana. She lay down on her pillows and sighed heavily.

"Did I interrupt something?" he came closer to her and touched the side of her cheek.

"No, my sister seems to think our child is some source of entertainment," she laughed.

Kal gave her an incurious look and she nodded her head in seriousness. "Well I am glad she is entertained." For that she slapped him on the chest. "I'm just kidding, you women can't take a joke."

"_You_ _women_?" her eyebrow raised.

Suddenly he became wary of her face. She looked so grim now. "Well I mean…I…well…that's not what I meant."

Diana bit her bottom lip and smiled mischievously and began to laugh at her soon to be husband. "I am just kidding Kal. What's the matter? Can't take a joke?" she winked at him. He nodded his head. Well played Diana, well played.

"I never know with you these days. One minute you're sobbing, the next you're laughing and then so angry. What do you expect me to do?" He smiled. Diana shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. She was tired. "Are you nervous about the wedding?" her eyes opened and stared at the blue eyes facing her own.

"A little bit."

I knew it, Kal thought. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I am nervous what your people will think of me, that's all."

Lying down next to her he stared at the ceiling, "It doesn't matter what they think of you. Their opinion doesn't matter. All that matters is you will be with me and me with you, that's it. I will be right there with you, do not worry." He took her hand and kissed the backside of it. Staring at her long slender fingers he remembered when he first met her. The only flesh he saw were her feet and hands.

"What are you doing?" Diana smiled at him as he examined her hand.

"Just looking. Your hands are beautiful."

What an odd thing to say, she wondered. Diana didn't say anything and kept quiet.

"As is your face, body, mind and personality." He kissed her hand again. She turned her head to the right and smiled at him, closing her eyes breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. He looked over at her ready to say something else but she was fast asleep. Smiling he kissed her forehead, "Good night Diana."

* * *

"Ursa is accused of attempted murder, possession of alien heirs and corruption in the Kryptonian Army," one of the new council members, Mav In-Oul announced. Her red hair was in a bun high on her head.

"Yes, this is true," Jor spoke for the two criminals sitting on the balcony across from them.

"Zod is accused of abusing his power as General of the Kryptonian Military, corruption and betrayal of the Amazons and Kryptonians as well." May-Nasre also chimed in after the previous member spoke.

Lara and Jor nodded their heads.

Esri-Ran stood and spoke down to the two criminals below them. "Ursa, what were you planning to do with the two Arrakians?"

Ursa smiled, "Well after I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at the El King. "I was going to make them my personal slaves. Originally they were going to be killed along with their brother, but after Zod didn't answer me I took matters in my own hands you could say."

The two Arrakians sat with the Els behind them. They stayed quiet throughout the whole debate.

"You disobeyed your General and your King as well as your previous disbarred council. You have been in solitary confinement for the last week in Argo under the control of Zor-El and wife Alura-El."

"Don't you all have something stricter you could punish them with than just solitary confinement?" Lara stood and glared at the ex-Ampar sitting before her. Ursa had daggers shooting at Lara, but only the El Queen stayed with a smile on her face.

Esri held her hand and continued, "We have debated this decision for the last four hours. We have decided to send Zod to our phantom zone so he will be forever trapped in his hell for such a betrayal. Ursa will stay in solitary confinement, but will be at the beck and call of the Els in Argo. She will go under a series of tasks such as configuring repetitive formulas for the El's experiments. She will also aide in the Themysciran project."

"What!" Jor stood. "She will absolutely not be assisting in that. She will sabotage the whole project. This is absurd."

"I am not finished," Esri held up her hand to halt the King. "She will be aiding in the project by re configuring the landscape of Themyscira as well as serving the Els under strict restriction. If she does not abide by the rules she will be damned to the phantom zone as well." Ursa's eyes widened. She didn't want to be sent there. "Furthermore she will be the assistant to the Els if they need her. She will wear a collar and if not do as told she will be punished as well as severely zapped with excruciating pain through her entire body."

Lara smiled, "And if she does not abide by these rules she is sent to the phantom zone?"

The council member nodded her head, "Of course. She has a chance to redeem herself, but if she fails she will serve the same fate as Zod."

The guards took the two criminals out of the room and they forcefully weren't going to follow until they both got zapped. Relunctantly they followed the guards.

Jal-Mon cleared his throat, "Now about the Arrakians." He looked at the two frightened teens behind Lara and Jor. "Simply we can send them back to Ammos, but they have no home to return to."

"They aren't really our responsibility, council," Jor spoke calmly this time.

"This is true your highness, but deporting these aliens to an unsafe environment is not wise especially on our part. As it has been concluded they are innocent in these politics. Perhaps you can use them to assist in building the new Themyscira?"

Lara looked at her husband then back at the council then to the Arrakians behind them.

"Their people poisoned our people. I am unsure to keep them with us."

"They will assist you under many guards. Princess Diana was once their Queen, I am sure she can attest to this subject. She will not want to send them away simply because their King ruined their kingdom and spoiled his chance at being a great ruler."

"Only if they are under my control and my restriction they can assist." Jor added looking back at the Arrakians.

Xedea had a hopeful look on her face and Shufa remained blank, but inside he was glad he wasn't going back to Ammos. Although these Kryptonians were different than his people he knew that if they went back to Arrakus, there would be nothing for them there. There probably weren't that many survivors anyway. The Kryptonians didn't bother trying to save their people. He had never really seen the outside of his palace anyway. Perhaps this would be different.

"Alright then it is settled," Jal-Mon smiled and all the members stood and dismissed themselves from their seats.

* * *

Now that the council was back in the swing of things Krypton was slowly returning back to normal. The Amazons were housed in Argo until further notice and the themyscira project was already in the works. Jor had sent out many scouts to preserve the land and look at how large to make the recreation of the Amazonian island as best as they could. Of course it wouldn't be the same and only temporary, but for now it would have to do. Estimated time would be three months in completion which wasn't too long at all. After they completed the project they would go to Ammos to help the Amazons rebuild their home back on Ammos.

A few days had passed and the wedding was approaching and this only nerved Diana more. She was very anxious and kept staring at the dress in her closet. Talking to herself she tried to remain calm going over all the good outcomes of this marriage. So far there were many. Her marriage to Amayn was awful and not a marriage of trust or love. This would be different.

"It _will_ be different."

**AN: Dang, okay next is the wedding. Don't know if I will update so quickly as I just did, but I'll try my best :D enjoy everyone! **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I can't do this," Diana told her sister many times throughout the last fifteen minutes. Donna assisted putting Diana's gown on and fixing her hair.

"Yes you can, stop saying that, Hera you're giving me a headache!" she poked Diana's head with a pin and she winced. "Sorry, I'm almost done. I would have been done ten minutes ago if you didn't squirm so much."

"Is all of this really necessary? I mean, my hair, this dress, my jewelry?"

Donna stopped and stared at her sister in the mirror. "I would think so, Diana. It's only necessary if you want it to be necessary."

Diana looked at her earrings, necklace that dipped low on her chest and her ornate bangles on her wrists. She took off her necklace and bangles and switched her earrings for simpler ones. Now looking at her reflection she smiled. Much simpler –she didn't want a lot of fancy jewelry on her body to make her feel important. Lara had insisted she wear the necklace and earrings, but somehow she couldn't do it. Her mother told her to wear the bangles, but then again it just reminded her of the bangles she wore when her Arrakian wedding approached. Her arms were covered in them. She didn't want to feel the same at this wedding.

"Much better," Diana felt lighter without all the jewelry on her body now. Donna shook her head smiling at her sister.

"Are you ready for this now? Please say yes, because I don't want to drag you out there. I have to be with mother in ten minutes."

"I suppose I am ready," she sighed. Donna helped her sister up from her seat. They walked down the steps of the palace and she was taken in an aircraft to the capitol. As Diana sat in the backseat she saw all the Kryptonians outside and as they neared the capitol she grew more nervous. Could she just simply say no? No she couldn't do that. Why was she so nervous anyway? Everyone would be staring at her.

The driver stopped and Diana sunk lower in her seat, not wanting to move at all. One of the El guards extended his hand to help her out and she slowly reached for his hand. Leisurely standing up she saw everyone looking at her. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough. She kept her eyes on the dais ahead in front of the capitol. Lara and Hippolyta came to a compromise on Diana's arms. They decided to leave her arms exposed, which meant Hippolyta really won that argument.

Diana's eyes glanced around at all the Kryptonian eyes on her. Some were confused, others were angry, but mostly they were confused. She saw some whispering and talking of her. Pretending not to hear them she walked ahead with four men by her side. This reminded her of being home on Themyscira, when several escorts followed her before her marriage with Amayn.

Looking ahead of her she saw Kal, Jor and Lara dressed in off-white body suits to match her gown she picked. Smiling she saw her mother and sister standing beside the Els. Donna had an eager smile and put her thumbs up to encourage her. Hippolyta looked at Donna with creased eyebrows and Donna simmered down looking up at the sky like nothing ever happened.

Finally reaching the dais Kal took her hand to assist her climb the stairs. He whispered in her ear, "You look lovely. Don't worry so much."

Diana smiled and once they reached the top of the stairs he held both of her hands in his. She peered at her mother and sister as they were behind the Els. As both stood there staring at each other Diana felt her heart racing a million miles an hour. He gripped her hands tighter as if to reassure that she would be alright. Smiling she listened to the Kryptonian judge speak before them. Completely ignoring everything he was saying she realized he was calling her name.

"Princess Diana?" he said louder. Diana blushed and she saw everyone in the audience giggling at her. This only made her more nervous. They were standing in front of a podium that had dozens of crystals and the El crest in the middle.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she put her hand on top of Kal's which was over their family crest.

The judge began again smiling at Diana's anxiousness. "Standing upon the Jewel of Trust and Honor, the vows you exchange today shall bind you both for an eternity –before the eyes of Krypton and the eyes of Rao."

Kal was handed two translucent bracelets and he took Diana's slipping it onto her wrist. Instantly it changed to a different color. It was dark blue. He put the bracelet in her hand gesturing to put it on his wrist. She gradually slipped it on his and his color was dark red. She didn't know what any of this meant, but she would definitely ask him about it later. Smiling at one another the judge continued.

"For nobody shall wear the same colors as Prince Kal-El and Princess Diana. On this day and for all days in the future, you are husband and wife, Kal-El and Diana-El," he smiled and they almost kissed but he stopped them. Kal's parents covered their mouths trying not to laugh at the two's eagerness.

"May the visage of Rao shine upon you both," then he added, "And your child."

Kal looked at the man and not like he hasn't kissed Diana before, but it would be official. He leaned over to Diana and kissed her gently on the lips. After pulling back he saw all the Kryptonians clapping, still unsure about this but they didn't say anything, at least not that he could hear.

Lara and Jor-El came up to Diana with gifts in their hands. Jor presented his first and it was an off-white cape with the El crest on the back like they wore and he clasped the cloak around her neck and shoulders. He kissed Diana's forehead, "Welcome to the House of El, princess."

Diana thanked him and Lara had a crystal-like box in her hands and she opened the box and there was a silver circlet with the El crest in the middle. She handed the box to Kal so he could hold it. Lifting the circlet from the box she gently placed it on Diana's head, positioning it so the crest was in the middle of her forehead. Lara placed both hands on Diana's cheeks and kissed her forehead as well.

Kal was ready to head off the platform but Diana stopped him. "Wait, Kal." Everyone eyed the princess and Kal stopped very confused. "I want to celebrate this wedding Amazonian style as well. It will be short."

His parents stood with their arms wrapped around one another and didn't question Diana. Kal nodded his head and he stepped back onto the platform. The crowd around them was whispering and very confused. "Donna," she asked for her sister to come forth. She had a large box in her hand and once opened were two golden laurels. Diana reached for one of the laurels and Kal copied her still unsure of this. She didn't talk to him about this. He remembered when she got married before and she wore a golden laurel.

Hippolyta came up in front of them and blessed the both of them. "Princess Diana, blessed by the Grecian gods and goddesses shall marry this man of Krypton, Prince Kal-El." Then Diana placed her laurel on Kal's head and he did the same to her. The Amazon Queen instructed Kal-El to kiss both her hands and cheeks. Smiling he did as told by the Queen. He stepped back and just smiled at Diana. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips catching him by surprise. Everyone clapped once more and she let go licking her lips.

"Everyone is staring," Kal pointed out whispering to her. Diana looked at the crowd in front of them and turned back to him.

"I don't care," she smiled gliding her lips on his again. His hands rested on her hips.

Lara tapped her husband's shoulder. "I think they're forgetting people are here." She noticed their kisses were becoming more intense.

Jor cleared his throat, "Kal." He called out abruptly. Kal stopped and pulled Diana away from him.

He took her hand and they walked down the steps together to go back to the palace altogether.

* * *

A month later Jor-El and his men started rebuilding the new Themyscira on Krypton like he said he would. He was often at the building site and brought Hippolyta along with him so she could point out any flaws or make any necessary corrections. Donna went back and forth from the House of El to the project six hours from Kryptonopolis.

For now the Arrakian children are housed in a different sector of the palace away from everybody so they were rarely seen and often had to go with Jor to the building site. He had spent five out of seven days there. Kal went with him sometimes, while Lara stayed in the palace with Diana and sometimes Donna. Although she didn't have to worry about Donna, she was hardly any trouble at all. She mainly clung to Diana's side most of the time anyway.

So far the Kryptonians were building the palace first and half of it was done along with some of the landscape. It looked like an exact replica of their previous home which was highly appreciated by Hippolyta.

Diana had yet to see the progress as her mother really wanted her to stay in the palace as much as possible. In the beginning of her seven month of pregnancy she was becoming more bored as she was often not included in many of the activities as she was before. With everyone gone even her sister she was stuck with Lara, not that she minded being in the palace alone with her, but it was only two of them.

Kal promised he would bring her next month to see the progress, but she doubted that, although he was quite good at keeping promises.

Lara knocked on Diana's door and she heard a small 'enter' and she opened the door to see her reading a book close to the window. The sun was setting and it wasn't so bright in her room. "You've been in here all day." She came closer to her, touching her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Diana put her book down on the table beside her seat, "I am suffering from boredom is all," she smiled weakly standing up slowly. Lara had become more relaxed in her attire lately, for that reason Diana didn't know why. Her hair was down and not up in a bun like usual and her usual body suits were gone for now. Instead she wore black and red gowns most of the time. The only decoration on her head was her circlet with the El crest on it. Diana wore it as well all the time now. She noticed her bracelet changed colors depending on the mood she was in, which was interesting enough. She noticed Kal's did as well.

When the glasses of water were brought to them Diana gowned her water in one long swig. Setting her glass down, she saw a wide-eyed Lara staring at her. Smiling sheepishly she was given another glass of water by a servant. "Sorry,"

"No, it's alright, I just wasn't expecting that." Lara sipped from her own glass. "Kal told me he was going to take you along to see the progress of the project," she folded her hands together on the table.

"I hope so, I am hopelessly bored here! My mother won't let me go anywhere anymore."

Lara smiled taking another sip of her water, "Perhaps she is just worried for you, Diana."

"I'm not made of glass. She's been acting so overprotective for the last three weeks. It's driving me a bit crazy," picking up her fork she picked at her food on her plate.

Lara reached over and touched Diana's hand, "If I had a daughter maybe I would act the same as well." The rest of their meal was in silence until Lara invited her into the study so she wouldn't spend the rest of the evening alone and bored. She didn't have much to do today and she could stay up late and finish her assignments anyway.

Diana sat with her legs tucked under her and leaning her cheek against her hand. Her elbow rests on the arm rest of the chair and Lara closed the door behind them, sitting across from her. She wasn't sure what she was doing, so she stayed quiet.

"I didn't want you to be alone," Lara answered Diana's puzzled face.

Diana smiled, "you don't have to stay with me just because I am bored."

"As long as there are two of us here, I don't see why I cannot be with you. It is _my_ house after all." She smiled.

Diana looked around the room they sat in. everything was so orderly in their palace. She wasn't used to it even now after how many months she had stayed here. It was still too odd for her. She knew it annoyed Kal and his mother when they came into her room. Everything was moved according to the way she liked it and she even left out gowns hanging on chairs or the bed sometimes. They could be a bit OCD she noticed, but they never seemed to bother her about her mess.

Lara stopped the silence and stillness in the room, "How is the baby doing? I hope you have been seeing our physician more often now."

"I have. My mother pesters me to," she rolled her eyes. "I can't seem to sleep at all anymore. She must be the most active baby in the world." She huffed and blew a piece of her hair that was dangling in front of her face.

"I'm sorry about your poor sleeping habits, Diana. I have something that will make you go to sleep if you want."

Diana eyed her skeptically, "Is it safe?"

"You don't swallow anything, it's just a small box that sits next to your bed and keeps you asleep for a set amount of hours. You can set the time to anything."

Diana thought of this for a moment and agreed to try it, although she wasn't completely sure if it would work. Diana changed her position in the chair several times and this caused Lara to raise a brow at her. She groaned and finally sat with one leg crossed over the other.

"Something the matter?" Lara asked with a grin on her face and it wasn't one of those creepy grins she used to give off either.

"Yes! I am uncomfortable." Throwing her head back against the chair she let out an exasperated exhalation.

Lara tried not to laugh which was hard, she didn't like seeing anybody in pain or uncomfortable as Diana put it, but her frustration was making her laugh. Diana looked up to see the Queen laughing silently at her.

"What is so hilarious?"

Lara stopped laughing and coughed, "Nothing, Diana. I'm sorry you're uncomfortable. I wish I could do something to make you feel better, but I can't."

Diana knew this, "I know. It's alright," sighing she placed her hand on the baby. "You should give _her_ that sleeping contraption of yours."

The El Queen let out a loud laugh, "I wish I could." Changing seats to sit closer to Diana she put her hand on the side of Diana's belly. "I remember when you first came to me a few months ago so ecstatic that the baby finally moved. I was unsure how to act and that moment I realized that the issue between you and Kal-El was not an issue anymore. I wish I…had been kinder to you, I am sorry."

Diana shrugged her apology off, "I could understand your resentment towards me, but that is no longer a concern." A grin appeared on both their faces.

"You're right, she does need the box."

"I told you," Diana rolled her eyes.

Donna returned early from Themyscira. She rounded the corner and heard voices coming from a room nearby. She peeked her head in and saw Diana and Lara. "Oh my gods, are we playing this game again?!" she ran to the chair and sat on her knees immediately putting her hand on the baby.

"Donna, really?" Diana arched an eyebrow at her little sister.

Lara smiled, "She likes doing this doesn't she?" Diana nodded her head deadpanned in the face.

"What are you doing here back so soon?" Lara asked Donna.

"Oh I returned early. Kal sent a ship for me to come back. I was fed up with mother complaining about the architecture of the palace." With her beaming face this only turned Diana's expression from annoyed to amused. "Diana this baby is having too much fun."

"No, _you're_ having too much fun." Diana shook her head at her sister. Turning her attention to Lara who was amused at Donna's entertainment. "I'm going to need that box tonight."

* * *

Jor-El returned with his son and Queen Hippolyta a week later. With all the corrections she was making it was slowing the project down but it was the way she wanted it to be so he had to follow her orders to a certain extent.

Lara, Donna and Diana sat at the table eating breakfast when the three waltzed in looking a bit tired and worn out. Smiling Diana saw Kal walk in and he came up to her and kissed her temple.

"You look tired," Diana told him and he pulled out a chair to sit next to her.

"You don't look so well rested yourself," he commented back with a small smirk.

"How is the project coming along?" Lara asked her husband.

"Very well," he sat next to his wife. "How were things here when we were absent?"

Lara turned to the Amazon princesses sitting across from her. "Entertaining," she smiled drinking from her glass.

"Will I get to see the project soon?" Diana said aloud. Hippolyta turned to her daughter instantly.

"Don't you think it would be wise if you stayed here with Lara?"

"Mother I just want to see for a few days. Only a few days. I need to leave the palace I am going crazy. I have read all my books I brought with me. Kal will come with me and you'll be there too."

Hippolyta thought this over. "Fine, but only for a few days. You can come next month when the palace is complete."

Diana smiled at this finally being able to convince her mother that she was able to leave was more than enough.

* * *

Later in the evening after everyone retired to their rooms. Lara took off her attire and got into bed waiting for Jor-El to join her. he settled into bed with her and turned off all the lights. Lara laid in bed staring at the dark ceiling above her.

"Jor," she said.

"Hmm?"

She rolled over onto her side and touched his arm tenderly. "When was the last time we…" she couldn't even say it anymore, "Made love?"

His eyes opened and he turned to her seeing her white skin in the darkness perfectly. Her blue eyes sparkling in the pitch black room. "Lara?"

"You cannot even remember the last time can you? I can. It was a few years after Kal was born."

It wasn't so normal for Kryptonians to have sexual relations ever and when they did it was seldom. He sat up leaning against their headboard.

"What are you saying Lara?"

She scooted closer to him with a seductive smile. "You know what I'm saying, Jor." He finger traced on his muscular arm.

Eying her he slid down and kissed her forehead and then her lips softly. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around Jor's neck enjoying the rest of the night together.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: All your comments made me laugh so hard from the previous chapter I can't even tell you lol. I have a purpose for everything.**

* * *

Chapter 30

Early in the morning Lara laid in bed next to Jor with a smile on her face. The sun was not up yet and she looked through the walls to see Kal and Diana still sleeping. Covering her bare body with the blankets she ran her fingers through her long straight hair getting the tangles out. Groaning she got out of bed and went to get her brush. As she started brushing her hair she saw Jor-El looking at her in the mirror.

"What?" she stopped brushing and turned to face him.

"Nothing, just looking." He smiled putting his arms behind his head.

Lara set the brush down and sat on the bed covering her body. Jor eyed her and pulled the sheet off her body. "Why are you hiding like that? It's not like I didn't just see everything already."

"It was dark then, the sun is starting to rise."

"And your point is?"

"My body is not going to look the same in light, Jor," she wrapped the sheet around her curvy frame and let her hair fall to one side of her body.

He folded his arms and saw her getting more comfortable on the bed. He laughed at her, actually laughed. She furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. Suddenly the sheet started slipping and she reacted quickly to pull it close to her chin.

"Are you serious, right now, Lara? Your body is fine, it's more than fine." She became more self-conscious every time he kept mentioning her body. This only brought the sheet closer to her body. She felt his hand slowly take the blanket off her body and she relaxed a bit. The room was dimly lit now and the sun was shining on her raven straight hair. "See you look…" he couldn't find the word he was looking for, "beautiful." Smiling he grabbed hold of her arm and she lay down close to him staring at the ceiling.

"I was thinking about our laws," Lara began suddenly. He looked at his wife and waited for her to continue. "Our laws are too strict and unreasonable. Our councils in the past have changed so much in the way Kryptonians think, the way we act and behave. We are very educated people, but we are not socialized at all."

Listening to these unexpected words of wisdom come from his wife was interesting and yet refreshing. He had to agree with her on some things, though.

Lara fumbled with her words a bit, "I…it makes Kryptonians look…dare I say, _stupid_." Eyeing her husband he didn't know what to say. He was a bit speechless.

"Why are you talking about this right now?"

She sighed getting closer to his body now, "Ever since Diana came here I have realized that our society is too cold and distant from other societies. We are not very friendly aliens if you ask me. I started to realize the more unfriendly we are to others; the more we are hated as a whole. Other races are afraid of us and I do not blame them. Some of our laws are ridiculous and perhaps should be changed."

"Like what, Lara?" brushing her curl on her forehead away from her face.

"No other aliens allowed? That needs to be abolished from our book of laws. Other races from other planets are looked down upon on Krypton. That is not right; we shouldn't do such things to other people. We should be more inviting and perhaps create other tourist-like cities so others can stay in, not just other monarchs." Holding her finger up to be clear about that last part.

"Many centuries ago women were allowed to have children naturally on Krypton until the council changed this into a crime. Diana is right, that is shameful that we call expecting mothers criminals. That law should be changed as well."

Jor put a finger to Lara's lips to make her stop talking for a moment. "You do understand that _we_ can change those laws? Our previous Kings and Queens did not change those laws down the road. Perhaps they needed something drastic to happen to them in order for them to see our way of living isn't so enjoyable."

"I like living on Krypton, but, it is not right what we do sometimes. We are logical people be we have no common sense it seems like." Her brows creased in deep thought. Smiling she thought of when she tried to marry off Kal-El to so many different princesses from different worlds. "I was so angry with Kal when he refused every beautiful princess I could find for him."

"I remember, you were so upset when he didn't choose the princess from Jehas."

Lara thought about it now and all of it didn't seem to matter anymore. "It is better this way." Jor nodded his head in agreement. Now the sun was shining through the window very brightly. "Jor,"

"Yes?"

"When can we start making changes to our laws?"

He opened one eye and stared at her and smiled, "I guess as soon as possible." Closing his eye he leaned back on the pillow then he felt Lara move and get off the bed. He sat up and saw she was getting ready to take a shower. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to come with me? I really would like to get started on this process," she smiled playfully and swanned into the bathroom.

* * *

_New Themyscira_

A month later Kal did as promised and brought Diana with him and his father and her mother to see the progress of the project. Donna accompanied them as well.

Hippolyta was with Jor-El on the ground looking at the landscaping. Donna was lounging, of course. Kal brought Diana closer to the palace grounds, covering her eyes. She smiled, but was a bit annoyed she couldn't see.

"Kal, I can't see anything!" she tried to pry his hands off her eyes but he stayed put. He helped guide her on the path as she was walking slowly not sure where she was going.

"Just a few more steps, okay stop right there." He unshielded her eyes. "You can open your eyes now."

Diana's eyes slowly opened and what she saw looked exactly like her home back on Ammos. Clasping her hands together she beamed. "This is perfect! It looks just like the palace back home."

"Well I would hope so. My father has sent his men to work on your 'real' Themyscira back on Ammos. He sent them two weeks ago. They should be stationed there for two months and come back with another shift of people and so on. Your sisters are allowed to travel with them. I am sure they would love to help in rebuilding."

He held her close to his body and she folded her arms smiling at the sight before her. "Of course. I am so surprised. It looks better than I imagined it would."

Hippolyta came up to Diana, "What do you think, Diana?"

"It looks fantastic," Diana smiled brightly. Her mother smiled and patted her daughter's arm.

"Would you like to see the inside?" Kal asked Diana and she nodded her head.

Minutes later they were inside the palace. Diana's eyes roamed the way the building was set and of course it was barren but she smiled remembering where every piece of furniture was and all the paintings on the walls were. Walking down the hall she found her room and of course it was empty but she remembered where she put everything. Pointing to the center of the room, "That is where I put all my shoes when I didn't feel like putting them away." She walked to the right of the center, "And my vanity was here." Moving to the window, "And my chair was here. I would sit and read here sometimes especially when I was little."

Kal-El was leaning against the doorway of the room and just watched Diana walk around the room. He couldn't understand the way she was feeling right now. She paused and stood looking out the window with her arms folded. He noticed she wasn't saying anything and was still. She didn't even turn around. Slowly he approached her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here." He wiped the salty tears from her face.

Diana brushed his hands away and wiped her eyes, "No, it's alright. I just miss my home. My _real_ home." Then she looked up at Kal and she felt bad, "Well, I like staying here on Krypton too, I like being with you and your parents, but I suppose I miss being around my personal surroundings and my sisters."

Kal looked out the window watching the Kryptonians at work. His father was yet again arguing with Hippolyta. He turned back to a distraught Diana and folded his arms. Her eyes gazed up at him in question.

"When Themyscira," he sighed, "Is rebuilt on Ammos, would you like to move back there and live with your family?"

Diana blinked and all these thoughts were running through her mind. "Kal, I can't do that. I belong here, with you."

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I will come with you," smiling he leaned against the balustrade of the open balcony.

"I don't know what to say. That will be years from now. And what about our daughter? We can't just keep trading her back and forth from Themyscira to Krypton. Oh such a mess this is," she folded her arms and pursed her lips.

"How about for now, we focus on the details later and just wait until she gets here to make these decisions?" he smiled hugging her body to his side.

Diana sighed and started to walk back to the entrance of the palace and he followed right beside her linking his arm with hers.

* * *

_Kryptonopolis_

"You want to _what_?" May-Nasre announced at Lara. She was alone with the council as everyone else was gone.

"You heard what I said. I want to change –no, revise the laws on Krypton." Lara stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Your majesty, why the sudden change and how will the public react to such changes?" Esri threw her hands in the air at the Queen's unbelievable requests.

Lara started explaining how she wanted to change the visiting laws from other aliens. They were not allowed on their planet, only aliens of Royal families were. She wanted to ban that law and allow all races to come to Krypton within reason of course. All women that were charged as criminals in the past for baring children naturally is appalling and explained that law should also be banned no longer needing artificial wombs to create Kryptonian children.

"You are not just changing these laws because of daughter-in law are you, your majesty?" Esri raised an eyebrow.

"No. She and her family have come into our life, Krypton's life. They are aliens from a different planet. They have made my family and I realize there is more to the universe than just Kryptonians. Diana was supposed to be kicked off Krypton and trialed as a criminal. Of course that wasn't passed because she is not only married to my son now, she is a princess. If this were to happen to an average citizen their child would be taken away from them and they would be trialed as a criminal and possibly thrown in our jail. Krypton never used to be like this until the council had too much power. It has taken adultery, a pregnancy, a war, and…_many_ Amazons to change my mind about our laws on Krypton. So if you would please, reconsider saying no to me?" she sat down finally after her spiel.

All the council members passed a paper around listing all the laws Lara wanted to ban or revise is what she said, but really she wanted those laws gone forever.

"Your highness," Jal called out and Lara stood hopeful. "You have given quite a speech, but you still didn't give us the reason _why_ you want to change these laws. These laws have been here for thousands of years before we were even here."

"Exactly my point. The laws are outdated and unreasonable. They might have been right at the time all those years ago, but it is not helping our race as a whole anymore. We are seen to the outsiders as an ugly, harsh and hostile race. I don't want to be seen as that to others. We cannot change who we are, but we can bend our boundaries some times. Inviting, we are not. Aliens fear us, we are warriors and scientists yes, but we are not cruel people. I do not want others to see us this way, not anymore, especially when my grandchild arrives. I don't want her to see the unkindness of the Kryptonians. I want her to experience a happy life, not a sheltered one filled with rules and lies."

The council sat still and motionless –speechless even. Smiles appeared on their faces as they watched Lara stand there waiting for an answer. She had a hopeful look on her face.

"Very nicely done, your highness," one of the members said. "We will ratify the new laws back in our House. Once we have approved the laws they will be sent to you and Jor-El to be signed and then it will be announced to the public by you both."

Lara smiled clasping her hands together and thanked them all, gathering her belongings she left the room and the guards closed the doors behind her. letting out a long sigh she felt so much better and even better that they actually listened to her, instead of frustrating her and drifting off into tangents like the previous council.

Returning to the control room she set her tablet down and saw an incoming call from Argo. "What the hell does he want now," she groaned and turned it on to see Alura and Kara. "Oh, good morning, Alura, Kara."

"Good morning," both blonde women said. Alura spoke first, "Lara, my husband has gone to Ammos with his men and he took the Amazons with him to rebuild. They are doing well so far."

"That is good news, but somehow I think that is not why you called," Lara folded her arms.

Kara smiled, "Mother and I want to come over tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Diana is supposed to have her baby soon right?" Alura asked and Lara nodded her head slowly.

"In a month she will deliver the baby. You want to come here to see is that what you're telling me?"

Both blondes nodded their heads. Lara smiled and agreed for the two to come visit, which meant they would stay the whole month, waiting. She thought she should talk with Kal and Diana about this first, but she couldn't simply just wait. Alura changed her mind a lot when it came to visiting. Often she never wanted to come over and she never knew why.

"I will tell Jor, Kal and Diana you are on your way and should arrive tomorrow evening. They should be back in a few hours after you arrive anyway according to their schedule." Closing the screen she sighed not really wanting to talk to her husband about this right now. She decided to go to her room and lay down for a while. It had been a draining morning. If she got a call someone would alert her.

* * *

_New Themyscira_

"Where is Ursa?" Kal asked his father. Jor didn't look up from his blueprints but answered him in a hush tone.

"She's cracking a code for me right now. She is very good at that you know," he smirked. "How do you think she got kicked out of the science board?"

Kal blinked in shock, "She was on the science board?"

"Of course. One of the best scientists we had, until she wanted to sabotage one of our projects. Your mother was at home taking care of you while I stayed at the meetings for a while. We would switch back and forth. Anyway, she was kicked out then was the assistant for Zod's military while your mother was Ampar. Of course I am sure Zod wanted more from Ursa," he shook his head, "So he fired your mother and gave the job to Ursa which she never truly dissevered."

So that is why mother hates Ursa so much. She has been in their lives for such a long time and she had such great potential but she didn't use any of it for the good of Krypton. What a shame, Kal thought, shaking his head at the woman.

"I was unaware of this. Why didn't mother fight for her position back?"

Jor sighed, "She was still head of the board, so after that she knew she would never get that position back unless she did something that was highly illegal if you know what I mean. Meanwhile she took care of you until you were seven and left the maids to take care of you. She was gone a lot, I am sure you don't remember."

Kal remembered very well. He never really saw his parents when he was a child. If he did see them it was late at night or early in the morning. Or if they were at home, they were usually busy in the lab. As he grew older his parents became less occupied as they realized they needed to get him married off to a princess. Early in his teens he had begun to really despise his mother and her pushy ways. Ever since Diana came here he noticed his mother becoming softer and less cold towards everybody which he loved about his mother. He really enjoyed seeing that side of her. He hadn't seen that side of her since he was a little boy. Smiling to himself, he definitely wasn't going to just up and leave his daughter when she was that young and he had a feeling Diana wouldn't either.

Stuck in a day dream he heard someone calling his name, but didn't answer for a while.

"Kal?" Diana called for the third time a little louder. Snapping out of his daze he looked down to see her walking up the stairs with a puzzled look. "Are you alright?" stepping down he took her hand to help her make the rest of the way up the steps.

"Of course I am fine. How are you?"

"Hot," she smiled looking up at the sun. "Can we go sit down somewhere preferably where there is shade?" she hoped looking around. He smiled leading them back to their ship to sit down for a while.

Diana sat down relieved she was out of the sun. It wasn't a good idea to wear black either she grasped. It was hotter than on Ammos it seemed like. "Do you want some water?" he offered her a glass and she thanked him crossing one leg over the other.

He checked the computers to make sure nothing had come through but he had a message and it was from his mother. An hour ago, and another hour ago, and yesterday? Rao. "Oh,"

"What's wrong?"

"Mother left several messages," he called her back and she answered although her eyes were traveling elsewhere on separate screens. "Mother, hello."

"I have been trying to call you for a day now! Does not anybody stay on this ship?"

"I'm sorry we were outside," he stepped back and Lara's eyes saw Diana sitting behind him. She waved at her and Lara smiled.

"I see. Your Aunt and cousin are on their way over here. They should be coming in a few minutes."

Kal almost spit his water out, "What? What do you mean they're coming there?"

Lara folded her arms, "Well maybe if someone checked their messages once in a while you would have known about it already!"

He sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "Why are they coming to our House?"

"They want to wait for the delivery of the baby," her big blue eyes blinked several times and she saw Diana looking a bit frightened. "Is that alright with you, Diana? I can send them away if you want."

Diana waved her off, "No it is quite alright. No need to do that," reassuring Lara with a small smile, a small uneasy smile.

"Alright, I think I hear them coming in," she turned around and saw two tall blondes walk in behind her. Kal looked at his Aunt with her strawberry blonde hair and his cousin, Kara who looked just like her mother.

Kara came and took Lara's spot with a big smile on her face, "Hi Kal, how are you doing?"

"Ah, doing well. How are you cousin?" he smiled. He really missed talking to her sometimes. Her big blue eyes were sparkling.

"I am a bit tired. Long ride here." Her eyes darted to the side and saw Diana sitting alone with a glass in her hand.

Kal looked back, "Oh, Diana, come here." Then he saw her try to get up, "On second thought, just stay there. Hold on, Kara." He grabbed her hands and she stood slowly and walked with him. She brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hello, Diana, it has been a long time since we have seen you. I am excited to meet you again," Kara beamed and turned to see Lara and her mother were still talking.

"Likewise," Diana nodded smiling.

"I better leave before my Aunt kicks me off," she smiled and Lara came back to the screen.

"I'm sorry. Anyway I hope to see you all in about three hours, right?"

Kal nodded, "Yes, Hippolyta seriously won't let Diana stay here any longer than that. She's been here for a week already."

"We'll be waiting," Lara smiled cutting the screen black.

Diana sat down in the chair again and sipped from her glass. "Your whole family is so into our baby," she smiled. "It is kind of amusing."

"I suppose so," sneering he drank from his glass as well.

* * *

Three hours later everyone including Hippolyta and Donna returned to the House of El looking much drained. They cut the six hours to three which did not go well for Diana at all. She basically was in the bathroom the entire time and Kal stood outside waiting for her.

Lara, Kara and Alura sat in the sitting area drinking a tart fruit beverage. Their eyes looked to the five who walked in looking exhausted. Diana was holding onto Kal for dear life it seemed like. Lara stood up placing her glass on the table.

"Is she alright?"

Kal nodded, "She's just ah, a little sick, I'm taking her to her room for a while."

Donna sat down and drank some water, "Don't ever take Diana over there again oh my gods," she covered her eyes and shook her head in horror.

Lara sat down and Jor joined her. "What do you mean?"

"Well instead of six hours coming back, we took the faster route and cut it in half time. So it took us three hours. I didn't want to fly in the dark, although I didn't know she was going to be in the lavatory the whole way back." Jor explained feeling a bit guilt-ridden.

Hippolyta shook her head sitting next to her youngest daughter. "I told her not to come, but she insisted."

"Mother," Donna rolled her eyes.

* * *

The following week went by smoothly although Diana was getting a bit annoyed with all the questions the El women were asking her. Lara smiled at the questions her niece was asking that Diana sometimes didn't know the answers to or looked a bit irritated to answer them. After a week of questions they finally stopped bugging her.

Diana chose a quiet place in the library reading up on Krypton's past and their previous rulers. Most were very beautiful of course. She found a picture of Nara Lor-Van and it was Lara's mother. She didn't have black hair, but very dark auburn hair with bright emerald green eyes. Lara held Kal in her arms in this picture and she looked quite happy. He didn't even look a month old in the picture. Her father was in the picture as well, all were smiling. Jor stood next to Lara, looking of course very proud. Diana smiled at the five of them and she heard someone coming in the room.

Looking back she saw it was Kara, oh gods, hopefully she's not going to ask any questions. Maybe if I just sit here really quietly she won't notice me.

"Diana?" Kara called out clearly looking straight at her. Diana turned and smiled forcefully.

"Hello, Kara. I was just reading."

Kara sat down and saw a picture Diana was staring at and she smiled remembering the exact moment of that picture.

"Oh I remember that day. Aunt Lara was so happy to finally hold Kal in her arms. He's so small is he not?"

"He is," Diana agreed. "Those are Lara's parents right?"

Kara nodded and a look of sadness came to her. Diana sensed something was wrong, and then she wondered why her parents weren't here. Jor's weren't either.

"What happened to them?"

"Well, my uncle's parents died seven years ago, but Lara's parents I have no idea. They just disappeared one day. I think it had something to do with the project they were working on."

Ah so they were scientists too. "Nara and her husband Lor, were two of the greatest scientists in Krypton's time. They created so wonderful inventions such as the yellow sun simulator and even gave children classes to learn how to use their powers under yellow sun if they ever needed to. The council feared the two were overpowering the Kryptonian government. After they married Lara off to Jor-El they figured she would be safe. Later in the year Kal was born and this created all sorts of problems."

Diana sat listening intuitively. Why did all this sound so familiar?

"Anyway, the council back then really disliked Nara and Lor-Van's work and ideas. They wanted to drill to the core of Krypton to do more research, but the council never gave them permission. Lor took his scientists and they drilled anyway, there was a minor explosion, but nothing too serious. They found Kryptonite, which I am sure you know is deadly to all Kryptonians." She sighed, "Our government found out and of course the two were in deep trouble. Nara never told Lara or Jor about the secret project and it was remained unfinished. Nara gave Lara her circlet, and it is like no other crown, Diana. If you notice Lara's tiara has red jewels inside the El crest and it shines brightly in the light. She wears her mother's crown. So," she sat back in the chair trying to get comfortable. "Lara, of course questioned why her mother gave her the circlet, but after that moment she never saw her parents again. She doesn't know if they are dead or alive or lost somewhere. Nobody really talks about it anymore. She didn't don her mother's crown until five years after they went _missing_."

Diana sat in shock listening to this. Maybe that is why Lara was such a crab, she thought. Her parents are either missing or dead even after all these years she has no idea what happened to them. That must be unnerving for a person and letting that bother you or avoiding it will obviously create anger in a person.

"Kal-El was often watched by Jor's parents or my parents when they went off. Although after Kal turned two Lara never really wanted to leave him alone with anybody so she stayed home until he was about seven or eight. She did find time to remain the head of the science committee and Ampar of our military though." Smiling, she finally finished her story.

"That is awful." Diana sat in silence for a few moments longer.

Kara agreed with the Amazon and then stood. "I'm sorry to bother you and just between you and me, I don't know if Lara would want you to know anything about her past. So I highly suggest you don't say anything or mention it to her." she smiled and left the room quickly.

Diana looked at the photo again and she pursed her lips. She was starting to feel sorry for Lara now. At first when she met her she seemed a bit tense and it only had gotten worse since she had been staying with them. Although as the months passed it was easier and Lara opened up more becoming softer on the outside. Diana knew that Lara probably thought of her parents often and it probably made her feel even worse that she didn't know what happened to them. Shaking her head she couldn't fathom losing her mother, much less two parents.

"Diana?" Kal walked in the room and peered behind a shelf with many tablets and documents. "What are you doing in here?"

Diana stuffed the paper down in the chair and smiled, "Oh ah, I was just reading."

"You're always reading. We are about to eat. I have been wondering where you've been for the last hour. Do you want me to help you?" he lend out his hand.

She kindly refused his hand, "No thank you I can help myself. I will meet you in the dining hall in a few minutes."

He eyed her with a raised brow, "Are you sure? I haven't seen you try to get up by yourself in the last three weeks."

Diana's eyes narrowed, "Kal, I will be there in a few minutes, alright?"

He sighed, "If you say so, _princess_. We won't start without you."

After he left Diana watched him leave. I'll get him for that later, she reminded herself. Getting up from her seat, more like struggling to get out of her chair she took the picture with her and set it in one of her drawers in her room.

Changing her attire for dinner she brushed her hair and changed her shoes. Finally ready she saw everyone at the table talking waiting for her. All eyes took to her appearing at the doorway.

"Sorry I am so late."

"Should have let me help you," Kal snickered and Diana creased her eyebrows and he pulled out her chair and she sat down smoothing out her gown.

"What were you reading in the library anyway?" Kal asked his wife and all others weren't paying attention that much except Kara who eyed Diana very cautiously.

"I…I was reading about Krypton's history. It was really fascinating."

"Oh," Kal nodded his head taking a sip of the fruit drink that was served.

Kara smiled and the grabbed her fork. Lara was completely unaware of the conversation and was talking to Hippolyta sitting across from her.

Half way through the dinner Diana was feeling a bit unnerved knowing this 'secret' about Lara and she also felt a bit sick and uncomfortable as well barely touching her food on her plate.

* * *

**AN: I didn't intend for this chapter to be this long actually. Lara's mother's name is actually Lara Rok-Vor but seriously that's a little confusing using two Laras so I used her Elseworld name, Nara. Baby coming soon I SWEAR aha.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Diana sat on her bed during the next two weeks looking at some documents she found in the library about Lara's parents. They seemed very educated and loving people, but why were they taken away from society? As she scanned through all the tablets and papers she couldn't find anything of where the two might be. She found old news streams from when the two went missing suddenly. Conspiracy theorists believed they were kept in the Phantom Zone, but others argued they were killed off by Zod. Some Kryptonians believe Zod is not powerful enough to assert such a command so that theory was clearly ruled out. Others suspected the two were living on another planet not too far from Krypton, but if they were, couldn't they easily be found? Perhaps not. Diana looked harder and found more photos of her parents with what seemed like their new discovery. Discovery of Red Kryptonite and its beauty. Nara and Lor held up the red crystals in a contained glass box, presenting it to their press. After discovering the Green Kryptonite and its effect they kept the red under surveillance for several months. Finally after taking it out of the confined container they realized it really had no evident effect on them.

She flipped the screen's page to read more. So then Nara and Lor revealed to the world of Krypton there were unknown effects to the Red Kryptonite and it should be kept in a vault away from the Kryptonians in case there really is something wrong with the crystals. Although after a certain amount of time a scientist in their group took the Red Kryptonite to make jewelry out of it because of its divine beauty. Limited amounts of jewelry were sold in Krypton's stores. Even the El's and Van's had jewelry made of the crystal. Soon enough after that wearing the crimson Kryptonite started making the race ill, but in special ways affecting everyone differently.

After the immediate scare of the strange illnesses, the Kryptonite was taken away and put into the vault again and this time nobody would touch it.

The public was not notified immediately when Nara and Lor-Van went missing, but Diana did remember Kara saying that Nara left her tiara behind and gave it to Lara to keep it safe and away from others. Diana now looked more closely at Lara's crown when she passed by and saw red speckles of crystalline sparkling in the light or sun rays. Obviously she thought she could keep it safe, by wearing it. Why would she tell her to keep it safe?

Three months after their disappearance, the council made an announcement that the Vans have disappeared suddenly, although the Royal family knew this was not true, they were taken away. Staying quiet about the subject the Els dropped the matter as Lara didn't want to talk about it anymore.

As Diana flipped through the private journals of the Jor-El's secretary of their science board, she realized that these were important and obviously kept in their library. Of course, not knowing that someone would come in and look at them, Diana thought she should put them back where they were. A soft rap came to her door and she frantically hid the tablets under the bed and told the person to come in, already having a good idea who it was.

The door slid closed behind Kal and he smiled looking at Diana sitting on her bed so daintily. He sat next to her grabbing her hand in his.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while. I have been busy….with your mother," he groaned. Diana smiled knowing her mother could be a bit bossy sometimes. She grew tired of her mother's complaints when she was younger and she still gets annoyed listening to them today. "Anyway, I am here now and told my father that I should stay here with you. Of course he let me come back early." He laid closer to her and kissed her cheek. Diana was feeling more self-conscious every time Kal was close to her. More than ever before.

His arm reached behind her gently pulling her close to his body. She didn't refuse of course, but kept very still. He stopped kissing her neck and looked down at her. "Is something wrong?"

Diana sighed and shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just nervous."

He sat up straighter and looked at her anxious face. Smiling he kissed her forehead, "No need to be nervous, Diana, you are here with your family and we will help you. Everything will be alright, I promise." Taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it. Slowly making his way back to her neck Diana's muscles relaxed a bit.

"I don't know how you find me looking very attractive right now, Kal," her eyes focused on where his hands were traveling.

He didn't stop, but was aware of her statement. "You will always be attractive to me, Diana."

"Looking like _this_? I don't think so."

Kal stopped and leaned on his elbow looking up at her defeated face. He stifled a laugh, "Diana," his eyes still on her and she didn't budge, "_Diana_…." finally her eyes met his eyes and she was trying not to smile, being serious. Keeping a poker face he was honest with her, "You are beautiful in my eyes no matter what you think you look like." She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his finger to her lips, "And before you say it, you're not fat," smirking he took his finger off her lips. Diana's eyebrow arched and she leered.

"Very droll Kal. You think you have me all figured out don't you?" she laid down looking at her fingernails.

"Somehow Diana, I don't think I will ever have you figured out." He stood from the bed and went around the other side and held his hand out, "Come with me, I have something to show you."

She wasn't sure what he was doing. What does he have up his sleeve now? Hesitantly taking his hand she stood up and both left her room.

They went up two floors and Diana knew where they were going. His room was on this floor, but they passed his room. Her eyes scanned the area and there was nobody on this floor. She wondered what he was doing, but stayed silent the whole time. Finally they abruptly stopped and he covered her eyes.

"Oh Kal, you know I don't like this game," folding her arms and puckering her lips she couldn't see a thing and it bothered her terribly. She heard the door slide open and he told her to walk into the room. Touching the side of the doorway so she wouldn't fall or something they stopped again.

"Alright, you may look now," he took his hands off and saw Diana's eyes grow in delight. Her frown turned into a beaming smile. She looked behind her at him and she looked happy, too happy he thought.

She thought she should ask, "What is this?" her smile still plastered on her face. He walked around the room and he gestured to the windows, the bed, and the vanity. The small details were Grecian and some were Kryptonian.

"I have been designing this room for two months now when I am not busy building Themyscira. It kind of looks like your bedroom on Themyscira, doesn't it?" he hoped it did. It was filled with both qualities from her world and his as well.

"It does, but…is this…_our_ room?" she wished it would be. She didn't want to be in her room alone anymore. Nodding his head this only elated her mood even more. "You didn't have to go out of your way for me, Kal." She sat on the bed feeling the softness of the blankets, reminding her of her bedroom back at her once intact home.

Leaning on the large marble column of the bed he smiled at his raven haired wife, "I wanted to make you happy. You miss your home so much I wanted to do something for you."

Diana's blue eyes sparkled and she put her arms behind her, "Kal, I don't need you to make me extravagant rooms, furniture or have the finest silk gowns made to make me happy. I am happy just being around you."

A smile of his own appeared and he leaned down to kiss her lips. He almost forgot, "Oh Diana I have one more thing to show you!" he pulled her up from the bed and she followed behind him into a room that was connected to theirs. He turned on the lights and Diana's eyes roamed the room. "I thought since you probably don't want to be too far from the baby that she should stay close by." Gesturing to the extended room he made.

Diana walked over to what appeared to be a crib, "Was this yours?" she touched the crystalline sides of the crib.

"Yes, my mother said that we could use it," he put his arm about her waist, "Unless you don't want to of course, we can use something else."

He was rambling; Diana put her finger to his lips, "Kal," she kissed his cheek and glanced around the rest of the room. "It's fine. Tell her I said thank you." She glided back into the previous room they were in and laid down on the bed. "So," she crossed one ankle over the other.

"So?" Kal sat next to her putting his hand on her leg.

"This is our room now, right?" her smile getting slyer by the seconds.

He wasn't sure where she was going with this so he nodded slowly just looking at her face. She looked a bit dangerous or something. He was not entirely sure.

"So this means we will be together in bed…tonight?" she sat up with her legs crossed and tapped her fingers on the bed.

"I suppose it does," He stood leaning on the column again.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Gods Kal sometimes you can be so oblivious."

Kal watched her and then he finally understood what she was talking about. He smiled cleverly and sat next to her, "I'm not that oblivious, princess."

She hit his arm, "Stop calling me that, Kal." He kissed her arm then her collar bone.

"Alright, _princess_," he teased. She hit him again but grinning this time.

* * *

Later in the evening all that were present sat at the table eating. Hippolyta, Donna and Jor-El would return the following day. They had been gone for the last two weeks working on Themyscira. Zor-El informed his brother that he was going to come back to Argo to send another set of men and women to finish rebuilding soon. The Amazons that came with him were of great help but Artemis wasn't too keen on letting the Kryptonians help them at first and she still wasn't. Although not as bossy as Hippolyta, she was worse. She was quiet through most of the rebuilding making the Kryptonians a bit nervous to be around her. They weren't sure what her next move so they limited their questions and mainly asked the General or other Amazons what pieces went where and such.

After the table was cleared they moved into the sitting area. Lara had cleared all her plans and assignments just to sit. She hadn't done this in a long while. Although she didn't really enjoy Alura's company, it wasn't so bad with other women in the room. She didn't have anything in common with Alura. She loved Kara to bits, but she didn't have anything to talk to her about either. Kara was her only niece and she got the feeling that Kara wanted to talk to her, but didn't know how exactly.

All eyes went to Diana who was sitting with her cheek against her palm. She looked up and saw many eyes on her and her face reddened a bit.

"What?" she asked quietly. All the women in the room smiled at her. Kal was the only male in the room and this didn't ever make him feel uncomfortable, but tonight it did especially the way they kept looking at Diana as if something was going to happen.

"How do you feel, Diana?" Alura asked getting more comfortable in her spot.

Diana let out an exasperated sigh, "You want to know how I am feeling right now? I am tired, uncomfortable, irritated, annoyed and extremely….restless."

Alura, Kara and Lara's expressions changed and they sat silently for a few moments. Diana saw their faces and she closed her eyes sighing.

"I apologize. I just….I really don't want to be pregnant anymore"

Kal rubbed her arm. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better so he just stayed silent. He felt her change in position and her face revealed she was in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" he looked over at her inspecting her body carefully. She shook her head shrugging the matter off.

"Nothing, I just don't like being kicked in my ribs. I can't breathe," she smiled forcefully, "No big deal though," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Kal and Diana slept in the room he made for the both of them that night. She had insisted going to bed early which he had no complaints about that because frankly he was a bit tired. He arrived early in the morning and it was a long ride too.

Diana lay on her side with her cheek resting on her hand. Her eyes immediately opened widely as she felt immense pain coming from her lower back and abdomen. It passed a few minutes later but never failed to return. Sitting up in bed she put her hand on Kal's arm shaking him to wake up.

"Kal," she whispered, he was still asleep. "Kal," she shook his arm harder this time. Finally yelling, "_Kal_!"

He jolted awake and saw a concerned Diana standing over him in bed. Turning on a light he sat up putting his hand on her cheek. "What's the matter?"

Another wave of pain passed and she paused. Kal worriedly looked at her expecting her to answer, but she was holding her breath? "Diana?" finally she let out a breath and she spoke quickly, "The baby…"

He finished her sentence, "Is on her way?" she nodded. Both smiled at one another for a long while.

"Kal," she broke the silence between them. "I think it would be ah, wise to start moving to infirmary, don't you think so?"

He snapped out of his daze, "Oh. OH! Okay, just…um...just wait here." He left the room in a hurry.

Diana threw her hands in the air, "_Wait_?! Kal!" he left the room quickly. Screw this, she started to get out of the bed but didn't make it far leaning on the marble column.

He came back with a change of clothing for her and came to see her leaning on the bed post. "I told you to wait there," he threw the gown over his shoulder and grabbed her arm letting her lean against him. He groaned, "This will take too long," he bent down and picked her up in his arms. "I alerted the nurses, my mother, cousin and aunt."

Diana winced, "What about my mother and sister?"

"My mother is taking care of that. Just relax."

"Relax?" she narrowed her eyes. "You want me to _relax_? How is that possible?" Feeling another wave of pain she didn't argue anymore. Smiling, Kal made it to the infirmary floor with Diana in his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

Diana looked around the room and saw many tall Kryptonian women standing over her putting bracelets around her arms and one had a needle in her hand. Diana put her hand up pointing to the needle, "What is that?"

The woman looked at the needle and back at the Amazon, "It is just a drug to subdue your pain for a while. It won't hurt, your highness," easing Diana back down on the bed she was able to get two inches away from her arm until Diana pulled her arm back.

"I don't want _any_ medicine injected into my body," she didn't have such medicines on Themyscira. They didn't use needles anyway.

The woman sighed and put the needle on a tray close by the bed. "If you need it, let me know,"

Yeah right, like I'm going to need that, Diana thought.

* * *

An hour later Diana was beginning to regret the rejection of that medicine. Kal stayed right beside her offering his hand but he too was regretting his decision. He felt like she was going to break his hand in the process. He looked at her and she was trying to hold in her tolerance to pain and she was masking it very well. Her hair was sprawled across the pillow behind her.

Finally being able to talk for a few seconds she asked, "Where is my mother?"

"She's on her way. It takes them three hours to get here remember? They left an hour ago." He felt another squeeze to his hand and he winced at the pain a bit. "Are you sure you don't want the medicine?" he asked trying to keep his cool but he might need the medication if she didn't ease on her grip.

Diana shook her head, "No!"

Rao, she's breaking my hand. "You're breaking my hand!" he shouted and she immediately let go of his hand. She looked over and started to feel terrible.

"I am so sorry, Kal," she apologized looking at his hand. He stretched his fingers and his bones popped back into place. Feeling relief he leaned back in the chair.

"It's alright, I will be fine. Do you want the medicine _now_?" he eyed her and she looked at the needle and back at him. She sighed and relented.

"Yes, I think so."

Good, he thought. She was so stubborn sometimes.

Thirty minutes later Diana was knocked out, at least for now she was. He left the room and saw she was asleep and her hair wild and untamed on the pillow. His mother approached him with a worried expression.

"How is she doing?" she put her fingertips against her bottom lip.

He looked at his hand and sat down outside the room, "For now, she's asleep. God," he tried to move one of his fingers but couldn't.

His mother inspected his hand and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What happened to your hand?"

"She broke two of my fingers."

Lara gasped and looked in the room to see Diana still sleeping. She had just fallen asleep ten minutes ago. Hopefully she would remain asleep for a while.

"Don't worry. She almost broke my whole hand and she would have too if I didn't stop her."

Lara touched her son's hand, "I'm sorry Kal."

He waved her hand away and stood to go treat his hand. Kara appeared behind her aunt. "Uncle Jor says they will arrive in about an hour."

"Thank you Kara," Lara sat down.

"Do women really take this long to have children? Rao, it's been like an hour and a half."

Lara smiled at her niece, "Some women take days."

Kara's mouth gaped, "_Days_? Rao, how dreadful."

* * *

Another hour passed and Jor, Hippolyta and Donna reached the palace. Lara had told them Diana had gone into labor. It was the middle of the night, but they left anyway.

The three went to the infirmary floor and they looked for which room she was in. suddenly they heard an ear piercing scream and the two Amazons covered their ears.

"I think we found her," Donna beamed. She flew to the room and saw Lara, Alura and Kara sitting outside the room and they too were covering their ears.

"Great Hera, Diana!" Donna shouted over the screaming.

After the screaming died down Lara uncovered her ears as did everyone else. "We gave her some pain medication, but it seems to have worn off. Kal is with her right now."

Kal sat beside Diana and she put her hand over her eyes not wishing for this to continue. He heard Donna's voice and Hippolyta's outside the room. He tapped Diana's shoulder, "Diana, your mother and sister are here."

She opened her eyes and tried to look out the glass window, but was cut off by more pain coursing through her body. She let out a loud moan and Kal saw the women outside covering their ears. He smiled at them, but made sure Diana didn't see him smiling at all.

"I. Want. My. Mother!" Diana demanded and Kal quickly got up and went outside. His eyes went directly to the Amazon Queen.

"Your majesty," he addressed Hippolyta and she stood slowly. "She ah," Diana's scream echoed through the hall, "Wants you."

Hippolyta approached the room slowly and she walked in to see her daughter in horrible pain with sweat dripping down her face. She smiled standing over her brushing her daughter's wet locks away from her forehead.

"Mother," Diana finally smiled.

"I am here. How are you doing? The whole universe can hear you screaming," she joked.

Diana smirked, "I…" she moaned again and Hippolyta brushed away some tendrils from her daughter's face. Hippolyta tried to hush her daughter and soothe her but it wasn't help much anyway.

One of the nurses came around with a mask over her mouth, "Princess," she addressed Diana and her eyes gazed downward. "You are ready,"

"Kal?" she requested quietly to her mother and she nodded leaving the room to find her husband. A few moments later Kal returned by her side yet again.

He kissed her forehead, "Do you know what to do?" he asked.

Diana shook her head profusely. "No"

Kal nodded his head, "Okay good me neither." He put his other hand out for her to grab.

"That is not very encouraging!" she spat at him.

* * *

Lara sat outside with all the rest of them. Jor sat next to her and they all heard Diana scream once again for the hundredth time already.

"I am so excited!" Donna broke the silence in between screams. Kara smiled at the young teenager.

"I bet you are," Alura said back at Donna. Donna smiled at the blonde El woman then glanced over at a nervous Lara.

"Aren't _you_ excited your highness?" Donna eyed Lara and she turned to look at the Amazon princess looking almost like an exact younger copy of Diana.

The corners of Lara's lips turned upward, "Of course I am."

Diana's voice was heard through the walls, "_If you touch me one more time I'm going to cut off one of your limbs!" _

Jor's eyes widened. Donna and Hippolyta tried not to laugh. All the other women were shocked to hear such words from a graceful princess.

Donna folded her arms, "Ah, my sister. She has such a temper sometimes," shaking her head. The El women still were speechless.

Ten minutes later there was no more screaming and the halls and room was quiet. Everyone stood up and looked inside the room to see Diana holding a small baby in her arms with the biggest smile on her face.

Donna poked her head in first, "Can we come in?"

"Yes," Diana said, "Quietly."

Her sister nodded and everyone came in. Hippolyta came close to Diana and stared at the baby in her arms. Her skin was milky white and she had dark reddish-brown hair. Kissing the top of her daughter's head she smiled at the little one. "She something not of this world, Diana."

Diana's finger traced her new born daughter's cheek. The baby's eyes were still closed but slowly began to open and her small fists fidgeted close to her face.

"Oh my gods she is so adorable," Donna whispered as she sat on the bed. Kara and Alura observed from a ways away from the bed trying not to crowd everyone.

Kal smiled looking down at his daughter in his wife's arms. He didn't think he could have so much love for something so small.

"What is her name?" Hippolyta asked. Everyone had their eyes glued on the parents. Diana looked up at Kal.

"Her name is Helena."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Diana was fast asleep and Kal held Helena in his arms just staring at her. Her eyes were wide open and they explored the new world she was in. her eyes were a dark shade of green.

Kal heard someone come in and his eyes drifted up to see his mother come in quietly. She glided over by him.

"Hello mother," his smile still apparent on his face.

Lara glanced at Diana, "She is still sleeping I see."

Kal looked at Diana and she was exhausted. He nodded and went back to staring at his daughter. Lara stared at the infant in her son's arms with awe. He looked up to see his mother in a daze with her a warm closed lip smile.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Lara snapped out of her daze and looked at Kal staring at her. She nodded her head. He stood so she could sit down where he was and he gently handed his mother the baby in his arms. Holding the baby in her arms her smile grew as the infant's eyes glanced up at her.

"Hello little one," she tapped Helena's nose gently with her fingertip. Helena let out a small yawn and Lara's eyes softened. "Well aren't you just a delightful little thing."

Kal had never seen his mother so loving towards someone before. He was glad to see that she loved her granddaughter the way she was. He almost didn't want to disturb the moment.

* * *

Jor-El was in the sitting area with everyone else. It was now early in the morning and all couldn't sleep. A guard came in with a message. He took the message.

"Princess Xedea told me to give this to you."

"Thank you," he opened the message and read it, not believing what he was reading.

**AN: baby finally here! Ah, I told you she would come soon (:**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jor-El sat with the message in his hands reading it over and over again. He must have read it three times. All the women in the room were oblivious to what was going on as they kept talking about how adorable Helena was.

_Your highness,_

_As you remember Diana used to be my brother's wife in my Kingdom and my parents kept many confidential files on the Amazons ever since the two kingdoms signed their treaties. My father kept many files of Diana and her sisters throughout the years. Our oracle had predicted a prophecy about Diana and her daughter even before Amayn and she got married._

_I cannot give you the files as they most likely destroyed so you must trust what I have to say. Hopefully Diana has had her baby already and if she hasn't I wish her the best of luck. _

_Our oracle predicted Diana would have a daughter with blue eyes and dark hair like she and Princess Donna. This daughter was supposed to be one of the greatest Queens there was in all of Arrakus. Obviously my parents thought this child would belong to Amayn, but apparently she is not. She is Kryptonian._

_My brother had called for the oracle once he found the files after Diana was pregnant and was going to exile her from Arrakus. He dismissed the oracle before she could finish explaining. Shufa and I were able to go see the oracle in private and found out the information my parents received wasn't entirely wrong._

_This great Queen daughter is not her first born, but her second born. Her first born will create mayhem between alliances, which has already happened. She will also change the way a society thinks and educates their people bringing a new more structured life, obviously on Krypton. She is supposed to become a scholar and educator of many worlds and will travel to many other planets spreading ideas and new inventions. The oracle also predicted she will reside on Earth to preach her educational thoughts. The two sisters will split the kingdoms of Krypton and Themyscira once the times come for them to rule. _

_It is up to you if you want to tell Diana and Kal-El this, but I thought, well my brother and I thought, we should tell you. I know Kryptonians don't believe in prophecies, but in our culture it is greatly worshipped upon as well as in Diana's culture. _

_-Princess Xedea_

Jor put the message in his coat and decided he wouldn't tell his son or Diana. It's not that he didn't believe in prophecies but they were usually wrong most of the time. It usually was some crazy lady making up stories and only half were true, or none were true because the people changed their ways. He would perhaps tell them, but now, maybe not for a while.

* * *

_Three months later_

Diana had Helena on her bed and she was leaning over her covering her eyes and opening them. She enjoyed making her daughter laugh and smile. She tickled her stomach and Helena smiled in delight.

Kal came in the room to see Diana once again playing with the baby. "Enjoying yourself Diana?"

"I cannot believe we could create something so beautiful, Kal. Look at her!" she held her finger out to her daughter and Helena grabbed her finger looking at it like it was something she had never seen before.

He sat on the bed, "She _is_ wonderful." He stared at his daughter's bright green eyes. "Her eyes remind me of someone."

"Oh?" Diana was still playing with Helena's stomach.

"Yes," he pondered thinking of who it was. "My grandmother had green eyes. Helena has green eyes as well."

Diana had almost forgotten about Lara's mother. Of course she had dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. Helena had the same. "Oh really?" playing it like she didn't know what he was talking about.

Kal nodded his head and stared sweetly at Helena trying to roll over but it wasn't happening.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," he picked up Helena in his arms as they moved to go outside on a balcony. "Themyscira is done on Krypton. My uncle is still working on Themyscira on Ammos, though. Won't be done for another two years, sorry about that."

Diana smiled, "Well at least my sisters have somewhere to stay until that is done. I am sure your aunt and uncle are growing tired of housing Amazons."

"They haven't complained yet. The only person who has is my mother, but that's a different story," he smiled.

* * *

Lara took off her tiara and set it on her vanity as she brushed her hair. Looking at herself she realized she was getting older, but she wasn't old. She was in her early forties while her son was only twenty three. She was twenty when she married Jor and twenty one when Kal came into their lives. On Krypton age was not an issue as they lived a long time especially with their technology. Some Kryptonians lived well passed a hundred fifty and they aged well, not looking a day over fifty if that.

Jor walked into their room and saw Lara looking at herself in the mirror. "Evening, Lara," he kissed the top of her head.

She sighed, "Jor do I look old to you?" she turned to her husband he eyed her for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should answer this. He was only three years older than her.

"You look as every bit beautiful the first day I met you," he smiled taking his boots off setting them inside the closet hidden behind one of their wall mirrors.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if I looked _old_, not beautiful," she faced him in her chair and he stopped undressing himself.

"Where is this coming from?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," she faced the mirror continuing to brush her long straight raven locks. He came up behind her only in his pants and he touched her head kissing the top of it. He ran his fingers through her silky hair. She closed her eyes as his hands were on her upper arms. A smile came to her face and she looked up at her husband. He wasn't much taller than her as she was pretty tall herself standing at five-foot ten against his six-foot four frame.

Moving to the bed she laid down staring at the ceiling. He came next to her and kissed her cheek. "I don't remember the last time we so…ah, intimate," Jor said still a smile on his face. "Except that one night."

Lara looked at him with soft eyes. Their son looked so much like him it was unreal, but he shared some of her features as well such as her curl on her forehead that Jor constantly tried to brush away off her forehead.

"Damn curl of yours," he laughed.

"Do you want to repeat that night?" She asked. Her voice sultry and Jor's eyes widened. Although he didn't reject the offer he was surprised. Smiling he kissed her lips then her neck.

By now he had totally removed his clothes and she stripped from her outfit as well. Clothes lay sprawled all over their floor. She rolled off him breathing heavily but with a smile on her face.

He covered himself barely with the sheets on their bed. "You know if we keep at this you might end up pregnant yourself," he joked.

Lara's eyes shifted over to him with a serious expression. His laugh died down as he saw his wife's eyes staring into his dark pupils. She hadn't said anything but her expression said it all.

"Oh no, no, Lara, _no_ _way_," he shook his head at this. He wasn't going to have another child. Having one was enough, and they were always busy and his son just had a baby.

"Jor," her voice stern, "I want a baby."

Jor looked at her with crazed eyes. He sat up against the headboard letting the thought travel through his mind. He hadn't said anything for the last five minutes and neither had she.

"I saw Helena and she looked so adorable. I miss that feeling holding a baby in my arms. We only had Kal-El. He is my son, my only baby; he is my life of course. I love him, but what if he had a brother or sister?" her fingers traced Jor's muscular upper arm.

He sighed, "But he is in his early twenties and we…"

"Are old? I am not old! Not old enough to stop having children anyway. What happens after we pass and Kal-El does as well? Helena is an heir to the throne, but she so also belongs to Themyscira as does Diana. Jor," she sat up covering her body brushing her sweaty hair away from her face.

"You realize this is not just an overnight decision but a lifetime decision right?" He looked at her brushing a tendril behind her ear.

She nodded, "Of course. I am not stupid, I can handle it. We can handle it. We handled Kal-El very well. Our lives are less demanding now, we have time," she smiled hopefully. He held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"So is that a yes?" Lara asked staring at him attentively.

"Look, I just don't want you to change your mind in the middle of the process."

She shook her head, "I won't! I mean I don't want a baby right now. Not while Helena just arrived. I can wait a few years. I don't want to take away that precious moment away from them."

Jor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ever since Kal was a boy he hadn't seen her act so motherly and even then she wasn't much of a mother because she was always busy. Once he hit the age of ten it seemed he was on his own with the maids at home. He had never seen her so selfless in a long while.

"So, are you agreeing?" Lara asked in a quiet voice.

He eyed her and then let out a sigh of uncertainty. "I am saying yes for now, but surely you will change your mind like you always do."

Lara kissed his cheek and put her hand on his bare chest, "I'm _not_ going to change my mind."

"You saw Diana when she was pregnant, are you sure you want to go through with all of that? The change in your body and your _hormones_," he shuttered inside thinking of Lara's moods changing. They were already all over the place and if she was pregnant it would be even worse.

"I can handle it," Lara reassured him, "I can't promise I won't be a dragon lady though," she smiled well aware of what he was suggesting about the hormones.

* * *

Diana went up to the library again to return the documents and tablets she took three months ago. She had Helena in a carrier beside her. Kal came up to the library finally spotting where Diana was.

"What are you doing up here?" he smiled.

Diana swiftly turned around and had just finished putting everything back where it was. "Nothing, just looking." She saw Helena kicking her legs and start to make a fuss. She knelt down and picked her up from the carrier and put her on her shoulder, "Oh why are you crying, are you sleepy?" she patted her daughter's back and walked around the library trying to soothe her.

Kal simply watched in amazement as Diana was able to calm their daughter down simply by just talking to her. He would never imagine himself in this position a few years ago, but at the same time he couldn't imagine his life without Diana anymore. It had not been easy at first but it seemed that everything had calmed down. Helena had brought joy in his life and to his parents, especially his mother. He never thought he'd see his mother act so sweet and totally let her guard down. For such a fierce woman it was odd to see her ogle over a small baby, but he was glad nonetheless.

He saw Diana sit down on one of the lounges and put Helena on her legs facing up towards her. She was smiling at her playing with her fingers and legs.

"I don't know how you do that," he knelt down to be closer to them both.

"Do what?" She hadn't looked up but acknowledged he was there.

"Make her calm down like that, it is simply…astonishing."

Diana looked up at Kal and smiled kissing his lips briefly before going back to her motherly games with her baby. Helena's eyes looked over and saw Kal staring at her. She put her arms out and Diana's eyes grew. "She wants you,"

"Me?" He looked a little afraid. He was still getting used to holding someone so small in his arms. He didn't want to break her, she was so tiny.

Diana lifted her off her legs and handed him over to Kal-El who was still looking nervous. He held Helena in his arms carefully but tensely. "Relax, they smell fear," she smirked.

He let his muscles relax and smiled at his daughter in his hold. Helena reached up trying to grab his circlet on his forehead. "She likes my crown," he smiled. "Don't worry someday when you're old enough you will wear one too, Helena." He poked her nose gently causing her to grow more excited.

"She likes you," Diana scooted closer to them. His met her warm eyes. She just kept looking at the two of them. "Your grandmother you say," she thought she'd bring up the subject again. It had been a few weeks since then. "She had auburn hair and green eyes, right?"

He nodded his head still gazing at the infant below him.

"What happened to them Kal? What happened to Lara's parents?"

He stopped smiling and looked up at his raven haired princess. He never really met his grandparents on his mother's side and his mother nor did his father really speak about them, except that they left Krypton and never came back.

"I just know that they left and never returned,"

Diana had a feeling he knew more than that, but didn't want to say. "That's not all what happened was it Kal?"

A few silent moments passed minus Helena's giggles and baby noises. "No"

"Tell me about it." She placed her hand on his arm as he still held the active Helena in his arms.

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I will update later in the week possibly with a full explanation to what happened with the Vans and Els so long ago and why they "disappeared." Oh and what is up with Lara's tiara as well!  
**

**Meanwhile…how 'bout Lara and her baby-fever lol**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Twenty three years ago

Nara and Lor-Van stood over Kal's crib watching him sleep as Lara and Jor were attending a science guild meeting.

Nara smiled looking at her grandson. She touched his cheek with the back of her hand. To be so innocent, she thought. No idea what is going on in the world? It must be a nice feeling to be oblivious. Kal-El squirmed in his sleep, moving his little hands and legs trying to find a comfortable position. Nara watched in awe as he tossed and turned and finally let out a small inaudible yawn. Lor came by his wife's side looking at the baby in the crib.

"He will grow to be a great leader and scientist, just like his parents," Lor smiled.

Nara turned to her husband with a concerned look, "But what about our science team? What will happen to them if we drill to the core of Krypton? It is far too dangerous."

"Our team will do just fine. The council has denied us to prolong this research, but that does not seem to stop us. We have many crystals that are unknown to the people of Krypton. Some may be very harmful and others may be good, I don't know. The only way to find out is if we drill to the core in a secluded area."

Nara sighed, "If we continue this, we will be banned from the science guild as well as our titles possibly. You know if we do not have permission we cannot continue this mission."

"Nara," he touched his wife's shoulder, "Krypton is naïve when it comes to these predicaments. They fear what they do not know. If we do not find out what these crystals have in store for our world, then we may never know."

Stepping into the baby's room was Lara and Jor-El. Lara came to the crib to see a still sleeping Kal. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You do not need to worry daughter, he has slept the whole three hours you were gone."

Lara smiled touching Kal's head with her hand, "That only means he will be up in the middle of the night keeping me from sleeping," she smiled tiredly.

Lor and Nara smiled at their daughter. Lor touched his daughter's head with his hand and kissed her forehead, "We must go. We have a lot of work to do. We will see you and Jor-El soon."

Lara knew that 'soon' meant she won't see them for another month or so, but she could live with that. It had been like that her whole life. Nodding her head she watched her parents greet Jor and leave in a hurry.

Jor-El approached Lara and his sleeping son. Kal's eyes opened suddenly and he was very quiet. Lara looked back into the crib to see a very awake Kal staring at her with bright blue eyes.

"Well hello there," Lara smiled at her son and he smiled back at his mother. Jor peered in the crib and smiled at his son. It had only been a few months since he arrived and they both waited so long for this moment.

Lara picked up Kal-El and held him her arms widening her eyes and making faces at him.

"He is easily amused at your absurd expressions," Jor teased his wife.

Lara's eyes met his and she arched an eyebrow, "Very funny, Jor."

In a secluded area on Krypton, outside of Kandor, Nara and Lor stood in the dark at their team slowly drilling into the soil of Krypton. The rocky ground crumbling before their machines at work. Working its way down slowly into Krypton's core deeper and deeper. They observed from afar wearing fully armored suits equip to withstand any harm that comes to them.

One of their members shouted, "We cannot go any deeper, sir!"

Lor frowned, "Yes you can, keep going!"

The machine drilled further and a sudden loud explosion erupted. Nara and Lor covered their eyes and almost fell over from the tremors beneath their feet.

Lara sat with Kal next to her in his crib as she read and sipped on her water. The glass of water suddenly started vibrating off the table and fell to the floor. "Come, let us find your father, Kal-El" She stood and immediately grabbed a now crying Kal and went to find Jor. "Jor?!" she called out holding herself steady on the ground as best as she could.

He ran around the corner and put his arm around his wife looking around to see everything shaking and suddenly it stopped a few moments later. The house was silent minus Kal's wailing; Lara looked down at her son and tried to calm him down cooing at him softly.

"What was that?" Lara asked protectively holding Kal in her arms. His cries slowly died down when she looked at him with a warm smile. "It's alright, Kal, you are safe," she grabbed his small fist and kissed it gently.

Jor-El scanned his computers and found a small explosion outside of Kandor. Zooming in he saw many people fleeing the sight. "Lara," he called out. She came in moments later with a much calmer Kal-El.

"Yes?" she looked at the screen and saw a lot of smoke and fire surrounding the area. "Oh Rao," she covered her mouth. "Who did that?"

Jor had a pretty good idea who did that, but he decided wisely not to say anything. He turned the screen off and faced a worried Lara. Her big blue eyes so wide and wary. "Lara, you should go to bed."

"But what if something happens again? I don't want to be away from Kal," her eyes glanced down at their son who was playing with a strand of Lara's hair. Having no idea what is going on must be nice, she smiled.

"He can stay in our room if you want, but you really need some rest. I will be awake in case anything happens, don't worry," Jor kissed the top of his wife's head and she nodded treading back to their bedroom talking to their son in a sweet calming voice.

Lara closed the door behind her and moved the crib into their bedroom against the window. She set Kal in the crib and covered him with his favorite blanket. She sat next to the crib after she changed into more suitable sleeping clothing. She dangled her fingers in the air to keep him occupied. Smiling at his amused face she tickled his tiny body causing him to smile back at her.

"Oh Kal," a sigh escaped her and she stood looking down at him. "The world is too corrupt for such children to be born in. Some day you will understand when you have your own children," she kissed his forehead and crawled into her own bed, alone. Her hand covered the empty spot and she turned over shutting off the light. She stared into the darkness of the room, listening to Kal slowly falling asleep. Closing her eyes she fell into an instant deep sleep, finally.

"I told you not to do it! You never listen to me Lor!" Nara shouted as they entered the House of El. Jor slept in another room as he didn't want to disturb Lara or his son. Already up and walking around he heard his in-laws come storming in, arguing. He frowned and they stood in the sitting area pacing around the table, yelling at one another.

"You know what Nara, maybe if you would have listened to me in the first place, we could have gotten approved to drill to the core of Krypton. Our council would never have denied us if you didn't list all of the possible dangers."

"Those are important measures not to be ignored, Lor. We could have died last night! I was right, we should have never went through with this," folding her arms she saw a sleepy Lara in a black gown looking a bit confused and in a daze. Her hair was not done; instead it was a long tangled mess. Lor turned around to see his confused daughter in the entrance of the room.

"What is the meaning of all this arguing so early in the morning?" Lara folded her arms unhappily.

Lor sighed and sat down. Nara went to her daughter with open arms and hugged her. "We're sorry, we were just having a small _disagreement_," she glared back at her husband who was completely ignoring her. She turned Lara around and started to push her down the hall back to her room. "You can go back to sleep, Lara."

Lara looked at her mother then her father sitting alone rubbing the back of his neck. This wasn't a regular argument, she thought. Although she didn't argue with her mother because sometimes she can get a bit scary when angry. She turned and went back to her room.

Her eyes lingered to the crib and she saw Kal was still asleep. Sighing, thanking Rao she went back to bed closing her eyes. Although trying to go back to sleep was a bit difficult now that she could hear her parents fighting a few halls down. Groaning she turned on her stomach and covered her ears trying to go back to sleep. She didn't hear Kal stir awake not even once. Must be nice to sleep like a baby, she thought enviously.

"_Nara_, if you say anything else I'm going to leave," Lor pointed his finger at his auburn-headed wife. Her eyes dilated and filled with anger. She pursed her lips and turned her back to him now looking out the window from the El House.

"What about all the crystals we have collected?" Nara asked in a calm voice ten minutes later.

Lor looked up and set his drink down, "We have the red Kryptonite in our vault back home and the green is in special boxes. Our team has surely taken those back to our lab by now, they are supposed to be studying it."

Jor came in interrupting their conversation. "What were you both doing out there?"

Nara folded her arms, "Research."

"Just research?" Jor sat down across from Lor and now Nara.

"Yes, Jor, just research." Nara leaned back more comfortably.

Lor cleared his throat, "Look Jor, we believe that there are other Kryptonite crystals that can harm Kryptonians. We just wanted to find out what these crystals would do. They're being studied right now."

Jor gaped. "So….you're telling me, you both took Kryptonite without notifying our council or government? You just took them?!" she threw his hands in the air. "Are you both insane?" his voice now rising in anger.

All three heard Kal-El's wailing echoing the halls and Lara cursing several times and groaning. Nara and Lor stopped arguing and stood. "We should leave," Lor told Jor.

"Yes, you should," Jor stood facing the in-laws. Nara took hold of her husband's arm and they started to walk off to the exit.

"Tell Lara I will come visit her some time." Nara said and they left quickly avoiding their daughter as much as possible.

Jor went to their bedroom and saw Lara holding Kal on the bed trying to soothe him. She looked very tired and her hair was still messy. She looked up and saw Jor standing there.

"Are they gone?" her voice quiet. He smiled sitting next to her brushing a few strands away from her face.

"Yes, they are. Your mother said she will come back soon."

Lara smiled tiredly nodding her head as she rocked Kal-El in her arms. "_Soon_," she sighed, "She always says that. I expect to see her in two months, I suppose."

Jor frowned. He didn't like to see his wife so defeated; he didn't know what to do or how to make her feel any better. Instead he got up and left to take a shower leaving her alone on the bed tending to their baby son.

Three months later Nara and Lor spent most of their time in their lab configuring the formulas that would react to the red and green Kryptonite they found. So far nothing chemically reacted to the crystals. They would need to try Kryptonian DNA. Nara put her own DNA mixing it with a piece of green Kryptonite and looking under a microscope she found that the two components were not compatible in any way and actually looked…fatal. Moving to the next microscope she found the red kryptonite didn't react like the green towards Kryptonian DNA. Surprising she notified her husband.

Both examined the red kryptonite and decided even if it had no effect, or unknown effects, to keep it in their lab just in case.

A few weeks later Nara and Lor noticed on the Kandor news that red Kryptonite jewelry was being sold in stores. The Kryptonians loved the beauty of the crystal and many wore bracelets and circlets.

"What is this? Did you give the red kryptonite out?" Nara shot around to her husband who looked just as clueless as she did.

"I did no such thing," shaking his head they looked at the screens in shock.

Later in the evening at the meeting the two stared at all their science team members and Jax was gone. He was nowhere to be found. Nara discretely left the room and went in search for Jax. Scanning the premises she found him in the lab. Narrowing her eyes she silently crept into the lab.

"Jax," her voice jarred him and he jumped causing his beaker to break on the floor with a red liquid spilling everywhere. "You took the red kryptonite without our permission. That is against the law."

"You drilled without permission and that is against the law, Lady Nara," he smirked. "I have turned you and your husband into the council and government."

Nara didn't know if he was bluffing or not, but remained calm. "Get out," her eyes glowed red and he stopped what he was doing immediately. "Out!" she yelled.

Jax left with a smug smile on his face. She closed the door and took all the kryptonite and destroyed it with her laser vision and destroyed all the equipment as well. Smoke filled the room and she left the lab hurrying back to the meeting to find Lor. Although when she arrived everyone had dispersed except her husband.

"Jax took the Kryptonite. I…destroyed all evidence."

Lor nodded, "Good."

Days later Nara was starting to feel a bit off. Strange, even. She'd spout off at Lor for no apparent reason and then other times she was reluctant to speak with anybody. Taking off her crown she looked at it, it was different. Something was not right; she glanced at it closer and saw red jewels inside her circlet. Gasping she put the crown on her vanity and touched her head. Suddenly her abnormal feelings went away.

She ran out of the room and saw Lor coming at her equally as fast and with concern. "What's wrong?" both asked at the same time.

"You first," Nara gestured.

"The council is coming to take us to arrest us. Jax must have turned us in. anything with red Kryptonite will also be confiscated. The effects are too new to us; the public has rejected the crystal with terrible results. We need to go see Lara."

Nara nodded her head and went back to her room to get her circlet. Staring at it she put in her hands, not daring to put it on her head again.

Lara grinned as she stood over Kal-El crawling on the floor. "Look, look! He's crawling," she told Jor to come look. He rounded the corner and saw little Kal crawling on the floor in between Lara's legs.

"He is a fast learner indeed," Jor kissed his wife's cheek. He heard one of his doors open and the computer sounded Nara's and Lor's names. Lara picked up Kal and went to greet them. They looked a bit rushed and scared even.

"Mother?" Lara held a seven month old Kal in her arms. He was playing with her crown on her head. Lara pulled his hands away from her face. "What is the matter?"

Lor came up to his daughter cupping her cheeks, "We have to go. We both wanted to say goodbye to you."

Lara's eyes went back and forth to her mother then her father, "_Goodbye_? What are you talking about?"

"I can't explain now, but someday I will," he kissed her forehead and then kissed Kal-El's head as well.

Nara kissed her daughter's cheeks and presented her crown. "Keep this safe, so that nobody will take it from you," Lara took the crown from her mother still a bit confused.

"I don't understand, what is going on?"

They started heading out of the House of El and Nara turned her head over her shoulder, "We will see you soon, Lara." She smiled at her daughter before they walked out. Little did she know that was the last time she would see her parents. Not knowing what would happen to them. Disappearing off the planet so suddenly.

* * *

"And then they just left and never came back," Kal told Diana the last bit of the story. He looked down at Helena in his arms. She was enjoying herself. He was glad she was, he smiled grabbing onto her small hands.

Diana covered Helena's legs with the blanket she had wrapped around her. "So they never came back and your parents do not know where they are?" she questioned.

Kal sighed and handed Helena back to her. "No, Diana. I don't know where they are. My mother probably will never talk about it ever again. I know she misses them tremendously. My uncle never mentions it either. It's a dead subject, so can we just not talk about it anymore?" he stood and folded his arms a bit irritated.

Diana stood with Helena in her arms. "Kal, I didn't mean to strike a nerve, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what happened. I won't bring it up again, but…"

There's always the 'but' with this woman, isn't there? He turned and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"What if they are still alive? What if your father and the new council can find them and bring them back? Wouldn't your mother be so happy to see her parents after so many years?" she smiled brushing his lock off his forehead only to be put back in its place.

Kal smiled and kissed Diana's nose, "I do not know if they are alive, though. What if they're dead? Should my mother know they are dead? Would that make her feel better, I don't know."

"Your mother has gone twenty three years without knowing if her parents are dead or alive. If you find them either way, you should tell her. She has the right to know."

Kal looked at his raven haired wife and her eyebrows rose and a warm smile appeared. Her smile was infectious, causing him to smile as well. Nodding his head, he agreed with her.

* * *

The following evening after dinner Kal approached his parents. They were both engaged in a conversation and he tapped his father's shoulder.

"May I speak with you…alone," he ignored his mother's concerned face.

Jor eyed his wife and then looked at his son, "Of course Kal," he kissed Lara's cheek and they left to go his lab to talk so nobody could hear them.

Lara eyed them until they rounded the corner. Narrowing her eyes she wondered what her son was up to. Her thoughts were interrupted by the baby noises coming from Helena in the other room. Diana was making faces at her as she lay on her legs. A smile came to her as she heard her granddaughter. Waltzing over to the both of them she sat down next to Diana.

"Your mother called earlier," Lara announced.

Diana looked up at Lara, "Oh? Why did she call?"

"She wants you to visit with Helena soon," she smiled touching Helena's small bare feet.

"Oh. I shall notify her and plan a visit then," Diana smiled and went back to playing with her daughter. She handed Helena over to Lara and she gladly took her in her arms.

Lara's eyes widened surprisingly Helena. Her eyes looked at the red jewels in Lara's crown and she tried to reach for it as best as she could. "You like it, little one?" Lara took off her crown and held it so Helena could examine it. Helena held onto the crown with her small hand and then started to put it in her mouth. "You can't chew that sweetie," Lara tried taking the crown away from the child then Helena's grip tightened and broke it in half.

"Oh my gods," Diana covered her mouth.

Lara's mouth gaped and she held one half of her mother's tiara in her hand and Helena had the other half in her hand, drooling all over it. "Well then, there goes that," she examined the broken circlet.

"Lara, I am so sorry. She is stronger than I thought."

Lara smiled easing Diana's concern. She held up her hand, "It's alright Diana. It's just a thing, things can be replaced." She looked down at Helena still chewing on her tiara and smiled. "You have a lot of strength, little one." Helena stared up at Lara with her emerald eyes and kept chewing on the tiara. "You like that don't you? It is rather pretty, I know."

Diana was calmer now. She figured Lara would be really upset considering that was her mother's crown but she wasn't at least on the outside she wasn't. She expected her to blow up, but gladly she did not. Instead she smiled at Helena and kept playing with her. Diana smiled at the both of them.

* * *

Jor stood facing his son not believing what he was hearing. "You want us to go to the council and try to find your mother's parents? I do not even know if they have those files anymore. What if they're dead?"

"If they're dead, mother should know. She's been in the dark long enough," Kal sat with his arms folded looking up at his father.

Jor nodded his head, "I understand. Ever since her parents disappeared. She has been distant, but Helena has helped her overcome this," he smiled. "If we…" he sighed, "go to the council, your mother mustn't know of it, understand?"

Kal smiled, "So we're going to speak with them?"

Jor nodded, "Lara has waited long enough. I never touched the subject with her ever since they left. Maybe if we find answers then, it will make her very happy and satisfied. I want to see her smile and be happy again like she once was when you were a baby and before that."

* * *

Lara set the broken tiara down on her vanity and Jor looked at the broken crown. He furrowed his brows. "What happened here?"

"Helena broke it, it is not a problem," she set that aside and opened a box and there was her old crown still in pristine condition. She put it on her head and smoothed out her hair.

"How did she do that?" He changed clothing to get ready for bed.

"She just…broke it with her hands. She is a strong child. She will grow up strong like her parents, especially her mother," she smiled brushing her hair.

* * *

A few floors up Diana just set Helena down for bed and closed the door. Kal was changing his clothes and Diana smiled slyly sneaking behind him putting her arms around him.

"Why are you changing your clothes?" she kissed his shoulder.

Kal suddenly became nervous and a bit heated inside having Diana around him. "I ah, I am…getting ready for bed." Her kisses were making him unable to concentrate.

Diana smiled, "Why?"

He turned and saw she had a mischievous look to her. He smiled and kissed her nose, "You don't want to sleep do you?"

"Oh such a great mind reader you are Kal-El," she kissed his lips and pulled him over to their bed.

"What about Helena?"

"She is asleep so try to keep the noise to a minimum please," she was now taking off her clothes and his eyes widened. Alright, this was how it was going to go down.

"Me? It is you who should keep it to a minimum," he smiled now laying down and she was bare against his body kissing his broad chest.

"I am not loud!" she protested.

Kal smiled, "Says you. You're the screamer not me."

"I do not…I…I scream?" Diana's cheeks flushed with color. Kal laughed and cupped her cheek.

"I'm afraid so, but it only means that I do my job right," he winked.

Diana smiled impishly and worked her way down on his body this time. It seems the roles always change between them. "We'll see who does the job right tonight."

"Is that a challenge, princess?" Kal asked with a bit of dare in his eyes, knowing she wouldn't back down from a challenge.

Diana eyed him and her smile grew. Her eyes darkened, "Why? Are you afraid you'll lose?"

"On the contrary, princess. I believe you'll lose this challenge."

She moved up to his neck and kissed his collar bone totally letting his guard down. He gulped at the feel of her lips on his body. She was teasing him.

"Why don't we find out?" She smiled.

* * *

**AN: woo! Council next and Diana will go visit her mother on the New Themyscira and Hippolyta has a proposition for Diana (;**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jal-Mon sat before the Els gathering up his notes in front of him he and the others had looked them over for the last two weeks. Finally after two weeks of debating they decided to hold a meeting with Jor and his son, Kal-El.

Jor and Kal stood waiting for the council to get themselves situated. All council members sat and Esri spoke first, "Jor-El, you have requested this meeting regarding the Vans and their imprisonment. We have gathered all the files from the previous council." She had Shara's old notes in her hands as she spoke. "We have debated whether to debate this subject as the punishment is no longer in session. Do you wish to proceed?"

"Yes," Jor nodded curtly.

Esri handed over the notes to Mave and she stood, "Your majesties, we have notes from the previous council that Lor and Nara-Van were charged because of their unable to comply with the rules of our government. Therefore they were punished for drilling into the soil of Krypton. They broke many laws; taking Kryptonite for them to study without the council's permission and then distributing it without permission to the public. One of their scientists has accused the two of distributing red Kryptonite to the Kryptonians. We have asked him to come to our session."

She waved to the guards and Jax walked in. He wasn't the average looking Kryptonian. He was bald and not in shape at all. He stood in front of the council a few seats away from the glaring El men.

"Jax-Ur, you accused Nara and Lor-Van of taking Kryptonite without permission of the council and allowing the public to take custody of it as well. Once they were charged of this felony the Kryptonite that was stored inside their laboratory in Kandor was taken away and now is in a vault in the Senate of Krypton. This is true isn't it?"

Jax cleared his throat, "Yes. I had turned them into the council for taking possession of Krypton's property. It was illegal."

Esri held her own notes, "It appears that in our notes from Nara that you were the one who took the red Kryptonite without their consent. That is a high accusation made of you, Jax-Ur. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Well, whatever that woman writes is a lie." He immediately said without hesitation. "She is a horrible scientist. I worked under her and Lor for several years and not once did they ask me to join them in their higher team."

Jor frowned. Although he never really spoke with Lara's parents he did respect them. "Nara and Lor were one of the few scientists who cared about Krypton and its people. They changed the way children learn and other planets ways of thinking. They are greatly respected in the science guild." He stood and Jax turned with malice in his eyes.

"Your mother in-law and father-in law were not only the lousiest scientists, they were law breakers. They always violated laws and angered our council."

"I have dismissed the old council, Jax! They were corrupt and wrong on so many levels. Nara and Lor broke those laws possibly they were trying to better Krypton. After they mysteriously left Krypton our society became socially inept and distant from others. We stopped engaging with outside aliens and refused to come in contact with them other than the monarchs."

Jax smiled, "Your way of thinking has changed Jor-El. You were once the most brilliant scientists as was Lara. I saw the news. Your Amazon Princess married your son," his eyes darted to Kal, "And they had an illegitmate child as well before they made their wedding public. Your family is full of law breakers."

"Diana is not part of this argument, Jax. Leave her and my child out of it," Kal came to his wife's defense as soon as he made the comment. Trying to remain calm his father told him to sit down. He did so but folded his arms angrily.

"Alright, enough," Jal ordered for the three to calm down. "In my notes from the old council it says they banished Nara, Lor and their science team to a planet called Daxam. That planet isn't too far from Krypton, but it is a day's worth of traveling to arrive. The council stripped their powers of being vulnerable to any kind of Kryptonite; instead they made them vulnerable to lead. Their society is looked down upon the Kryptonian people. Most Kryptonians do not know about the Daxamites. There must be over two thousand Daxamites by now. Anyone who is not a serious criminal is banished there. Anyone who commits a serious crime is automatically sent to the Phantom Zone aka Zod."

Jor's face was in shock. So they are alive, or could be alive? "My wife's parents are alive, living on a planet similar to Krypton?"

Jal nodded, "Yes, they are alive. The previous council kept an eye on them. They also sentenced over three hundred repetitions of solitary confinement. With the council being gone, their punishment is not of our concern, but they have completed the three hundred repetitions a few years ago."

Jor suddenly became heated, "If they completed their punishment why they were not allowed back on Krypton and why does my wife not know of this? How come the council never told us what happened to them? It has been twenty three years since this happened!"

May-Nasre sighed, "Your majesty that was not our decision but the old council's choice. We're very sorry."

Kal stood, "Can we bring them back? Can they live on Krypton with my mother again?"

"Such laws have changed on Krypton since they were last here. Technically they are not Kryptonian anymore, but they are Daxamite now. We must get special permission from our government so they can come over."

Jor's eyebrows furrowed, "My wife granted a petition to change the laws so that aliens could come and go as they please. You have passed those laws have you not or are you all still debating?" he added sourly.

"Please, your majesty, we get hundreds of petitions every day. You and your wife's petitions will always come first, but we must read every single one and decide to pass the bill or not. Some bills take years. Her majesty's is at the top of the list but is constantly being debated upon. We will let you know on our decision as soon as possible. As for Nara and Lor, we cannot simply take them off Daxam without a meeting with their council as well." Jal folded his fingers together.

Kal covered his face with his hand and groaned, "So what you're saying is, you have to have a meeting with Daxam's council in order for them to let my grandparents come back to Krypton?"

All council members nodded their heads.

"This is absurd! They are Kryptonian born!" Jor shouted not a bit angrier when he had come in earlier.

Mave held her hand up, "Your majesty, all Daxamites are Kryptonian born. Nara and Lor are no exception to this policy. We must adhere to their council's rules as well. If they deny the trial, then we cannot do anything about it."

"Then we will have to keep trying," Jor stood and turned to leave, "This meeting is over. Get in touch with Daxam's council immediately." Kal followed behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you, Diana? It is a long ride there. It is six hours," Lara suggested as she held baby Helena in her arms as Diana finished packing her belongings.

Diana smiled, "I am sure. We will both be fine I promise. Mother says Donna is more than willing to escort me to and from Themyscira. She will arrive here in a few minutes," she went to grab Helena from Lara's arms. "By the way I'm really sorry about your mother's tiara."

Lara smiled then paused. She eyed Diana and frowned, "_How_ did you know that was my mother's tiara?"

Diana put Helena on the bed about to change her clothes and she flushed. She slipped something out that she wasn't supposed to. Oh Hera, I am in trouble now.

"Well I, I read about your family's history a few months ago. I stumbled upon your parents. I'm sorry, I was being nosy." Diana immediately apologized and watched Lara circle the bed with a bit of annoyance in her eyes. Diana stayed completely still keeping her eyes on Lara. As the El Queen came closer and closer to her, Diana remained still as the air in the room. Lara was about a foot away from her and her left eyebrow was arched remarkably high. Diana felt her heart stop for a moment. She knew this stare; it was the same stare she received from her mother when she had done something wrong. She hadn't seen this look in a long time and it was even scarier that all mothers had this look.

"_How_…" Lara began softly then was interrupted by Kal coming into their bedroom. He saw his mother staring intensely at Diana and Helena squirming on their bed.

"Uh, did I interrupt something?" he asked carefully. His mother's face calmed a bit and she backed away quickly.

"No," Lara said rather short.

"Okay then, Diana your sister is here to take you to Themyscira. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he held her hands and Diana smiled.

"I will be fine. Helena and I both will be in good hands." She kissed his cheek and then grabbed Helena. He helped carry out her luggage and Lara trailed behind him. He noticed the foul expression on his mother's face. What was going on in that room before he entered he wondered. For now, he didn't think he wanted to know so he didn't bother saying anything.

Donna stood at the exit of the El palace with a huge beaming smile. She caught first glimpse of Diana holding Helena in her arms. "Oh gods, she is so adorable, look at you!" she held her arms out waiting to hold her niece. Diana gently handed her over to her little sister. "You have grown so much since I have seen you Helena." She smiled and the baby's eyes immediately concentrated on Donna's dangling earrings. She smiled reaching for Donna's earring.

Diana was helping Kal with the rest of her luggage when she saw Helena reaching for Donna's earring. "Oh be careful, she likes shiny objects. Don't…"

Donna yelped as Helena pulled the earring out of her ear and started examining it in her tiny hands completely unaware what pain she caused her aunt. Donna held her mouth trying not to scream.

Diana and Kal cringed, "I told you." Diana went over to Helena and took the earring away from her and gave it back to Donna. Helena started to reach for it again and Diana quickly grabbed her. "You can't eat that too Helena. You already broke your grandmother's crown." She started whimper and Diana smiled at her.

"Great Hera!" Donna was finally able to breathe. "That child has some grip. I'll have to warn mother about her, she's a devil." She put her hands on her hips. Diana rolled her eyes and they exited the palace going to the javelin Donna came in.

Kal followed the both of them outside to make sure they took off with no problems. "You will let me know if you have any problems won't you?" he asked Diana for the twentieth time.

Diana smiled brushing his lock away from his forehead, "Yes, Kal I promise. Now will you please let go of me, I need to leave."

He hadn't realized he was still holding onto her and he let go smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, travel safely and ah…keep Helena away from your mother's jewelry, preferably the ones on her body."

Diana let out a hearty laugh, "I will try, but I can't promise anything," they said their goodbyes and kissed briefly before she went on board with her sister.

* * *

Six long hours later Diana exited with her sister and a sleeping Helena in her arms. They were greeted by her mother's royal guard. Of course this wasn't the same home she had grown up on but it was very similar, minus the red sun. Everyone smiled at the child in her arms and the Amazons took her bags and they walked to the palace.

Hippolyta was inside her bed chambers awaiting the arrival of her daughters. Once the word got to her that they had arrived she smiled immediately putting her work aside and grabbing her robe to greet them in her royal throne chamber. Walking in, she found Diana sitting down feeding Helena and Donna yawning tiredly, but of course smiling sitting next to Diana.

"Diana," Hippolyta announced and Diana turned her head to see her mother walking towards her.

"Mother, I am so glad to see you!" she smiled wanting to hug her but it appeared she was a bit busy. She awkwardly sat there trying to figure out what to do. Hippolyta smiled and patted Diana's knee.

"No matter, we can hug later. She has grown so much," she observed her granddaughter with awe.

Diana smiled, "She has and she is so strong,"

"I have proof too!" she pointed to her sore ear and she groaned. "She pulled my earring out of my ear!"

Hippolyta tried not to laugh, "I'm sorry Donna. Babies tend to grab towards shiny objects especially jewelry."

Diana scoffed, "I learned very quickly. I do not wear such things around her anymore." She pulled Helena away from her and smiled down at the sleepy infant. "Oh you're sleepy now? Why didn't sleep on our way here hm?" kissing her daughter's nose gently Helena squirmed and looked to her side and saw a new face staring at her. Her eyes grew and she began to become a bit fearful.

Hippolyta smiled at the child, "Don't be afraid, child." She knelt down and opened her arms out and Diana handed her over to her mother's arms. Holding Helena as a gracious Queen would Helena instantly began to calm down. "See, all is alright."

"How are things with the Els?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana was in a daze staring at her mother holding her daughter and she snapped out of it, "Oh, everything is going very well. Lara is a great help. She watches Helena when I sleep in the afternoons or if I want to be alone with…" she didn't want to finish that sentence with her mother in the room. "If I want some alone time to myself," she smiled nervously.

Hippolyta knew very well that's not what she was going to say, but didn't press on the subject. "Well, I am sure you are very tired. We will talk in the morning. Your room is right where you left it. I had one of our sisters put a crib in your room so Helena could be with you."

Diana smiled, "Thank you," taking her daughter back in her arms. "I, we, shall see you in the morning. Come Helena let us go to sleep. Trust me I am just as tired as you are," covering her up with the blanket she wrapped her in.

* * *

The following morning after everyone had eaten Diana left Helena with Donna so her mother could speak with her alone.

They both walked outside and stepped onto the rocky foundation of Krypton and sat on a bench. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Hippolyta sat down next to her. She had thought about this for quite some time ever since Diana was in the last few months of her pregnancy. "You have been on Ammos all your life. Now you reside on Krypton, an alien planet. When you had asked my permission to travel the galaxy to other planets I am not sure what your intentions were. I am not sure if they were for fun or for educational purposes."

Diana wasn't sure where her mother was going with this.

"I have always wanted the best for you. I always wanted you to do more than to just stay on Ammos, and you have done so much since you left. You have changed the laws of Krypton, changed the way a society thinks and reacts to others around them. Helena has been the cause of most of that and for that she is greatly respected to our people as an Amazonian princess that she is." She smiled. She thought she should just come out and say this, "Our people are secluded and far behind in modern times. Now we live on a planet that is beyond our years. I want you to be given the chance to explore other planets as well."

"What are you saying?" Diana grew more anxious as her mother continued.

Hippolyta steadied herself. "I have thought about this for a long time. Now that you have Helena I thought it would be the right time to ask. I want you to represent Themyscira and spread our idea of peace to other planets."

Diana's eyes widened, "Me? Why me? Why can't Donna do that?"

Her mother sighed and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You are the eldest, Diana. your sister and our people have great respect for you. We want to be an Ambassador for Themyscira."

"An Ambassador…me? Are you serious?" Diana couldn't believe what her mother was saying.

"I believe you would do such a great job. You could learn so much. The universe is so large. Will you at least consider it Diana?" she smiled hopefully, getting up to leave her daughter in her thoughts.

Diana sat on the bench for the next twenty minutes wagering what her mother said. An ambassador of her people? She didn't know if she could pull off such a task and after Helena came into her life, she thought she couldn't do anything else. Of course she would love to spread the love and peace of the Amazons. She could educate so many people across the universe. Travel to so many places. What about Kal? Would he come with her? No, he wouldn't do that. This would be her mission and her mission alone.

Standing she went to find her mother sitting in her royal chambers looking over some petitions.

"Mother?" she knocked on the side of the doorway. Hippolyta looked up and stopped what she was doing.

"Yes, Diana?"

"About earlier," she gulped, "The Ambassador position you offered."

"Yes."

"I…I will take it," Diana smiled. Her mother smiled and stood glad her daughter had accepted her proposition.

"This is wonderful news. I am glad you have taken my offer. Our council, well what is left of it, will decide when it is right for you to start leaving Krypton. They will also contact other councils across the universe, letting them know a seat for a new ambassador is available."

Diana nodded watching her mother leave the room. Gods, what did I get myself into? She thought.

* * *

Diana and Helena stayed on Themyscira for two weeks and after that they were escorted back to Kryptonopolis.

Kal, Lara and Jor waited for Diana at the entrance as soon as her javelin landed. She floated off the ramp with Helena in her arms. Kal smiled and walked up to her kissing her intensely. His parents eyed one another with raised eyebrows.

"I was gone for two weeks, Kal, not two years," Diana released from the kiss and laughed.

"It has been the longest two weeks of my life, if you know what I mean," smiling impishly. Diana caught onto what he was getting at.

"Oh I think I can sympathize. Here take her, I need to get my things," he took his daughter from Diana and she flew back to the javelin to say goodbye to her sister and grab her belongings.

A few hours after settling in she put Helena down for a much needed nap and she closed the door gently. Kal came up behind her and she squealed. She turned and hit him on his chest.

"_Kal_! I just put her down for a nap, don't do that," she chastised him playfully and she sat on the bed opening a book.

He eyed her and lay down next to her. Diana looked over to see a pair of eyes staring at her. "May I help you?"

He scoffed, "You've been gone two weeks and you ask such a silly question, woman." He smiled playfully.

Diana smiled but ignored him, only irritating him more. He grabbed the book and tossed it off the bed. She gasped. "Kal!" he picked her up and sat him in his lap. Laughing she leaned down and kissed him. "The longest two weeks of your life, huh?" she teased. He threw her down on the bed taking off her clothes.

"You have no idea."

Diana put her arms around his bare neck, "Oh I think I do."

Hours later she rolled off onto her side of the bed breathing heavily and her hair was matted to the pillow. She looked at the time and it was the middle of the night.

"We missed dinner," she turned over to look at his satisfied face.

"I've had my dinner, what are you talking about?" he winked. Diana rolled her eyes and her breathing slowed to a normal level now.

She came closer to him and laid her head on his bare broad chest, tracing her finger across his muscles. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?" he put his arm around her bringing her in closer to his body. This was making her mind very hard to concentrate. Slowly she inhaled and exhaled.

"My mother offered me a position."

He looked down at her and cocked a brow, "What kind of position?"

"Ambassador of Themyscira. I would travel to other planets spreading our idea of peace and goodwill to others as well as educating others about our people and of krypton too."

Kal's mind began ticking. An ambassador? He didn't see that coming. He didn't say anything for a while and this worried Diana.

"Kal? What do you think about it? I told her I would do it. She and our council are arranging everything."

"So you will go off our planet to perform this duty?"

"Yes," Diana answered barely above a whisper.

"How long would you be gone?"

Diana sat up leaning on her elbows, "Oh not long, if I am to be gone a long time you can come with me, but I'd rather leave Helena with my mother or your parents if it is too long. I'd like to start maybe when Helena is a bit older. I can't leave her now, it is too important that I be with her at all times."

He nodded his head, agreeing with her. He smiled kissing her forehead, "who am I to stop you, Diana? You've always wanted to change people; you changed me and my people. Who am I to stop you from persuing this to other alien civilizations?"

Diana was relieved he didn't abject to the idea. She kissed his knuckles, "So you don't think it is a bad idea?"

He shook his head, "No, it is a great idea. You will make a lovely ambassador."

She blushed and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Should I start calling you Madame Ambassador now?" he teased knowing it would bother her.

She groaned and hit him, "Don't start, Kal."

"Alright, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, _ambassador_," he smiled smugly.

"Dammit, Kal!" she hit him with her pillow and he laughed loudly at her frustration.

"Oh such language for an ambassador," he mocked the ways of a pompous delegate waving to her people. Diana narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"You are _ridiculous_." She pouted. He just laughed more.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Jor and Kal sat in the lab looking over the messages sent from the Kryptonian council regarding their debate with the Daxamite council.

Denied.

Denied.

Denied.

Denied.

"_Denied_!" Jor threw the last message on the table in frustration. "They have debated this matter for over a year now."

Kal sighed, "Perhaps, if we convince the council that this means more than just seeing my grandparents again, but since they served their time for a crime they committed, it would mean more to mother than anything."

Jor nodded his head.

The following day they requested to see their council one last time.

All members sighed, they were tired of debating this issue. Esri stood, "Your highness, we all have gathered to talk about yet again, the Daxamite case, is that right?"

Jor nodded, "Yes. I am tired of getting denied messages from you all. It has been over a year now!"

"The Daxamites refuse to let them leave."

Jal held up his hand, "They have given us a proposition though."

"Go on," Jor gestured interested on hearing this.

"They proposed that you both go to Daxam to speak with them privately on the matter. Perhaps they want to hear your side of the plea instead of us arguing with them. We are not any help to you and your family on this matter anymore. We have other concerns to attend to. Queen Lara's bills are all passed but with certain restrictions that you also may know about regarding the exchange program for young alien students."

"Yes, we are both aware."

"Shall we notify the Daxam Senate you will arrive soon?" Jal quickly switched back to the original subject.

"Yes and immediately. This has gone on long enough. Now twenty four years," he shook his head in anger.

* * *

Diana was on Themyscira with her mother for the time being. She had left two days ago and Lara was put in charge of watching Helena. Helena was able to walk around now and that was considered very dangerous. Lara always had to keep an eye on her.

Helena peered around the corner with a toy in hand and Lara came behind her swooping her into her arms. "What are you doing, young lady?" she smiled.

The soon to be toddler smiled and grabbed Lara's circlet, "mine."

That was her new favorite word she liked to use. Lara rolled her eyes, "that's not yours. That's mine, little one." She took her tiara back and put it on her head.

Helena put her arms around her grandmother's neck and she walked over to the living room and sat down. "Ah you're getting too big for me, Helena." She settled the child on her lap and smiled brightly at her.

She reached for the circlet again and Lara held the child's hands. "No, Helena." The toddler sighed and examined the toy her father made for her. "Oh I know you're bored, but when your mother comes back you won't be so bored," she smiled at the child.

Kal and Jor walked in while Lara was having a conversation with the one year old. Kal smiled, "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Just talking to this sweet little daughter of yours," she smiled stroking the child's auburn hair.

"I see that." He came closer sitting next to his mother. Helena reached out to him and he grabbed her putting her onto his lap. She held up her toy he made her. "Yes I see, I'm glad you like it." He kissed her small hand. "I'm also glad she hasn't been able to break it," he mumbled. Lara smiled and stood to leave the room.

Jor ran into his wife, she looked a bit pale. "Lara, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just going to our room for a while. I am fine, don't worry," she smiled faintly reassuring him. She walked back to their room and he eyed her the entire time. He wasn't sure if he should follow her or not. Instead he went to see his son and granddaughter.

"Something wrong with your mother that I don't know about?" he leaned on the sofa. Kal looked up at his father.

His face contorted in thought, "Not that I know of, why?"

"She has been acting strange, I just wondered if there was something you knew and I didn't."

"Sorry, chances are if you don't know, then I don't either. You know how she is, keeping secrets and whatnot." He shrugged it off paying attention to Helena again.

Jor stood and folded his arms. He left his son alone with Helena and went back to their bedroom. He opened the door and saw Lara on their bed leaning over on her knees staring at the floor.

"Lara?" he closed the door behind him.

She didn't look up or move. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

All he saw was a gentle nod from her. He cautiously moved next to her and put his arm around her slim frame. "Are you sure?"

After a few moments she gently shook her head 'no'. "Well," he moved closer to her, "Would you like to tell me?"

She shook her head again.

"Okay…." he looked around the room deciding if he should ask another question. Luckily she spoke up, "I feel like I have a thousand pieces of Kryptonite in my body right now." Her face still focused on the floor.

Sick again? He didn't know what to do with this woman. He just played it simple and casual when this happened.

"Anything you want me to do to help you?"

Lara nodded, "I want to be alone."

Jor sighed and stood, "Alright but I won't be far." She shooed him out with a wave of her hand. Closing the door he shook his head and left Lara alone like she wanted to be.

Lara closed her eyes and slowly stood up and went to wash her face. Looking her face she was pale and she made a disgusted face at her reflection before her.

* * *

**AN: Alright I just thought I'd add this in….**

**The Daxamites are actually Kryptonian scientists that were banned by The Eradicator on Krypton. These scientists took the birthing matrix to repopulate on Daxam instead of Krypton. The Eradicator took their vulnerability of Kryptonite away from them, making them vulnerable to lead instead.**

**They now reside on Daxam and have the same powers as Kryptonians, obviously. **

**I didn't want to include The Eradicator in this, because that would only complicate things and as you all know this story is complicated enough as it is. No need to complicate things, so I just used the old council as the 'sub' **_**Eradicator**_** and placed Nara and Lor on Daxam. Wooh…okay if you have any confusion or questions just ask me lol.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

While Diana was away for the week Lara continued to watch Helena, not that she didn't mind, but she was growing increasingly tired and irritated at everything. Not to mention Jor and Kal were being very cautious and secretive around her. She continued to ask them what the problem was, but they simply denied it.

Lara sat in the living room with Helena on her lap looking at a tablet. "And what is that?" Lara pointed to the picture on the screen.

Helena looked at it very intensely which made Lara crack up sometimes, "Dog?"

"Very good," Lara smiled and scrolled down to the next image. Jor came around to the other side of his wife and put his arm around her.

"Kal and I will be leaving to go off world for a while. I just wanted to tell you," he kissed her temple. Lara narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you both leaving? Where are you going? How long will you be gone?" Helena walked over Lara's legs coming to Jor and he smiled grabbing her and placing her on his lap.

"I can't tell you, and it won't be for long. Possibly a few days, maybe…two weeks at the most."

Lara's eyebrows rose, "Two weeks?! Jor!" she stood and placed her hands on her wide hips. "You can't just leave! I…Diana is gone and I will be alone with Helena! What if I fall asleep or something or she escapes from me or…"

Jor put Helena down on the sofa and he stood worriedly looking at his wife. She had a tired crazed look in her eyes, "Lara," he held onto her shoulders. "Calm down, what's the matter? You're great with Helena and she seems to mind you very well. Diana will be back in a few days. Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

Lara focused her eyes on Jor and she sighed, "I'm alright I just…"

Jor gripped tighter, "You what, Lara? Tell me."

"I…" she looked over at Helena who was hanging upside down on the sofa. "Rao! Helena!" she grabbed her and rested her on her hip. "You're so rambunctious," she pinched the toddler's cheek causing her to giggle. "You're so silly, you know that?" Lara nudged her with her nose and Helena smiled and grabbed Lara's nose.

Jor smiled at the two standing before him. He touched her shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise," she reassured his concerned look. He didn't look too satisfied with the answer but turned to leave anyway.

"Well if you say so, I'll go check on our ship and we should leave in a few minutes."

Lara walked to her bedroom and put Helena in her crib. She'd rather have her close to her than far away so she moved the crib into her room from Diana and Kal's room.

Standing up slowly she held her head. She had a strong headache and felt really ill. Kal knocked and she turned to see her son standing at the entrance.

"Mother, we're about to leave. Hello there Helena," he smiled coming over to her. She was standing in her crib looking every bit as happy as he had seen her a few hours ago. "Father said for me to check on you before we leave. Are you okay?"

Lara rolled her eyes, "Kal, please. I am alright, just get going. All will be fine," she smiled hugging her son.

"If you need anything just ask Diana when she comes back or just notify us."

"Kal," she arched her eyebrow. "I can handle it."

Kal sighed and smiled placing his hands on his mother's shoulders. "You're worrying me."

"Oh nothing to be worried about Kal-El," she cupped his cheeks. She stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. "Now get going before I kick you out," she smiled. He nodded and left but not before he kissed his daughter goodbye.

"Be good for grandma **please** Helena. Don't break anything else," he pleaded and left his parent's room.

* * *

Hours later Lara finally got Helena down for a much needed nap. She went to the bathroom in her room and stared at her pale reflection. Not attractive, she thought. Her headache had not gone away and it seemed to become worse as the days went on. Drinking more water than necessary wasn't the best idea because she immediately went to the bathroom to throw it up.

Even now she tried to wretch but nothing came out and she coughed heavily. Sitting on her bed she tried to calm her nerves just lying down. She looked over to see Helena still sleeping, thank Rao. She got up and started to change her clothes to go to sleep and she looked at herself in one of the many mirrors on their walls. Scanning her body with her enhanced vision she saw gasped and stopped looking. Daring herself to look again she saw a small baby resting in the pit of her womb.

Placing her hands on her abdomen she smiled faintly.

* * *

Landing on Daxam, Jor and Kal were escorted by one of the guards from their council. They walked around and noticed it looked a lot similar to Krypton. Same rocky foundation and a red son orbiting around the planet.

Kal saw others staring at them and he whispered to his father, "Why do they keep staring at us?"

"They must fear us, knowing who we are," Jor-El whispered back. Kal remained blank and kept walking behind the guard.

Reaching a large building they were escorted into the council room where the Daxamite council waited for their arrival. It took two days to get to the planet and Jor had asked they'd stay as long as needed in order to get this situation fixed.

The guards closed the doors and the two Els stood before seven council members. Half of what Krypton had in their council. They were eyed with curious eyes but none said anything so far.

"Jor-El and Kal-El of Krypton, welcome to Daxam," Laurel-Yat greeted them with a cold smile.

"Thank you," Jor spoke for him and Kal.

"State the reason for your presence," Lar-Grer said gathering his notes as everyone else did.

Jor stood with his hands behind his back, "Our council has been debating with you all about the scientists, Nara and Lor-Van. They were punished and sent here to serve time for their crimes. They have served their time. I wish to take them back to Krypton so my wife, Queen Lara, may see her parents. She has no idea we have come here."

Fey-Ror arched a brow, "You say she has no idea of your presence here but your council does? How…interesting. Regarding their punishment, yes it has been long over. Over five years ago they completed their three hundred plus repetitions of solitary confinement. They have done such great work on Daxam. Many Kryptonians are banned here every year, I am sure your council is aware of this. Although they are not severe criminals, they are kept here until the time is right. Usually we do not send back Daxamites to Krypton for various reasons. Most do not want to leave."

"Do Nara and Lor even know that we are here, have you spoken to them?"

"That debate is with the council only your highness," Fey said pursing her lips.

"Can you bring them in?"

"We thought you'd might ask that, let them in," Fey ordered the guards.

The doors opened slowly and Nara and Lor stood quite confused. Coming into the large council room they spotted Jor-El and a tall looking young man. They gaped and stood still not knowing what to say.

"Jor-El?" Lor-Van asked just to make sure it was really him.

Jor smiled, "Yes it is me. This is Kal, your grandson, remember?"

Nara smiled, "Of course," she came closer to Kal and cupped his face. Her hair was a shade lighter and had a silver streak running through it. Her eyes as emerald as the day she left. She examined her grandson's features and bright blue eyes. "You look just like…your mother." Smiling she circled him, "And your father's build, but your mother's eyes."

Kal wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't really met his grandparents and it was an odd thing seeing them for the first time so to speak. He didn't know whether to thank her or just simply stay quiet and smile. He chose the latter.

Rem-Mor cleared his throat loudly and all paid attention to him. "Well now that you all had your family reunion let us talk politics here. Lor-Van and wife of Lor, you have been banished from Krypton for the crime you committed twenty four years ago. The council of Krypton has been debating with us for over a year to decide if you could come back to Krypton."

Nara and Lor looked at one another, "Come back to Krypton? To stay there?"

"If you wish. We cannot simply take citizens out of Daxam if they were banished here from Krypton. We disagree with the Kryptonian council on this matter, but Jor-El believed we should tell you and make the decision and go from there."

Jor and Kal waited on the two to answer. It took a long five minutes for them to come up with an answer.

"If we leave, what will happen to our science guild here on Daxam? Can we return here? Not that we wouldn't want to go back to Krypton. Krypton is our home and forever will be." Lor spoke up.

"If you wish to leave we can grant you special planetary travel. You will be able to come and go from Daxam to Krypton, but with certain restrictions. You may only visit four times a year, but they will be lengthy visits. Two to three months or shorter if you wish." Rem completed his speech and all the rest was on Nara and Lor.

Nara turned to Jor with a yearning look, "Lara? Is she…."

"She's alive and well. She is at our home watching our granddaughter," Jor said proudly.

"_Granddaughter_?" Nara smiled at Kal who also seemed very proud.

"What is your decision Van's?" Laurel asked.

Nara and Lor exchanged glances. This was all too much for them. They thought they would never see the Els again and here they were. Kal-El was grown and he was married and had a child. So much they have missed all for a simple mistake they committed all those years ago. It all seemed too surreal and unimportant now.

"We will go back to Krypton and respect your restrictions." Lor answered with a smile.

Jor and Kal had beaming smiles and then straightened up at the Daxam council.

"Alright, we will need to notify the Kryptonian council of your decision. Once that is final you all may leave for Krypton within three days after the session is closed." Rem said and all the members stood readying to leave the room.

Jor, Kal and the two Van's left the building and they were exposed to the outside receiving many stares.

"Follow us," Nara gestured and they walked towards a hover craft they came in. Climbing in they left to go back to their residence.

Jor and Kal looked at the building and it reminded them of their home on Krypton, but of course not as tall.

As soon as they walked in it wasn't much different than the El house back on Krypton. Actually, everything looked too similar; it was like they never left Krypton.

"Please sit," Nara closed the windows so no peering eyes could see inside their home.

Jor and Kal sat on a sofa together while Lor and Nara sat opposite them. They had grand smiles on their faces.

"So, you got married, Kal-El?" Nara asked offering them flutes of water.

"Yes I did, thank you," grabbing the glass taking a sip of it, leaning back on the couch.

"What pretty Kryptonian woman did you marry? I am sure she is very beautiful as most Kryptonian women are," Nara was very intrigued and had so many questions to ask.

Kal coughed, "Well um, she's not Kryptonian. She's Ammosian."

Lor raised an eyebrow sipping his water. "Ammosian you say?"

Jor, "Yes, she's an Amazon Princess. Daughter of Queen Hippolyta."

"Oh I know who Queen Hippolyta is; I just never thought you'd marry one of those ethnic women." Lor set his glass down a bit annoyed that his family was marrying into another alien race.

Kal folded his hands in his lap, "Well to be fair, she is very beautiful and a wonderful person. She has changed so much living on Krypton."

"Oh she lives with you all," Nara nodded her head still unsure.

"Of course with our daughter, Helena. She is a year old now," Kal smiled thinking of his daughter.

Lor smiled at that. He had wondered what the Els were doing now and thinking of his grandson having a child of his own was mindboggling to him.

"What else has occurred on Krypton?" Nara asked pouring more water.

Jor and Kal looked at one another. Where do they begin?

* * *

Diana arrived in Kryptonopolis days later and saw nobody was home except Lara and Helena.

"Where is everybody?" she asked taking off her cloak and sitting down next to Lara.

"Jor and Kal went on an off world mission. They should be back…in a few days or weeks, they didn't really specify. How was your visit to Themyscira?" she smiled as she watched Helena play with the tablet in her hands looking at all the pictures.

Diana sighed and was offered a glass of juice from one of the servants. She thanked her and sipped on it as it was rather tart. "It was exhausting. I had to meet with our Senate and discuss the plans for leaving Krypton. They were lengthy meetings needless to say. I should be leaving Krypton to travel to our neighbor planets such as Ischa and Jehas first. My mother and Senate agreed that we should test the waters with familiar planets."

Lara nodded, "Sounds like a good plan. I look forward to the outcome," she saw Helena was pressing too hard on the tablet and she cracked the screen. "Helena, dear, that is the second tablet you have broken in the last six months!" she snatched it away from her and put it on the table in front of the sofa.

Diana laughed, "I am sorry. She is just too adorable it is hard to get angry with her," she stroked Helena's head. Helena turned and lunged at her mother. Diana took her in her arms and kissed her cheek. "Hello! I know I haven't seen you in a whole week. I've missed you. I hope she didn't break anything else. I'll have to put her in a bubble if she keeps this up," she joked.

Lara stood and shook her head, "No, she hasn't. She behaved very well this time."

Diana was glad she didn't destroy anything else. It was so hard to keep objects around her because she usually broke them."Kal called while I was on Themyscira. He told me to ask how you were feeling."

Lara narrowed her eyebrows, "Kal!" she groaned. "Diana I am just fine. Do not pay any attention to what my son says no matter the context. Just…ah," she sighed sitting back down.

"What is going on?" Diana asked as Helena was playing with a lock of Diana's hair.

"I…nothing, I'm going to bed," Lara stood abruptly and left.

Diana eyed Lara as she turned the corner and walked down the hall. "Mommy!"

"Not now, sweetheart," Diana kissed Helena's hand.

* * *

Three days later the council on Krypton agreed with the Daxamite's decision on letting the Van's visist Krypton. Although the Kryptonian council had other restrictions as well such as not leaving the El home without one of the Els present with them. Lor and Nara agreed to all the terms.

It took them two days to get back and finally arriving in the evening the computer sounded Jor and Kal-El's names. Diana was in the bedroom studying petitions her mother had given her. She left Helena with Lara for the time being.

"Who's that?" Lara excitedly asked Helena and the toddler covered her mouth with her tiny hands. "Is that daddy and your grandfather?" she smiled picking her up and heading to the entrance to see her husband and son. What she didn't expect were two guests following them. Jor had an eager smile as did Kal.

The two guests came out from behind the two tall El men and smiled at Lara.

Lara's mouth gaped and Helena reached for Kal. He gladly took her from his mother's hold. If she didn't remember Helena was in her arms she would have dropped her from the shock.

"_Mother_?" Lara came closer cautiously. "_Father_?"

Nara and Lor smiled, "Lara," her father touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Lara stared into his blue eyes and they didn't look like they aged at all compared to his face. He hugged her tightly and she didn't respond at first then closed her eyes hugging her father back.

Nara came up to greet her daughter. "You look every bit as beautiful as I remember," she kissed her forehead. They stood at the same height and Lara's eyes swelled with tears.

Nara and Lor looked at Jor then back at Lara. "Are you crying?" her mother asked cupping her daughter's cheek. Lara turned away immediately.

"No," she turned to her husband. "How did you find them?"

Jor put his arm around his wife. "I spoke with the council. It was Kal's idea."

Lara turned and saw Kal holding Helena with a smirk on his face. She slowly walked up to her son and he stood still not knowing what she was going to do. She embraced him tightly with a smile on her face. He smiled patting her back gently with Helena sandwiched in between them.

"Thank you, Kal," she brushed his cheek with her fingertips.

"It wasn't really my idea. It was Diana's idea; I just spoke with father about it."

Lara fumbled with her words, "D-Diana?" he nodded his head.

Diana came out from the hall in a frustrated manner. "I just don't understand my mother sometimes. She can be so complicated…oh," she paused as she saw who was in the room.

She approached everybody and Nara and Lor's eyes widened at the sight of Diana. She was wearing a white skirt and a halter top that exposed her midsection and her arms were covered in blue tribal markings. Her hair was down in long waves and her El circlet placed on her head.

Lara unexpectedly hugged Diana and her eyes widened at the embrace. "_Oh_," she returned the hug.

"Thank you, Diana."

Diana looked to Kal for an explanation and he tried not to laugh at his wife's puzzled face. "I'll explain later." She nodded unsure of what just happened.

Nara and Lor came up to Kal who was still holding Helena. Nara smiled at the little girl in his arms. Helena hid her face in her father's chest.

"Don't be shy, Helena," he smiled and she turned to face Nara's wide smile and bright green eyes.

"Hello, Helena. She has auburn hair and green eyes," smiling she loved seeing traits from her side of the family since everyone seemed to have black hair and blue eyes in this family.

Lor couldn't take his off of the Amazon standing so close to him. He stepped away from her and Diana noticed but didn't say anything.

Minutes later everyone sat down. At first it was awkward and it was especially awkward for Diana as Lara's parents kept staring straight at her.

"So, _Diana_, you're from Ammos?" Nara asked.

Diana nodded, "Yes, but I live here with the Els because of Helena and other reasons."

"We have heard so much about you. I am sorry about your home," she smiled sympathetically.

"It's alright. It is being rebuilt so my mother and sisters are quite happy about that," returning a sincere smile.

As all the others were engaged in conversation and Lara's parents fawning over Helena, Lara pulled Jor aside.

"I have something to tell you." She whispered and took his hand and they left the room unnoticed.

* * *

Finally reaching their bedroom she slid the door closed and he looked a bit nervous. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm pregnant."

Jor's eyes widened and his lips parted. He was quiet for a long while.

"Jor?" Lara called out his name. "Jor?" she smiled and then by the third time she called she was getting annoyed. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Jor!"

"Oh…sorry," he shook his head and looked down at her sparkling blue eyes. "Pregnant? Like…you're having a baby?"

Lara laughed, "What other pregnant is there?"

"I…uh," Jor was speechless and he couldn't really look at his wife right now.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he sat down on the bed as she stood in front of him.

"Yes, I just…wasn't expecting that," he smiled up at her holding her hands. She returned the smile. He placed his hand on her still flat stomach and grinned up at her. "This ought to be interesting."

Lara rolled her eyes. "Jor…"

He laughed, "I'm sorry." He pulled her body closer to him and she eyed him carefully. He placed his ear next to her abdomen listening to the extra heartbeat within her body.

"So, when do you want to tell your parents about this? It will surely kill them," he didn't move and she arched an eyebrow.

"Not today, just…not today,"

* * *

**AN: I probably only have one chapter left and then I'll write an epilogue for this story. Ah so sad! But I can't write this forever sadly. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The following day, Diana was usually in the library looking over petitions. Kal agreed to watch Helena for the day as she was clearly busy. Nara and Lor slept a few rooms away from Lara and Jor's bedroom. Lara had stayed up late with Jor talking about everything that has happened and everything that WILL happen.

Nara and Lor explored the House of El and noticed nothing had really changed since they left except Jor's parents were no longer living here as they passed away a few years ago. Lara's parents weren't much older than Jor or Lara herself, but old enough.

In the late afternoon they all decided to gather in the sitting area and talk more. Everyone needed their space from the previous evening. It was all such a life changing moment. Lara's life had completely turned around in a matter of minutes hitting her all at once. It was a lot to take in.

Lara stood and opened the shutters to the windows, letting the sun's red light beam into the room creating a soothing atmosphere. Diana joined them later. She wore a burgundy skirt with a halter top showing off her midsection again. The Van's constantly stared at Diana like she was something not to be living on Krypton. They couldn't believe their grandson had married this woman.

Kal noticed his grandparents staring at Diana as she walked around and sat. Diana seemed oblivious, as he remembered many Amazons on Themyscira wore these types of clothing around their island. He didn't seem to mind and often he saw his mother wear suits that exposed her midsection. Although that was the only flesh she would show, her neck was covered as was her hair sometimes.

Diana sat down next to Kal and placed her hand on his thigh caressing it gently. She smiled sipping her drink. He felt a little uncomfortable as his grandparents were watching their every move.

"So ah, I don't know what to call you both," Kal lamented gently squeezing Diana's hand and she laced her fingers in between his. Nara and Lor still stared intently.

"You may call us whatever you like Kal," Nara said calmly.

"Forgive me, but, I really haven't met you, I mean as a baby yes, but I don't remember that. It seems a bit formal for me to call you Nara and Lor as you are my grandparents."

Lor nodded his head sipping his juice, "Yes that's true," he turned towards his daughter, "Lara do you have anything stronger?"

Lara paused, "you mean…like alcohol?" he nodded his head smiling. "Yes, but we don't drink it often."

Diana smiled, "Oh I wish we could make wine on Krypton, but your soil is so different. Perhaps when Themyscira is done being rebuilt on Ammos I should send some wine over. It is very good."

"Wine?" Lor inquired.

"Yes, it is very sweet, but you must be careful with it, seriously I have had some nights when…"

She was cut off by Kal shaking his head not to continue any of her stories. She stopped and held her words.

"Nights when what, Diana?" Nara asked a bit more curious now.

Diana looked to Kal for answers but he had none, "They were…adventurous nights," she thought that would be a good thing to say. Nara and Lor simply nodded with blank faces. Lara exchanged her father's flute of juice for a more suitable drink he was asking for. It was a deep red and Diana smiled.

"May I try some?" Diana asked Lara and she smiled.

"Of course." She poured the Kryptonian wine-like alcohol in Diana's flute and she sipped it letting it swish around in her mouth. Finally swallowing she tried to grasp the flavor.

"Unusual fruity taste and it is quite _bitter_." Her eyebrows rose at the bitterness of the drink. Kal tried to hold in his laugh at Diana's puckered lips and wide eyes. She handed the glass to Kal and he kindly refused.

Nara and Lor were surprised Diana offered to share her glass. Most married couples on Krypton did not share the same glass or share each other's foods off the same plate.

"So Diana, you were married to Amayn right?" Nara asked, "I mean that is what we were told."

She sighed, "Yes, it was an arranged marriage but did not end well. I ended up getting pregnant and living here with the Els. It was a struggle at first, but all seems to be calmed down."

Nara nodded taking in the information. "You conceived the natural way, correct?" Diana nodded. "That is illegal here on Krypton as far as I know."

Lara finally came back into the room and sat next to Jor. Interrupting her mother, "Actually I have changed that law and many others since Diana has come here."

Lor narrowed his eyes, "You changed the laws because of some tribal alien princess?"

"She is not some tribal alien, she is my wife!" Kal came to Diana's defense. Diana put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kal, it's alright."

"No, it wasn't alright when my mother said it, so it's not right when my grandparents say it either. You are an El now; you are part of the family and shouldn't be treated like an outsider just because you're not a Kryptonian." He was getting a bit heated as the conversation carried on.

Lor put his hand up, "My apologies, I did not mean to offend."

Kal creased his eyebrows, "Yes you did. You don't like the fact that Diana is in our family. You have been gone all these years; you have no right to judge her or my decisions."

Lara thought she should intervene, "Kal, please, enough." Kal looked to his mother and she had a stern look on her face. He calmed down and leaned back in his seat next to Diana.

"Please, it has been stressful enough with all this new stuff happening, nobody needs the extra tension. There is already enough of it in the room." Lara spoke for everyone. A few silent minutes passed with no conversation.

"Father, I've wanted to ask you what happened and why did mother give me her crown? I never knew…I just wanted to know."

Nara sighed and explained everything from the beginning. She explained about Jax turning them in for distrubiting the red Kryptonite, but they really didn't do it, he did. She figured out that there was red Kryptonite in her crown and asked Lara to keep it so nobody will find it. Lara had told her she had been wearing it ever since she gave it to her.

"You've been wearing it all these years?" Nara shook her head.

"You…you gave me a red Kryptonite crown and…and," she was at a loss for words. "You gave it to me and it has harmed me and possibly my baby!" she stood irate.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked over at her. Nara set her flute on the table. "_Baby_?"

Kal and Diana exchanged glances and he used his enhanced vision to look inside his mother's body.

"Well, I think I hear Helena calling," he stood setting his glass down on the table. Diana stayed seated a bit confused.

"I thought you put her down for a nap. I don't hear her," not catching the hint. He grabbed her hand.

"Sure you do," they left the room quickly and an awkward silence filled the room.

Lor coughed, "You're pregnant?" his eyes widened.

Lara sighed, she didn't want to tell them this way but it just slipped out in her rage. "Yes."

Jor put his hand on her arm and she was frozen standing. Nara and Lor sat speechless. "You, but, how is it possible? Is this law legal for _every_ Kryptonian woman?"

"Yes it is. I made sure it was. It was legal many centuries ago, but Diana had argued with the council on this matter. She is right it is not lawful to prosecute a pregnant woman so I plead to our council to have the bill passed. It has passed and legal for any Kryptonian woman to conceive children the natural way." Finally taking a seat next to her concerned husband.

"Well," Nara chose her words carefully, "There is a first time for everything I suppose." She smiled nervously.

Lara's father had nothing to say as he was still in shock. Nara nudged him a bit to get him out of his daze, "Oh, um," he rubbed the back of his head. "Lara, it is your choice and we will be here with you as much as you'd like."

Lara's nerves calmed at her father finally saying something positive while being here. "That would mean a lot to me, thank you."

* * *

When Kal and Diana finally reached their room Diana most definitely did not hear Helena calling for them. "Kal, what the hell was that about?"

"Trouble rising that's what that was. My mother is pregnant."

Diana's jaw dropped, "What!"

"I saw," he gestured to his vision. Sitting on the bed he was listening to his parents and grandparents talk and at first it was awkward but they seemed alright with it. "My mother's parents accept it as far as I can hear."

She sat next to him, "Oh Kal, you're going to be a big brother," she teased ruffling his hair with her fingers.

He knocked her flat on the bed and she laughed out loud. "Yeah, well, I hope my mother will have more sympathy for you now."

"Oh she will find out soon enough what the experience is like. I'm not expert, but I do believe I kind of already knew she was when you asked me to check up on her. She looked rather peaked and I heard her in the bathroom. It reminded me of when I was pregnant with Helena."

Kal sighed, "Ah yes, poor thing. I remember," he kissed her hand. "It just seems like yesterday that happened, but it has been a year and a very stressful year."

"A very stressful two years yes it has been, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world." She smiled.

He nodded agreeing with her, "I wouldn't either." His eyes had a playfully glee in them, "So."

"Kal I'm not going to have sex with your grandparents here. That's just weird."

"My parents are here, what's the difference?" he kissed her bare midsection and it was making her squirm and having trouble concentrating.

"Oh no, no, no. you are not going to do this again!"

He laughed, "You're just mad because you lost last time. You screamed!"

"I did not lose! I let you win," Diana folded her arms staring up at the ceiling.

"_Uh huh_," he kissed her arm.

"Don't do this to me," Diana gulped as he went lower on her body. "Kal…" he smiled cupping one of her breasts and her hips sunk into the mattress. "Kal!" he stopped at her forceful tone. "Can we…perhaps go somewhere else to do this?"

Kal thought for a moment realizing she was obviously really uncomfortable doing this with all these elders were in the house. He grabbed her hand helping her off the bed. "I have a place."

"Oh what about Helena?"

"I'll tell mother to watch her or better yet…my grandmother," his grin turned into a devious one. "Wait here."

"Alright." She did as told and waited in their room.

"Ah I don't mean to interrupt this fond moment," Kal walked into the room and everyone stared at him. He went up to Nara and Lor. "Could you perhaps watch Helena for a few hours? I'm taking Diana somewhere."

Jor and Lara knew where this was going and they were surprised he had asked his grandparents to watch his daughter.

Nara's his eyes widened. "_Us_? Well I…"

"Only for a few hours. She needs to get to be familiar with you now that the both of you will be coming and going from Daxam to here." He thought this would make a good argument and plus she was adorable it was hard to refuse Helena.

Lor nodded his head. Nara agreed as well. "Alright."

Kal smiled satisfied. Before he left he reached over the sofa his parents sat on and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Congratulations, mother." Lara smiled looking up at her son before he made his exit.

* * *

Making it back to his room he grabbed Diana's hand and went to a private sector of the palace that nobody used. Opening the doors with his DNA only Diana looked around and saw crystals everywhere and many computers.

"What is this?" She was tempted to start touching stuff.

"My parents built this for me when they realized I was causing a lot of problems for the chambermaids. I was becoming bored and got into a lot of trouble. This room is only opened through my DNA and is soundproof. I used to play in here as a child as well as come in here as a teenager to build new silly inventions. I come here for solitude basically."

Diana nodded at his explanation. The crystals parted and they walked through one of the rooms. It had a large bed that looked incredibly softer than theirs upstairs. "Wow! Can we live here instead?"

He laughed and lay on the bed. She ran her fingers across the material and the bed was soft. She sprawled across the bed feeling the soft material on her skin.

"So nobody will hear us or see us," he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" she smiled kissing his lips forcefully. "Round two?"

"Of course, princess."

"Don't you dare start with that crap," she hit him and he laughed ignoring her simply tossing her in the middle of the bed already stripping her from her clothes.

"You have a trashy mouth you know?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already, Kal, you talk too much," she smiled playfully.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Nara and Lor had visited twice since their last visit and decided to stay for the birth of their daughter's child. Not to mention Helena's second birthday was approaching so they stayed. Lara was getting annoyed at her mother's constant nagging. She was always checking up on her, more than Jor was, but he had his moments as well. Diana had answered any questions Lara might have, but usually she looked up her questions or asked their physician if she was really unsure about something.

Lara sat in bed reading on her tablet when Jor came to join her. He rubbed her arm lovingly, "How do you feel?"

"Fat, really fat," she smirked still focused on reading.

He smiled getting more comfortable on their bed. "Don't worry, only a few weeks left." He placed his hand on their baby.

She put the tablet down on a table nearby, "Three weeks and four days to be exact."

Jor's eyes widened and she laughed at his shocked face. "I have been counting down the days. I am rather impatient at this point." She sat up leaning her back against a pillow she sighed. "I am growing tired of him constantly kicking and beating me up during my sleep. I can't stand eating at the table because I get so distracted and I can hardly concentrate in our meetings at the science guild with all the somersaults he does inside me." She tapped her thigh in slight irritation. "I mean what does he think he is doing? Preparing for Kryptonian warfare?"

Jor laughed at his wife's mild frustration and she smiled slipping down more comfortably in the bed crossing one ankle over the other. "I think you can put up with it a little while longer."

Lara shook her head yawning as she was tired, but suffered from insomnia most of the time. Fixing her sleeves on her black dress she positioned herself to what felt at least comfortable on her back. Just as she was ready to calm down for the rest of the evening she felt Jor prodding at the baby.

"What are you doing?" she looked up at him arching a brow.

He smiled, "Trying to get him to move. He hasn't for the last half hour since I have been checking on you."

"Please don't rile him up. I really hate when you do that before I try to go to sleep."

Jor skimmed his hand over their son waiting for him to make his presence known, but no luck yet. "He is being lazy tonight."

"Let him be lazy, I am _exhausted_," she yawned closing her eyes.

He rubbed her belly profusely several times trying to get the baby to move, but wouldn't. "He is as stubborn as you sometimes. Either he is sleeping or is upset that I keep bothering him." He teased.

Lara smiled still with her eyes closed, "I don't think he minds the rubbing, but maybe the prodding aggravates him. It irritates me sometimes because then he just won't stop moving after that!"

Jor gently pushed his palm against the side of his wife's abdomen and she opened one of her eyes and he seemed to be in his only little world completely forgetting she was there.

"Jor, whatever you're doing to the baby I can feel it too, you know this right?"

He gazed down at Lara a bit nervous to continue, "Does it hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No." he proceeded tapping on their baby and she laughed grabbing his hand. "But don't do that, it tickles."

"Sorry," he smiled.

Suddenly she jolted up leaning on her elbows trying to breathe. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What's the matter?"

"Little fiend!" she groaned sitting up all the way. "He punched me in my ribs!" glaring at her bump she wished she could sleep soundly for one night but knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "I am so done being pregnant."

Jor put his arm around Lara and kissed her temple, "If it makes you feel any better I like you pregnant." He received a crazed look from his wife. He touched her cheek and chuckled at her expression. He admired her fuller figure, fuller face and glossier raven hair.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Lara asked a bit shocked and maybe disgusted.

"It makes you more motherly."

"So it's just a nicer way of saying you like me being fat?" she said with a straight face.

"Oh no, no, no. I mean, I like the way you before too, I…ah…" he wasn't going to win. Lara had her tease and laugh for the night. She smiled wearily and kissed his lips.

"Goodnight Jor, I'm going to try and go to sleep," she turned on her side and closing her eyes slowly inhaling and exhaling. Jor watched her breathing slow and soon she was fast asleep. His eyes drifted downward at their son and he was moving freely but gentler this time with Lara's hand on top of him. Smiling he turned off the lights and laid in bed wide awake just thinking.

* * *

The following morning Jor always awoke before Lara these days and he quietly left the room to greet the others.

Helena was able to sneak her way passed her mother and father and grandparents. She opened the door to Lara and Jor's bedroom and saw her grandmother sleeping soundly in bed. The toddler walked up to the side of the bed and saw Lara's lips parted and she was breathing heavily in her sleep. Her hair was sprawled across the pillows and her cheek resting on her palm.

The green eyed child reached up and grabbed her grandmother's arm and shook it gently trying to wake her from her slumber. "Grandma," she whispered. Shaking her arm harder her voice rose, "Grandmaaaa,"

Lara's eyes shot open and she stretched her arm looking down at the sweet Helena. Her hair was now shoulder length and very sandy colored. She smiled stroking the child's head. "Hello little one."

"Good morning!" she beamed and climbed on top of the bed. Lara rolled over onto her back and sat up yawning.

"Good morning yourself," she smiled and kissed the top of Helena's head. "Happy Birthday, dear."

"Thank you," the now two year old made her way over to snuggle into her grandmother's arm. A knock came to the door and Lara looked up.

"Come in," she called out softly. Kal came in to see Helena leaning against his mother and she looked quite comfy. He made his way over to the side of the bed and his daughter crawled over Lara's legs now sitting on her father's lap.

"I told you not to come in here. You know she was sleeping," he whispered in her ear. Helena put a hand over her mouth.

"It's alright Kal. I need to get up anyway," she uncovered herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"The same as I was yesterday," her sarcastic tone was unnerving to Kal. He wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. Lara detangled her hair with her brush and started wrapping it up in a bun.

"Mother," he set Helena down and told her to go back to her mother. She closed the door and padded down the hall back to Diana. "That's not what I meant."

She sighed sitting down slowly in her chair, "Your brother seems to enjoy beating me up from the inside,"

Kal smiled and knelt down at his mother's belly. "Squirt, I'll have to teach you some manners." He stood back up and Lara looked a tad amused at her elder son conversing with his baby brother.

"I will be out in a few minutes, Kal," she stood walking to her closet to grab something else to change into.

"I will make sure to tell them," he slid the door closed and found Diana standing right there. "Rao, Diana, you really know how to scare someone."

She hit him, "Kal you can hear me a mile away. Helena is dying to open her gifts. Mother and Donna are trying to keep her occupied. Your grandparents are guarding the presents." She stifled a laugh. "Is Lara alright?"

He nodded his head, "Yes she's fine. She will be out in a few minutes she said."

Diana eyed him skeptically.

"No really she said that."

"I see." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

* * *

Lara came out in ten minutes as she promised wearing a black and gold floor length batwing gown and her hair in a tight bun with a head wrap on and also covering her neck wearing a gold crown. Jor saw her and went to her holding out his hand for her to lightly step down the stairs. Helena ran towards Lara and hugged her legs.

"You're here!"

Lara gripped onto Jor tighter afraid she'd fall, "Of course I am, little one."

"I'm not little anymore."

She heartily laughed, "You think you're such a big girl now, do you not?" Helena nodded her head, not really sure what her grandmother was talking about but agreed. Lara sat next to Hippolyta and Donna as Helena sat in the middle of the floor opening her gifts that were handed to her by Nara and Diana.

Donna smiled sitting on the floor watching her two year old niece open her gifts. Some she helped her with but she seemed to handle herself very well.

Diana sat with Kal watching Helena play with Donna after she received all her gifts for her birthday. "I will be going off world soon." He held onto his hand. "I decided to leave her in the care of my mother and sister."

By now Themyscira was fully rebuilt on Ammos, but they lacked in food, which was still provided by Krypton until they were able to grow their own again.

"On Ammos? That is so far, why don't you leave her here?"

Diana shook her head, "Your mother is about to have her baby, I think that is too much to handle. I already settled everything with my mother, besides I think Lara may need you." She smiled. He looked over at his mother leaning forward in her seat to see what gift Helena was showing her.

"I know I don't say this too often, and don't you dare say anything about this, but I think she is nervous and is too stubborn to admit it, even to herself."

Diana looked over at Lara who had her legs crossed smiling at Helena who was now sitting in between Hippolyta and Lara. She was making sure both her grandmothers were paying attention to her. She shook her head at the child.

"It is natural to be nervous, Kal. I didn't know what to do and neither will she."

"She will try to look at it from a scientific perspective I think," chuckling at his mother's thought process.

"Oh Kal I believe she won't know what to think when that moment comes. I thought I would be so calm; instead I broke two of your fingers. So much for that," she laughed.

He looked over at her one more time and saw her eyes widen as Helena was explaining a story. She seemed very amused, or at least putting on a good act of being amused.

"I suppose we will have to see what happens."

Diana sighed, "Donna has been trying to touch Lara all week. I don't know if she has tried and Lara yelled at her or she might be too scared," giggling she saw the itch her sister had. "She has a soft spot for babies."

"I remember," Kal sneered.

"Grandma Polly look!" Helena held up a necklace in the shape of a sun.

Hippolyta smiled and picked up the child setting her on her lap. "That is my gift to you. Your name means 'shining light' and even when I am far away from you I, Donna and all your aunts will always be with you."

Helena awed over the gold necklace and Hippolyta put it around her neck examining it carefully this time. Kal had taught her to control her strength when dealing with breakables.

Helena was handed a smaller crystal box from Lara and she opened it carefully. It was a small bracelet with the El crest on it. She 'oohed' and 'awed' over the bracelet. Lara clasped the bracelet on her small little wrist.

"Until you are old enough to wear a crown of your own I give this to you, Helena," Lara cupped the toddler's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Diana saw the exchange in gifts between the two brunette mothers. "What do you say, dear?"

"Thank you," the auburn headed child hugged Hippolyta then hugged Lara and climbed off the sofa to come show her parents her gifts.

Later in the day Helena started to become overwhelmed with her gifts and people around her she started to get fussy. Diana put her down for a nap while all the adults stayed in the living room talking amongst themselves.

Lara sighed sitting next to Hippolyta and Donna still. She peered over at Donna's eager face and she smiled. "What is with your face?"

Hippolyta's eyes enlarged at Lara's blunt words.

"My face?" Donna touched her cheek feeling a bit self-conscious. It's not that she was afraid of Lara, maybe a little intimidated by her, kind of like she was intimated by her mother as a child. Lara had that certain attitude about her that if you upset her she will surely tell you how it is.

"Yes your face. You have had a silly smile on your face all day and looking at me strangely all week."

"Oh," Donna reddened, "Sorry, I was just curious about your baby is all."

Lara blinked, "Is that why you kept staring at me?"

Donna wasn't sure if she was angry or not because her face was unreadable. "Yes…?"

Lara finally grinned letting her guard down a bit. Diana looked over and saw Donna placing her hand on Lara's stomach. She nudged Kal and he rubbed his ribcage, "Ouch, Rao, Diana. What is it?"

"Look at your mother and my sister," she said softly.

Peering over at the two his mother had a warm smile on her face.

"Well isn't that a sight to see," he smirked leaning back in his seat and Diana rolled her eyes.

* * *

**AN: I lied…maybe another chapter after this lol. I'm really tired, so sorry for the grammar mistakes. I've been up too long to be alive. I might just crash in a minute!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Zor-El had asked his brother if it was alright if they came for the birth of his son. Jor agreed of course, but Lara had a different say in the matter.

Something along the lines of, "I'm not a show that needs to be watched," eventually he was able to convince his wife for more guests to arrive.

Zor, Alura and Kara arrived three weeks later, just waiting. Initially they didn't believe Jor when he said Lara's parents were there. It was rather weird. Kara remembered them when she was a child, but not much was in her memory after they left. Being able to meet Lor and Nara for basically the first time again was interesting, but after a few awkward silent nights the Van's and Els were able to talk with each other as if time had never passed.

* * *

Diana walked around their bedroom talking to herself and Kal came in quietly. What he saw was a nervous Diana. He smirked as he came closer to her. She didn't seem to even notice he was in the room just yet. Helena was in her room playing with all her gifts from her birthday three weeks ago. He put his arms around her and Diana yelped.

"Kal, don't do that!"

"You're stressing out I can tell, please don't," he kissed her cheek and he sat on the bed continuing to look at his wife's worried face.

"I am so nervous about this mission. I have already covered Jehas, but now I will go to Ischa and then to Almerac. Almerac is so far from here," she sighed.

He continued watching her pace back and forth. "You're going to leave your mark in our floor, Diana, please sit down." He urged her and she finally relented sitting next to him. "Why are you so nervous this time?"

"I will be gone for two months that is the longest I have been gone. What about Helena? What if she misses me or forgets about me," she touched her cheek in dismay.

Kal smiled, "She won't forget you. You're her mother. Don't worry your mother and sisters will take great care of her. I will go to Ammos to make sure everything is alright. I know you don't want everyone to abandon her. Besides this will be her first time on Themyscira."

Diana nodded her head, "Yes that's true. I hope Donna watches her, I get so nervous with my sister."

"Like I said, I am sure she'll take great care of her. You have nothing to worry about. So please, relax?" he looked at her with his blue eyes. "Please?" he cupped her cheek.

"Alright, but only because I trust you," grinning wearily. "So," she crossed her legs on the bed, "How is your mother holding up?"

He shook his head in frustration, "I'm afraid she is at her wits end. She complains constantly, but only behind closed doors. I can hear her in my parent's bedroom." he laughed, "It's quite funny actually. It is nothing like when you were pregnant. You were far more graceful than my mother."

"Well, I hope her baby comes soon. I am sure it is driving her insane, I know it was when I was in my last few days."

"My brother seems to be taking his time, which is good, bad for my mother though," letting out a small laugh he sighed laying down. "And my grandmother doesn't seem to be helping. She is always checking on her and bothering her every minute of the day."

"Daddy, can you open this?" Helena appeared on the side of their bed. He looked down and sat up picking the toddler up to set her on the bed.

"What have you got there?" he smiled taking the box from his daughter. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried!" she threw her arms in the air in slight frustration. Diana stifled a laugh. She could be so adorable sometimes.

Kal smiled and opened the latch to the small box. The crystal box opened and it was a circlet much too big for Helena's head at her age. "Oh where did you find this?"

"Grandma gave it to me," he assumed it was his mother that gave it to her.

He pulled the crown out of the box and smiled. "Well it is a bit large for you, Helena," he placed the crown on her head and it fell to her neck. She giggled. "I thought so. Grandma gave this to you so when you're older you get to wear it."

"Like mommy's?"

Kal looked over at Diana who was in awe of the toddler in front of her. "Yes, like mommy's."

Helena took the crown off her neck and stared at it. It was gold and had the El crest in the middle. "So pretty," she awed over the tiara. Diana and Kal chuckled at their daughter.

"Helena," Diana grabbed her and put her in her lap, "I'm going to be leaving soon and you will get to go to Grandma Polly's island."

Her mouth gaped, "Grandma Polly and Aunt Donna too?"

Diana nodded her head, "I will be gone for a while so I want you to be on your best behavior can you do that?"

Helena nodded her head, "Why you leaving?"

"Well," she sighed, "I have duties to attend to, but it won't be for too long."

"Mommy duties?" Helena peered up at her mother.

Diana smiled, "Yes, mommy duties. I will call you to check on you as much as I can. Daddy will come to check on you as well." She hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Helena started to crawl away and get off the bed to head towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see grandma."

Kal and Diana eyed one another. "Well alright, don't bother her too much, Helena," Diana called out and Helena smiled trailing out of their bedroom.

* * *

As Helena was walking the halls she ran into Nara. Nara smiled kneeling down to the child's eye level. "Where do you think you're going dear?"

"To see grandma," Helena passed Nara and continued down to the elevator knowing exactly where her grandparent's room was.

Lor came up behind his wife watching Helena trail down the hall by herself. "Where is she going?"

"To see Lara and Jor," Nara smiled.

"Oh, Lara is not in the best of moods lately, should we follow her?" he almost went after the two year old.

Nara put her hand on his chest to stop him. "She will be alright. Lara is never mean to that child."

Helena arrived on the floor where her grandparent's room was. Kal and Diana had at least taught her manners to knock on a door before coming in. although she didn't use to and that caused a lot of problems in the El house. A small rap came to their door and Lara looked to the door to see who it was.

Jor called out, "You can come in Helena," the door slid open and Helena pouted.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can see you," Jor smiled. Helena came to climb on top of their bed. Lara sat up in bed and smiled at Helena.

"Here," she handed Lara a folded paper and Lara eyed it carefully taking it from the child. She was about to open it until Helena jumped forward and put her hands on the paper. "Don't open it!"

Lara smiled, "Why not?"

"It's not for you, grandma," she folded her arms with a smile on her face.

"Oh? Then who is it for?" Lara smirked at the child.

"The baby of course. It's a surprise. Only he can see."

Lara nodded her head putting it on the bedside table, "I will put it right here. I won't look I promise."

Helena seemed satisfied with that and she crawled in between Jor and Lara simply smiling. Lara and Jor looked down furrowing their eyebrows with amusement.

"When is the baby coming?"

Lara sighed, "I wish I could tell you little one."

Helena huffed, "Grandma I'm not little anymore."

"Sorry," she grinned stroking the child's head, "I forgot."

Jor grabbed the child and set her in his lap. "Helena, do your parents know where you are?"

She nodded her head.

"Well grandma needs to go to sleep, can you visit later?" he whispered in her ear. Lara narrowed her eyes at her husband.

Helena sighed, "Okay." She wiggled out of Jor's hold and left the room.

"You didn't have to make her leave. I'm not that tired," Lara rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are. Just stay here, I'll be back in a few hours."

She shooed him out with her hand and he smiled leaving.

* * *

4:26am

Lara's eyes shot wide open, although she was feeling strange earlier in the evening after dinner, she was beginning to feel slight discomfort around one in the morning. Now it was three hours later and the pain was not a slight discomfort anymore.

Turning on the light she tapped Jor on the shoulder. He mumbled in his sleep and continued to dream. She hit his shoulder a little harder but no response yet.

"Jor-El!" Lara hit him again and he jolted awake to see a very frustrated wife in front of him. Her hair was tangled and his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room. Looking at the time it was he groaned.

"What? Why did you hit me?!" he started to get a bit frustrated. Throughout several nights she would hit him to wake up thinking she was having the baby but it was false. He wasn't really getting much sleep especially since she got up many times during the night for god knows what reason.

"I can't ignore this pain anymore, Jor. We need to go the infirmary, please." Her hand went to his shoulder.

"How long have you felt like this?" he analyzed her body and her worried face.

"For over five hours, but it hasn't really bothered me until now."

"Five hours! Rao, Lara why didn't you say anything?!" he got out of bed and started putting his clothes on as fast as he could.

Lara furrowed her eyebrows, "Well I thought it was like the last few nights, but this felt different. I thought it would dissipate."

He shook his head and gave his hand out to help her out of bed. "Can you walk?"

"No," her body was frozen in bed unable to move. She tried her best to keep her agony under control, but had a feeling that wasn't going to last long.

"Alright, wait here, don't move!" he quickly left the room to find nurses to help her get to a room.

* * *

Kal woke up hearing his dad making demanding orders to their medical staff. He looked over to see Diana still sleeping soundly. He got up out of bed and went to the medical level.

"Father, what's the matter?" he saw him pacing back to the elevator.

"Your mother is in labor."

Kal blinked then he smiled, "Well I'm sure she'll be happy about that."

Jor smiled, "Very funny," he left to go with the staff back to his room where Lara still was.

Kal went back to his room and Diana was still sleeping but her eyes fluttered open as he was moving around in the room. She was rather a light sleeper. "Kal, why are you up so early?" glancing at the time it was 4:36am now.

"My mother is finally having my brother," he changed into more suitable clothes. Diana sat up in bed.

"Oh that is so wonderful, she must be relieved, well maybe she won't be until after he's born," she teased.

* * *

An hour later everyone was up. Although this was a usual time for the Els to get up anyway, but not so much for Diana. she hadn't gotten up this early since her training days. Helena was awake, but sleepily resting her head on her mother's shoulder as Diana carried her down the hallway.

Diana was greeted to a hall full of Els and the Van's. "Hello, good morning," Diana said and took a seat next to Kara.

Kara's eyes beamed when she saw Helena. Helena moved her head and saw a blonde woman staring at her.

"Mommy who is that?" she asked quietly as she yawned.

"That's your other aunt. Aunt Kara."

"Oooooh," Helena smiled at Kara.

"She has grown so much. It is such a shame we cannot visit more often." She touched Helena's small arm.

Lara's scream echoed the hall and Helena's head shot up looking around the room. Nara shook her head.

"She is ah rather loud," Nara commented. Diana smiled and looked at a shocked Helena.

"Was that grandma?"

Diana nodded, "Yes." Lara's scream sounded once more and Helena got out of her mother's hold. "Where are you going?"

"I want to see her."

"You can't Helena." She walked up to her grabbing her before she went inside the room.

"Why?" she asked perplexed not having any idea what was going on right now. Diana smiled and picked her up setting her on her lap staring straight into her emerald eyes.

"Because she is having the baby right now."

The toddler nodded her head, "Why is the baby hurting her?"

Kara tried not to laugh and Diana tried to think of what to say to her daughter. She was such a smart girl at such a young age, but she was still so naïve when it came to these types of things. Diana's thoughts were in a fog right now.

"Well, Helena, you see, he's not really hurting her."

"Then why did she scream?"

Oh Hera, this girl and her questions. Diana didn't know what to say until Kal appeared next to her. Relieved she didn't have to answer to Helena she looked up at Kal.

"Alright, she is okay for now. My father got hit a few times, but at least it's better than broken fingers," he glanced over at Diana and she reddened.

"I said I was sorry," her voice was soft and almost unheard.

Helena tapped her father's legs and he looked down at the small child. "Daddy, is grandma okay?"

He smiled and picked her up, "Yes, she's fine. Let us go for a walk, okay?"

"Okay, where are we going?"

"I'll let that be a surprise." And down the hall everyone heard Helena 'ooh' at her father's words. They smiled and continued to wait.

* * *

Six hours later it was now 11:40am and everyone was either scattered in the house or still waiting. Helena was occupied with Kara playing with her.

Diana and Kal waited outside most of the time. He constantly went in the room to check on his mother but nothing yet.

"Why is this taking so long!" he got up and started to pace.

"Kal, please stop, it will be alright, just sit." Diana pleaded and he refused her hand.

"Is this normal?" he turned to Diana who was the only one in the hallway right now.

"Yes it is, for some women it takes days. Please sit and try not to worry."

He sat and sighed heavily as they waited, and waited some more.

Three hours later everyone gathered back in the hall again. Jor had said it was closer to the time finally.

Inside the room Lara was staring at the ceiling feeling more than just drained. Her eyes drifted over to Jor standing next to her.

"If you ever touch me again, I'm going to kill you," she narrowed her eyes and he remained blank in the face. Another wave of pain hit her body and she gritted her teeth. Jor swept strands of hair away from her face. "Don't touch me!"

He backed away and sighed. It had been a long day, he was ready to get this over with and tired of getting yelled and hit, but he put up with it for this long, what a few hours more, right?

One of the nurses smiled at Lara, "Well I'll be happy to let you know that it is definitely time."

Lara let out an exasperated sigh, "Thank Rao!"

Thank Rao indeed, Jor thought.

* * *

Everyone in the hall was together again and they heard Lara groaning again and their ears were now alert to what was going on. It had been hours since they heard something from her. Kara held Helena in her lap. She seemed to be fascinated with her earrings at the moment.

Lara reached over trying to grab hold of something and she happened to grab Jor's harm and squeezed it tightly. His eyes bugged out and he gasped. "LARA!"

Kal heard both of his parents screaming and he smiled.

"And you say _I_ scream loudly," Diana nudged her husband in his arm.

* * *

Inside the room both were practically screaming and Lara let go of his arm as she relaxed. She slapped his shoulder, "Why in the world are _you_ screaming?!" she creased her eyebrows.

He held his arm and sat down breathing slowly, "You were squeezing my arm and would you stop hitting me?"

"Don't get me pregnant again!" she fired back at him.

Jor stood up with his hands in surrender, "Consider that done, woman."

She groaned once more and she shot her arm out towards him with her fingers spread apart. He sighed lending his hand out knowing he was going to regret this decision and she forcefully gripped it. "I'm not going to feel my hand after this," Jor grunted through the pain she caused him.

* * *

Outside everyone heard Lara yelling out, "_Rao_!" or yelling at Jor-El. Diana could only smile remembering how that was, even though it wasn't this long of a process, it was painful and she was the only woman to sympathize with Lara.

Twenty minutes of painful screams carrying in the hall and yelling later it finally stopped.

Kal went in first and saw his mother sitting up with a small baby in her arms. He asked them if everyone could come in and Jor nodded his head.

Diana carried Helena in her arms and Lara's parents stood next to Lara looking at the baby. Nara smiled, "He looks just like you, Kal."

Kal smiled, "No he doesn't."

Lara looked up at him, "Yes he does."

Helena tried to get a closer look at the baby and Diana noticed she was leaning forward too much she might fall. "Do you want to see, Helena?" Diana finally asked. She pulled back up and nodded her head excitedly.

Diana let Helena sit on the bed and Lara smiled at the toddler. She lowered her arms so she could see. Helena's eyes lit up and she watched the baby move his arms and yawn.

"He's so small," she whispered. She touched his arm and made an unpleasant face. "And slimy."

Everyone in the room laughed at Helena's face and her sudden words that stunned everyone.

Kal finally asked, "Name?"

Jor looked down at Lara holding their son. "Mon-El."

* * *

**AN: this was longer than I anticipated it to be. Unfortunately this was the actual last chapter of the story, but I have an epilogue next and it will be awesome!**

**Probably some of you are very confused about Kal's brother's name. Mon-El is from the future and is part of the Legion of Superheroes as Superboy. He's actually not related to Superman, technically, but I really liked his name, so I decided to use it. Therefore he is not related to the same Mon-El in the comics.**


	38. Epilogue

**First off I'd like to say….I'm soooo sorry! I have been terribly busy with class. I passed my other class, but now I'm on my second and it's really keeping me busy it's awful. I had written a few paragraphs a few weeks ago, but finally decided that I really missed writing so I'm finishing this.**

**Again, I'm so sorry, I hope you enjoy my epilogue (: **

* * *

Epilogue

Six Years Later

The Year is 11,301

"_Green eyed brats_!" Lara's voice carried through the halls. Helena flew down the hall with Mon in her arms.

The two El children then landed on the ground and ran to find somewhere to hide. Helena hid under the dining table and Mon under a chair nearby. Helena saw Lara pacing down the hall and she stopped and looked around the room immediately knowing where they were. She scooted back further under the table. Lara's heels clicked on the tile and stopped in front of the dining table slowly making her way around it. Helena scooted further away from her grandmother as she approached closer and closer.

Lara knelt down and glared at the auburn haired eight year old.

"Oh!" Helena bumped her head and flew out from underneath the table.

"Get down here!" Lara pointed her finger at Helena as she flew higher in the air. "Get. Down. _Now_."

Mon saw this as a time to escape and he crawled from beneath the chair and ran to the exit. Lara's head snapped around and saw her son trying to escape. She waved her hand and all the doors closed. He abruptly stopped before he hit the door and turned to face his mother with frantic eyes. Oh Rao, what to do now? He thought.

"I _said_…**get down**!" Lara grabbed her granddaughter's leg and pulled her down into her grasp. Helena thumped to the floor and then stood with her hands behind her back. "Mon, over here, right now." He slowly padded over to his mother with his head down.

Both children stood next to one another not wishing to look at the piercing gaze of Lara. She knelt down in front of them and furrowed her eyebrows.

"How many times have you told both to stay out of our lab? There are dangerous chemicals in there!" she yelled. Both winced at her strong voice. "You could have hurt yourselves," her face softened. "Helena, you are older than Mon, do you want him to get hurt?"

Helena shook her head in shame.

"I didn't think so. What am I going to do with you two?" she stood and folded her arms.

"Mother, I'm sorry! It was all _her_ idea!" Mon pointed to Helena and she gasped.

"It wasn't _all_ my idea," she glared at the six year old. "Grandma, please don't tell my parents." She pleaded with her hands folded.

"I have to tell them," Lara raised her eyebrow, "But," Helena stiffened. "Not right now."

Helena eased at this. She had a list of misbehavior that her grandmother would tell her parents, this being the least worrisome.

"Well, it looks like it's time for studies," Helena started to back away to leave."

"Hold it," Lara stopped the child. "It's Saturday."

"Amazonian training then!" She rose in excitement and ran the other way.

"Hold it again," Lara held her hand up. "Your Aunt doesn't come for another two days. Looks like you're stuck with me until your grandfather comes back." She smiled.

Helena groaned and made her way back to where she was.

* * *

_Almerac_

The red headed Almerac Queen stared at Diana and Kal across the table full of Ambassadors across the galaxy. Everyone sat and listened to the last speech from the ambassador of Jehas. Queen Maxima eyed the Amazon Princess completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

If Diana noticed this glare she made no intention to pay any attention to it. Maxima noticed the princess's nostrils flare as her stare became more prominent. This brought a smile to the Almerac Queen. Diana had visited Almerac twice before and each time she came she wished she hadn't. Maxima knew exactly what to say to get under her skin. She had asked Kal to come with her this time so she wouldn't be bombarded with absurd questions from the red head.

After the meeting was over Diana got up and was one of the first few to leave pulling Kal with her. He had to almost jog to keep up with her. As soon as they were an ear shot away from the conference room she stopped pulling him.

"What's the hurry, Di?" He stopped and she looked back at all the ambassadors filing out.

"I don't want to talk to her."

Kal had a good idea who 'her' was. She described the last few times she had been here but never seen the Almerac Queen in person or knew how she acted. They had been to two other planets and Almerac was their last stop. They were definitely very far away from Krypton. So far they had been gone for two months leaving Helena in the care of Kal's parents and Diana's mother and sisters. Every other week Helena would go to Ammos so she wouldn't wear out her El grandparents and Diana and Kal both knew she could be a handful sometimes.

"Why don't you want to talk with her? She seems nice, maybe a bit demanding, but nice overall."

Diana glared at Kal and his eyebrows rose in shock. The look he was giving her was not one that he liked at all. It was the Amazon temper he was very familiar with and he never liked to see that side of her.

"She's a devious woman! She annoys me! I heard her comment on my weight a few days ago, saying I was 'plump'. I am most certainly not!" she folded her arms as they continued to walk along the alien halls.

"Oh Princess," Maxima called out walking behind them in her green garb.

Diana cursed in her native tongue and turned with a forced smile. Kal stood back but close to Diana, to make sure she wouldn't do anything rash.

The Queen finally made it up to the couple and she smiled. "I noticed you left in a rush. Anything the matter?"

"No, I just wanted some fresh air. That conference was very long and I need some rest for the next conference tomorrow. You understand don't you, your majesty?" Diana still smiled creepily. Maxima had her creepy smile as well. Kal's eyes darted back and forth between the two and grew more nervous.

Maxima folded her arms as Diana did and nodded her head, "I see. I hear you are very good at sparing. I am going to train in a private room, care to join me?"

Diana's eyes widened and her smile died a little. "Not today, Maxima, I am very tired."

"I heard Amazons never back down from a challenge. Are you not like your sisters? It is very unlike your kind to refuse a spar." Her grin became mischievous and Diana furrowed her eyebrows in response to that.

Kal thought he would intervene knowing Diana was not up to sparing considering her state at the moment. "Your majesty, my wife is fatigued. Perhaps another time would be best."

Diana snapped her head to her husband and shot him a look that could kill flies. It was almost if she had laser beams in her eyes.

"I can speak for myself, Kal."

"Well, considering your physique isn't up to par, eating too much _kulurakia_?"

Diana's eyes rose. How did she know what those were? She thought.

Maxima saw the surprised look on the princess's face and she smirked. "I've been to your little island before and I've been to earth. I know a lot of your culture. To me, it seems a little dated and boring. You use swords for combat? Your technology is nothing compared to Almerac's." she gestured around the architecture around them.

"No matter what you say I will not spar with you."

"Why not?" Maxima saw the challenge in Diana's eyes and she refused to leave until she beat the Amazon in a training exercise.

"I just don't want to but I can see my answer does not satisfy you," Diana lifted her chin and Maxima's smiled increased at the princess's irritation.

"Afraid you will _lose_ your majesty?" Maxima challenged.

That was it, Diana said to herself. "No."

"Then you refuse my offer because of your lousy physique and lack of training or because you back down on a challenge?" Maxima was stirring the pot and Kal saw what she was doing. She was definitely getting a rise out of Diana. He looked at his irate wife, she looked ready to punch her in the face but held back only because he held her hand tightly as a reminder to keep herself in check.

"I _never_ back down from a challenge." Diana almost growled.

"Diana…." Kal reminded her and she let go of his hand.

"What time is best for you, Maxima?" Diana put her hands on her wide hips.

Maxima smiled, "In twenty minutes. I will send someone for you to guide you to the training grounds." With that she parted ways with the two and Diana huffed and turned and marched to their room. Kal couldn't believe what just happened. What _did_ just happen anyway? He caught up with her and she almost shut the door in his face.

"Diana, what in Rao's name are you doing? You could be hurt, what is the matter with you?"

She was taking off her gown and looking for a shorter much lighter dress to wear. She pulled out a white chiton, no instead she pulled out a black one and slipped it over her head and tied it with a black sash.

Unlacing her sandals she put on a pair of flats she had.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kal asked watching his wife getting undressed and dressed again.

Diana was fixing her shoes and never looked up, "Yes I am Kal. She was annoying me so I agreed to spar with her. I do not see the problem."

He groaned and sat on the bed. "You _know_ what the problem is." He sighed and she touched his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will take care of myself, don't worry." She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the bathroom to take her hair out of the tight bun and started braiding it.

* * *

_Krypton – House of El  
_

Helena was at the table with her grandfather and grandmother. Mon was on the floor occupying himself with a toy Kal made him. Helena grew frustrated and threw the tablet pen on the table.

Both elders looked up from their tablets and eyed their grandchild.

"What is the problem, dear?" Jor asked Helena.

"I can't do this homework. This is so hard to write in Kryptonese. Themysciran is so much easier, why can't my school just grade my assignments in Themysciran?"

"Because they don't understand Themysciran and you live on Krypton, not Ammos." Jor smiled.

"I knew we should have taught her Kryptonese first instead of her mother teaching her Themysciran." Lara mumbled to her husband.

Helena rolled her eyes, "Grandma I can hear you, you know. Kryptonese is a hard language."

"You do speak it very well, though." Lara encouraged her with a slight smile.

Helena folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "It's harder to write it than speak it, grandma."

She could agree with that. The language was a difficult language because of their Cyrillic-style alphabet.

"Can I go outside now?" Helena was getting ready to leave the table until Lara grabbed the child's tablet to examine her homework.

"You only did two thirds of the assignment. No, sit. Finish your work." She patted the tablet and went back to her own to continue reading.

Helena let out a loud groan and looked at the tablet again, but never picked up her pen. Staring at it.

Lara looked up and raised a curious brow. "What are you doing?"

"I am staring at the homework wishing it were done by now!"

She smiled, "It will only be done if _you_ start working on it."

Sighing she picked up the pen and started working on her assignment and grumbling in Themysciran as she did so. The two grandparents smiled at one another. Mon stood from off the ground and tugged on his mother's skirt.

"Mother."

"Yes, my child?" Lara never took her eyes off her tablet.

"Can I go outside and play?" he had a hopeful look in his eyes. They had both been confined to the palace since their little escapade in the lab.

She gazed at her son below her and furrowed her eyebrows. "No. You are to stay here for your punishment don't you remember?"

He sighed, "Yes I remember, mother, but it's just one time, just one day. Pleaseeeeee?" he put on his best begging face and Lara's face softened.

"Gods, you're such a pest, Mon!" Helena lashed out. "You heard her didn't you? We're stuck here in this wretched place until she and grandpa says its okay for us to leave."

"Shut up, Helena!" Mon shouted and Lara and Jor glared at their son then at Helena.

"Stop it!" Jor said loudly and the two children's eyes grew in fear.

"Helena go to your room and finish your homework if you cannot behave," Jor ordered.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Helena shouted and Jor stood up and she grabbed her tablet and practically ran to her bedroom. He sat down fixing his cape. "And you," he pointed to the little boy with green eyes. "Go to your room and occupy yourself."

"But father…"

"Go! And try to not to destroy anything, would you?" he sighed and Lara watched him march to his room. She smiled at his mumbling and rather impressive, but small stomps down the hall.

* * *

_Almerac_

Diana was preparing herself in the room and Maxima had changed into a grey jumpsuit. She stared at Diana who was wearing a short black dress.

She scoffed, "You spar in that ridiculous outfit?"

"It is what we use in my country. I prefer to be nude while sparring."

"Please don't do that. I have seen enough of your body already. I don't need to have nightmares," Maxima teased and knew this would anger Diana.

Diana narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Rules. What are the rules?" she ignored the last comment.

"No rules."

"There has to be rules. I will not fight if there are not any rules."

Maxima huffed, "You Greeks and your rules. Why don't you ever spar for fun?"

"It is not fun if there are no boundaries. Rule number one, no hitting below the waist."

The Almeracian eyed the Amazon. "Why not?"

"Because I say so. This is a spar not a death fight." _Besides I need to protect myself_. "Rule number two, no weapons, and only hand to hand combat."

"You are not fun at all, princess."

"Rule number three, no pulling hair or biting, or scratching."

The red head raised a brow, "Really not fun."

Diana took off her shoes and stood in a stance. "Ready when you are." She smiled deviously.

Maxima stood in her stance. "I have been ready, you just talk too much." She grinned.

Kal stood on the side and could barely watch this. He watched Diana's every move very carefully. She seemed to be dodging well and gracefully at that. Maxima had almost hit her sending her to the ground. He almost ran to help her as she almost lost her balance but Diana balanced herself.

He wanted to close his eyes just so this fight could be over but his eyes stayed glued to his wife the entire time. Watching Maxima he noticed she sent out a dirty move that definitely was against one of the rules.

Diana's eyes widened and she blocked the kick but fell to the floor. Kal stood in shock and what seemed to be in slow motion as he saw Diana fall on her side. Reacting as fast he could he ran and helped her up. She put her hand up to stop Kal from helping her. Breathing heavily she stood up and Maxima smiled.

"That was against one of the rules!" Diana shouted.

"I forgot?" she shrugged. She didn't really and Diana knew this.

Kal stepped in between the women gently holding Diana back by her left arm. "I think this is enough for today."

"Kal!"

"Diana!" his voice lowered and she backed off a little bit knowing what was going through his mind.

"Fine." she held out her hand to shake with Maxima.

"Wow you give up easily. One measly little fall and you call it a draw? I am not impressed."

"I am just tired. Next time you will not have a victory." She extended her hand further and finally the Queen took it shaking hard. Diana nodded and turned to leave. Kal picked up her shoes and handed them to Diana.

Back in their quarters Kal shut the door and set the code on it so nobody would disturb them for the rest of the evening. Diana sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

Kal was about to lash out at her until he turned and saw her position. His face softened and he came to sit next to her. Putting his arm around her he heard soft sobs.

"Don't cry please," he brushed away a stray hair in her face. She still had her hands covering her face. Finally lifting her chin she stared at the wall.

"I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. You could never be stupid."

"Okay. Then I am careless." She rose and started changing into other clothes. He sighed and followed her.

"Diana," he began and she cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I know what I did and please just leave me alone for the rest of the night." She closed the door and heard the shower on.

Kal groaned. It was going to be one of those nights was it? Sighing he changed and got into bed waiting for her to return.

* * *

A few days have passed and Helena sat on her bed reading a book her aunt Donna gave her. It was the tales about ancient Greece. She sighed and tossed the book on the other side of her bed. Getting up she opened her door and walked down the long hallway until she came to Mon's room. Knocking on the door several times she was growing impatient.

"Come on, Mon." she grumbled. Finally a small but bored looking Mon answered with a Kryptonian dessert in his mouth.

"Yeah?" his voice barely audible through the full mouth.

Helena smirked. "Where did you get that?"

He finished chewing and swallowed, "Ms. Zalal gave it to me." Helena knew the head chef of the palace would not allow her and especially not Mon to eat sweets before any meal.

"Ms. Zalal gave that to you…or you _stole_ it from the kitchen?"

Mon looked back and forth from the sticky pastry to Helena. "Uh, the first one sounds better. Yeah, it was the first one."

"Whatever," Helena laughed. "Come on, I'm bored."

Mon swallowed the rest of the pastry and closed his door dusting his hands on his clothes.

"Ew, must you do that?"

"Wha?" he looked at his clothes and didn't seem to notice a problem. Helena shook her head and held his hand as they walked the halls. "Where are we going?"

"To the aquarium." She raised her hand and the door automatically opened.

Mon licked his lips from the remanding powder and they finally reached the large aquarium. "What are we doing in here? Where's mother? And father?"

"They're at a meeting and I locked all the doors from the maids trying to watch us." She folded her arms showing how proud of herself she was.

Mon's eyes beamed. "You mean…we have the whole house to ourselves?!" his little hands balled up in shaking fists.

"Yes, you got it little man."

"I'm not little!" he pouted.

"Whatever," she started taking off her suit into swimwear.

Mon raised his eyebrows. "What…are you doing?" he asked carefully as he saw her fly above one of the tanks. He was jealous that he couldn't fly and she could.

Helena's green eyes sparkled. "Going for a swim."

Mon's mouth gaped as he watched her dip into the tank with a fish the size of a hover craft. "Helena you're crazy! What if they bite you?"

"Just get your butt in here. These animals aren't dangerous, they are sweet." She pet the fish as he swam passed her bare lanky legs.

He was skeptical but removed only his shoes and shirt, keeping his leggings on he climbed into the tank with her kicking his little legs to stay afloat, which he seemed to be having trouble with. She let him hold onto her shoulder for stability.

"What about those fish over there?" he pointed to the tank that took up the entire left side of the room.

"Ha, yeah right I'm not going in there. That thing will eat us!" she giggled as she saw the fear in his eyes. She disappeared under the water.

"Hey!" he took a deep breath and followed her. She had a sneaky smile as she swam backwards and the small fish swam in between each strand of her dark auburn hair. He tried to catch up to her but had to go back up for air. Gasping for air she finally returned to the surface as well squeezing the excess water from her auburn locks.

"Keep up little fishy," She teased the six year old and he frowned not very impressed. He went to the side of the tank and held onto the railing and accidentally hit one of the buttons. Suddenly they both felt something slimy in the water and it was attaching to their skin.

"What did you do, Mon?!" Helena yelped as she realized he pressed a button on the side of the railing. They had little microscopic critters on their bodies. "It's not feeding time for the fish! Oh Gods get them off!" she kicked her legs but they didn't seem to want to come off. She saw the fish nipping at her skin and she screamed trying to swim away from them. Kicking a little too hard she broke the glass encased tank and it had a domino effect on the tanks connected to the one they were in. her eyes widened as they were no longer swimming in a tank but rather an extra-large one, especially with unfriendly sea creatures.

"Oh Hera!" she swam over and grabbed Mon by the arms and they swam to a door.

From the other side of the door two chambermaids were calling their names.

"Princess? Princess? Are you in there? We have been looking for you all day."

"Is the Prince inside with you?"

The two women heard screaming and the sound of…rushing water? The two looked at each other and heard someone coming closer. No, two people and they were tiny screams. Stepping back the door opened and a gush of water came flooding into the hallway.

Helena held onto the door and punched in a code to seal the door shut. The two maids collided against the other closed door about fifty feet away and Mon came crashing into them.

Helena was able to stand in the two feet of water and she walked over to the three that were against the door. "You _can't_ open that door!"

"What did you do this time? Why are you both all wet and why is there water everywhere?" chambermaid Reefa demanded and stood up in soaked clothes.

"I uh…it was his idea," she pointed to Mon who just now stood up trying to get water out of his ears.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

* * *

Two hours later when Jor and Lara returned from a meeting interrupted by one of the children's chambermaids they stood in front of two very wet children.

"How do you expect us to leave you two alone if you cannot behave yourselves?" Jor scolded the two children. They were out of their soiled clothes but hair still wet.

Helena brushed some wet tendrils away from her face. She didn't dare look at her grandparents.

"And you!" Lara pointed her finger at Helena. "Look at me!"

The eight year old lifted her head barely so she could meet with the piercing blue eyes glaring at her.

"How _dare_ you misbehave like this? I cannot believe you dragged him into your calamitous schemes. Your parents will definitely be notified about this one. I said I would not disturb them, but this is outrageous."

"Grandma please, don't do that!" she stood up to protest and Lara turned around and narrowed her eyes causing the child to take her seat again.

"They ought to send you to an off world school if you cannot behave."

"An off world school?! No, I will never go! It is horrible I have heard. There are…_bad_ kids there." She said barely above a whisper.

"And what are you? A goddess? You are a spoiled brat with no consequences." Lara shook her head. "And you Mon, I can't believe you. Don't you have a mind of your own? Can't you think for yourself?"

"Lara..." Jor put a hand on her shoulder. She faced him and he shook his head making it clear that she was getting too upset. She sighed and turned to leave.

"Deal with them, because my temper obviously cannot at the moment. I will phone Kal and Diana when it is a civilized time on Almerac." She left the three of them in the room. It was silent now.

"I'm…_**so**_ sorry," Helena said with watery eyes.

Jor folded his arms. "Just because you say you're sorry doesn't mean I am not going to punish you."

A tear fell from her eye and onto her lap. Her mother told her never to cry, but she couldn't help it. "I'll do anything to say that I am truly sorry."

"You want to really make it up to the both of us?"

She nodded.

"You will clean up the aquarium starting tomorrow morning."

Her eyes widened. "All by myself?"

He smiled, "No, because Mon is going to helping you." Helena and Jor turned to look at the shocked six year old.

"WHAT!" he yelled with his hands in the air.

* * *

Diana and Kal sat in their last meeting for their time on Almerac. They had spent long enough going from planet to planet. Diana couldn't really handle much more of Maxima anyway. They had been three weeks on Almerac and Diana was sure that she hated the place even more each time she returned.

As soon as everyone departed Diana was thankful that the red head didn't approach her or ask her any ridiculous questions.

"Do we have anywhere else to go, madame ambassador?" Kal smiled teasing his wife.

She hit his arm, "Stop it, Kal and no I am ready to go home." He linked arms with his and leaned her head against his arm.

"Me too, I am really tired of eating all this alien food. It's an experience, but I'd much rather eat Kryptonian food."

Diana looked up at him and smirked. "I'd much rather eat Themysciran food, especially right now. Some of the foods I wish to have you don't have on Krypton."

"I can grow it for you."

She sighed shaking her head. "It's not the same."

He rolled his eyes but made sure she didn't see that.

"And don't roll your eyes." Her head still leaning on his arm she never looked up. His eyebrows rose and looked at her in shock, but wisely walked in silence the rest of the way back to their quarters to gather their belongings to take off.

Two hours later they were on their ship and slowly gliding through space. Diana had suggested it since their recent discovery a month ago. She didn't feel up for a miserable trip. It would take about three days until they returned home. Kal would send a message to his parents once they reached eight hours away from Krypton, but for now they would relax and wait.

He walked into their bedroom and saw Diana had her eyes closed, sitting up and taking deep controlled breaths. He sat on the edge of the bed taking a hold of her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Not opening her eyes she nodded slowly and reached for the glass of water on the table and took a small sip. Her eyes seemed to focus in on Kal's face and he was becoming a little unnerved at her blank expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked moving a little closer.

She didn't answer instead she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Why do I even bother asking anymore?" he sighed and followed behind her. She was leaning against the counter looking at the sink below her. He leaned against the door and just watched her. The last time he came near her she just shoved him away so now he merely stood aside and watched.

"This…" she breathed out slowly, "Is worse than the last time."

"Maybe you should sit down. It might help," he lend his hand out for her but she waved it away.

"No, I'm fine I just…I…I…"

Kal made a disgusted face and turned away and waited until she was done. He heard the water and saw she was washing her mouth out. She turned off the light and kept taking big slow breaths to calm her nerves.

"Okay now?" he asked rubbing her back. She nodded and lay down in bed. He sat beside her and held her hand. "Don't worry just seventy more hours to go."

Diana groaned, "I'm so looking forward to it," she smiled faintly. "What do you think Helena will say about this?"

"I have no idea, hopefully she won't be angry."

"Hopefully not."

* * *

Helena had her face glued to the entrance's glass windows all day. Her grandparents told her that her parents were coming home today and she had been waiting at the window for over seven hours now. Lara passed by and she smiled.

"Still waiting?"

"When are they coming back? Is this a trick? Are they really coming back?"

"Yes little one, they are. Your father sent another message an hour ago."

"How far away are they now?" Helena grinned.

Lara peered outside and saw a ship that had just landed. "Why don't you look for yourself." Gesturing to the window.

Helena turned around and saw her father helping her mother down from the ramp of the ship. She floated in the air in excitement. "They're here! They're here!" she flew down the hallway and nearly knocked over some maids and servants. They dropped the objects in their arms and collided with the walls.

"No flyi…ugh, that girl…" Lara shook her head.

"They're here!" she flew into her grandfather and he grabbed her and carried her.

"Let me guess, your parents are here?" he smiled.

She nodded her head vigorously. She jumped out of his hold and flew to Mon's room to alert him of the arrival of her parents as well. Jor shook his head at the vibrant child.

Several servants carried in their luggage and Lara was first to welcome them home. She hugged her son then Diana stepped forward behind him and she kissed her forehead. Taking a step back she saw her face was pale and looked very tired. She touched Diana's cheek with her hand.

"You do not look well, Diana. Was the flight alright?"

She nodded. Kal had a big grin on his face and Lara heard something else in the room. Something strange and yet familiar, like she had heard it before. It was someone's heartbeat but it was beating far too fast for anyone in the room. Her eyes focused to the only place where she thought it could be from…

A wide grin appeared on Lara's eyes and her eyes widened. "You're…"

"Mother, we want it to be a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow, "That is not going to go well in this house, Kal-El."

"Mother! Father! You're back!" Helena flew into her father first and he hugged her as he jolted back a little from the impact. She put her small arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. "I missed you, you were gone far too long."

"I missed you too." He set his daughter down and he smiled, "Did you get taller?"

She shrugged and went over to her mother and hugged her legs tightly. Diana patted the child's head. "Mother, why do you have to leave so much and you were gone way too long!"

Diana smiled and knelt down so she was eye to eye with her daughter. "Don't worry I will be staying here for a very long while."

Helena's showed her pearly whites, "Really? You're staying here?"

She nodded and was embraced by her eight year old daughter. She stroked her head, which was covered in an almost midnight auburn colored hair. Helena let go and Diana stood up slowly. As the others were getting the luggage off their ship they walked down the hallway and Helena grabbed her mother's hand.

Helena's eyes glanced upward at her mother. Something was different about her, but she couldn't put her eye on it. Scanning her body totally, Diana felt she had eyes on her and she peered down to see a very muddled Helena.

"Something the matter, dear?"

"Hmm, mother, I don't mean to offend you but you have gotten…fat."

Kal couldn't help himself he started laughing and Diana looked behind her and saw he was laughing and Lara had her hand over her mouth. Kal saw the glare and immediately cleared his throat. Although as she soon as she faced forward he started to snicker again.

* * *

Helena sat in the sitting area with everyone around her. She had a set of wide eyes and everyone looked at her to respond.

Diana was the most nervous and she rubbed her daughter's back. "Helena?"

She snapped out of the daze and looked at all the eyes on her. This was not what she was expecting. Usually when her mother returned she brought gifts and other interesting artifacts, but _no_ she brought a, "baby?" Helena finally was able to release the words that were on her mind for the last five minutes. Five long minutes.

Diana nodded, "Yes a baby brother or sister. What do you think about that?"

"I think…" Helena began and everyone waited for the response. "I'm going to my room." She hopped off the sofa and walked slowly to her room a few floors up.

Kal looked to Diana and she folded her arms. "She is upset." She said.

Lara patted Diana's leg, "It is normal, so I have heard. Perhaps it is best you leave her alone until she is ready to talk."

Diana sighed and Kal kissed her shoulder reassuring her everything would be alright.

* * *

Two days later Helena still hadn't spoken to her parents and it was beginning to frustrate Diana to no end. It was also making her very fragile and snippy at everyone around her. Finally she decided to go to Helena's room. It was just an hour before bed time for her and she knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Helena called out.

"Your mother," Diana answered in a calm and cool collected voice. There was no response and Diana sighed. "May I come in?"

A few silent moments later Helena answered, "Come in."

Diana slowly came in and saw Helena was reading a book in her dimly lit room. Sliding the door closed behind her she stood next to her bed. Helena noticed her mother staring and she glanced up from her book.

"May I sit?" Diana asked politely.

The auburn-headed child nodded. She went back to reading and Diana looked around the room. It seemed to be undamaged she was last here; thankfully at least one room was intact. She was still reading the book and Diana got more comfortable on the bed.

"Helena I need to talk with you, could you set that aside for a moment?"

Helena looked at her mother but brought the book up higher and continued to read. A hand came on the book and pushed it down onto her lap and Diana folded it closed. She sighed and put the book aside.

"Thank you." Diana lamented and Helena fiddled with her blankets as Diana thought of what to say.

"So…why are you in here?" Helena was the first to ask a question.

Diana blinked, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You have barely come out of your room the past two days."

She shrugged, "Nothing to do."

Diana ran her fingers through her daughter's hair gently and smiled. "I heard what you did with Mon while your father and I were gone."

"Oh great," she folded her arms.

"But I didn't come here to talk about that."

Her green eyes peered at her mother's bright blue eyes. "I know why you're here." She said in a small voice.

Diana played innocent. "Oh do you?" she crossed one leg over the other.

"Because I was upset at the baby news you told me two days ago. Mother, I don't want to be a big sister."

This hurt Diana greatly, but she was trying to be calm. "Why not, Helena?"

"Then I will not be the only one anymore. You and father will pay attention to the baby more than I will."

Is this what she was worried about? Diana smiled at this. _I see where this is going_. "Helena, you will always be my baby, but if you're a big sister then you get to teach your brother or sister everything that we all taught you. You can teach him or her how to behave, although that seems to be your worst asset right now. Perhaps you can teach the baby archery or even the prayers that we do on Krypton and Themyscira."

"Like you did with Aunt Donna?"

"Yes, just like that," she nodded her head.

"So, that means I can boss my brother or sister around?" she smiled.

"Well," Diana raised an eyebrow, "I don't think 'boss' is the right word. You want to set a good example, not be a bossy sister. Right?"

Helena seemed to think over these words and she slowly nodded her head. "I see. I suppose you're right."

Diana smiled and leaned over to kiss her daughter's temple. "Good girl. I will need a helper, so will you promise me you will behave better? Especially for your grandparents. Grandma Polly told me you were quite a handful on Themyscira."

Helena's face reddened with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I will try to behave better, mother."

"Thank you that is all I ask." She turned to leave until Helena called out again.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"When is the baby coming anyway?"

She smiled and opened the door, "Not for a long while, go to sleep."

Diana walked down the hall and ran into Jor and he smiled. "Everything went alright?"

"Yes, she is alright now. She now is probably making diabolical plans in the near future."

"Rao save us all," he shook his head and walked off to find Kal. Since the news of a new addition to the family he could only think of the letter Princess Xedea sent him all those years ago. The council had refused to release Xedea and her brother, Shufa back to Ammos but after two years of debating, Jor and Lara had won. The two were sent back to Ammos, but Krypton was their sub-leader now. They commanded that there were to be no more Arrakian kingdoms on Ammos or anywhere else in the galaxy. Since there were only the two heirs, he figured they wouldn't dare disobey them. Hippolyta offered to keep Xedea and Shufa. He was the only male on the island, but he didn't seem to mind. Xedea worked with Donna and many other Amazons regarding trade jobs and skills. Shufa was mainly used for teaching delegates as they visited Themyscira.

While his brother, Amayn, was obsessed over the lust for Diana and the overpowering feeling of being King, Shufa was often seen as immature and as a brat. Actually during his spare time which he had a lot of, he spent studying other worlds. He didn't really like Queen Hippolyta considering his mother died at her hands, but he could understand her reasons for doing so. As a child he was never really ogled by his mother and never was really paid attention to. He noticed his mother growing more insane as she got older and especially had this strange hate for Hippolyta and Diana, basically anything that came from Hippolyta she hated. Every now and then he would see Helena on the island and thought that could have been Amayn's child, but that child would have such a miserable life, he reminded himself.

Especially since the child is a girl she would have to be veiled until marriage just as Diana did. Being the woman Shufa saw of Diana today, he knew that she would be fed up with his brother and their culture. Their culture was so different, yet they were neighbors and now semi-forced to live with one another. In truth they could leave whenever they wanted to but somehow Shufa had no reason to leave. He very much enjoyed living on an island full of women and watching his sister become the woman that she would have never became if Arrakus was still standing. Xedea was now twenty three and she has grown into a wonderful young woman. No longer would she ever step back into the dark heavy robes and mesh veils to hide from outsiders. Her pale skin turned into a Sunkist olive with many freckles. Her hair grew to her hips and she let it flow free, not caring. When Diana came to drop off Helena she always gave a small nod or a smile, but the two never really talked, knowing it would bring up unwanted memories from all those years ago.

Jor found Kal outside enjoying the fresh air. "Kal-El, do you have a minute?"

Kal turned, "Of course. What is it?" he looked at all the people and all the children. Smiling he thought of what his parents had done all those years ago. Well, really it was more of his mother than anybody. She had such a bad temper sometimes, but she seemed to have softened over the years. His father handed him a letter and it looked rather old.

"What's this?"

"Read it," he waited and Kal opened the letter and began reading. Several minutes later he folding the letter back up and handed it back to his father.

"I won't live as a puppet in a destiny of some crazy oracle."

"You don't have a care of what it says at all? Not even the accuracy of the first half about Helena?"

Kal shook his head with a smile, "Besides I already know that the prophecy is wrong." He turned and walked out and Jor stood dumbfounded.

"Wrong?" he contemplated. What does that mean, he thought.

* * *

_Five months later_

Diana had decided to take Helena outside the palace and go into the shopping centers to pick out clothes for her new school year. Usually she had one of her maids do this, but she decided she'd go out herself. Guards followed from a distance, which she didn't mind, but it could be annoying sometimes. So she requested they watched from a distance. Other Kryptonians hadn't seen Diana in quite some time and smiled as they passed her and Helena.

Helena ran forth and saw a new tablet. "Mother, look a new tablet."

"I see that, but we're not here for that. You've outgrown your clothing so we are looking for clothes not tablets."

"Ugh," Helena sighed and grabbed hold of her mother's hand. She then saw a black dress with leggings. "Can I get this?"

"No."

Helena frowned and picked out a white one that looked exactly like the one before. "What about this one?"

"No." Diana shook her head as she kept looking at the clothes.

"Why not?"

"Because your school requires a uniform, not 'whatever you want to wear' uniform," she saw Helena pout a bit and smiled. She had really straightened up her mood over the past few months which she was grateful for. "Here, what about this one?" she picked out a charcoal colored suit.

Helena made an unpleasant face. "That does not please me."

"Oh it doesn't now?" Diana raised her eyebrows. "I see." This is difficult, no wonder I make the maids do this. "Okay what about this one?" it was a dark burgundy suit with gold trim.

"I like that one." Helena agreed and put it up to her thin frame. "We can get that one."

"Alright, now…" Diana looked around and saw there weren't many of these uniforms. "We just need ten more of these."

"Ten? Mother why so much?"

"Because you're going to do something and I want to be prepared," she smiled. Helena sighed and folded her arms.

* * *

Hours later they were back in the palace and Helena put away her uniforms in her closet. She laid down on the bed and then heard someone coming in. She propped up on her elbows and saw it was her mother. She smiled sitting all the way up.

"I just wanted to put your shoes with your uniform." She smiled bending over to put the shoes in the closet. She walked over and sat down on the bed looking at the impish face her daughter had. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm excited to go to school next week. I will get to tell everyone that I will have a baby brother or sister coming."

Diana nodded her head, "Yes you will."

"When is the baby coming?"

Diana was getting real tired of this question. For the past two months she had been asked this question multiple times even in one day. "Soon, just a month, do you think you can handle that?" _because Hera knows I can't handle anymore 'when is the baby coming' questions. _

Kal joined in and Helena smiled even more. "Father!" she stood on her bed and he picked her up and sat down on the bed next to Diana. "Can we tell her yet?" Helena whispered to her father and Diana looked curious.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing," both said to Diana at the same time.

Diana eyed the suspicious Els in front of her. Both had cheesy grins and she wasn't sure what they were up to. Helena crawled onto her mother's lap and Diana looked down at her.

"Please? Can we tell her?" Helena pleaded.

"Tell me what!" her temper rising.

Kal smiled, "Alright, alright. So remember when your mother and sister said they couldn't make it due to council meetings and off world duties?" Donna had taken over the ambassador role until Diana was fit enough to return.

"Yes…" Diana wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Well I was able to convince them to come. They will arrive here in two weeks."

Diana had a warm smile on her face. "Go on tell her the other thing," Helena smiled. Oh dear there's more, Diana thought.

Kal eyed his daughter to calm down, "Oh and…"

"You're too slow! The baby is a boy!" Helena clasped her hands together in excitement.

Diana's mouth gaped. "I know you didn't want to know this time, but Helena really wanted to tell you." He smirked.

"You told her didn't you?"

He shook his head, "No I didn't."

Diana looked back at Helena who was barely containing her excitement. "Do you have your x-ray vision, Helena?" she asked carefully.

The girl nodded happily, "Yeah and let me tell you, my brother looks really weird, trust me mother, you don't want to see." She made a repulsed face and Diana couldn't help but laugh.

Thirty minutes later the two parents let Helena get ready for bed and they sauntered down the hall to go back to their own room.

"So, a boy huh?" Diana smiled.

Kal nodded, "Yes, a boy."

"I wonder what we shall name him."

"Please nothing too Greek."

"Oh come on Kal, I like Greek names," she pouted.

_I know you're from that culture_. "Can we pick a more Kryptonian name?"

Diana sighed loudly, "Alright fine."

As Diana began to list names Kal was barely paying attention to her, only half listening, but she hopefully didn't seem to notice. He thought of the letter his father gave him. Yes, the prophecy is definitely wrong.

"Kal are you listening to me?" he heard Diana's voice and he looked at her concerned face.

"Oh yes, sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing that will concern you."

"You're being cryptic, that is my job, not yours," she teased.

"So what about Ran?" Kal asked.

"No, I don't like it. Are you _sure_ you don't like Alexander?"

He shook his head at his wife. This is going to be difficult, he said to himself.

* * *

**Well it has been awesome guys! I hate to see this end, but I can't write this forever sadly lol. I have been asked about a sequel, seriously I don't know about that one. I'll wait and see. I do have another story in mind, but the plot isn't not 2/3 there right now so I probably write for a little while, besides I need to focus on this stupid class.**

**Oh yeah **_**kulurakia**_** is a Greek dessert. They are technically butter cookies. Super fattening lol.**

**Thank you for reading and going along with this crazy story aha. **


End file.
